Baldur's Gate 3: l'Empire de Bhaal
by Raziel363
Summary: L'enfant de Bhaal traque Irenicus pour récupérer son âme, et régler ses comptes. Mais un nouvel ennemi fait son apparition, et le groupe d'aventurier craint de nouveau pour sa survie. fin alternative aux jeux qui étaient exellent, mais la fin médiocre.
1. Chapter 1

Baldur's Gate 3

Note de l'auteur :

Salutation, amis lecteurs, avant de commencer mon histoire j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous.

Cette histoire se déroule dans un univers connu : Donjon & Dragon, et plus particulièrement d'un jeu vidéo, Baldurs' Gate.

Ici vous ne verrez que la fin de l'histoire, ou du moins, MA fin. Il est donc conseillé de lire les résumés des jeux et les descriptions des personnages fournis, pour une meilleure compréhension, mais rassurez vous, même si vous n'êtes pas fan de jeu vidéos, cela ne devrait pas vous empêcher d'apprécier cette intrigue qui se déroule dans un monde de château et de magie.

Disclamer :

Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être le nom « Valten », et les quelques méchants de l'histoire, après Irenicus.

Cette histoire est basée entièrement sur l'univers de Donjon et Dragon, plus particulièrement sur les jeux Baldur's Gate I et II.

Cette histoire raconte une fin alternative au jeu, et commence vers la fin du jeu Baldur's Gate II, lorsque le groupe d'aventuriers entres dans la ville des Elfes pour tuer Irenicus.

Donjon& Dragon :

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, il est difficile d'évaluer le monde de D&D en roman, ou de le comparer à la réalité : surtout que le niveau (lvl) d'un personnage définit ses « pouvoirs », « capacités », ou « aptitudes » .

J'estime qu'une personne normale est niveau 1 de sa catégorie, donc un paysan, passant, noble,….., un soldat/militaire, marchand ou autre personne de carrière est niveau 7, un vétéran niveau 13-14, et un champion ou combattant élite 16 ou 17.

Un personnage épique est lvl 20 ou plus. C'est-à-dire qu'il surclasse largement le commun des mortels, sans pour autant atteindre le niveau divin. Dans l'histoire, vous ne verrez pas de personnages progresser en montant de niveau, mais néanmoins ils progresseront bien, et deviendront de plus en plus forts.

Un dieu est niveau 30 (Moradin par exemple, Dieu des nains, est niveau 38)

Si un personnage possède plusieurs classes, il faut additionner les niveaux des classes pour voir le niveau global du personnage.

Pour les sorts, la magie blesse souvent, tue rarement, sauf sort de puissance considérable ou sur la durée : une boule de feu blessera tout le monde dans la zone d'explosion, et causera de grosse brûlure, immolation fera brûler la personne vive, et nuage de gaz toxique fera étouffer ses victimes… tempête de glace causera des bosses, des coupures et des fractures, cône de froid vous gèlera sur place, et vous deviendrez une superbe statue de glace.

On ne franchit pas un mur de feu, à moins de se brûler complètement, d'être agile ou exceptionnellement robuste ( ou protection anti-feu)

Pour ce qui est des blessures physiques et de la magie de guérison, j'estime qu'une personne peut être ressuscitée dans les deux jours après sa mort : après l'âme quitte le corps, et cela formerait un mort-vivant si on le ressuscitait...

Un bras peut facilement être remis en place s'il a été tranché grâce à des soins magiques, pour la tête c'est plus difficile (mort sur le coup, il faut une résurrection plus les dons premiers secours et chirurgie… il faut un clerc, un druide, un paladin ou un prêtre, de niveau 10 au moins)

La règle de base, c'est TGCM (ta gueule, c'est magique !)

Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Présentation des personnages :**

**Valten**: Humain mâle, Guerrier lvl 22, âge : 21 ans

Alignement : Chaotique neutre : " je fais ce que je veux ! " Il ne respecte ni lois ni règles, mais possède ses propres valeurs (exemple : l'amitié ; protège ses amis, mais pas la veuve et l'orphelin sauf si récompense à la clé. Il reste néanmoins influençable par ses amis : si ceux-ci aident une personne, il les aidera, mais ne se bougera pas de lui-même).

Il est le héros principal, c'est un fils de Bhaal, le Seigneur du meurtre. Bhaal fut attaqué par les autres dieux jaloux de son pouvoir. Ayant eu vent des intentions des autres dieux, Bhaal prépara un rituel avant de mourir, il s'accoupla avec 666 femelles de plusieurs races intelligentes (je ne dis pas femme, parce que j'estime que une troll ou une ogresse sont plus une créature qu'un être intelligent, même si elles montrent des signes d'intelligence) afin de répandre son essence dans le monde, en ses enfants.

Lorsqu'un enfant de Bhaal meurt, son pouvoir est divisé entre les différents enfants restants. Le dernier enfant de Bhaal sera l'égal d'un dieu, et plus encore… mais si un enfant de Bhaal tue un de ses frères, il prend tout le pouvoir de ce dernier, et ce pouvoir n'est pas divisé entre les autres frères et sœurs. Personne ne sait combien de ces enfants sont encore en vie.

Valten a tué trois de ses frères, et ces derniers avaient chacun déjà tué environ une dizaine d'autres. Il dispose donc du pouvoir équivalent de trente enfants de Bhaal. Valten peut se transformer en démon à volonté, et ce même partiellement. Il dispose d'une régénération magique liée à son ascendance démoniaque. (Vous voyez Wolverine, des X-men ? ben voila) Il manipule le feu à volonté, et y est insensible sous forme démoniaque. Il contrôle donc l'entièreté des sorts de feu, et peut faire appel à un démon pour l'aider (nous en parleront durant le récit). Il manie également l'énergie magique pure, et peut donc envoyer des « projectiles magiques » à volonté. Il dispose aussi d'une « vitesse démoniaque » c'est-à-dire que il peut soudain accélérer le temps pour lui-même : il se déplace trois fois plus vite et faire trois fois plus de chose que la normale en un court laps de temps, mais ce pouvoir ne peut pas être fait plus de cinq fois par jour.

Valten ne vieillit plus, étant semi-démon, il à le pouvoir de « stopper » sa vieillesse (comme une vanne que l'on ferme, le tout est de trouver cette vanne, chose que Imœm ne peut faire), il restera donc âgé de 21 ans jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer. Valten n'a pas besoin de dormir comme un humain, mais bien par contre de récupérer après avoir fait une activité éprouvante, comme se battre. Il peut donc marcher et voyager sans s'arrêter, mais pas se battre indéfiniment (mais plus longtemps qu'un humain normal).

Valten est narcissique, assez froid, fataliste et brutal, pas romantique sauf quand ça l'arrange, coureur de jupons, cupide, vantard, bavard, distrait et rancunier. Il ne supporte pas les serpents, cela lui rappelle trop les tentacules des Illitiths (flagelleurs mentaux), créatures qu'il a en horreur.

**Imœm**: femelle humaine, magicienne lvl 10, voleuse lvl 10 âge : 21

Alignement : chaotique bon : ne respecte pas la loi, fais juste ce qui lui semble juste.

C'est rare qu'un voleur respecte la loi…

Imœm est également une enfant de Bhaal, donc la demi-sœur de Valten. Elle a grandi avec lui à Château Suif sous la tutelle de Gorion, tuteur des deux enfants. Elle a apprit plus tard ses ascendances démoniaques, et n'a jamais tué un enfant de Bhaal, elle est donc moins puissante à ce niveau que Valten : elle ne peut se transformer, mais elle dispose de prédispositions aux sorts de feu, et y résiste partiellement. C'était le premier amour de Valten, mais depuis qu'ils savent qu'ils sont frère et sœur, cela a jeté un « froid » entre eux, ils sont donc plus soudés et complices qu'avant, mais suivent une relation fraternelle depuis lors. C'est également le premier compagnon de route de Valten.

**Minsc**: Humain mâle, rôdeur lvl 5, barbare lvl 17 âge : 25

Alignement : chaotique bon : ne respecte pas la loi, fais seulement ce qui lui semble juste (de toute façon il est incapable de comprendre ce que signifie le mot « loi »), ou ce que Bouh lui dit de faire.

Il fut une des rencontres de voyage de Valten, il était le garde du corps de Dyahnéir, qui fut tuée par Irenicus. Depuis 3 ans, il est sur les routes avec Valten, et peut être considéré comme son meilleur ami. D'une force de base considérable, même énorme, il révèle cependant ses talents destructeurs lorsqu'il entre en rage, et à ce moment seul Valten, Jaheira ou Nalia parvint à le contrôler. Il ne raconte à personne d'où il vient, car cela lui ravive de mauvais souvenir, car pour lui son passé appartenait à Dyahnéir.

Minsc est un peu simple d'esprit, mais comme tout rôdeur, il dispose d'un compagnon animal. Son compagnon est un hamster…animal totalement inutile en soi, mais de nombreuses fois, Minsc parle avec sagesse et intelligence au nom de Bouh, son hamster…ce qui en fait un animal apprécié.

**Jaheira**: Elfe femelle : guerrière lvl 7, druide lvl 15 âge : 127

Alignement : neutre bon : en tant que druide, elle sert la nature en premier lieu, mais être sur les routes depuis 5 ans ont fait qu'elle s'est mise à combattre les abus de pouvoir.

Jaheira est aussi une des premières rencontres de Valten. Jaheira et son mari, Khalid, étaient des amis de Gorion, et promirent à ce dernier de veiller sur Valten. Khalid fut torturé puis exécuté des mains d'Irenicus, il y a deux ans et Jaheira a juré de se venger.

Depuis la mort de Khalid, Jaheira s'est énormément rapprochée de Valten. Elle a même défié sa « famille » de ménestrel pour aider Valten, il est tout ce qui lui reste. Elle tombe petit à petite amoureuse de Valten, mais elle culpabilise par rapport à son défunt mari. Lorsqu'elle aura fait son deuil, il y a de grande chance pour qu'elle « parte en chasse » après son semi démon préféré.

**Nalia**: femelle humaine, voleuse lvl 2, magicienne lvl 19 âge : 18

Alignement : chaotique bon : ne respecte pas la loi, fais ce qui lui semble juste : de toute façon, c'est une noble, c'est elle la loi…

Nalia s'était évadé de chez elle à seize ans, et était dans la ville d'Athlaka, occupé à chercher de l'aide car son château était attaqué par une armée de troll, dirigée par un noble rival. Personne ne voulait l'aider à combattre les trolls, jusqu'' à ce qu'elle demande de l'aide au groupe de Valten en le croisant, et Minsc a accepté, car Bouh voulait de l'action…donc Valten a dû suivre son ami, en maudissant les gamines fugueuses… Valten libéra le château, et Nalia rejoignit le groupe. Nalia du confier son domaine sous la tutelle de Valten, pour éviter que le noble rival (Reinhart je crois, je ne me souviens plus très bien) ne la force au mariage. Depuis Valten s'est pris au jeu, et considère le domaine comme « son » domaine : c'est un seigneur respecté, mais souvent absent : il a juré d'en faire un empire, et de conquérir le monde…mais il avait bu à ce moment là. Nalia et son domaine font partie de l'alliance seigneuriale, un groupe de nobles s étant rassemblé pour former un mini état. Nalia considère avec circonspection la façon dont Valten parle de son domaine…mais comme elle partage sa couche également…elle le laisse faire pour l'instant, car le domaine s'en porte bien. (Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, elle a signé pour mettre le donjon sous sa tutelle, mais elle peut être convaincante quand elle s'énerve et que de l'énergie magique se concentre autour d'elle…) Elle ne supporte pas plusieurs choses : le fait qu'elle vieillit, et pas Valten (pour l'instant ça va, elle se dit, mais dans 10 ans, Valten aura toujours 21 ans…et elle 28 déjà, et cela la gêne, car cela ira en s'empirant) , le fait que Valten est un coureur de jupons et qu'il ignore le mot fidélité (pour Valten, aucun problème a avoir plusieurs maîtresses, il est pas marié !), ensuite, l'impassibilité de Valten face à la misère des gens (elle ne supporte pas la phrase fétiche de Valten « chacun sa merde, je suis pas payé pour sauvé le monde, je suis là pour le conquérir » et son sourire carnassier qui suit), ou Valten et la bière( Valten est très lourd en armure, et Minsc est souvent saoul en même temps que Valten, donc personne ou presque ne peut les porter jusque dans leur chambre)…mais elle l'aime aveuglément également. Son sort préféré : invocation de serpents mineurs en masse, de préférence en sort à retardement, et ce au pied du lit de Valten.

**Anomen**: humain mâle, guerrier lvl 7, paladin lvl 14 âge: 23

Alignement : Loyal bon : il défend la veuve et l'orphelin, l'ordre et la justice de Tyr.

Anomen était dans la taverne où Nalia cherchait de l'aide, et s'est proposé pour accompagner le groupe, ce qui fit plaisir à Nalia, de voir du renfort, et à Minsc qui vit un homme vertueux prêt à l'action, et qui fit sortir à Valten comme phrase « après la fugueuse, monsieur-faut-respecter-la-loi-… ça va nous apporter que des emmerdes, moi je dis, il va faire chier le monde dès que je voudrai frapper quelqu'un…». Pour finir, Anomen devint un ami de Valten, ce dernier l'aidant lors de la mort de la sœur d'Anomen. Anomen renia son père et partit avec Valten. Anomen n'est pas trop pointilleux sur la loi avec le groupe, conscient des enjeux et de l'importance de ce dernier…de plus, il estime que le sens de la justice du groupe est bon, et que transgresser la loi dans ces conditions n'est pas un crime. Anomen suit le groupe depuis 2 ans, et s'y est fait sa place. Depuis peu, il est en couple avec Imœm, et estime que sa place est à ses côtés pour la protéger, ainsi qu'aux côtés de Valten pour faire régner la justice.

**Edwin**: humain mâle, Mage Rouge lvl 20

Alignement : Loyal mauvais : respecte les lois, l'ordre, mais n'hésite pas à nuire aux autres si cela peut lui profiter.

Edwin fait partie, ou plutôt faisait partie de l'ordre des Magiciens Rouges de Thay. Il est devenu un héros aux côtés de Valten lors de la mort de Sarevok, et il quitta ensuite le groupe pour retourner auprès de sa confrérie.

Etre un héros fut mal vu de ses supérieurs, qui le bannirent sans même constater ses progrès. Edwin est donc en colère contre ses supérieurs, et en veut un peu à Valten d'être devenu célèbre en Amn. Il faut dire, Valten étant un tel fauteur de trouble, il ne passe pas inaperçu ! Il erre en ce moment quelque part le long de la côte des épées, cherchant à passer sa colère sur les gens qu'il croise en chemin.

Le mot " ami " n'a pas de sens pour lui, mais il reconnaît qu'il a pu faire confiance à Valten, et que ce dernier lui a souvent sauvé la vie, mais uniquement dans son propre intérêt, d'après Edwin.

**Lilarcor** : ce n'est pas un personnage, c'est une épée. Une épée bâtarde, pouvant être maniée à une ou deux mains. Sa lame noire ne luit d'aucun reflet, en y plongeant son regard on peut y perdre connaissance, ou remarquer deux yeux rouges comme la nuit nous regarder, et une bouche nous sourire de façon vraiment inamicale. Elle est enchante de glace et d'acide. Sa particularité : une âme de démon est enfermée dans la lame, et l'épée parle…cela pourrait être pratique si ce n'était que l'épée est aussi vaniteuse que son porteur, possède un sens de l'humour aussi développé dans le vulgaire et la méchanceté, et qu'elle est réputée pour apporter la poisse à son porteur.  
Valten lui a répondu à ce sujet « je suis le fils d'un démon, et il y a des milliers de gens qui veulent ma mort, j'ai perdu mon âme et je suis à sa recherche…qu'est ce qui peut m'arriver de pire ? ».  
L'épée lui à répondu «Heu rien, tu es déjà un cas désespéré » Depuis lors, ils sont inséparable, l'épée prétend même que Valten est le meilleur porteur qu'elle ait jamais eue. Le démon y étant enfermé était un démon majeur béhémot. Chose ironique, il était jadis un des sujets de Bhaal, mais ne l'a jamais dit à personne depuis son enfermement. L'épée fut trouvée dans les égouts de la ville d'Athlaka.


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé des jeux 1 et 2 :

Valten a grandi à Château Suif, avec Imœm, sous la tutelle de Gorion. Valten y appris la maîtrise des armes, des lettres et des sciences. Un jour, Gorion emmène Valten de nuit pour fuir le château, car ils sont traqués par un énigmatique guerrier, désirant la mort de l'enfant. Gorion, en voulant protéger son fils adoptif, se sacrifie permettant à Valten de se sauver. Valten est rejoint par Imœm, qui le suit lors de son voyage.

Valten va rejoindre Khalid et Jaheira, avec qui Gorion avait rendez-vous, et ceux-ci les rejoignent pour la route. Le groupe va enquêter sur le meurtre de Gorion. Valten apprend ses véritables origines, et en enquêtant sur la mort de Gorion, rencontre Minsc et Dyahnéir. Les six compagnons découvrent immense un complot qui à pour but de prendre le pouvoir dans la ville de Baldur, et que le meurtrier de Gorion est également l'auteur de ce complot. Valten commence à faire des rêves étranges, et voit des visages en dormant, ainsi que des meurtres. Il apprend que Sarevok, le meurtrier de Gorion est en fait également un des fils de Bhaal. Valten le débusque, l'affronte et le tue, lui et deux autres fils de Bhaal. Ensuite, le groupe fui la région du nord de la côte des épées, où l'enfant de Bhaal est désormais un peu trop connu, et se dirige vers le sud, en Amn.

Cette première partie dure environ 3 ans.

En chemin, le groupe est attaqué et fait prisonnier, sans voir leur agresseur.

Valten se réveille dans une cage, et se fait torturer par un magicien du nom d'Irenicus.

Irenicus exécute Dyahnéir et Khalid, provoquant la colère de Minsc, et le désarroi total de Jaheira. Imœm sort de sa cellule, et libère Valten. Une fois Jaheira et Minsc sorti de leurs cages, les quatre amis s'évadent du donjon du magicien noir. A peine sortis, Imœm et Irenicus se font enlevé par une organisation de magiciens, règlementant la magie dans la ville d'Athlaka, le lieu où ils se trouvent.

Les trois amis restants rencontrent des personnes leurs proposant leurs aide pour retrouver Imœm, qui se situerait dans le donjon des « magiciens gris », contre énormément d'or. Ils rencontrent Nalia et Anomen, et tentent de réunir la somme. Une des personnes leurs proposant de l'aide n'est autre que la sœur de Irenicus lui-même !

Les amis vont donc au donjon de ces magiciens gris, remarquant qu'Irenicus y a pris le pouvoir et anéantis ces soi-disant magiciens. Ils affrontent Irenicus qui fuient, mais apprennent la raison de leurs captures : Irenicus a perdu son âme, et idem pour sa sœur vampire : ils veulent se servir des âmes des enfants de Bhaal, qui ont des propriétés spéciales, pour récupérer une âme. Le groupe libère Imœm, et apprennent que celle-ci est aussi une enfant de Bhaal. Le groupe tue la sœur d'Irenicus, et poursuit Irenicus en passant par l'Outreterre, le monde du dessous.

Le groupe traque Irenicus, et se voit forcé d'affronter une cité drow (drow elfe noir) complète, alliée à leur ennemi, ainsi qu'un antre de Tyrrannoeils et une cité de flagelleurs mentaux, au grand dam de Valten. En sortant, Irenicus a rassemblé ses armées, et a envahit une cité dominante (capitale d'un royaume) Elfique, pour finir le rituel qui le liera à l'âme de Valten, et se venger de son ancienne race. C'est ici que je vais commencer mon histoire : l'attaque pour la reprise de la cité Elfique.

La deuxième partie dure environ deux ans.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, mon histoie commence enfin ici...j'ignore complètement combien de temps il me faudra pour publier la suite...sinon que j'ai envie de faire ce projet jusqu'au bout. Encore merci à MyEstimeuse et à Shadosya de m'avoir relu de nombreuses fois, et encouragé à écrire. Puis je leur annonce en même temps qu'elles auront encore du boulot

Chapitre 1 : entrée dans la ville

Valten avait lâché son écu, trop lourd et son bras gauche fatiguait : le bouclier avait fini à la place de la tête d'un guerrier drow. Valten était maintenant plus léger, plus souple et plus rapide. Il évita une flèche en se laissant tomber au sol sur sa main de libre, roula à terre, se redressa et lança une dague dans la gorge de l'elfe noir qui venait de tenter de lui transpercer le crâne.

Il se retourna, afin de voir si ses compagnons suivaient.

Imœm trancha le bras de son adversaire et se remit à courir pour rejoindre Valten. Minsc venait de couper en deux dans le sens de la hauteur un archer qui tenta de se protéger avec une dague, mais sa petite lame n'arrêta pas la frappe du colosse. Minsc décapita le suivant d'un revers de sa main droite et se jeta sur un adversaire que Valten ne pouvait voir, derrière un pilier de marbre blanc, orné de motif de feuille d'or. Anomen était occupé à lancer ses sorts de soin, alors que Jaheira avançait derrière un groupe d'animaux invoqués, ceux-ci attaquant à la place de la druidesse. Nalia venait de faire exploser un bâtiment empli de créatures d'Irenicus avec un météore.

La ville Elfique était étendue sur trois niveaux, et sa forme ressemblait à trois " 8 " assemblés côte à côte. De somptueuses villas richement décorées, des sculptures de dieux elfiques, des places ornées de gigantesques mosaïques donnaient à la ville elfique un air de paradis. Du moins en temps normal : ici et là, des cadavres laissés sur la route, des taches de sang, des bâtiments en ruines, démontraient que dans cette cité suspendue, la guerre avait eu lieu et se déroulait encore. A chaque embranchement, des unités de la garde elfique avaient monté des barricades pour retenir la progression de l'envahisseur. Ces meubles elfiques faits de bois enchantés étaient somptueux et avaient le pouvoir de décorer une maison comme nul autre, mais ils formaient de bien fragiles barricades. La résistance des elfes s'organisait et commençait à progresser, mais avançait moins vite que le groupe d'aventuriers.

La plupart des elfes combattants étaient hors de la ville occupés à repousser l'invasion drow, ce qui avait donné le champ libre au magicien noir.

Valten attendit ses amis, puis ils avancèrent dans la ville.

Soudain, Valten et ses compagnons rencontrèrent un groupe de guerriers elfiques aux prises avec des morts-vivants. Anomen eu tôt fait de manipuler ces créatures pour les forcer à s'entre-tuer, mais la fatigue du voyage commençait à se faire sentir sur chacun des membres de la compagnie. L'officier elfique, sauvé d'un combat qu'il voyait perdu d'avance, était étonné de voir ce groupe d'étrangers au milieu de sa cité. Valten arriva près de lui, et demanda sur un ton brusque, en langue Elfique « Toi, là, où est Irenicus ? » L'officier était terrifié, il venait de remarqué l'aspect exténué de ces étrangers, qui étaient habillés de façon utopique : le premier, grand aux cheveux noirs très courts, portait une armure d'écailles noires, et un simple coup d'œil suffisait à reconnaître l'origine draconienne de celle-ci. Deux humaines portaient des armures de mages elfiques, objets réservés à l'élite de la société elfe. Il était impensable qu'une humaine mette la main dessus, mais alors deux, et qui se connaissent… Un autre guerrier portait une armure rouge à écailles, dont l'origine draconienne était également évidente, avec les reflets des écailles posées sur les épaules. Quant aux deux guerriers restants, il y vit des armures finement ouvragées entourées d'un halo de magie. De la magie divine y était incrustée, et c'était de la magie puissante. Le regard de l'officier se reposa sur l'homme, oui, c'était bien un humain, qui venait de lui parler, dans sa propre langue. Non pas qu'il est étonnant de voir parler un humain en langage elfique, mais généralement, ce sont des érudit, point des combattants. Cet étranger avait les yeux couleurs émeraude, et son visage exprimait clairement une colère non dissimulée, mais calme, prête à exploser dans un accès de rage folle, ou près à assouvir son envie évidente de meurtre.  
Mais le groupe d'aventurier montrait une certaine lassitude, une fatigue énorme. Il se rendit compte en cet instant que sa vie pouvait basculer à tout moment en fonction de sa réponse à la question de l'étranger. Puis une voix d'outre tombe parla, et il lui fallut encor trois secondes pour comprendre qu'une épée venait de parler sous ses yeux.

_« Valten, tue-le, on ira plus vite, et ses compagnons parleront à sa place… »_

Le dénommé Valten parla en regardant son épée « Silence, toi, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Valten regarda l'officier elfique et répéta sa question : pressé, il commençait à s'énerver.

« J'ai demandé OU EST IRENICUS ! Réponds ou cette épée te fera parler ! »

L'officier réagit au quart de tour et répondit, en bégayant, qu'Irenicus était dans le temple d'Ehlonna, car il avait besoin du sanctuaire pour un rituel impie. Valten comprit que ce rituel était le rituel permettant à Irenicus de fusionner avec son âme.

« Où est le sanctuaire d'Ehlonna ? »

« Dans la partie sud est du temple, à l'étage des jardins… mais attendez ! Il n'existe qu'une seule clef pour y entrer, et Irenicus l'a divisé en deux parties : chacun de ses lieutenant en a une. Le premier se situe dans les jardins où il a atterrit, il y a massacré les garde du temple seul. Le second est en chemin vers la garnison, il y mène l'assaut pour défaire la résistance. Il sera retardé par de nombreuse barricade, mais il dispose de nombreux soldats, ce sont des morts-vivants.

Valten se retourna, et regarda ses compagnons : il devait se dépêcher de récupérer son âme, où ces deux dernières années d'errance n'auraient servi à rien. Minsc fit jouer ses articulations, et respira bruyamment.

« Bouh dit que le temps est compté, qu'il faut agir, et vite ! »

Valten regarda Anomen : « Va avec ma sœur et Minsc, et récupère le morceau de clé en direction de la garnison : les morts-vivants c'est ton domaine : moi je me taille un chemin jusqu'aux jardins. On se retrouve à l'entrée du temple. Ordonne à cet officier de te montrer le chemin. »

Valten regarda Anomen commencer à marcher en poussant le guide improvisé devant lui, et Minsc traîna un peu derrière. Il regarda Valten et lui dit « Bouh a dit à Minsc que tu allais avoir du mal, et que tu devras faire attention. Bouh dit que Minsc doit aller vite pour revenir se battre avec toi. »

Valten eu un sourire fugace et se dit que sans Minsc, son ami simplet, il ne serait sûrement jamais arrivé jusque ici. Il frappa l'épaule de Minsc du plat de sa main, et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux « Veille sur notre saint homme et protège ma sœur. Mais ne t'en fais pas trop, j'aurais fini de mon côté avant que tu n'arrives ».

Même si l'esprit de Minsc n'était pas aussi habile que celui d'un homme normal, il comprenait néanmoins le sens du mot " défi ".

" Minsc sera le premier devant la porte de la maison du dieu elfe ! Bouh l'aidera, et Valten verra que si Minsc n'est pas le meilleur, il peut être le plus rapide ! " Et sur ces mots, il courut derrière Imœm, qui était déjà en train de suivre son chevalier servant.

Valten sourit, soupira de toutes ses forces, regarda ses deux amies, et dans un grand moment d'éloquence, les regardants tour à tour il dit enfin… « On y va »

Valten sauta par-dessus la palissade, suivit de Nalia et Jaheira.

« Jaheira, reste en couverture si possible, Nalia, détruit tout ce qui te parait hostile »

D'après les explications du garde, Valten devait encore traverser deux plateaux, puis descendre un étage pour arriver dans le jardin. Il traversa le premier plateau au pas de course, et courra droit devant lui. Nul ne peut dire s'il vit vraiment les elfes noirs qui étaient devant lui. Son épée trancha, les humanoïdes moururent, et Valten continua sa course, son épée tranchant toute créature se dressant sur son chemin. Il remarqua quand même un pilier de marbre où un groupe d'archers drows avaient pris position, mais l'explosion dudit pilier et le souffle d'air chaud qui lui vint au visage lui confirma que Nalia avait elle aussi remarqué le danger. Soudain, un cri de terreur retentit sur sa gauche. Une Elfe était occupé à s'enfuir, poursuivie par un groupe de tyrrannoeils. Il devait agir à distance. Valten regarda ses bottes : il ne lui restait plus que deux dagues coincées dans celle de droite. Il en saisi une et la lança de toute ses forces sur le tyrannoeil de tête, sur le point d'attraper la fuyarde. Le lancer fut parfait, la dague tournoyant et virevoltant dans l'air partit droit dans la direction de l'œil principal de la créature. Le lancer aurait du la tuer sur le coup, ou lui causer des dommages vraiment conséquents. Mais cela n'arriva pas.

La dague rebondit sur une barrière invisible.

Nalia cria « Ils sont protégés par un sort de bouclier, laisse-les-moi ! » Elle se mit réciter une incantation de dissipation de la magie, Valten courut vers les monstruosités volantes. Ces monstres ressemblaient à d'énormes boules de graisse flottantes à un mètre et demi du sol, surmontées d'une trentaine d'yeux les uns plus gros que les autres, et munies d'une énorme bouche au milieu du visage déformé, remplit de pustule graisseux, suintant la sueur et la graisse, de la bave sortant de nombreux orifices. Le premier se pencha sur l'elfe pour la dévorer, mais au moment où il voulu la saisir, une lame noire s'abattit avec force sur l'œil central de la créature, rebondissant sur le bouclier magique toujours présent, mais faisant reculer celle-ci. Valten saisit sans ménagement l'elfe sous son bras gauche, et recula pour la protéger de son corps, son épée amortissant une éventuelle attaque venant des monstres.

L'un des tyrannoeil s'avança sur le duo des compagnes de Valten, mais les animaux de Jaheira s'en prirent à lui, alors que Nalia déclencha une pluie de feu et de foudre sur les créatures. Valten envoya une série de projectiles magiques sur le plus gros des tyrrannoeils, mais celui-ci ne recula même pas. La chaleur générée par la magie de Nalia gonfla les gaz présents dans leurs corps, et les aberrations se mirent à gonfler puis exploser. Une giclée de muqueuse jaunâtre s'éparpilla dans toutes les directions, tâcha le sol et la fontaine de la place. Nalia s'apprêta à percer la protection magique du dernier, pour aider Valten. Avant qu'elle ne put lancer son sort, Valten lâcha l'elfe, prit Lilarcor à deux mains, et l'abattit à trois reprises sur le monstre, brisant la résistance du sort et tranchant la créature en deux. L'elfe se blottit dans les bras de Valten, en le remerciant. Celui-ci put enfin voir le visage d'ange de cette dernière, et son jeune âge pour une elfe. Un peu plus jeune que Jaheira. Une elfe tout juste adulte, sortant à peine de l'adolescence. Il fut frappé par la beauté et les courbes de l'elfe, et remarqua la terreur dans son regard. Valten retira son heaume, et la regarda dans les yeux, en lui murmurant « ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant »

Nalia n'apprécia pas le regard de Valten, qui en disait long sur son sentiment typiquement masculin vis-à-vis de l'elfe, mais c'était peut être seulement parce que cette fille était sous le choc. Elle remarqua ensuite la beauté irréelle de l'elfe, et ses vêtements fendus sur toute la longueur, laissant deviner les courbes parfaites de cette dernière, et comprit immédiatement où Valten espérait en venir. Il ne pensait pas du tout à rassurer une victime mais plutôt à se rincer l'œil plus longtemps. Nalia reprit le contrôle du petit groupe en vitesse.

« Jaheira, peux-tu la soigner ? Nous devons nous dépêcher de continuer. Valten, arrête de baver sur elle, tu vas la tremper. Et laisse faire Jaheira. Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais vous devriez vous mettre à couvert dans un bâtiment jusqu'à ce que le combat soit terminé, c'est dangereux par ici» termina-t-elle en s'adressant à l'elfe étendue dans les bras de Valten. Jaheira soigna la légère coupure de la jambe gauche de la blessée, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le regard plein d'envie de Valten remonter les courbes gracieuses de la dite jambe, et sourit de plus belle quand il reçu une discrète tape sur le crâne, venant de Nalia, celui-ci faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Nalia lui lançait un regard courroucé, et haussant les épaules tel un homme qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui reproche.

Une fois le nouveau fantasme de Valten en sécurité, le groupe franchit la palissade et déboucha sur le plateau suivant, apercevant un groupe de guerrier elfiques se battant avec leurs confrères du monde souterrain, des elfes noirs. Ces derniers n'ayant pas vu arriver le groupe d'aventuriers, leur fin fut rapide, subissant les coups de Valten et de Jaheira.

Valten demanda aux survivants s'il y avait des civils en danger, et il apprit que personne n'avait de nouvelles dans la partie sud de la cité.

Valten envoya les gardes réunir les civils pour les faire sortir de la cité, le chemin étant dégagé. Personne ne songea à demander à ce groupe venu de nulle part qui ils étaient, ni ce qu'ils faisaient là. Le trio avança pour repasser la barricade, et une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, le groupe s'arrêta net, et une vague de tremblements parcourut le dos de Nalia et de Jaheira : il existe certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas combattre lorsque l'on est un simple mortel. Valten ne pensait pas qu'Irenicus en arriverait là. Il fallait être d'une puissance incroyable pour fabriquer ces créatures, mais encore plus pour pouvoir en contrôler plusieurs à distance.

Il cria directement : « Jaheira, Nalia, retournez derrière la barricade ! Vite ! Courez ! Ne vous retournez pas !»

Anomen courait derrière Minsc, lui-même suivant l'officier elfe qui leur servait de guide. Soudain, le groupe arriva à une place, où un petit contingent de milicien se faisait attaquer par une armée de zombis. Malheureusement, un seul coup d'œil suffit à Anomen pour comprendre que sauver ces malheureux guerriers était impossible. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux.

Anomen n'eu pas le temps de prévenir son groupe, le guide se rua dans l'armée de morts-vivants l'épée en main. A ce moment, les deux fois né remarquèrent le trio d'aventurier, ainsi que le guide braillant en frappant le premier squelette devant lui. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, ils devaient passer cette mini armée pour continuer. Anomen serra sa main sur le manche de sa masse, ses articulations blanchirent. Son bouclier se positionna automatiquement à la bonne hauteur, entre l'épaule et le genou, pour se défendre, et il commença ses incantations divines, pour renforcer Minsc. Imœm jeta en vitesse quelques boules de feu dans ses opposants, mais cela ne fit que ralentir l'inévitable. Minsc chargea dans la mêlée, et commença à taillader les chairs putrides et à briser les os qui étaient à portée. Anomen était désespéré ; il devait garder ses sorts pour plus tard. Valten avait confiance en lui, l'avait chargé d'une mission, et tout pouvait échouer d'un instant à l'autre. Alors Anomen pria, implora Tyr de lui donner la force nécessaire pour vaincre ses ennemis. Nul ne peut dire si Tyr répondit à la prière d'Anomen, mais ce dernier choisit de sacrifier un sort, un seul, régénération. Il choisit de ne pas aider ses compagnons, choisissant de se lancer dans la mêlée derrière son compagnon. Il se retourna une fois, en disant « Imœm, reste à l'écart ! »

Minsc était encerclé, et se dit que sa fin allait peut être arriver. Valten lui avait demandé un jour de ne jamais entrer en rage berserk sauf s'il le lui demandait, lui ou un membre du groupe, ou si Minsc lui-même estimait que la situation était critique au point que tous risquaient de mourir, et de le faire uniquement en dernier recours. Minsc ne savait pas comment savoir si une situation était critique.

Il y avait Valten, son chef et ami, et le groupe à protéger. Puis il y avait les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas du groupe.

Dans ces « autres » il y a les gentils et les méchants. Ceux qui font du mal aux gens sont les méchants, les autres les gentils. Minsc aime bien aider les gentils, parce que Bouh dit que c'est une bonne cause. Minsc ne sait pas ce qu'est une cause, mais Bouh dit que c'est bien, donc c'est bien de le faire. Et c'est bien aussi de taper sur les méchants, parfois de les tuer, mais c'est souvent Valten qui décide qui est méchant, et s'il faut vraiment tuer. Ce n'est pas bien de tuer, sauf les méchants, donc il ne faut pas se tromper. C'est dur de ne pas se tromper. Mais si quelqu'un veut faire du mal au groupe c'est forcément un méchant.

Dyahnéir appréciait Valten, Minsc aussi, car c'est un grand guerrier, et il se bat très bien. Minsc ne comprend pas d'ailleurs pourquoi personne ne le craint, car s'il se fâche, Minsc pense que Valten peut tuer n'importe qui. Même les dragons ne peuvent rien contre lui. Il est vraiment très puissant. Minsc l'a vu. Valten peut se transformer en démon. Dyahnéir n'est plus là, mais Minsc sait car Bouh lui a dit, qu'elle voudrait qu'il reste avec Valten. Et lui aussi en a envie, sans Dyahnéir, Minsc n'a plus que « le groupe » comme amis. Minsc réfléchit, et se dit que peut être Valten aura besoin de sa rage plus tard. Donc il attend, et frappe de gauche à droite.

Soudain il remarque qu'Anomen arrive jusqu'à lui, se frayant un chemin à coup de masse. Ils se rejoignent, se mettent dos à dos, et avancent en direction des elfes, prêts de se faire submerger.

Anomen marcha sur quelque chose, il baissa les yeux, et vit les restes de son guide étendu au sol. Il paraissait blessé, mais il remarqua des mouvements. L'officier respirait encore. Anomen s'adressa à Minsc « Donne-moi trente secondes ! » Minsc répondit « Minsc veut bien, mais Bouh te conseille de te baisser » Anomen s'agenouilla, pria Tyr et récita son incantation. Minsc tourna sur lui-même en tendant ses bras, et fit la toupille pendant dix secondes, ses lames tranchant tout membre s'approchant trop près de lui, puis recommença à frapper de droite à gauche en protégeant le paladin.

Ses lames faisaient craquer des os, brisaient des crânes, mais ces ennemis ne savaient pas ce qu'est la douleur. La mort donne certains privilèges. Ils ne pensaient qu'à tuer.

« Minsc est fatigué. Valten a dit qu'il penserait bientôt à prendre des vacances. Ca serait bien. Le groupe a beaucoup d'or : il est temps de le dépenser. Acheter de la bière, de la viande, et des coussins confortables pour dormir dedans, ou juste se reposer. Valten a dit en rigolant qu'il allait aussi acheter des femmes. Mais Nalia, Jaheira et Imœm lui ont chacune donnée une baffe. Et Minsc a une femme dans son cœur : il lui restera fidèle pour toujours, ou du moins pour longtemps très longtemps. Ou aller au château de Valten. Non, c'est le château de Nalia. Minsc ne sait pas. Valten dit que c'est son château, Nalia aussi. Bon, le château de Valten et de Nalia. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, Minsc entend Bouh lui dire de se concentrer. Pardon Bouh. »

Minsc perçu une lumière blanche dans son dos, puis sentit soudain une douce chaleur se propager dans son corps, et reconnu d'instinct la magie curative de son ami. Il se sentit revigoré, et redoubla de force dans ses coups. Anomen se remit à coté de Minsc, et l'aida à sa tâche. Minsc remarqua enfin l'officier elfe sur sa droite, debout, se battant à leurs côtés. Anomen était paladin, il avait suivit les cours de tactique de combat et de stratégie de mêlée lors de sa formation au temple de Tyr. Il aperçut enfin le groupe d'elfes qu'ils avaient presque rejoint. Anomen cria pour se faire entendre sous le vacarme des coups

« Guerriers elfes, formez un carré !! Et mettez les blessés au milieu ! Vite, nous arrivons ! » Les elfes restés debout essayèrent de former un semblant de mur défensif avec leurs boucliers, mais leur fin semblait inévitable. Anomen vit un guerrier elfe se faire arracher la mâchoire par un coup de hache ascendant, et un autre tomber sous les coups de gourdin qu'il recevait sur son bouclier. L'un d'eux, pris de panique, ne bougeait même plus, et il eu tôt fait de recevoir une épée en travers du ventre.

Anomen ordonna à Minsc de charger pour accélérer le mouvement en direction des elfes, et celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Lorsque Minsc arriva aux elfes, seulement une demi-douzaine d'entre eux était encore debout, formant un carré autour des restes de la vingtaine d'hommes que composait leur peloton avant l'accrochage. Anomen sauta au milieu du groupe, et commença à formuler ses sorts de guérison de zone. Il devait faire vite et bien. Des vies étaient en jeu. Valten lui en voudrait de perdre sa magie avant un combat plus important, mais il ne se pardonnerait jamais de rester inactif à côté de personnes se faisant occire les une après les autres.

Minsc se mit à crier pour redonner du courage aux survivants, qui semblaient avoir perdu espoir, et se battaient sans plus d'espoir, en invitant presque la mort à se saisir de leur vie.

Lorsque Anomen eu fini son premier sort, le groupe de survivants au complet avait été soigné, et une dizaine d'elfes se releva, et retourna au combat. Imœm, oubliée de tous, avait refusé de partir ; elle s'était éloignée suffisamment, le temps de lancer quelques sorts. Elle économisa ses protections magiques mais convoqua un balor. Ce dernier était insuffisant pour détruire seul un contingent de zombi, mais assez fort pour protéger la magicienne. Elle invoqua ensuite un élémentaire de feu, qui se rua dans la masse de cadavres revenus à la vie, brûlant tout sur son passage.

Anomen regarda au sol : il restait quatre elfes, et il pouvait les sauver. Mais le faire, c'était sacrifier des sorts dont il aurait peut être besoin plus tard pour son propre groupe. Il fit en vitesse une courte prière pour les défunts, prit une place dans le carré de soldats et recommença à frapper la masse de zombis. Une bonne demi-heure après, les zombis avaient enfin été renvoyés dans l'enfer qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter.

Les elfes remercièrent leurs sauveurs, mais néanmoins regardèrent bizarrement Imœm, qui portait une armure qui, du point de vue elfique, ne lui était sûrement pas destinée. L'officier et ancien guide, se sentant plus à l'aise sans la présence de Valten, demanda enfin à Anomen sur un ton moins timide, et reconnaissant la raison de la venue de ces étrangers dans la cité elfique.

Anomen ne leur raconta pas tout, en disant qu'il n'avait pas le temps, alors il expliqua simplement que Valten avait un sérieux compte à régler avec Irenicus, et que l'un des deux allait devoir mourir de la main de l'autre.

Anomen s'adressa aux guerriers :

« Que la moitié d'entre vous s'occupe des civils, il faut les évacuer de la cité et les amener au campement militaire en dehors de la ville. »

Ce fut l'officier qui répondit :

«Mais vous êtes fou, ce campement débouche directement sur l'entrée d'une ville de déchus !

-Non, Valten est passé par là, ils ne poseront plus problèmes : allez-y. »

Personne n'osa demander qui était Valten, et comment le « problème » avait été résolu.

«Que l'autre moitié m'accompagne, nous allons affronter le lieutenant d'Irenicus »

« J'ai vu la créature » annonça un homme d'armes

« Elle et son escorte ont été retardée dans la caserne, venez ».

Le groupe partit en courant, traversant des places ou quelques morts-vivants isolés traquaient des civils, et ils eurent tôt fait de les éliminer. Chaque fois, un homme du groupe dirigeait les rescapés vers la sortie de la ville, puis revenait vers le restant du groupe.

Anomen remarqua alors que ces guerriers étaient plutôt doués, qu'ils portaient tous une cotte de mailles, une épée longue et un écu, et qu'ils étaient plus doués pour attaquer en se déplaçant que de tenir une position. Pour cela, aucune race ne pouvait égaler les nains. Le groupe improvisé arriva enfin en vue de la caserne, fatigué de courir, mais prêt à en découdre. Des cris terrifiants de personnes agonisantes, ou se faisant torturer, se faisaient entendre jusqu'à eux, et des flashs de lumière étaient visibles par les fenêtres de l'édifice.

« Par Tyr ! Que se passe-t-il ? Quels sont ces cris ? »

Les elfes commencèrent à paniquer, Anomen n'imaginait pas une telle horreur, oui, des cris de mourant, oui, des gens appelant à l'aide, aussi, mais pas ce genre de cri déchirant d'une personne en vie regrettant de ne pas encore avoir trépassé. Soudain, un groupe de molosses de l'enfer sortirent en courant de la bâtisse, et se ruèrent vers le mini groupe resté abasourdi pas les cris déchirants. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde : ayant déjà été torturé, ces cris ne faisaient ni peur à Imœm, ni à Minsc. Imœm envoya son démon vers les créatures infernales, et Minsc chargea en dégainant ses deux épées. Le combat fut bref, le groupe de canidés ne faisant déjà pas le poids face à un démon et un guerrier tel que Minsc. Chaque coup d'épée fendait une gueule, tranchait un museau, ou décapitait une créature. Le dernier bondit en direction de Minsc, qui l'évita d'un pas latéral, tourna sur lui-même et dans un même mouvement abattit son épée sans regarder là ou devait se situer le monstre. L'épée trancha le monstre en deux au niveau du torse, celui-ci finit par terre, se vida de son sang, et glapit une dernière fois avant de rendre l'âme. Minc se retourna, et s'adressa au groupe :

« Bouh dit qu'il vaut mieux se dépêcher, Valten n'aime pas attendre trop longtemps.»

Imœm termina en disant « Tant qu'ils crient, ils ne sont pas morts, dépêchons nous, nous pourront peut être encore en sauver ».

Le groupe s'avança dans le couloir principal, et remarqua le carnage qui s'était produit en ce lieu. Il y avait des cadavres partout, et là plupart étaient horriblement mutilés. Sur certains, on remarquait d'innombrables petites entailles, ils avaient été dévorés vivant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience puis de mourir. Un lieutenant elfe tenait encore ses entrailles dans ses bras alors qu'il devait y avoir un certain temps qu'il ne respirait plus. On distinguait encore la coulée de ses larmes sur ses joues. Des armes étaient brisées, d'autres abandonnées à même le sol. Anomen remarqua un elfe mort couché devant une porte, celle-ci ayant encore des traces de quelqu'un cherchant désespérément à l'ouvrir.

Au bout d'un couloir, une goule était en train de se nourrir sur un elfe, ce qui dégoutta les survivants elfiques, mais provoqua une colère incroyable chez Anomen, ce dernier ne put se contrôler, et se rua sur la créature.

« Monstre, tu vas payer pour ton infamie ! »

Le monstre ne résista pas plus de deux seconde devant le paladin déchaîné, en fait plus précisément le temps de se prendre deux coups de masse, et fini sur le sol la tête arrachée. Imœm fit la moue regardant tour à tour Anomen, puis le plafond : Anomen comprit, ils venaient de perdre leur effet de surprise.

Le groupe progressa dans le bâtiment, Minsc en premier, puis les elfes, Imœm et enfin Anomen, fermant la marche. L'officier affirma qu'il y avait trois grandes parties à la caserne. La première partie, comportant la salle des armes et les dortoirs des hommes de garde, qui, chose ironique, y dormait maintenant pour de bon, celle où ils étaient, puis la cour et enfin les quartiers des généraux. En arrivant dans la cour, ils découvrirent un groupe de goules occupé à terminer son repas, et de nombreux cadavres d'elfes étaient de nouveau entassés de tous les côtés. Un elfe du groupe ne put se retenir, vomit ses entrailles par terre, et voulu s'enfuir. Il arriva devant Imœm, qui le regarda de ses yeux de braise : « N'es tu donc qu'un lâche ? Ne désires-tu donc point venger tes amis ? Si tu pars, tu vivras ta vie comme un moins que rien »

L'elfe bégaya, ne savant quoi répondre. Il serra plus fort son bouclier contre lui, et se retourna à nouveau, regardant ses ennemis.

Faire ce genre de remarques n'était pas son style, ayant toujours été une fille souriante, aimable et mordant dans la vie à pleines dents. Parfois timide, parfois perfide, mais jamais dure ou froide avec les autres. Imœm n'aimant pas sermonner les autres. La route avec Valten l'avait endurcit, mais pas altérée : elle venait de sortir une réplique que Jaheira avait une fois sortie à un membre du groupe pour lui donner courage, mais s'en était excusée après, expliquant que le seul but était l'encourager et de lui donner un peu de détermination. Imœm remarqua que ce soldat était encore jeune pour un elfe. Il n'avait pas connu beaucoup de combats.

Anomen et Minsc avancèrent en première ligne, ainsi que le démon de la magicienne. Minsc ne dit qu'une phrase en regardant les goules.

« Bouh veut votre mort »

Anomen se retourna, regardant les elfes :

« Faisons ce qu'il y a à faire »

Et ils chargèrent les goules. Anomen ne lança aucun sort, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Imœm se contenta de ses projectiles magiques, puis tira à l'arc sur les créatures. Minsc quand à lui décapita une goule, empala une deuxième, puis s'arrêta. Une fois les goules exterminées, les elfes étaient exténués, mais satisfaits. Anomen se retourna, et chuchota à Minsc :

« Tu es blessé, je dois te soigner ? »

« Non, Minsc pense qu'il va bien, ça le tire dans les jambes, mais Bouh dit que je manque juste d'exercice. »

Anomen ne vit pas de trace de coups sur les jambes de Minsc, alors il le regarda et demanda :

« Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté de combattre, alors ? »

« Bouh m'a dit d'arrêter, que c'étaient aux elfes de venger leurs morts. Que les morts préfèrent être vengés par leurs amis. »

Anomen ne répondit rien. Parfois la lucidité et la clairvoyance de son ami le rendait perplexe, bouche bée, alors que l'instant d'après il redevenait presque complètement stupide, et ne pouvait suivre un raisonnement simple. Le groupe traversa la cour, pansant ses blessures, et récitant une courte prière pour les deux nouveaux morts. Le temps de les pleurer viendrait plus tard, peut être. Ils entrèrent dans la dernière salle, où Anomen eu le temps de voir le dernier souffle du commandant de la milice qui était de garde se faire empaler sur sa propre épée. Il était là, et il n'était pas seul. Anomen regarda la quinzaine d'hommes qu'il avait avec lui, et son regard se posa sur les quatre vampires qui venaient à l'instant d'occire le capitaine de la garde. Il en était sûr, le combat allait être difficile et ils avaient peu de chance d'en réchapper. Quatre vampires… Valten et Minsc à deux pouvaient les combattre facilement, mais Anomen n'était pas aussi sûr de lui.

Puis, de la porte du fond, trois liches entrèrent dans la pièce. Dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lieutenant d'Irenicus dans cette zone… heureusement.

bon, si vous voulez m'envoyez une review n'hésitez pas, et soyez franc, n'hésitez pas à critiquer...on apprend de ses erreurs (au moins, j'apprend bcp de chose...)

des commentaires à faire sur l'écriture, le style...lâchez vous

merci d'avance


	5. Chapter 5

De l'action, encore de l'action…et oui, je suis obligé de passer par là

De l'action, encore de l'action…et oui, je suis obligé de passer par là ! Mais toute mon histoire ne se résumera pas à cela, je vous rassure. Disons que je suis encore en train d'écrire l'introduction….qui fait entre trois et cinq chapitres, avant de pouvoir commencer la suite. Nous sommes encore dans l'épisode deux de l'histoire, et je DOIS passer par certaines étapes pour que cela ait du sens. Je suis occupé à réfléchir à un moyen de passer outre le combat contre Irenicus…..j'y travaille, promis….mais là j'ai exam demain : je poste ceci et puis je retourne étudier !

Merci a vous pour vos reviews, cela fait vraiment plaisir, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous avez apprécié ou non le début.

Courage, et bonne lecture

Valten courut en avant, en regardant les quatre créatures qu'il avait devant lui. Deux golems de pierres, des créatures robustes idéales pour mener un assaut. Derrières elles, un golem de fer, encore plus solide, et plus puissant. Et juste après le golem de fer, un Golem d'adamantium, LA créature artificielle la plus solide pouvant exister : c'était la deuxième fois que Valten en voyait un, et la première fois, ils étaient six guerriers ainsi que de nombreuse créatures pour en arriver à bout. Et il y avait eu des pertes. Seulement quatre personnes s'en étaient tirées, et aucune créatures magique. Il y avait un autre problème : une elfe était occupée à courir, poursuivie par un golem de pierre. Valten courut en direction du premier golem, et commença à frapper la créature à plusieurs reprises.

_« Vise les jointures, et les plis, les endroits amovibles sont ses points faibles »_

Valten évita facilement les coups de la créature, frappa dans le pli du coude, juste au dessous des cuisses et dans les aisselles du golem. Quelques coups puisant immobilisèrent son ennemi, et il décapita la créature en deux coups d'épées. Le golem s'affaissa, et des morceaux de roches s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens. Valten accouru jusqu'à l'elfe, qui venait vers lui, et eu le temps de voir son visage, ce qui lui fit un choc. L'elfe sauta dans les bras de Valten, elle était terrifiée. Valten automatiquement pivota sur lui-même, se mettant entre le golem et sa victime, utilisant son corps comme bouclier pour la protéger. C'était anormal, Valten l'avait sauvée quinze minutes plus tôt ! Le même visage, les mêmes traits. Cela perturba Valten, qui en oublia les trois golems restant. Il ne vit pas venir le coup. Mais il le sentit. Valten reçu le coup juste entre les omoplates, et fut projeté en avant. Son armure amortit la plus grande partie du coup, Valten ne sentit presque aucune douleur, et il était toujours occupé à se demander comment cette créature de rêve pouvait se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'il venait de la mettre à l'abri plus tôt. Il pivota en tombant, pour amortir le choc pour la demoiselle, et vit une différence par rapport à l'elfe qu'il avait sauvé juste avant. Même si celle-ci portait aussi la tunique typique des jeunes filles elfes, fendue sur le côté de bas en haut, attachée avec seulement trois points de coutures au niveau des épaules, du bassin et du creux des reins, …

« Décidément je devrais me concentrer sur le combat » pensa Valten au même moment. Il imaginait sans peine le peu de courbes qui lui était caché, et décidément, les formes de ces deux sœurs avaient de quoi rendre un homme fou. L'elfe avait deux boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille gauche, l'autre avaient les mêmes, mais sur la droite et son collier était différent.

Valten se redressa, relevant sa protégée, et lui dit lorsqu'elle fut sur ses deux pieds « ne vous inquiétez pas, votre grande sœur va bien ». Elle lui répondit, en bégayant légèrement de peur « c'est... c'est ma jumelle ».

Chez les elfes, avoir des enfants est rare, de nombreux parents n'ont qu'un, voire deux enfants sur leur longue existence. Mais avoir des jumeaux est une chose encore plus exceptionnelle que chez les humains. « Restez derrière moi, il ne vous arrivera rien. Et n'ayez pas peur de moi, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Valten parla à voix haute, s'adressant à Lilarcor " à ton avis, je reste comme ça ou je prends ma forme de démon ? "

L'elfe bégaya « hein ? »

_« Ta forme de démon sera utile sur les deux prochains adversaires, mais le dernier tu auras besoin de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risque en aucun cas d'ébrécher ma lame. Tu peux les détruire avec moi uniquement, mais le combat ne peut s'éterniser. Et le dernier te donnera du fil à retordre. Utilise ta forme de démon sur le deuxième, surtout.»_

L'elfe se retourna, pensant qu'une personne avait répondu au guerrier, mais ils étaient seuls. La lame de l'épée pointant vers le bas, elle remarqua la lueur se mouvant au sein de la lame. Cette chose était vivante. C'en était trop pour l'elfe, qui en perdit la voix momentanément, et la notion du temps.

L'armure de Valten était faite en écailles de dragon noir pour une bonne raison. C'est la matière la plus résistante existante et en même temps assez souple pour subir un étirement lorsque Valten se change en démon. Les écailles s'écartent légèrement, et recouvrent toujours l'intégralité du corps de Valten, à l'exception de la tête. Lorsqu'il exécuta le dragon noir Skrirrfr dans le noir marécage, il se servit de la carcasse du dragon pour se faire une armure intégrale. Ou presque. Ses jambières, ses bottes, son plastron, furent construits par un nain maître forgeron d'Athlaka, qui fut heureux de pouvoir enfin créer une armure avec une si noble matière. Valten demanda également la fabrication de dagues de jets à partir des dents dudit dragon, mais à force de les employer, il les avait presque toutes perdues. Ce même forgeron créa par après l'armure de Minsc, lorsque le groupe apporta la carcasse de Firkraag, un dragon rouge, au maître nain.

Valten retira son casque, le donna à l'elfe derrière lui, sans même la regarder. Elle ne comprit pas qu'elle devait juste tenir cet objet, celui-ci tomba par terre et roula quelques mètres pour s'arrêter dans le creux entre deux dalles de marbre.

Valten rangea Lilarcor dans son fourreaux, et lui dit simplement « A dans deux minutes ».Il regarda l'elfe derrière lui.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai aucun mal ». Elle ne comprit sûrement pas immédiatement ce que Valten voulait lui dire. Mais lorsque Valten relâcha intérieurement la bride qui maintenait son démon intérieur enfermé, et sa forme démoniaque prit le dessus. L'elfe fut prise d'une peur irascible, qui lui prit les entrailles à pleines mains. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle s'effondra assise sur le sol, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du démon révélé devant elle. Ses intestins se révulsèrent et une envie de vomir se fit de plus en plus persistante Instantanément, elle fut attirée par la créature, par la puissance dégagée, par la beauté démoniaque de celle-ci, en même temps que naissait un sentiment de dégoût pour cette créature du plan infernal. Alors que sa peur la paralysait, elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le golem frappa dans sa direction. Elle se vit mourir. Une main à trois longs doits d'obsidienne arrêta l'énorme masse de fer en un instant. La créature artificielle avait son bras tendu, et s'était arrêtée à cinquante centimètres du visage de la pauvre créature elfique. Elle remonta le long de cette main étrange, vit la peau rouge du bras. Elle remonta encore son regard le long de l'armure, pour arriver au cou, puis la tête. Une forme allongée, des crocs à l'avant, une paire de tentacule sortant du cou. Des muscles saillants, partout. Une seule chose à comprendre, cette créature de l'enfer l'avait sauvé. Elle n'avait même plus souvenir de l'humain qui était là une minute plus tôt.

Une voix aussi caverneuse que celle de l'épée parla. Pas de doute, c'était le démon.

« Ne la touche pas, cette elfe est sous ma protection, elle m'appartient! Tu va périr ici, tas de pierre inutile. »

Le démon bougea, le golem ne réagit pas. L'elfe pouvait suivre le démon des yeux, grâce à ses sens elfiques supérieurs à ceux des humains, mais elle sut qu'il était impossible de bouger aussi vie que lui. Savoir où il était tenait déjà du miracle, même pour un elfe. Le démon pivota autour du golem de pierre, il arracha un bras à la créature artificielle comme un homme arrache une mauvaise herbe. Il se baissa, et trancha avec ses griffes la jambe droite de la créature déjà handicapée. Celle-ci, perdant l'équilibre, tomba vers le sol, en direction de l'elfe. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse fermer les yeux, un violent coup de pied retourné envoyé par le démon fit voler les reste du golem dans le mur de la place sur leur droite, à plus de vingt mètres de là. Elle vit que ses pieds étaient deux sabot argentés.

Le démon ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, et se dirigea vers le golem de fer.

« C'est ton tour, tas de ferraille » L'elfe ne pensait plus. Elle regardait mais ne voyait pas. Elle écoutait mais n'entendait pas. Ce qui se passait devant elle ne devait pas se passer. C'était au-delà de sa compréhension. Le golem de fer dura plus longtemps que son homologue de pierre. Il résista à une dizaine de coups, ne se fit pas arracher de membre. Il finit immobilisé, son corps trop tordu pour continuer à bouger. Sa jambe gauche pliée à nonante degré ne pouvait plus le déplacer, et son bras droit avait le coude immobilisé. Ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à se battre contre lui, il ne ferait plus de mal à personne.

Le démon déboita la tête du golem pour terminer son immobilisation. Puis il se rua sur le démon d'adamantium, occupé à fracasser un mur plus loin dans la rue.

Valten reprit son apparence humaine en même temps qu'il dégaina Lilarcor

_« Celui là il est à moi ! Tranche sa tête, fais courir ma lame sur sa surface lisse et laisse moi transpercer son cœur »_

La seule réponse du porteur de l'épée fut « ainsi soit il mon cher protecteur, fais toi plaisir.»

Valten accéléra, son épée frappa le dernier golem à de nombreuses reprises. Malgré la lenteur du golem, celui-ci parvint à frapper Valten d'un revers du coude, et bien que l'armure et la résistance de Valten aux coups soit importante, Valten fut envoyée en l'air, et retomba lourdement sur son dos. Valten ne sentais plus son bras gauche, pour amortir le coup, il avait paré le choc de sa main vide, et si il n'était pas cassé, son bras n'en demeurait pas moins totalement engourdit. Un élémentaire de terre et des lianes apparurent, immobilisèrent certains membres du golem, et l'élémentaire se lança à l'assaut de la créature artificielle. Nalia avait renvoyé son démon, mais elle prépara une incantation que Valten n'entendit pas. Jaheira commença aussi à formuler diverse sorts, et Valten comprit que malgré ses ordres, elles avaient décidé de l'aider contre cette mase de métal presque indestructible. En même temps, Nalia et Jaheira lancèrent leurs incantations sur Valten. Son bras ne lui faisait plus mal, il avait été guéri. Valten se douta qu'il devrait plus tard remercier Jaheira pour cela. Sa peau devint de pierre, et il se releva, regardant le golem arracher les lianes qui le retenaient, et démolir l'élémentaire en seulement deux coups. Les deux compagnes de notre anti héros se remirent à incanter de nouveaux sorts. Valten se mit à courir vers le golem, et accéléra sa course, pour arriver en sprintant sur le monstre métallique. Soudain, son armure lui parut ne peser plus aucun poids, et il se sentit grandir, il gagna près de cinquante centimètre..

Ces magiciennes faisaient enfin leur boulot correctement, se permit-il de penser, un sourire aux lèvres. Valten attaqua la créature, frappa son torse, son coup, mais pas moyen de percer le blindage. Valten poursuivit ses efforts pendant un certain temps, puis soudain il vit Jaheira se battre avec lui au contact du monstre. Elle avait également reçu quelques sorts de protection magique, et vu a la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait, Valten soupçonna Imœm de lui avoir aussi administré un sort de rapidité .Non pas qu'elle ne sache se battre avec ses armes, mais généralement, elle restait en arrière, envoyait ses animaux convoqués ou ses élémentaires se battre en avant, et aidait le groupe avec ses sorts de renforcement. . Jaheira se battait toujours sans casque, et le peu de fois où elle se battait au corps à corps, Valten la trouvait magnifique. Sa beauté elfique , son corps ondulant comme de l'eau autour de ses ennemis, étant presque inatteignable, elle exécutait parfaitement une danse mortelle pour quiconque étant trop proche. De plus, la finesses de ses cheveux lâchés et les reflets visibles lors de ses nombreux mouvements faisaient penser à un champs de blé.

Pour elle, la sécurité de Valten passait avant tout, donc elle s'occupait souvent de soigner les blessures. Comme le paladin ne supportait pas l'idée de rester derrière, Jaheira préférait qu'il conserve son amour propre et remplissait le rôle de soutien du groupe. A de nombreuses reprises, elle déployait également le courroux et la force de la nature pour terrasser ses ennemis. Mais elle avait été formée par les druides et par les ménestrels. Les premiers lui avaient appris son éducation, sa complicité avec la nature, et elle avait choisi de devenir druide à son tour. Ensuite, en rencontrant les ménestrels, elle avait voulu apprendre le métier des armes.

Jaheira sautait, faisait des acrobaties tout en évitant les attaques de l'énormité de métal. Son cimeterre profitait de l'élan de chacun des mouvements de son corps pour frapper le golem avec encore plus de force. Petit à petit, les deux compagnons d'armes commençaient à bosser et à abimer le revêtement d'adamantium de la créature. Ses mouvement devenaient moins fluide, elle mettait du temps avant de riposter…les coups incessants commençaient à faire de l'effet.

Soudain, Jaheira rata un rétablissement après un saut périlleux, et failli tomber sur le sol de tout son long. Juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, une main l'agrippa par la ceinture, la releva, un bras passa autour de sa taille, et en tournant sur lui-même, Valten évita le coup qu'envoyait le golem. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser espiègle sur sa joue, puis la relâcha, et les 2 guerriers recommencèrent à frapper leur ennemi commun. Jaheira ne pu cacher tout de suie un rougissement qui lui monta aux joues, mais elle remit vite son masque d'impassibilité, et repris le combat, en espérant que son petit protégé n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Malheureusement, le grand sourire de vainqueur qui se dessinait sur ses joue du menton aux oreilles prouvait le contraire. Soudain, Lilarcor tira Jaheira de ses pensées, et lui fit remarquer que le golem était presque à bout, en s'adressant à Valten.

_« Laisse-moi traverser le cœur magique de cette créature, et gouter à sa gorge !! Laisse-moi trancher et tuer ! »_

Valten s'éloigna de la créature, repris de l'élan, sauta, et enfonça d'un coup Lilarcor dans le torse du golem, jusqu'à la garde. Jaheira fit un nouveau saut périlleux, et dans le même élan transperça le sommet du crâne de son épée. Valten dégagea son arme en posant ses deux pieds à plat sur le torse en adamantium, poussa sur ses jambes et tomba au sol serrant sa garde de ses deux mains. Il roula par terre, évita d'être aplatit par un pied plus lourd qu'un troll, se releva, et enfonça dans la gorge de la créature son épée avide de sang. Sang qu'il n'y avait pas dans la créature de métal, mais bon…l'envie de tuer au moins serait légèrement apaisée.

Le golem ne bougea plus. Ses membres pendaient inerte, ses jambes bloquée ne bougeait plus non plus. Pas un seul mouvement, pas de tremblement. Valten, fier comme un paon d'avoir éliminé ce monstre sauta sur les épaules et tenta d'arracher son épée. Ceci fait, il retourna au sol, et regarda Jaheira retirer la sienne délicatement. Il rengaina Lilarcor, avec un « maintenant couché, et plus un bruit » Jaheira sauta, rattrapée par Valten, qui la déposa ensuite gentiment au sol. « Alors, un baiser a ton chevalier servant ? » Jaheira sourit, fit une petite frappe légère sur l'épaule du guerrier et avança vers l'elfe qui était restée paralysée par terre. Valten regarda la créature, puis se retourna en regardant ses deux compagnes : « Le prochain, je me le fait tout seul, sûr de sûr ! Je suis certain que je peux y arriver ! » Il ne remarqua même pas qu'aucune des deux ne l'écoutait plus depuis le début de sa phase de modestie exemplaire.

Soudan, il repensa à la jolie elfe qu'il venait de sauver, et commença à s'avancer dans sa direction, un sourire pervers sur le visage...à peine eu t il fait trois pas que des lianes s'emparèrent de lui, et que des toiles d'araignées l'immobilisèrent.

« He vous deux, lâchez moi ! j'ai quand même le droit d'aller la réconforter ! c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé ! »

Mais les regards de ses amies le firent comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Surtout les yeux de Nalia. Puis Valten se défit des entraves qui le retenaient, en y mettant toute sa force. Il voulu s'approcher de l'elfe, mais celle-ci tremblait en le regardant, toujours assise dans la même position qu'avant le début du combat. Ses yeux exprimaient une terreur incroyable. Valten n'avança plus. Ses deux amis remarquèrent aussi l'état de cette pauvre elfe. Jaheira et Nalia s'avancèrent à deux vers elle, et lui parlèrent doucement. Elle cessa tout doucement de trembler, écoutant ce qu'on essayait de lui dire et revenait tout doucement à elle. Valten s'avança, et approcha d'elle, les paumes ouverte au niveau des épaules, pour ne pas paraître hostile. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'agenouilla, et lui pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il lui murmura dans l'oreille « ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je vivrai, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le jure sur mon honneur. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne suis pas un simple humain, mais ma nature ne me contrôle pas. Va te mettre en sécurité. Ah, aussi, tu es vraiment superbe, je suppose qu'on te l'a souvent dit ? »

Au même moment, Valten sentit une lame s'appuyer dans son entrejambe, alors il se releva, et prit son air sérieux : « Va te mettre à l'abri, je dois encore délivrer ta cité. »

L'elfe partit par où ils étaient venus, toujours sous le choc, ne marchant pas droit, mais avançant quand même. Elle disparu à leurs yeux lorsqu'elle tourna dans une ruelle de la cité.

« Bon, il faut avancer » reprit Jaheira « Il faut accélérer le pas et aller dans les jardins.

Au même moment, Valten ne put s'empêcher de penser tout haut « waw, trop bien ces jumelles…et quelle silhouette !! Des formes parfaites…. »

Nalia et Jaheira ne relevèrent même pas la remarque. Si ce n'est que Nalia avait de plus en plus envie de frapper son amant.

Le trio arriva devant le Sanctuaire d'Ehlonna, et constata que la garde sacrée en faction avait été exterminée. Des traces énormes de pattes et de griffes avaient entamés les murs du temple, les corps étaient affreusement déchiqueté, et le chemin menant aux jardins était dans un sale état. Valten avança, suivi de ses deux lanceuses de sorts préféré, et entra dans les jardins.

Soudain, son visage laissa place à ce que Nalia appelle son expression cupide ultime : Valten aperçu le lieutenant d'Irenicus. De toute façon, il aurait été impossible de le manquer. Il sortit Lilarcor de son épée, et la première chose que celle-ci dit

_« Laisse-moi gouter son sang !! Je veux sentir son cœur palpitant arrêtant de battre et agonisant au toucher de ma lame ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a une si belle proie ! »_

Valten sourit, et dit à ses compagnes « bon, pour cette fois, vous me le laissez !! Je préviens, je veux des brassards, des gants, des épaulières, et un nouveau fourreau pour Lilarcor ! »

Celle-ci répondit seulement _« arrête de parler boutique et rubans, lasse moi gouter à son sang !! »_

Jaheira et Nalia se regardèrent…oui, elles pouvaient le laisser faire. Elles commencèrent directement à incanter des sorts de renforcement pour aider leur ami, espérant ne pas s'attirer la foudre de la future victime de Valten. Nalia détestait ce côté cupide, Jaheira détestait cette vantardise gratuite. Elle se rappelait du gamin qu'il était lorsqu'elle l'avait recueillit cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait bien changé, mais une chose était sûre, c'était devenu un homme, et elle avait failli ne pas s'en apercevoir. Cet homme qui autrefois fuyait tout le monde, avait peur de l'inconnu était devenu un être d'une puissance incroyable.

Et voila qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer seule une créature que tous mortels censés devraient fuir, ou attaquer à une trentaine en même temps.

La créature parla, en regardant Valten, dans la langue commune.

« Mortel, un être comme toi ne comprend rien. Ta taille montre ta puissance, je t'avalerai sans même te croquer. »

Et Valten répondit dans la langue de cette créature, en draconien : « Ne te fie pas aux apparences, Dragon, tu es devenu la proie, comme plusieurs de tes confrère avant toi, il était écris que ta vie allait s'achever au moment où nos chemins se croiseraient »

Le Dragon, surpris, par la connaissance de cette créature de sa propre langue, cracha un souffle de feu sur lui, pour le transformer en cendres. Un dragon ne supporte pas que quelqu'un se croie plus intelligent, ou plus fort que lui. Son égo n'a d'égal que sa force et sa puissance, toute personne croisant une de ces créatures aurait la meilleure idée au monde en s'enfuyant.

La fumée se dissipa, les flammes aussi. Deux boucliers magiques avaient protégés les deux femelles. Le mâle n'en avait pas : pourtant, il était en vie, et indemne.

Ce qui étonna encore plus le dragon.

« Bon, à mon tour »

Ce fut les dernières paroles que ce dragon entendit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yop voila, enfin le chapitre trois…il a fallu du temps, mais y a pu le net chez moi, y a l expansion de wow qui est sortie ainsi que fallout 3…entre ma vie de prof, de geek et d écrivain, j'essaye de tout faire avancer de manière satisfaisante, et c'est dur.**

**Bon, tout d'abord, un GRAND merci à Myestimeuse, pour le travail de folle qu'elle a fourni. Je reconnais que je l'exploite, mais allez lire ses histoires, vous comprendrez pourquoi.**

**Plusieurs personnes ont posés la question, alors OUI, Edwin va arriver, logique, je l'ai présenté avant le début du récit, et OUI Aérie va arriver aussi, sinon Edwin n'aurait personne à insulter…mais un peu de patience s'il vous plait^^**

**Voila, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3 : les lieutenants

Minsc ne réfléchi pas plus d'un quart de demi seconde, et se rua sur le groupe de liches. Imœm prépara directement ses sorts les plus puissants, mais la ligne de soldats elfique vacilla : ils hésitaient, avaient peur…Anomen cria « Charger ! En avant !» Ils hésitèrent, se regardèrent et tremblèrent…et ce furent les vampires qui menèrent la charge. Anomen comprit qu'ils étaient perdus : les quatre créatures vampiriques tombèrent sur les elfes et rentrèrent dans leurs rangs comme un troll dans une pucelle (image très symbolique, je suis sûr que vous avez assez d'imagination pour vous faire une simulation mentale du résultat…mouahahahaha)

Les écus furent brisés, les épées rompues. Les armures furent transpercées, et le sang coula. Soudain, une lumière intense jailli des mains du paladin, monta au plafond et illumina la pièce d'une lueur si brillante que pendant quelques instants tous devinrent aveugle.

Lorsque la lumière vive disparu, et que les combattants retrouvèrent l'usage de leur vue, ils virent quatre petits tas de cendre à la place des deux fois nés.

Mais le mal avait été fait, le moral des elfes était parti en même temps que la tête de l'homme en première ligne. Imœm supprima les protections magique d'une liche au moment ou Minsc lui trancha le corps en partant de l'épaule gauche jusqu'au côté droit de son bassin.

Imœm commença à fatiguer…après ce long voyage sans repos, la fatigue cumulée des derniers jours se faisait trop sentir. Elle ne pouvait plus lancer de sorts, elle avait besoin de repos. Elle incanta un dernier sort de multiples projectiles magiques, tous se dirigèrent vers la même liche, et ses protections magiques moururent.

Cette même atrocité lança un sort de choc, qui frappa Minsc de plein fouet. Le rôdeur fut projeté contre le mur du fond et la tête commença à lui tourner un peu. Il reprit ses esprits, resserra la prise sur ses épées et rechargea la liche, qui commençait à incanter un nouveau sort. Malgré la force du rôdeur, la liche paraît ses attaques en même temps qu'elle préparait son prochain sort.

Minsc se dit que si elle le terminait, il allait avoir mal, très mal, et qu'il risquait de rejoindre prématurément ses ancêtres. Avant que notre rôdeur préféré ne puisse porter le moindre coup sur la monstruosité magique devant lui, un collier tomba de la créature.

Le collier disposait à la place d'une gemme d'une sorte de boite en or, fermée par un cadenas et qui pendouillait au bout d'une lanière de cuir. Bouh commença à crier des cris perçant , la liche cria dans un son rauque toute sa rage, et Minsc planta son épée de toute ses forces verticalement dans cette drôle de boîte.

La liche disparu dans un nuage de cendres incandescentes.

Il ne restait plus que la dernière liche, mais celle-ci était plus expérimentée que ses confrères de l'au-delà. En quelques sorts, il ne restait plus que le guide elfique en vie. Le reste du petit bataillon gisait en plusieurs morceaux, tranchés, brulé, en cendres, atomisé, banni, dépecé vif, ou encore d'autres situations qu'il n'est pas permit de décrire vu la complexité des sorts qui furent lancés.

Minsc ne sentait plus son bras, le sort de malédiction qui le visait était bien placé, et en voulant l'esquiver, son bras avait été touché à la place de sa tête : il retrouverait l'usage de on bras lors de la dissipation du sort, et encore il faudra employer quelques sorts de soins. Néanmoins, il venait de frôler la mort à exactement 6 millimètres près Ses reflexes lui avaient sauvé la vie.

La dernière liche regarda Imœm, et avec un sort de contrôle, retourna les créatures invoquées contre l'invocatrice, qui se retrouva au prise avec un élémentaire de feu et un démon à la place de la liche. Anomen se retrouvait seul en face de la liche, Imœm était trop occupée et il ne pouvait soigner le rôdeur pour l'instant, et ce dernier n'était temporairement plus en état de combattre.

Anomen réfléchit en quelques instants. Il était seul, il devait agir.

_Que ferait Valten dans une telle situation ?......_

_Il me dirait de taper sur tout ce qui bouge et de poser les questions ensuite. Il me dirait que la magie c'est pour les femmes, sauf si on arrive à tout exploser avec. Il me dirait de ne pas penser et de réagir. _

_Par Tyr, que dois-je faire…Tyr mais oui !! _

Anomen arracha son collier, avec le symbole de son dieu Tyr dessus. Il rangea son arme, et tint le collier par la chaîne, les deux mains de chaque côté du symbole divin.

-« Tyr, mon dieu, moi Anomen ton paladin, j'implore ton aide. Que ta justice impartiale m'écoute et s'abatte sur cette créature infernale qui souille ton nom par sa simple existence. Que ton courroux et ton jugement s'exprime là où je n'ai pu apporter ta lumière.

Et si tu requiert quelque chose en échange, ou si ma faiblesse mérite punition, j'accepterai n'importe quelle sentence ».

Anomen, les yeux fermés, sentit une puissance énorme monter en lui. Son collier lui brulait les doigts, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Tout son corps lui sembla chaud, bouillant…Minsc vit une énorme colonne de lumière tomber du ciel, englobant le paladin et la liche. Quand la lumière se dissipa, il n'y avait plus trace de la liche et il vit son compagnon d'arme à genoux au sol, les mains tendues et vides. Anomen ne tenait plus rien en main. Il devait refaire son rite du symbole, tel en avait décidé Tyr. Et il entendit, au plus profond de son être, une voix, un murmure, lui disant seulement

-« protège le faible, combat l'injustice, retrouve un symbole»

Anomen se releva, baissa la tête et prononça « Il sera fait selon vos désirs »

Tête baissée, notre paladin aperçu un collier en cuir, avec une petite boite en or à la place d'une gemme. La boite avait été défoncée par un coup d'épée. Anomen remarqua les traces de nombreuses petites marques de dent, sans doute un rongeur. La seconde liche n'avait pas eu de chance….

(Ok, bon, z'avez rien compris, je suppose, ben ce n'est pas bien, vous manquez de culture !!!! J'explique la situation clairement : une liche, c'est (enfin, c'était) un humain (plutôt une créature humanoïde vivante), mage ou Archimage, qui lie son âme à un objet, souvent très précieux, pour devenir immortel : tant que l'objet existe, la liche aussi: les diamants sont donc très prisés de ces créatures, car ils sont éternels…l'objet où la liche ancre une partie de son âme est appelé un phylactère. Soit les liches cachent l'objet dans un endroit sûr, soit elles le gardent sur elle, faut dire, une liche rentre dans une ville et la ville s'enfuis…..un phylactère est donc généralement bien protégé sur la liche elle-même. En détruisant le phylactère, on détruit une partie de l'âme, donc la créature meurt dans d'atroce souffrance, etc.….. Parlons de Bouh : oui, un hamster comme compagnon animal d'un rôdeur, c'est un choix stupide! Ca ne risque pas d'attaquer quelqu'un, surtout si celui-ci porte une armure…j'aurais plus peur d'un ours, personnellement ! Néanmoins, plus le maître devient fort, plus son familier l'est aussi…vu le niveau de Minsc, il doit avoir un hamster de compète ! [Mais ça reste un hamster quand même : il ne lance pas des boules de feu thermonucléaire +5 quand il fait une prout …mais si Minsc aurait un ours, l'ours serait aussi fort que Minsc…bobo !] Ce hamster est donc plus intelligent qu'un hamster normal, peut raisonner, agir et prévoir ses actions : de plus, le rodeur et son familier disposent d'un lien télépathique… (La vache !) Bouh ne peut se battre comme un loup ou un ours, mais il est plus intelligent et plus sournois!! C'est pour cette raison que Bouh conseille si souvent Minsc. Et si vous n'avez pas comprit pour les petits coups de dents sur le collier en cuir, allez chez Carrefour acheter des neurones ^^. Donc, en conclusion, intéressez vous aux jeux de rôle : D bon, je retourne à mon histoire…..)

Anomen se retourna, et vit un élémentaire de feu congelé dans un glaçon, ainsi qu'un démon empalé grâce à une stalactite de glace. Il comprit qu'Imœm s'était débarrassée des deux créatures invoquées.

Ce combat n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes : pourtant il y avait des corps ou des tas de cendres partout. Anomen ne pouvait sauver personne de ce combat, hormis Minsc : les morts devraient rester mort.

Minsc s'assit devant le paladin, l'air un peu honteux

« Heuuu, hum, Bouh demande si il serait possible de guérir mon bras, pasque, heuuu il est un peu faible, et il marche plus très bien comme il faut»

Anomen sourit, chose rare, et il procura les soins magiques nécessaires à Minsc, qui malgré la douleur, faisait passer une malédiction maudite d'archimage mort vivant pour une petite faiblesse dans le bras. La faiblesse est un défaut, chez les guerriers du nord, c'est bien connu. Et ils sont sensés ne pas connaître la douleur.

Anomen s'assit, épuisé, et Imœm s'assit près de lui.

-« Anomen, dis moi »

-« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? » Il était rare qu'Imœm parle ainsi à quelqu'un.

-« Quand tout ceci sera fini… je… j'aurais besoin d'une pause… »

-« Pardon ?? » Anomen qui était déjà inquiet avec le ton de la voix de sa compagne eu comme une goute d'eau glacée qui lui glissait le long du dos.

-« Non, pas entre nous….mais toujours sur les routes…cela va faire cinq ans pour moi. Je….je n'en peux plus, il faut que j'arrête. Je… je sais que je dois aider mon frère, mais… »

-« Je comprend. Tu as aussi ta propre vie, bien que je pense qu'il est le seul à pouvoir te protéger contre vos ennemis communs. Il faudra lui en parler. On ne peut te laisser sans protection. Il faudra prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout cela…j'en parlerai à Valten »

-« Non, s'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien, nous avons déjà assez de souffrance comme ça. Tu n'imagine pas la souffrance que l'on ressent lorsque l'on nous arrache notre âme, et cette souffrance perdure tant que l'on ne la récupère pas. Il vit un calvaire tous les jours depuis trois ans, et ne s'en est jamais plaint. Si il ne dort pas, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin : il en est incapable, la douleur est bien trop forte. J'ai récupéré mon âme il y a déjà trois mois. Ce fut un tel soulagement ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir aider mon frère à récupérer la sienne. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut afficher un sourire ou une expression autre que la douleur…même pour moi c'était impossible.»

-« heuuu Bouh dit que Valten attend, et qu'il a peut être besoin d'aide. Il dit aussi, que peut être, heuuu, on devrait encore un peu attendre pour se reposer, et se dépêcher. »

Anomen répondit « tu as raison, mon ami, allons, le plus dur reste à faire » Il ramassa la clé et le trio se mit en route.

***************************

-« TADAAAAAAAAA c'est qui le plus fort ? » Valten pris une pose de super héro, son pied posée sur la tête du monstre vaincu.

« Et évidemment, pas de peintre pour me faire un portrait grandiose ! »

Une voix énervée répondit

« Ca, je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le seul assez idiot que pour attaquer un dragon tout seul, c'est toi ! »

-« hooo Nalia, sois pas fâchée, tu as devant toi un super-semi-démon-demi dieu tueur de dragon…ca pourrait être pire ! »

Jaheira répondit d'une voix semi-amusée « oui, en effet, il pourrait être intelligent ! Monsieur-le-plus fort-de-la-côte-des-épées, je te signale que ce dragon était à peine adulte. Il aurait mille ans, tout au plus.»

-« heuuuu ouais, mais il était gros !! Et tout noir ! » dit notre héros en espérant se mettre encore plus en valeur. Soudain, une idée lumineuse, enfin, façon de parler, émergea dans la tête de Valten : un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

« Et, dis, Jaheira, tu pourrais figer sa tête ? »

-« pourquoi faire ? »

-« ca fera une super déco dans ma nouvelle salle du trône ! »

Nalia, qui entendit le dialogue entre ses deux amis commença à s'inquiéter

-« Valten, tu m'explique de quelle nouvelle salle du trône tu parle ? Tu as changé la décoration de mon donjon sans mon avis ? Sans même m'en parler ? »

Le ton de la voix n'appelait qu'une seule réponse, et bien vite, notre héros, remarquant la bourde qu'il venait de faire, se dépêcha de l'apporter

« Non, non, non, bien sûr mon amour, je veux juste dire que un jour, si je dois recevoir des gens au château, comme déco, ça serait pas mal ! »

Jaheira ne releva pas la remarque. Valten avait déjà tranché la tête du dragon, Lilarcor arrêtait enfin de dire des insanités et c'était vrai qu'une tête de dragon donnait une décoration…impressionnante dans une salle de réception. Mais ! Il y avait un mais. D'ailleurs il y avait toujours un mais.

Nalia ramassa la moitié de la clé et retourna à l'entrée du temple pendant que Jaheira lançait ses sortilèges dans le but de figer pour l'éternité le trophée de guerre de Valten. Celui-ci commença à suivre Nalia, quand Jaheira lui posa une question…pertinente.

-« Valten, que lui cache tu ? Qu'as-tu fais à son château ? Je te connais depuis trop longtemps, tu cache quelque chose. La seule fois ou tu l'appelle « mon amour » c'est quand tu dois te faire pardonner quelque chose…»

-« chuuut s'il te plaît, pas si fort ! Elle pourrait entendre. Heuuu tu ne lui dis rien, hein ? C'est une petite surprise. »

-« bonne ou mauvaise, la surprise ? »

Valten évita de répondre

-« bah, tu me connais non, t inquiète pas…. »

-« et bien justement, c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète… »

Jaheira se mit à imaginer seule ce que Valten pouvait bien faire à la décoration du château qui pouvait déranger Nalia.

_Valten à parler de décorer la salle du trône. Il n'ya pas de salle du trône, il n'y a qu'une pièce principale qui sert de réfectoire et on y reçoit les gens…en plus il a dit ma « nouvelle » salle du trône….qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu…Oh mon dieu !! Mais oui ! Si elle l'apprend Nalia va le tuer ! Je me disais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de ça si souvent et ne faire qu'en rigoler…l'abruti !_

Valten arriva devant la porte du temple. Là, il regarda Nalia qui tripotait la clé elfique. Soudain il pensa à Minsc, sa sœur et au paladin. Il se mit à s'inquiéter pour eux. Oui, il avait une confiance aveugle dans la force du bras de Minsc, et si son ami passait souvent pour un niais, Valten était certain que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Par Bhaal, Je me suis amusé contre ce dragon et je n'ai plus pensé un seul instant à eux. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé. C'est de ma faute si on en est arrivé là. Je n'apporte que souffrance autour de moi. Toute personne qui m'approche ne vit que mort, perte et douleur. Comment puis-je encore avoir des amis ?…… Jaheira me suis pour….oh, pour un tas de raison. Un serment fait à Gorion, une amitié s'est créée, et maintenant elle désire venger Khalid. Minsc est mon meilleur ami, il ne vit que pour l'aventure et il désire venger Dyahnéir. Nalia est dingue de moi…elle ne devrait pas être ici. Anomen, il me suit aveuglément depuis qu'il a été sacré paladin et que je l'ai aidé dans ses problèmes de famille, ainsi qu'a la mort de sa sœur. Il devrait être ailleurs, ou sa puissance pourrait défendre une cause qu'il estime juste. Bah, et puis il aime ma sœur, et la protéger est une juste cause. Reste le problème de ma sœur. Elle ne peut continuer à me suivre partout. Je vais me forger un empire, et on y sera en sécurité. Cette vie d'errance me convient, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je devrais aller voir où ils restent._

Au même moment, au bout de l'allée, Minsc venait d'apparaître, suivit de près par Imœm et le paladin de Tyr fermait la marche. Valten, soulagé de voir ses amis en vie, s'inquiétât de leur santé. Quand il fut rassurer de les savoir indemne, Anomen lui donna la moitié de la clé, moitié qu'il confia directement à Nalia pour que celle-ci reforme la clé complète du temple.

« Oh, Minsc, tu as perdu, j'étais ici avant toi… »

Et le rôdeur de répliquer

« Alors Minsc devra payer les bières la prochaine fois. Mais Bouh pense que la prochaine fois Valten perdra ! »

Valten, une fois la clé assemblée en main, regarda ses amis.

« Nul d'entre vous n'est obligé de me suivre. Ce combat est mien, il m'incombe à moi seul de récupérer mon âme. Je ne puis vous demander de m'accompagner. »

Valten n'avait plus son air arrogant, provocateur, il était simplement un ami qui se souciait de ses proches. Il y eu un flottement, un moment de vide.

Jaheira regarda Valten dans les yeux, et dis simplement « je viens aussi, pour toi et pour Khalid »

Nalia le regarda également droit dans les yeux : et les yeux commençant à se remplir de larme, elle dit « Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, ne me demande pas de t'abandonner »

Anomen se contenta d'un simple « Nul ne peut rester les bras croisés devant cette immonde créature. Il en va de mon honneur de mettre fin aux souffrances qu'elle crée. C'est la voie que j'ai choisi en devenant paladin »

« Minsc dois venger lui-même Dyahnéir, c'était SA femme. Minsc a fait tout ce chemin pour ce combat ! Et Minsc a dit qu'il restera pour toujours avec Valten, sauf si Minsc perd sa vie dans un combat. Et Minsc veut casser la gueule à Irenicus. Bouh dit aussi que Valten ne peut pas dire à ses amis de l'abandonner maintenant, et qu'il vient aussi.»

Valten regarda sa sœur. « Tu vas aussi trouver une raison chiante qui fait que je ne puis t'écarter du danger ? »

Et Imœm, qui n'avait pas envie de commencer une longue liste des multiples raisons qui pouvaient la pousser à suivre son frère se contenta d'un « tu m'as aidé à récupérer mon âme…je vais juste te rendre la pareille. »

Valten les regarda, tour à tour…. « C'est sûrement là que je suis sensé vous dire merci…et ben je ne vous le dirai pas. Je préciserai juste que vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir maintenant ou je viendrai en enfer vous botter le cul.»

Et Anomen, dans un sourire ironique de dire « ne t'inquiète pas, de nous tous tu es le seul condamné à finir en enfer… »

Valten soupira…il n'avait pas réussi à mettre ses amis hors de danger…et bien tant pis. Un combat, SON combat, l'attendait. Et cela ne pouvait attendre. Valten inséra la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte, brisa une chandelle sacrée et interrompis de ce fait le cercle magique et hermétique qui permettait la réalisation du rituel. La porte se referma derrière le groupe. Le combat contre Irenicus allait commencer.

*****************************

**P.S. : le nombre de review influence fortement la vitesse de parution de la suite ^^ Et signez, que je puisse vous répondre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et le chapitre suivant…j'ai pas eu de reviews…j'espère quand même que l'histoire est lue par un certains nombres de lecteur. A croire que le sujet intéresse peu de personnes…tant pis, moi je continue !**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre quatre : la fin d'un cauchemar.**

Six heures passèrent.

La porte du temple se rouvrit. Minsc sortit le premier, le bras gauche en sang, et boitant. Jaheira le suivait de près, le regard sombre, sans joie aucune. Venait en suite Imœm, et Anomen, ce dernier aidant sa compagne à marcher. Enfin, venait Valten, portant dans ses bras une Nalia inconsciente. Sa tête était tachée de sans, et dans ses cheveux se voyait encore du sang séché.

Devant le temple, une armée elfe était en formation, prête au combat. Valten cria de toutes ses forces « Y a-t-il un médecin ?? Vite ! Mon amie a besoin d'aide ! »

Un elfe s'avança, grand, beau, habillé comme seul les nobles qui vont à la guerre.

Il portait une cotte de maille elfique travaillée, avec de nombreuses runes magiques inscrites dessus. Pas de doute, un noble. Peut être le seigneur de la ville. Il les confia à un officier qui les amena dans un bâtiment, où reposaient déjà de nombreux blessés, ou mourants.

Ce noble prit la tête des troupes rassemblées là et pénétra dans le temple.

On indiqua aux aventuriers six lits.

Minsc s'assit contre le dos de son lit. Il releva ses genoux, y appuya sa tête et l'encercla de ses bras. Et là, silencieusement, il se mit à pleurer. Seul, comme devait le faire les guerriers du nord, pour sa compagne tombée sous la main du magicien maudit Irenicus. Là, après de nombreux sanglots, il s'endormit dans cette position.

Imœm et Anomen dormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, trop heureux de ne pas avoir perdu leur amour dans un combat terrible qui avait coûté tellement …

Jaheira, qui n'avait pas été blessée, sortit de la pièce, et, selon le rituel elfique de vengeance (ou de justice, selon les points de vue), partit dans la forêt, chercha un Eldratulas, arbre fruitier qui ne pousse que près des cités elfiques, et planta le cimeterre de Khalid entre ses racine. Suivant ce rituel, après avoir vengé la mort de son mari, elle resta là, deux jours, à prier Ehlonna pour qu'elle prenne soin du défunt. Elle devait son deuil, pour ensuite pouvoir se tourner vers la vie.

Valten déposa délicatement la jeune magicienne dans un lit, retira sa ceinture, son fourreau dorsal, et s'installa dans le lit à côté. Et pour la première fois depuis 2 ans, il pu enfin trouver le sommeil.

Il se remit à rêver. Hormis voir son père en rêve, qui le félicitait d'avoir récupéré son âme ; il se revit avec Minsc, dans une taverne, occupé à se saouler. Puis il revit Nalia, les nuits passées avec elle, puis avec Imœm, ensuite avec une certaine Aérie, une ensorceleuse d'un peuple elfique avec des ailes, qu'il rencontra peu avant de rencontrer Nalia et Anomen, il se rappela d'une beuverie avec Minsc et Khalid, dont le dernier supportait l'alcool comme une jeune pucelle, mais la vision d'Imœm s'imposa à lui. Il se vit tuer Imœm de multiple manières différente, la brulant vive, l'empalant, lui tranchant les membres un par un, la jetant dans un précipice, la décapitant… Puis son père se remontra devant lui. Valten, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, put lui parler en rêve.

« Tu ne m'apporte vraiment que des ennuis, Bhaal….. »

« Dis donc, montre plus de respect à ton père s'il te plait. Tu parle à un dieu ! »

« Tu n'es plus un dieu, et tu es mort…. »

« Haha tu as raison, fils c'est exact, mais mon nom fait et fera encore longtemps frémir les mortels. Moi, Bhaal, suis venu te dire en personne que tu m'étonne. De tous mes fils, je n'imaginais pas un humain obtenir autant de pouvoir. Ta sœur Imœm, en est le parfait exemple : elle est faible. Tu devrais la tuer…pour t'accaparer son pouvoir ! »

« Je ne la tuerai pas ! Tu ne comprends pas…je la considère vraiment comme une sœur, pas comme une rivale qui désire ma peau. »

« Mais pourtant, c'est une rivale, de part sa naissance. Ce n'est pas par choix, c'est un fait »

« N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de la retirer de cette course à la divinité, au pouvoir, sans lui retirer sa vie ? »

« Incapable sans cervelle, Je suis le Seigneur Dieu du meurtre, et mon fils rechignerait à ôter une vie ? Et bien…si, ce moyen existe, mais il sera douloureux pour celui qui mènera ce rituel. C'est légèrement semblable à ce qu'Irenicus a voulu faire, mais l'échec était total, pour cause de sa mauvaise approche. Pour y arriver, il est nécessaire d'être un de mes enfants. Il te suffit d'absorber son pouvoir. Place ta paume sur son cœur, et visualise son essence démoniaque…le reste devrait se faire d'instinct. Mais cela nécessite son consentement ou tu mourras.

A ton réveil, tu sauras comment faire… mais…sache qu'il y a un prix à payer. Pendant sept jours, tu ne pourras utiliser aucun de tes pouvoirs démoniaque. Mais je persiste à dire qu'Il serait tellement plus simple de lui ôter la vie… »

« Explique moi…tu étais un dieu, pourtant je suis semi démon… pas semi divin. »

« AHAHAHAHA fils, tu pose de stupides questions …en quoi cela peut il te servir ? Mais soit, puisque tu m'amuse, je vais répondre à ta subsidiaire requête :

Avant d'être un dieu, j'étais un démon. Un démon d'une puissance que tu n'imagine même pas. Je me suis issu au rang de dieu grâce à mon armée, et à ma puissance. J'ai envahi le royaume divin, et en tuant l'ancien dieu du meurtre, dont tu ignore sûrement le nom, j'ai pris sa place. J'eus accès au panthéon des dieux, j'ai visité ses merveilles et ses horreurs. Sache que le seul lieu où j'existe maintenant est quelque part dans le subconscient de mes enfants…d'où je ne sortirai plus jamais. »

« On parlait de divinité ? »

« Ton impatience m'importune…puisqu'il en est ainsi, écoute attentivement la suite, je ne compte point me répéter :

Ma soif de pouvoir était aussi grande que la tienne…en effet, je sais tout de ce que tu manigance, et permet moi de te dire que si ton plan me paraît fou, tu as des chances d'avoir ton propre empire en récompense

Ainsi donc, les autres dieux prirent peur. C'était compréhensible, Mon pouvoir grandissait, et de par le monde, les nombreux meurtres me rendaient encore plus fort.

Un jour, les dieux ont décidé de se liguer contre moi, afin de me détruire. Jalousie, crainte, les motifs ne manquaient pas. Seul, je ne pouvais lutter contre eux tous, et leurs armées. J'ai trouvé un moyen brillant, de subsister ailleurs, dans mes futurs enfants, cependant j'avais besoin de temps. J'ai appelé mes paladins célestes, et j'ai également rappelé mon ancienne armée de démon. Cette dernière m'a protégé des dieux, en combattant à ma place. Et bien sache que certains de MES démons étaient plus forts que ces soi disant invincible paladins divins. »

« Gagner du temps ? Pour un dieu ? Combien de temps avais tu besoin ? Le temps s'écoule différemment pour les dieux… »

« Diantre, encore des questions …un millénaire ou deux m'étaient nécessaire…

Pendant ce temps, j'ai préparé un rituel, démoniaque évidemment, afin de répandre mon essence en mes enfants.

C'est mon essence complète, divine ET démoniaque que j'ai transmise. Ce n'est pas aussi aisé que de lancer un sort ! »

« Je serais un mélange de tout ça ? »

« Es tu vraiment si stupide ? On ne partage pas la divinité, on la préserve, on la camoufle, on la prend, on la perd ou on la donne. Elle ne se divise pas ! La divinité ne peut être séparée, elle se manifestera chez mes enfants, enfin, dans l'enfant, le seul, qui réunira mon pouvoir divisé. Tu es donc pour l'instant beaucoup plus démon que divin.

Mais sache que le temps viendra, et bien assez tôt, où vous ne serez plus très nombreux à vous partager cette puissance. Vous êtes déjà moins de deux cent. Par la même occasion, sache que tu as tué trois de mes enfants dernièrement, des drows…leurs pouvoirs se manifesteront bientôt. D'ailleurs il ne reste plus qu'un seul de mes enfants elfes noirs, mais le dernier m'a l'air prometteur. Tu n'es pas le plus puissant…il existe encore quelques enfant qui te surpassent. Et certains de loin.

Je vais te laisser…parler avec toi était…plaisant …mais…je ne puis m'attarder.

Au revoir…

Oh, et rassure toi, je ne risque pas de dominer ton esprit ou ton corps un jour. Je ne resterai toujours que cette voix qui te hante parfois dans tes rêves.

Dors bien, fils……. »

Valten se réveilla en sursaut.

_Enflure! Tu te permets donc de squatter mon cerveau et venir faire chier le monde quand tu t'ennuie ! Enfin, au moins j'ai appris des choses utiles. Je pourrai débarrasser Imœm de son fardeau…sauf si elle ne le désire pas. Là, j'ai soif… on va voir si ces Elfes savent servir autre chose que de l'eau. On est bloqué ici trois jours. Le temps que Jaheira finisse son deuil, qu'elle se repose un peu et on sera repartit. Je me demande comment avance la situation ici. _

Valten alla près de Nalia. La blessure avait cicatrisée, mais elle était toujours tellement blanche… Valten attrapa le prêtre elfe qui s'occupait des blessés.

« Toi la, oui toi, le prêtre, comment va-t-elle ? » dit Valten en montrant Nalia du doigt.

« Et combien de temps j'ai dormi ? »

Le prêtre, ayant entendu les rumeurs comme quoi cet énergumène était une créature surpuissante, s'empressa de lui répondre.

« Noble seigneurs, »

En entendant ce début de phrase, Valten ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de bomber le torse, et de regarder de haut le prêtre.

« Vous avez dormi douze heures. Votre amie va bien, néanmoins, elle risque de rester inconsciente encore au moins deux jours, peut être plus. Mais elle est hors de dangers et ne gardera aucunes séquelles ni aucune trace de blessure »

Et Valten de répondre

« J'espère pour vous ou vous serez morts dans deux jours »

Le prêtre déglutit, devint blanc, et formula un semblant de réponse en bégayant

« Oui, monseigneur… » Et il partit s'occuper des blessés. Valten ne vit pas Minsc, ni sa sœur, ni… bref, il ne restait que Nalia dans l'infirmerie.

Il sortit, remettant Lilarcor dans son dos.

Arrivé dehors, deux gardes étaient au garde à vous devant l'infirmerie. Ils saluèrent en voyant sortir le guerrier, et l'un deux lui adressa la parole.

« Sire Valten, nous avons ordre de vous mener auprès du Haut Seigneur Ildar»

Valten, qui regarda les deux soldats, remarqua qu'eux aussi le regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et de respect. Par Bhaal, ce que c'était énervant.

Il voulait changer le ton de l'atmosphère, car il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui leur ordonne de le conduire devant le seigneur de la ville, pas l'inverse. De quel droit un soldat le forcerait à l'accompagner ?

Il regarda le soldat de gauche

« Toi, va me chercher une bière. Et toi, tu me conduis auprès de votre seigneur dès qu'il revient »

Le ton était donné. Les gardes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire…

« Ho ! Je dois me répéter, ou vous allez vous bouger un peu ? »

Le soldat partit en courant. Deux minutes plus tard, il revenait avec une choppe de bière.

« Et ben voila ! Bon, menez moi à votre seigneur, et sans détour, merci »

Après avoir marché quelque peu, Valten se rendit compte que la cité elfique avait bien souffert des combats récents. Surtout au niveau de la structure. Des bâtiments en ruines, des cratères dans le sol…heureusement, il en était certain, le nombre de victimes avait été très restreint. Et en grande partie grâce à lui. Et savourer une bière en marchant un peu était un confort qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps

On le conduisit devant une sorte de palais, il y entra, et un page le mena dans la salle de réception. Jaheira n'était pas présente. Minsc se retourna, et vint directement accueillir son ami avec une grande claque dans le dos…Valten remercia silencieusement son armure d'absorber si bien les coups. Il constata que le bras de Minsc était totalement guéri, ce qui était une bonne chose. En cas de problème, il pouvait compter sur lui. Anomen se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et Imœm vint embrasser son frère. Ensuite le trio s'écarta, pour laisser Valten s'avancer vers le maître des lieux. Ce dernier, suffisant de sa personne, regardait Valten de haut…mais il remarqua que son air supérieur n'impressionnait pas du ton son invité, celui-ci avançant tranquillement vers lui une bière à la main. UNE BIERE A LA MAIN ????

Il fut sous le choc, ne comprit pas…choc que remarqua Valten et mis à son profit, prenant un air aussi dédaigneux que le propriétaire des lieux.

« Alors, Sire, que puis je pour vous ? Je suppose que vous avez essayé d'interroger mes amis ici présents sans succès, ceux-ci vous répétant que je répondrais moi-même à vos questions à mon réveil. Vous avez fait durer l'interrogatoire sous masque de 'réception' et vous n'en avez rien tiré. Maintenant que je suis là, si vous avez des questions posez les et vite, car j'en ai aussi, et peu de temps à vous consacrer »

Le seigneur des lieux, n'en revenait pas. Il était le seigneur d'une des plus grande cités elfiques de la côte des épées, il était respecté, et craint. Sa parole était lois et même si il était connu comme juste, tous le craignaient quelque peu.

Et cet homme déboule dans son palais, avec en prime une bière à la main, le prend ouvertement pour trop curieux, alors qu'une guerre récente à eu lieu dans sa cité, qu' une cité complète de drow a été rasée et une créature de puissance incroyable vaincue alors que son armée a échouée depuis un demi millénaire, et en plus cet homme le somme de se dépêcher car il a mieux à faire…après les dix secondes nécessaire au Haut Seigneur Ildar , chef du royaume des elfes sylvain de la forêt d'Endoril, de se rendre compte à qui il parlait, et à sa potentielle puissance, il se reprit. Toute suffisance dissipée, sans plus prétentions aucune, Ildar s'adressa enfin à Valten sans air de supériorité.

« Sire Valten, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi Irenicus, jadis vivant parmi nous, et qui fut banni, est revenu à la tête d'une armée, pour envahir ma cité et le temple d'Ehlonna, sachant que tout ceci vous concerne. Ma cité est presqu'en ruine et j'ai une centaine de décès à déplorer. J'ai besoin de comprendre pour pouvoir expliquer cela aux habitants de mon royaume. Malgré tout, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir aidé à défendre ma cité. Irenicus a disparu et nous ne savons pas où il est. Je vous prie de m'éclairer sur ces points. »

« Ouah, cela va être long et compliqué. Je vais faire un résumé bref de tout ça.

Irenicus était avide de puissance. Lui et sa sœur sont devenus des vampires dans le but d'augmenter leurs pouvoirs. Pour cela ils ont été bannis. Malheureusement, ils ont perdu leurs âmes lors de cette transformation. Il voulait en récupérer une…seulement on n'arrache pas une âme à quelqu'un comme ça. Et on n'en achète pas non plus au marché aux puces. Je suis un enfant du Dieu Bhaal. Mon âme à des caractéristiques particulière qui permettent certains rituels, dont celui de fusionner une âme et un corps.»

Une fois de plus, Valten cachait la véritable identité de sa sœur. Si on le cherchait lui et que l'on ignorât son existence, elle ne craignait rien. Irenicus avait découvert par hasard le lien de famille entre les deux.

Valten remarqua qu'au nom de l'enfant de Bhaal, Ildar ne réagit pas. Il savait donc déjà qui était Valten. Décidément, il était vraiment trop connu sur la côte des épées.

Il poursuivit.

« Il s'allia avec vos ennemis, les drows, car il avait besoin du temple d'Ehlonna pour le rituel de fusion entre le corps et l'âme. Les drows content de cet allié d'une puissance considérable ont donc attaqué avec lui votre cité. Irenicus avait réussi à volé mon âme. Il lui restait à fusionner avec. Je l'ai récupérée, tué Irenicus, qui partit en cendres comme tout vampire, raison de sa disparition, et en venant ici je suis passé par la cité drows, et je les ai exterminés. »

« Pardon, tout seul, la cité drows, exterminée ? J'ai eu des rapports de mes hommes comme quoi il n'y avait plus aucune attaque de leur part, mais de là a….»

« Oui, enfin seul, on était six, quand même »

« Cela fait des siècles que nous sommes en guerres avec eux…et nous n'avons réussis qu'à atteindre une fois leurs murailles. Enfant de Bhaal, votre puissance m'impressionne. J'avais entendu parler de vous et de l'affaire des mines de Nashkel, (Valten fit la moue, en souvenir des troubles causé à ce moment là : il n'est pas glorieux que l'on se souvienne de vous pour avoir apporter conflit , ruine et combat dans tous les territoires nord de la côte des épées) mais…je n'imaginais pas votre puissance. Nous vous devons beaucoup… Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

« Et bien…il y aurait plusieurs choses, en fait… »

Valten se mit à réfléchir, vite et bien. Il devait demander certaines choses, en espérer d'autres ou en exiger si nécessaire…

« Il me faudra accéder à vos archives, ainsi qu'à votre grande bibliothèque. Elle est sûrement interdite à tout le monde sauf vos plus puissants mages mais…il me faut des informations sur mon père, ainsi que sur la guerre qui déchira le royaume des dieux il y a environ deux mille ans. Ensuite, l'hospitalité pendant quelques jours, jusqu'au rétablissement de mes amis, ainsi que le temps de souffler. Vous n'imaginez peut être pas, mais cinq ans sur les routes, ça épuise. Il se peut que vous demande encore certaines choses…mais elles viendront plus tard. Voila ce que je propose : J'ai sauvé votre cité, en retour, j'attends de vous une faveur. La prochaine chose que je demanderai, vous ne pourrez me la refuser, quelle que soit cette faveur. Je demande peut être beaucoup, mais sans moi vous n'auriez plus rien.

Je pense aussi qu'organiser un banquet ce soir serait une bonne idée : oui, la reconstruction est importante, mais le moral passe avant. De plus, le motif pourra être la victoire contre la cité drow...votre guerre de plusieurs siècle est terminée »

Ildar trouva l'idée du banquet excellente, supposa que l'hospitalité était la moindre des choses, mais eu du mal à accepter que le fils de Bhaal fouille dans la bibliothèque du palais. Valten obtint la permission à vie de fouiller et les archives, et la bibliothèque royale elfique.

De toute façon il fallait attendre le retour de Jaheira et le réveil de Nalia, le groupe était bloqué là quelques instants.

Il existe certaines choses qu'une race ou que quelqu'un peut faire, alors que d'autre ne peuvent pas. Je ne parle pas de puissance, mais de compétence propre unique à certaines personnes. Comme les nains ne peuvent se perdre dans une mine, et savent toujours à quelle profondeur ils sont, et quel est le type de roche en face d'eux, les elfes ne se perdent jamais en foret, savent dire la distance d'une cible rien qu'en la regardant, qu'un ogre sait ce qui est comestible ou non…bien que c'est un mauvais exemple, car un ogre mange TOUT ce qui est organique…(plus souvent animal que végétal quand même). De même qu'il est impossible d'arnaquer un vieux nain, un elfe âgé, ou qui a beaucoup vécu, peut lire le cœur d'une personne en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le seigneur Ildar regarda Valten, et lu en lui. Il y la soif de pouvoir, l'arrogance, l'amour, la cupidité, mais aussi sa force, sa bravoure, son sens du sacrifice, sa douleur, son désespoir, ses craintes, ses peurs. Et après la demande spéciale de faveur chez les elfes, il se dit que L'Enfant de Bhaal, avec cette faveur, pourrait vraiment lui demander n'importe quoi. De son royaume jusqu'à un baiser sur ses pieds, passant par coucher avec sa femme ou une montagne de pièce d'or. Il était imprévisible.

« Je ne sais ce qu'il m'en coûte, Enfant de Bhaal, et votre demande me fait peur. Mais vous avez sauvé mon peuple deux fois : en protégeant ma cité et en détruisant la cille des déchut. J'accepte votre requête. Mais j'espère ne jamais à avoir à le regretter. »

« Il y a encore une question que je voudrais vous poser…Irenicus…comment l'avez-vous vaincu ? »

Le regard de Valten s'assombrit en même temps qu'il se perdit dans le vide. Cinq secondes passèrent, où Valten se rappela du combat, du sang, des larmes, de ses choix…du passage en enfer, des discours de l'avatar de son père décédé…de la perte définitive d'une part de son humanité, de la douleur le traversant dans chaque partie de son corps, comme un tison ardent lui pénétrant la chaire, qu'il avait ressenti quand son âme s'était liée à nouveau à lui…

Et d'une voix faible, sombre, ressemblant à un murmure…il répondit

« Désolé, je préfère ne pas en parler… » Et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le seigneur des elfes ne posa plus jamais de questions à ce sujet.

Valten sorti du palais, promettant au gouverneur qu'en cas de besoin il pouvait l'appeler. Les quatre amis cherchèrent une auberge, et furent surpris de voir que celle-ci était tenue…par des nains ! Des nains vivant parmi des elfes…étaient ils fou ? En effet, trois frères courts sur patte et à longue barbe vinrent accueillir le groupe d'aventurier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne année à tous…allez, je continue à publier…j'avoue que l'histoire à prit du retard , et une tournure inattendue…faudra que j'arrête ça et que cela redevienne ne histoire d'aventure plutôt que…enfin, vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre cinq : Les « projets » de Valten.**

Le bâtiment était un des seuls encore intact. Il faut dire, jadis guerriers, le trio des frères pouvait aisément défendre son échoppe. De plus, dans la pièce principale, les armes et armures des frères servaient en même temps de décoration que de mise en garde aux clients.

La salle était à moiti pleine quelques civils venant prendre un verre, ainsi qu'un marchand itinérant et sa suite logeaient dans l'auberge.

Valten appris que le trio des nains s'était arrêté dans cette cité suite à la mort d'un des leurs. Ils s'étaient promis de monter un débit de boisson là où le premier du groupe passerait de vie à trépas. La chute d'un nain en armure lourde d'un arbre elfique enchanté par temps de pluie fut un regrettable accident, mais le destin avait décidé d'offrir une taverne digne de ce nom à la ville elfique. Située à l'entrée de la ville, tout voyageur était accueilli contre quelques pièces d'or, et ne dérangeait pas les elfes. Et au moins, on y sert de la bière, chose que les elfes ne savent point brasser comme il se doit.

Il est connu qu'il n'est pas bien vu de se déplacer de façon inopportune dans une cité elfique : ces gens n'ont rien contre les étranger, mais chez eux, c'est chez eux. La taverne naine était donc le compromis rêvé. Evidemment, pour avoir sauvé la cité, le groupe d'amis était tranquille, et ne risquait absolument rien parmi les elfes. Il est à noter que ce sont dans les cités elfiques qu'il y a le moins de violence. Jamais de voleur à la tire, de bandit ou d'embuscade la nuit…sécurité mais ennuis, voila ce que vous répondrait un nain. De plus, il est interdit de se battre dans la taverne…tout tavernier nain digne de ce nom vous dirait que c'est une blague…mais non, pas chez les elfes ! Et on n'hésite pas à expulser de la ville un trouble fête. Si l'hospitalité des elfes est légendaire, c'est plus grâce à leur courtoisie que leur tolérance.

Le patron de la taverne traita Valten avec énormément de courtoisie, au point que ce dernier se demanda pourquoi il était victime de tant de flatteries.

Il s'avéra que le Maître Architecte nain qui travaillait actuellement au château de Nalia pour le compte de Valten, et évidemment à l'insu de Nalia, était le beau frère du cousin d'un parent pas trop éloigné au deuxième degré des trois taverniers locaux. Et oui, chez les nains, la famille, c'est sacré. De plus, sachant de quelle ampleur étaient les travaux…il prit Valten pour un riche mécène, commerçant avisé extrêmement intelligent, qui dispose d'une fortune grâce à ses talents.

Le trio des nains étaient assis à table, avec les quatre amis.

-« Et donc comme ça, vous employer Maître Gromtar Marteau-Vaillant pour rénover et construire une énorme forteresse ? Et bien mon ami, vous devez disposer d'une fortune considérable ! »

Nalia n'étant pas là, Valten fit comprendre à ses amis qu'aucun mot de la discutions de devait être rapporté à Nalia. Celle-ci étant très attachée au doux foyer de son enfance, elle y avait vécu des moments inoubliable, et ce bâtiment riche en souvenir est, enfin était, la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de sa famille. Valten avait décidé de faire d'énorme travaux, au pont que l'ancien fief ne serait même plus reconnaissable. Craignant la colère de Nalia, il valait mieux ne rien lui dire jusqu'à ce que ces travaux soient terminés.

-« Tout à fait, il y a environ deux ans, je lui ai demandé certaines…modification, et certains agencements d'un fief en ma possession. »

-« Par l'enclume du Grand Forgeron, c'est bien là modestie de votre part ! J'ai entendu dire qu'en seulement deux ans et demi notre parent éloigné, Gromtar, devait avoir fini ! Qu'il était lui-même chargé de la sécurité du chantier et du château, donc par la même occasion de votre or ! »

-« Bouh dit que c'est pas normal, et risqué… »

Valten sourit.

« Non, Minsc : il est reconnu que les nains aiment l'or, mais ne supportent pas l'or volé. Entre autre, pour eux, arnaquer quelqu'un n'est pas du vol, mais une preuve d'intelligence supérieure. Messires nains, si je me trompe, rectifiez moi.

Donc les nains vont tout faire pour nous arnaquer, en parlant de prorata sur le cours en bourse de la bière ou du boudin, de la chute de neige précoce qui ralentit le commerce et de la montée des prix, mais jamais ne vont voler notre or au sens propre du terme.

Confier son or à un nain c'est reconnaître son honnêteté, et son impartialité. Même si je paye un supplément pour la garde de l'or, Maître Gromtar veillera sur mon or comme sur le sien. »

« Diantre, cher hôte, vous connaissez vraiment bien les nains et leurs façon de penser ! »

Dit le nain de gauche avec un énorme sourire à moitié dissimulé dans sa barbe.

« Est-il vrai que Maître Gromtar vous à prévenu que le chantier allait employer plus de sept cent cinquante nains ouvrier, cent maçon, et le reste en approvisionnement ? Et que vous avez accepté ? »

« Oui, en effet. En fait, en plus d'agrandir énormément le donjon, et d'en faire une place forte, j'ai également demandé la construction d'une ville fortifiée qui entoure le château. Ils vont construire dans la nouvelle enceinte environ six cent maisons, cent échoppes, deux bâtiments qui serviront la garnison, et laisser de la place pour quatre temples. Sans conter que le nouveau château sera à même d'héberger dans sa propre enceinte trois mille hommes. Et je ne vous parle pas de la place qu'il a fallu prévoir pour la garnison complète. Il n'y avait pas de village tout près du donjon, avant. D'un coup, de petit donjon isolé mais fortifié, j'en ai fait une ville-forteresse imprenable…enfin, j'ai financé, c'est Maître Gromtar qui à tout fait. Il a également travaillé avec des architectes Elfes pour certaines parties du château, et les jardins. »

-« Mais où diable vous procurez vous les fond pour financer tout cela ? »

S'inquiéta le troisième nain à table.

Anomen sourit, et répondit avec nonchalance

« Et bien en fait, c'est assez facile. Nous avons déjà terrassé quatre, non cinq dragons. Imaginez une créature encore plus avide d'or que les nains, qui passe mille ans à amasser fortune et richesse en tout genre. Un seul des trésors de ces dragons aurait suffit à payer tous les travaux auxquels vous faites allusion. »

Imœm enchaîna « De plus, en parcourant le monde, nous avons trainé dans pas mal de combine, de complot, nous avons trouvé ou reçu de véritable fortune, en récompense ou compensation…mais j'avoue que le plus rapide reste les trésors de dragon. »

« Ah oui, mais le transport ? Comment transporter tout ce magot ? » Les nains avaient des questions et des rêves plein la tête.

De nouveau Imœm expliqua « il est facile pour un mage d'ouvrir temporairement des mini porte vers un autre plan, ou d'avoir des sacs sans fond. Mais le plus facile, c'est de le téléporter vers un endroit sûr. Je suis certaine que Maître Gromtar à failli avoir une attaque en voyant la salle des coffres du château de Nalia…toute un sous-sol rempli d'or… »

Un nain avala sa bière de travers, toussa fort et se reprit. Ils offrirent le logis aux aventuriers, mais ceux-ci devraient néanmoins payer leurs consommations.

« Et, humm veuillez pardonner cette indiscrète question, mais à combien s'élève environ votre fortune ? Enfin, avant la construction du château… »

Le premier nain avait une bouche ronde comme un seau, le second regardait sa choppe sans la voir, et le troisième avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes en regardant Valten.

Valten, aussi cupide qu'un nain, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre

« Ah, une fortune inimaginable !! »

Mais après y avoir réfléchit, il fut incapable de donner un chiffre.

Il regarda sa sœur, plus douée que lui pour les chiffres et les sortilèges.

« Hum, après réflexion… sachant que le trésor du château ne comporte pas que des pièce d'or, mais aussi bijoux travaillés, diamants, pierres précieuses, objets magiques et autres, et si je me rappelle bien de la quantité que j'ai téléporté au château, nous devons avoir approximativement assez d'or pour acheter toute la côte des épées, soit environ ( les nains, ne respiraient plus, ne bougeaient plus, ils étaient accroché aux lèvres d'Imœm et le temps s'arrêta pour eux, attendant le chiffre tant attendu )des centaines de milliard de pièces d'or. »

Le nain de gauche s'étrangla avec sa bière, celui du milieu eut son cœur qui rata quelques battements et celui de droite ne put dire qu'une chose

« Impossible !! Vous devez vous moquez ? Non ? »

Valten sourit ironiquement :

« Si je vous dis que je suis une créature semi-démon, semi-humaine et fils de dieu, vous me croiriez ? »

« Bien sûr que non, nous ne sommes pas idiot », répondirent les deux nains de droite, le troisième essayant de reprendre son souffle après avoir avalé de travers.

Anomen reprit la parole « Et bien pourtant c'est la vérité, Valten est tout cela en même temps »

Les nains étaient sceptiques… « N'allez point croire, riche mécène, que nous ne croyons pas vos paroles, mais pouvez vous nous le prouver ? »

Valten sourit. Il allait se transformer dans une auberge, devant les patrons et les clients.

Il allait provoquer une panique monstre mais au moins cela serait marrant.

Instinctivement, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait maintenant effectuer des transformations partielles de son corps. Cela devait être le nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait reçu de ses demi-frères drows qu'il avait exécuté la veille sans le savoir.

Il tendit le bras, et sous les yeux médusés des courts sur pattes, une main humaine se transforma une main à écaille se finissant par trois énormes griffes à la place des doigts.

« Par le marteau de Moradin !! »

Malheureusement, personne d'autre que le trio de nains n'avait vu la transformation…dommage, l'émeute serait pour la prochaine fois.

« Mais Valten est quelqu'un de gentil. Et Bouh dit qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, comme pour les Dopplegangers » (créatures pouvant prendre l'apparence de n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui, et n'étant pas du genre amical…)

Les nains regardèrent Valten différemment d'avant. Valten s'exprima en ces termes :

« Messires nain, le regard que vous portez en ce moment sur moi me peine beaucoup. Vous savez ce que j'ai accompli, et même votre cousin a pu traiter affaire avec moi sans se plaindre. Allez vous me jugez uniquement sur mon origine, que je n'ai pas choisi, ou sur les actes que j'ai accomplis, et les choix que j'ai fait ? »

Le premier nain, s'étant déjà resservi une autre bière après avoir renversé la sienne en même temps qu'il toussait, s'exprima pour ses confrères.

« Vous avez raison mon ami, mais comprenez notre effarement, les démons ne sont pas réputé pour leur gentillesse, ou leur bravoure et jadis notre clan du se battre pour libérer notre montagne de ces créatures. Nous nous excusons pour avoir pensé de façon erronée à votre sujet.»

« Non, maître nain, nulle excuse n'est nécessaire, je vous suis reconnaissant de votre tolérance, et de votre façon de juger. Que pensez-vous de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et un noble richement vêtu, que le groupe n'avait pas encore rencontré, fit son apparition dans l'auberge.

Il s'approcha de la table de nos aventuriers, et s'adressa à Valten, mettant un genoux à terre.

« Sire, je suis le général Dilmara Dâeghun, premier officier et commandant des forces elfiques stationnées en bordure de la cité. J'ai appris que mes deux filles vous devaient la vie sauve. Laissez-moi me racheter en vous offrant l'hospitalité. »

Valten repensa aux deux beautés qu'il avait croisées la veille. Diantre, passer la nuit dans leur demeure, quelle occasion unique !

« Messire, j'accepte votre invitation avec joie. C'est un honneur d'être reçu dans votre demeure. »

Valten se dit qu'un peu d'hypocrisie était la bienvenue, sachant ce qu'il risquait de faire aux filles de son hôte…

Valten suivit le commandant en chef des choses de….ouais, bref, le type qui a deux pucelles qui ne demandent qu'à être cueillie, et passa pour un invité très heureux à ses yeux.

L'après midi se déroula différemment selon le membre du groupe. Jaheira resteraient encore au moins vingt-quatre heures dans la forêt, Nalia devait encore récupérer de ses blessures, et resterait inconsciente quelques temps encore, Minsc passa son temps avec Anomen, et discutait avec les nains. Imœm, quand à elle, alla se promener dans les jardins du temple.

Anomen, Minsc et Imœm prirent une chambre dans l'auberge, y déposèrent leurs affairent, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, purent se déplacer sans arme ni armure sur eux. Anomen revêtit même, pour se faire plaisir, ses vêtement de noble qu'il emporté avec lui, orné du blason de sa famille et de l'ordre du paladin au cœur radieux, honorant Tyr, dieu de la justice. Imœm, comme à son habitude, opta pour une robe simple, sans fioriture, pouvant dissimuler une dague dans son corsage, on n'est jamais trop prudente.

Quand à Valten…arrivé chez son hôte, celui-ci lui fit visiter la maison, enfin, le domaine. Malgré le fait que toute la ville soit sur différents niveau dans la forêt, Dilmara pouvait se targuer d'avoir une très luxueuse demeure.

Il mit Valten à son aise, lui offrit une chambre, et lui offrit des vêtements elfiques, très richement décorés. Valten remarqua que dans le style elfique, hormis l'entrée, il n'y a pas de porte. On arrivait dans le couloir en ayant directement vue sur chacune des pièces, celles-ci communiquant souvent entre-elles.

Valten se changea, il commença à retirer son armure et ses armes

.

Il disposait d'une salle de bain, qui paraissait rien qu'à lui. Enfin, non, en fait, car de nombreuses pièces communiquant, il se trompa entre la salle de bain de sa chambre et celle de l'étage, plus grande. Il état nu comme un vers, occupé à se laver debout devant un miroir, quand une elfe entra ans la pièce chargée d'une pile de tissus. La pile était si haute qu'elle ne voyait pas devant elle, elle se fiait au mur pour se déplacer dans la demeure. Valten la regarda, amusé. Il sourit, et lui parla comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous désirez de l'aide, mademoiselle ? »

Gênée d'être rentrée dans la salle de bain alors que celle ci était occupée, l'elfe se mit à bégayer, cherchant ses mots pour une réponse plausible.

« Heuuu non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangé… »

Valten sourit. C'était la voix d'une des fille de son hôte, la première qu'il avait sauvé, celle qui ignorait son appartenance démoniaque. Là, il allait en profiter. Et pas qu'un peu.

« Mais non, ne vous excusez pas, c'est naturel de vous aider…laissez moi faire, dite moi juste où je dois déposer cela »

dit il en prenant la plus grosse partie des linges que portait la demoiselle. Celle-ci remarquant enfin qui était la personne dans sa salle de bain, et remarquant sa nudité. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, ne sachant pas où se mettre, elle laissa tomber le peu de linge qu'elle tenait par terre.

Valten profita de sa confusion pour avancer dans ses plans machiavéliques…

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai pas à votre père que vous êtes venus m'espionner quand j'étais nu… »

Elle voulu devenir invisible, s'enterrer ou disparaître, tellement elle était gênée. De plus, devant la remarque de Valten, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'intégralité de sa nudité…et de parcourir son corps des yeux...s'arrêtant sur une partie précise de son anatomie… Rougissant de plus belle, elle essaya en vain de se défendre des idées que l'invité pouvait se faire d'elle.

« Non, non, pas du tout, j'ignorais que vous étiez ici et…je ….je… »

Elle s'excusa encore pendant trente seconde, ou du moins essaya… puis Valten « vint à sa rescousse » ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa.

« Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, cela ne m'offense d'aucune manière. Par contre, si vous pouviez me débarrasser de la pile de linge que je porte au lieu d'admirer mon physique, je pourrais terminer ma toilette… »

« Ho, oui, bien sûr, je suis vraiment désolée, toutes mes excuses, je ne sais comment me faire pardonner… »

Valten avait une idée de la manière dont elle pouvait se faire pardonner, mais il n'en dit rien...trop tôt : mieux vaut attendre que la proie soit prête.

Le rouge ne quitta pas ses joues le temps qu'elle rangea l'intégralité du linge. Evidemment, s'approcher de Valten entièrement nu la gêna au plus au point, celui-ci se contentant d'un sourire gentil (mais je vous jure que ses pensées étaient moins « gentilles »). Lorsque le sexe de Valten montra aussi son attirance pour l'elfe, Valten pris un air faussement gêné, qui évidemment rendit encore plus confuse la fille qui essayait désespérément sortir de cet endroit. Mais Valten nota qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder discrètement, et ce toutes les deux secondes son intimité et le reste de son corps. Après s'être excusé pour la réaction incontrôlable de son sexe, l'elfe lui répondit que tout était de sa faute car le début du problème venait de son entrée dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle n'était pas libre. Et elle fini par disparaître par où elle était venue, laissant Valten seul. Celui-ci, ayant mis les poings sur ses hanches en la regardant ranger les derniers linges et pendant qu'elle s'en allait, sourit en pensant à elle.

_Ah je lui fais de l'effet !! En plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me mater…trop mignonne…elle finira dans mon lit…super !! Merde, je ne sais même pas son nom…_

Valten se retourna devant la glace et s'admira quelques instants.

Tous ces combats avaient musclé son corps plus qu'il ne pensait. Abdominaux et pectoraux saillant, biceps de belle taille, clairement, il disposait d'un corps bien fait, qui avait de joli argument pour se mettre en avant. Il n'avait en fait jamais pris le temps de constater ces changements.

_Yeah ! Je suis irrésistible ! Me reste encore à séduire sa sœur !!_

Il finit enfin de s'habiller, et trouva ces vêtements elfiques à son goût. Il plaça néanmoins ses dagues dans ses bottes et prit son épée. Généralement, Lilarcor était fixée dans son dos, cela le gênait moins pour les mouvements et la marche…mais cette façon de placer une épée n'allait pas avec une attitude de noble. Il ne voulait pas se déplacer sans elle, alors il la fixa à sa ceinture. Cinq ans sur les routes vous donnent des habitudes de survie qui ne partent pas si facilement.

Une fois prêt, il retourna dans le salon de son ôte, celui-ci ayant préparé boissons et collations légères pour recevoir correctement son invité. Valten prit soin d'avoir une attitude de noble, car s'il aimait brusquer les gens, il avait appris à jouer le jeu de l'autre pour mieux s'intégrer. Et si il avait de bonne manière maintenant et en public, on le verrait autrement que si il se comportait comme…heuuu,…enfin, comme d'habitude quoi.

Valten parla de tout et de rien avec son hôte. Il écouta avec un faux sourire parfait les victoires que le général avait eues au combat, écouta les déclarations solennelles de la réussite familiale, guerrière et sociale de son hôte. Enfin, celui-ci demanda à Valten de lui raconter son histoire.

« Mais dites moi, et vous, parce que je parle, je parle, mais je n'en sais pas plus sur vous »

« Voyez vous, en tant qu'aventurier, il me faut rester discret, et il existe peu de personne qui savent exactement qui je suis, ou qui connaissent mon histoire. »

Evidemment, tout cela était faux.

Le général avait passé le plus clair de son temps sur le front, il avait donc du entendre peu de rumeur. Valten était tellement discret que sa tête était mise à prix chez touts les organisations non-légales du nord de la côte des épées, et tous les chasseurs de primes étaient sûrement à ses trousses depuis l'affaire des mines de Nashkel.

En effet, Valten avait mis à jour deux complots énormes : le premier, économique : la mine grandissante de Nashkel vendait du fer corrompu à prix réduit : après deux ans, le fer devenait fragile et inutilisable. Et comme son prix était réduit, de nombreuses armes avaient été vendues sur tout le pays d'Amn. Ces mêmes personnes avaient fomenté un complot visant à destituer la ville de Baldur, et à prendre la place des autorités : leurs armées ayant été rééquipée complètement avec du fer de Nashkel, ces forces n'allaient pas opposer de réelle résistance.

Donc Valten allait commencer à raconter son histoire, quand les deux ex-demoiselles-en-détresse, filles de Dilmara, entrèrent dans la pièce et se joignirent à la discussion. Dilmara fit les présentations.

« Ah, voici mes deux filles. Vous arrivez à point, damoiselles, mon hôte allait commencer le récit de son histoire. Mes filles sont ma fierté. Elles sont ravissantes, charmante, et viennent de passer à l'âge adulte. Je suis sûr que leur mariage va renforcer la maison Dâeghun. Il y a déjà de riches seigneurs qui ont des vues sur elles. Mais je vais encore attendre un peu, avant d'accorder leur main. Plus la demande est forte plus le prix monte, me dit souvent un ami marchand. Voici Elana, à ma gauche, et Lëandri, à ma droite. »

Valten apprit donc que celle qui rougissait s'appelait Elana, celle qui le regardait avec méfiance Lëandri.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elles sont bonnes ! Je dois trop me les taper ! Bon, ce n'est plus la peine de voyager si je veux rencontrer la sauterie parfaite, j'ai trouvé l'objet de tous mes fantasmes ! Bon, le vieux crouton devant moi veut les marier pour que cela rapporte à sa famille. Quel pingre ! En plus, il exigera sûrement un mari de race elfique…merde, j'ai horreur des gens qui décident de la tournure que doivent prendre la vie des autres… comment je vais en faire mes maîtresses moi_

Valten regarda tour à tour les deux beautés devant lui. Il inclina la tête vers le bas, et se leur dit avec son sourire de prince charmant

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes saines et sauve après ce terrible conflit. J'avais peur pour votre sécurité. J'allais donc commencer le début de mon récit lorsque votre venue m'a distrait et que votre beauté a embrouillé ma pensée.

Sire Dâeghun, ou puis-je vous appeler Dilmara ? Excusez moi, je n'apprécie pas trop le protocole, et vous conter parmi mes amis me comblerais d'aise »

_Au moins, je devrai plus faire du frotte manche avec ce vieux con, et si il me considère comme un ami je l'aurai moins dans les pattes quand je m'attaquerai à ses filles._

-« Bien sûr, cela me comble de joie d'avoir le sauveur de la ville parmi mes amis : appelez moi comme bon vous semble ! »

_Bon, une chose de faite, cet abruti baisse sa garde…il en perdra ses plan de mariage pour ses filles, parole de démon._

« Avant de commencer mon récit, me permettez-vous de poser une ou deux questions à vos filles ? Disons que…certaines choses que je vais vous dire seront un peu délicates…et que j'espère vous me considérerez après mon récit de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui. »

Dilmara, évidemment, donna son accord pour les quelques questions de Valten, étant impatient d'écouter son histoire.

« Dame Elana, j'aurai une simple question pour vous… »

Voyant qu'elle rougissait à la mention de son nom, Valten sourit en la regardant dans les yeux,

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oserais point vous poser une question qui puisse vous mettre dans l'embarras, ou qui parlerais de salles de bain, je vous le promets. Que vous est-il arrivé une fois que je vous ai raccompagné jusqu'au bâtiment verrouillé le plus proche, hier après l'altercation avec les monstres ? »

La jeune fille sourit et rougit au moment de l'allusion à la salle de bain, mais se reprit au moment où Valten lui demanda comment cela avait été pour elle. Elle comprit qu'il avait voulu la charrier, et répondit à sa question comme si de rien n'était.

« Une fois dans le bâtiment, après que vous m'ayez secourue, je me suis retrouvée avec une famille qui se cachait dans sa demeure. Nous avons attendu que la garde arrive. Un détachement est arrivé et nous a conduis à l'extérieur de la ville, la où l'armée s'apprêtait à lancer une contre attaque sur la ville. Puis, une fois les combats terminés, je suis revenue ici, et j'ai aidé les autres du mieux que j'ai pu. »

Valten écouta son récit en suivant son regard. Les deux sœurs portaient de nouveau cette traditionnelle tenue elfiques estivales, fendue sur les côtés.

_J'ignore qui a dessiné ce modèle de robe, mais je l'exigerai pour les servantes du château de Nalia !_

Valten commença à regarder tour à tour les yeux puis les courbes de la locutrice, remarquant chez elle un léger sourire alors qu'elle parlait. Elle avait saisi son regard. Elle aussi, commença à regarder les muscles apparents de Valten sous le fin tissu elfique.

_Yeah, je lui plais, et elle ne le cache pas. Et que je la mate ne la dérange pas ! Elle me plaît celle là !!_

Dilmara n'ayant pas encore entendu l'histoire de sa fille, avait son attention concentrée sur elle, ce qui n'était pas du tout la même chose pour Lëandri, qui remarqua le manège entre sa sœur et le semi démon qui l'effrayait.

Valten regarda son hôte. Il prit une grande inspiration, et lui parla sur un ton solennel, comme si il disait quelque chose de grave.

« Je ne suis pas…ce que je parais. Je suis plus, beaucoup plus qu'un simple humain. Je préfère vous le dire maintenant, pour ne pas que vous ayez sur moi un regard où se mélange la peur et d'autres sentiments par après. Je vais tout vous dire, car depuis le début de mon périple, je ne me suis jamais arrêté pour raconter ma vie sur les routes depuis cinq ans. Je vous demande de ne pas me juger par rapport à ma généalogie, mais par rapports à mes choix et à mes actes. Tout raconter me demande…énormément, et c'est une énorme faveur que je vous fais. Mais avant, je voudrais que Lëandri vous raconte comment je l'ai rencontré, et ce qu'elle a ressenti quand nos chemins se sont croisés. »

Valten tourna son regard vers Lëandri, la regarda au fond des yeux, et lui dit

« S'il te plait, raconte tout, n'omet rien. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as ressenti et je préfère que tu annonce toi-même ce que tu as vu ».

Lëandri regarda Valten, son père, puis de nouveau Valten, et se mit à raconter sa version des choses. Le moment ou elle traversait la place du marché en courant, les golems, la main qui allait la tuer, puis l'arrivée de Valten. Valten qui devint un démon, elle qui avait été effrayée et dégoutée par celui-ci sur le moment même. Le démon qui massacra les golems, puis qui fut rejoint par deux combattantes. Enfin les deux combattantes qui prirent soin d'elle, et le démon qui redevint humain.

Dilmara n'en revint pas à la citation du mot démon. Quand Lëandri eut fini de parler, Valten enchaîna directement.

« Avant que vous ne parliez, je vais vous résumer mon enfance, et mes aventures. Ne vous faites pas d'avis avant, je vous prie. Gardez votre jugement pour après. »

Et il raconta son enfance, sa vie à Château Suif, les enseignements des armes, des sciences et de littératures de son père adoptif, puis l'assassinat de Gorion.

Ensuite, il conta la recherche de ses origines, les aventures de la mines de Nashkel , qui d'ailleurs fut ponctué par un « oh, oui, je m'en rappelle, j'en ai entendu parler » de sire Dâeghun, du complot de la porte de Baldur, de la traque de son frère, de sa mise à mort, de l'enlèvement par Irenicus, du voyage en Underworld, de l'attaque de la ville drow… puis de la traque du magicien et de sa mise à mort, qu'il ne détailla pas.

Le trio père-filles qui écoutait Valten ne dit rien ou presque durant tout le récit. Valten avait besoin de raconter cela à quelqu'un, et pour finir, même Lëandri perdit le peu de peur qu'elle ait de Valten. Ne lui restait que l'admiration du guerrier, de sa puissance et la reconnaissance de l'avoir sauvé. Quand à Dilmara, il n'eut à aucun moment donné de l'aversion pour le démon, il se félicita plutôt d'avoir un nouvel ami de cette puissance, chose qui allait encore redorer son blason familial. Evidemment, Valten ne dit toujours rien sur sa sœur qui put la rapprocher des enfants de Bhaal. Une fois son récit fini, Valten bu une gorgée d'eau, car parler si longtemps lui avait donné soif.

« Et bien, je suis content d'en avoir parlé. Je vous demande de ne point répéter ceci à d'autres personnes, mais j'apprécie encore une fois le fait que vous ayez accepté de m'écouter. Il y a des détails que je ne vous ai point expliqué, non pas dans le but de nuire, mais certaines choses ne doivent point être dites pour protéger de pauvres personnes qui ont malgré elles été mêlée à toute cette histoire. »

« Sire Valten, vous êtes d'une puissance incroyable. Avoir fait tous ces exploits…vos compagnons aussi doivent être de formidables guerriers ! »

Dilmara était fier, avoir un hôte de cette marque chez lui…si le prestige de sa famille montait encore, qui sait, il finirait par devenir maître de la ville.

Ses filles commençaient aussi à s'intéresser à Valten. N'ayant point eu de relations amoureuses avant, car les elfes n'ont pas ces débordements affectif que prisent les humains, car cela ne se fait pas, du moins pour eux, elles éprouvèrent néanmoins un mélange de sentiments envers ce fabuleux héros qui chamboula un peu leur cœur. Pas amoureuse, pas encore, mais attirée, prise d'une grande sympathie, en admiration,…bref…ca les trottait : toutes leurs pensées était dirigée vers le même sujet : Valten.

Valten prit congé de son hôte, demandant s'il pouvait les quitter pour retrouver ses amis avant le banquet. Il demanda s'il devait attendre son hôte pour aller se coucher, après le banquet du soir, ou s'il devait demander à un serviteur : celui-ci lui donna une clef de sa maison, lui disant qu'il était chez lui comme chez soi, qu'il n'avait pas à prévenir de ses déplacements. Après avoir remercié son hôte, Valten retourna à l'auberge.

_Waaaaaa trop fort, comment j'ai assuré dans ces beaux discours !! Elana, elle a craqué pour moi, j'en suis sûr. Et Lëandri me regarde différemment. En fait, je parie qu'elle aime ce côté démoniaque chez moi…et je peux rentrer comme je veux chez eux…Dilmara est fou ! Mais m'en fiche, il avait qu'à penser à la virginité de ses filles avant. On laisse pas un démon rentrer et sortir de chez soit n'importe comment quand y vivent ces deux perles ahahahaha_


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila, je poste quatre chapitre d'un coup, j'en ai encore un ou deux d'avance , que je garde au chaud. Je m excuse pour le temps que j'y ai mis, mais ayant peu de lecteur ca ne motive pas bcp ...et comprenez moi, j'ai très peu de temps pour moi: la guerre fait rage en Azeroth et mon aide y est demandée souvent, de plus, Umbrella corporation a encore frappé, ce coup ci en afrique, et j'ai été mobilisé au vietnam pour apporter du soutien aux troupes locales. Mais ce projet n'est pas abandonné!!**

**quel dommage que ce sujet est si peu lu, j'airais du poster ceci dans harry potter er appeler un personnage secondaire Ron, y aurait eu plus de lecteur. Mais je ne me plaint pas, ici les lecteurs sont de qualité!**

**Merci encore à MyEstimeuse et à Atem-Gantz pour leurs encouragements, ça fait tjr plaisir!**

**Chapitre six : mangeons, buvons…et cuvons. **

Valten se dirigea vers l'auberge, mais la porte de celle-ci était close. La journée était passée si vite, le banquet allait commencer sans lui.

_Pfff m'ont même pas attendu…sympa. Je vais encore devoir chercher après eux. Tiens, un garde …_

-« Garde !! Le banquet, il est où ? Je cherche aussi mes amis, saurais tu où ils sont ? »

-« Oui messire, Vos amis sont déjà sur place, je vais vous y conduire »

_Décidément_, pensa Valten,_ on me conduit bien souvent dans toutes les directions, ici_

Une fois arrivé au lieu du banquet, il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment en retard. La plupart des convives étaient déjà à table. Sur la place principale avaient été aménagée d'immenses tables, ou un nombre incalculable de personnes avait déjà commencé à s'asseoir. Valten vit sa sœur, Minsc et Anomen debout occupé à discuter avec un soldat.

_Soldat ? Mais il est en civil…où l'ai-je déjà vu ? Comment est ce que je sais que c'est un combattant ? Ah oui, c'est l'officier que j'ai interrogé en entrant en ville. Au moins il a survécu._

Valten s'approcha de ses amis, et entendit ceux-ci discuter tactique de combat.

L'officier local ventait les mérites stratégiques d'Anomen, et évidemment la force incomparable de Minsc. Valten se joignit à la conversation, écoutant enfin le récit du combat auquel il n'avait pas participé. Il fut temps de s'installer à table.

Entre les tables, des estrades avaient été installées. Valten se demanda pour quelle raison elles étaient là, mais ne posa pas de question. Les quatre amis furent invités à s'asseoir à la table d'honneur.

Le Haut Seigneur Ildar arriva en grande pompe, avec escorte de nobles et de courtisans. Il invita les convives à rejoindre les tables. Il s'approcha de Valten, et lui demanda

« Sire Valten, je compte bien évidemment commencer la fête que vous avez suggéré par un discours. Durant le repas, je voudrais que vous aussi, adressiez un mot à la foule. Vous êtes le héros de ce jour, et il me semble qu'il soit normal que tout le monde le sache.

-« Entendu, je le ferai. Ce sera avec joie. »

Chaque invité, c'est-à-dire tous les nobles, de nombreux soldats et gens de toutes classes sociales de la ville, prirent place à table. Ils restèrent tous debout derrière leur chaise, attendant que le maître de cérémonie, Ildar, leur fasse signe de s'asseoir.

Ildar resta debout. L'agencement des tables permettait à chacun de voir ce qu'il se passait à la table d'honneur, et tous tournèrent la tête dans cette direction.

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, qui restera marqué dans notre histoire. Irenicus, le traître, celui qui a versé le sang de ses propres frères, est vaincu. Justice a été rendue. Mais plus important encore : Une guerre a pris fin. Nous n'avions pas de problèmes avec nos voisins proches, mais vous saviez tous que nous étions en guerre depuis maintenant cinq siècles contre une cité drow d'Underworld.

J'ai une grande nouvelle. Nous avons vaincu ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne risque d'être enlevé, capturé, ou attaqué par ces drows. Une ère de terreur prend fin pour nous, et une autre de tranquillité et de prospérité va débuter. Pour cela, profitons de la soirée ! Mesdames, messieurs, passez une excellente soirée. »

Au moment où le Seigneur de la ville fini son discours, des serviteurs vinrent avec des plats remplis de divers mets les plus onctueux les uns que les autres. Valten sourit, il venait de constater qu'à sa table, pour lui et ses amis, les plats étaient beaucoup plus fournis en viande, poissons et volailles, ainsi que chez les nains, qui partageaient aussi le repas, et à une table où des marchands humain itinérants avaient également commencé à se servir. Les elfes étant moins enclins à manger de la chair animale.

Leur aversion pour la viande vient de deux chose. Tout d'abord, ils estiment que manger de l'animal ou de la créature intelligente, c'est la même chose. Donc, ils ne sont pas cannibales et ne mangent pas de viande du tout, sauf nécessité pour survivre.

Ensuite, leur vue perçante leur permet de traquer et tuer de nombreuse créatures qui n'auraient même pas perçu leur présence, ce n'est donc plus de la chasse, c'est une exécution.

Une fois les plats en place, les serviteurs s'assirent également à une table, et purent festoyer comme les autres. Sur chaque estrade, musicien, acrobate, jongleur ou danseurs se succédaient.

Chose rare, du moins pour des elfes, il y avait de l'alcool au menu : bière vin et hydromel étaient disposés sur les tables. Après un certain moment, le repas étant bien avancé, le seigneur Ildar se leva, et le silence se fit sur la place.

Valten, qui était occupé à discuter avec Minsc, regardait en même temps les décorations sur et autour des tables. Des roses blanches, des lys, du lierre, tout symbolisait le deuil et la fête en même temps. En mémoire aux victimes et aux hommes tombés au champ d'honneur. Néanmoins, même si le blanc du deuil elfique était omniprésent, la manière dont ces décorations étaient placées sur la grand place symbolisait aussi la fête, le rire et la joie. Valten se resservit une part généreuse de volaille, bu son hydromel, se resservit de la bière et commença à découper une part de faon. Une fois son assiette de nouveau remplie, il recommença à se remplir la panse, sans écouter ce que déblatérait encore le pompeux seigneur de la ville.

« Mes amis, il y a encore une chose que je dois vous dire. La victoire ne vient jamais toute seule. Cette victoire ci, est sans conteste l'œuvre de Sire Valten, et de ses amis. Je vais lui laisser la place, car il me semble qu'il est important que s'exprime à la foule l'homme qui l'a sauvée. Voici, Sire Valten ! …»

La foule applaudit, Imœm regarda Valten, Anomen le scruta des yeux également. Minsc applaudi pour faire comme tout le monde…il écoutait rarement ce qui se disait, c'était Valten qui lui avait apprit cette mauvaise habitude. Valten qui s'en foutait de ce qu'il se passait, se re-rempli la bouche de viande, une cuisse de volaille dans la main gauche, la droite tenant sa corne remplie de bière. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde le regardait.

Comme le silence devenait long et pesant, Valten remarqua enfin qu'il était le centre d'attention de tous. Pour faire bonne mesure, il mordu encore un coup dans sa cuisse de poulet, se rinça la bouche et se leva enfin.

_Mais quel con ce bouffeur de salade ! Il aurait pu me prévenir au moins! Bon, allez, un joli discours pour plaire à la foule et je termine cette assiette…_

« Bonsoir à tous. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer un long discours, vous avez sûrement autant envie que moi que de retourner à ces mets délicieux, et de vous délectez d'alcool.

Je ne vais donc pas vous parler de la ville de drow que j'ai annihilée presque à moi seul, la vantardise n'est pas mon fort…

_Héhé mon œil_. _Je n'ai qu'à parler de mes faits passé et ils seront tous en admiration__._

Je ne vous parlerai pas d'Irenicus non plus, il ne mérite même pas que l'on se souvienne de son nom. Par contre, je vais vous parler des hommes qui sont morts ou blessés, pour vous permettre de vivre un soir comme celui-ci.

Je ne pense pas qu'il faille tous s'arrêter de vivre, ou commencer à pleurer. Oui, certes, ils vont tous nous manquer. C'étaient des amis, des proches, des parents. Mais qu'auraient ils voulu ?

Moi je vais vous le dire. Ils auraient voulu que l'on crie leurs noms haut et fort, un verre à la main, le sourire au visage. Ils auraient voulu que nous nous rappelons de leur courage, de leur sacrifice, ils auraient voulu devenir des exemples pour touts. Rappelons-nous d'eux bons vivants, et souriants.

Ils sont devenus des héros, pas des victimes. Soyons en fier !

Alors mesdames, messieurs, je vous demanderai à tous, de remplir votre verre, votre coupe, votre corne ou votre chope de l'alcool de votre choix.

Je vous demande ensuite de penser très fort aux personnes tombées pour nous hier.

Je vous demande encore de vous emplir de fierté, d'honneur, d'avoir côtoyé ces personnes qui ont eu le courage de donner leurs vies pour nous, pour que nous ayons un lendemain comme celui-ci.

Et je vais vous demander enfin de crier comme moi simplement ceci… »

Valten attendit que tout le monde le regarde. Il se pencha, remplis encore sa corne de bière, se remis droit devant la foule tandis sa corne vers le ciel et dit normalement, sans crier…

« Gloire à nos morts victorieux »

Puis il parcouru la foule du regard. Et le répéta en criant de toutes ses forces.

« GLOIRE A NOS MORTS VICTORIEUX !! »

Les premières personnes à se lever, et à crier furent les nains. De toute façon, leurs demander de trinquer pour n'importe quelle raison est toujours la bienvenue, mais alors en plus quand c'est pour une bonne cause, ils le font presque avant que vous ayez songé à demander de le faire. Ils montèrent même sur leur chaise pour être à hauteur d'homme.

« GLOIRE A NOS MORTS VICTORIEUX !! »

Ensuite, les trois amis de Valten, les soldats présents sur la place, qu'ils soient occupés à dîner ou de faction, et les hommes de la caravane marchande, se mirent à crier aussi en se levant, levant haut leur verre, en pensant à leurs amis et compagnons d'armes perdus.

« GLOIRE A NOS MORTS VICTORIEUX !! »

Enfin, nobles, marchands et paysans crièrent aussi, pensants aux amis, aux disparu, aux parents décédés.

« GLOIRE A NOS MORTS VICTORIEUX !! »

« GLOIRE A NOS MORTS VICTORIEUX !! »

Lorsque la foule s'arrêta de crier, à bout de souffle et hors d'haleine. Valten était encore debout.

« Merci pour eux. Nous n'oublierons jamais ces héros. Rendez leur hommage en faisant une fête mémorable en leurs noms. »

Le seigneur Ildar, qui avait d'abord pris Valten pour un rustre, ensuite pour quelqu'un de fourbe, vit maintenant devant lui un vrai commandant, un meneur de troupes, un chef né.

Il comprit qu'il ne cernerait jamais cette personne, tantôt à l'allure paysanne ignorante, tantôt comme le sage de référence pour tous.

Il était exceptionnel, c'était certain.

Et il se dit que si Valten voulait prendre le contrôle de cette ville, il ne pouvait envisager comment il ferait : ruse, soulèvement populaire, assassinat, invasion…mais il su que s'il le désirait, Valten y arriverait, et de la manière dont il le désirerait. Cet homme pouvait tout faire. Ildar se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à devenir l'ennemi du fils de Bhaal.

Le repas se poursuivi, Valten et ses amis purent enfin se détendre, et profiter un peu du temps qui passe. Vers la fin du repas, Ildar fit un dernier discours très bref.

« Maintenant, je vous prie d'applaudir deux talentueuses danseuses, qui ont bien voulu honorer la fin de ce repas de leur talent. Voici les filles du commandant Dilmara, Lëandri et Elana»

Deux musiciens prirent place devant l'estrade principale. Chacun d'eux jouait d'un petit instrument à vent, un genre de pipeau. Ils commencèrent à jouer un air lent, mélodieux, plein d'émotions, mais pas triste.

Après quelques instants, nos deux jumelles préférées arrivèrent, dans une tenue…peu habillée. Le haut se composait tout au plus d'une espèce de fin tissu recouvrant leur poitrine, attaché derrière leur nuque. L'étoffe dorée était à moitié transparente, ce qui laissait deviner le peu de chose qu'elle cachait. Le bas se composait d'une sorte d'ensemble de fil, massivement dorés ou argentés, avec des nuances émeraude, laissant apparaître l'intégralité de leurs jambes, mais cachant leur intimité, ce qui n'empêchait pas de voir l'entièreté de leurs cuisses splendides.

Elles montèrent sur le podium, devant la table d'honneur, mais vues de tous, et entamèrent leur danse. Leur bassin commença à onduler sur le rythme de la musique.

Un silence de mort régnait sur la place. Seul le bruit lancinant de la musique jouée par les musiciens venait troubler le calme de l'endroit.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur ces deux corps se mouvant au rythme de la musique.

Leurs bras tournoyaient en même temps que leurs épaules se déplaçaient d'avant en arrière, et l'ondulation des deux bassins bougeaient par à-coups au rythme de la musique.

Il est presque impossible de décrire la beauté de cette danse sur papier. Imaginez le temps qui s'arrête, votre cerveau qui ne réagit plus, et que l'univers se résume à deux corps qui dansent devant vous. Imaginez ces deux fantasmes vivants, ces nymphes descendues sur terre dans le but de vous divertir. Voila ce que les spectateurs ont ressenti.

Personne ne remarqua le troisième musicien qui avait rejoint ses confrères, muni d'une sorte de petit tambourin, qui donna le second rythme de la danse.

Elana se plaça devant Lëandri, qui se retourna aussi vers sa sœur. Face à face, toujours en dansant, les deux jumelles tournèrent la tête dans la direction de la table d'honneur. Valten aurait juré qu'elles le regardaient droit dans les yeux. Pour lui, cette danse Lui était destiné, personnellement.

La musique accéléra, la vitesse du déhanchement aussi. Même si les deux danseuses étaient considérées comme jeunes pour des elfes, personne dans l'assemblée n'aurait jamais plus osé dire qu'elles n'étaient point attirante ou féminine. Le regard que chaque mâle de l'assemblée le prouvait assez : on n'y lisait que de l'admiration, de l'envie.

Elana et Lëandri produisaient les mêmes mouvements, mais avec un effet de miroir. Leurs pieds nus sautaient, volaient et caressaient le sol, leurs hanches montaient, descendaient en même temps que les yeux de la foule obnubilée.

Les ombres dansaient sur leurs corps comme la feuille danse avec le vent, les fils de leurs tuniques produisaient un tintement au rythme de leur danse, et ondulaient, masquaient ou découvraient leurs jambes de façon provocatrice.

Les reflets dorés et argentés coloraient leur peau à chaque mouvement d'une teinte différente, et le jeu de lumière et des reflets du feu énorme qu'il y avait sur la grande place de la ville donnaient aux deux jumelles un air divin.

Chaque personne présente ce soir là, homme ou femme, se souviendrait de cette danse mystique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il était rare que Valten restât sans voix devant quelque chose. Mais le respect qu'il éprouva pour le talent des deux sœurs au même instant fit que de simple fantasme pour lui elles passèrent au cran de conquête amoureuse réelle. Il ne s'intéressait plus uniquement à leur corps, mais à elles. Nul n'oserait prétendre qu'il en perdit son fantasme ou l'envie de coucher avec elles, mais il en voulait désormais plus. Pas un coup d'un soir, puis repartir sur les routes en laissant deux cœurs déchirés derrière lui. Ces deux là, il comptait les emmener avec lui.

Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent de danser, il fallu un moment à la foule pour se reprendre. Un long silence suivit la dernière note, le dernier battement du tambour. Puis, quelques instants après, le temps que tout le monde comprenne que c'était terminé, les applaudissements fusèrent de partout. Même les nains, généralement réticents à manifester leurs intérêts pour une chose elfique, se mirent à applaudir. Valten se leva, les salua discrètement de la tête, car elles le fixaient toujours, et applaudit avec la foule, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elles disparurent des yeux de tous, Valten vit Dilmara discuter avec d'autres nobles, probablement occupé à préparer un mariage arrangé qui bénéficierait ses intérêts personnels.

Au même moment, Valten se dit que jamais il ne laisserait le père décider de l'avenir de ses filles.

Le haut seigneur Ildar se leva, clôturant ainsi la réception officielle. Les gardes de faction pour la sécurité furent autorisés à prendre part aux festivités, et les nobles furent convoqués dans le palais du seigneur pour parler toute la nuit du plan de reconstruction de la ville.

Ne restait donc que sur la place quelques familles sans prétentions, c'est-à-dire gens du peuple, roturier, artisan ou marchand, le marchand itinérant avec son escorte de mercenaires, les nains, tous les soldats elfe, et le groupe des quatre aventuriers.

Valten monta debout sur la table.

« Messieurs, il existe une coutume chez nous. Lorsque l'on remporte une victoire, les vaincus sont morts, et les gagnant boivent et se saoulent toute la nuit…ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils tiennent plus debout ! Je vous propose de célébrer cette soirée comme il se doit ! »

Il existe certains liens qui sont indéchiffrable. Vous pouvez avoir reçu l'éducation que vous voulez, mais les liens que vous créez avec des compagnons d'armes sont uniques. Vous leur confiez votre vie chaque jour, et ce réciproquement. Si l'on vous demande de faire la fête avec eux, vous accepteriez d'office, même si la bienséance ne le voudrait ou ne le permettrait pas. C'est pour cette raison que tant de soldats elfes se mirent à boire ce soir là, et finirent saoul, mais l'on n'y est pas encore. Le gratin étant parti, Valten ayant enfin terminé son long périple, il pouvait enfin se relaxer, et s'amuser un peu sans arrière pensées.

Valten continua son second discours de la soirée, qui fut d'ailleurs le dernier.

« Je défie tous les guerriers, les vrais, pour une bataille mémorable, à la bière ! Je dis moi que vous ne savez pas boire et que vous tomberez ivre mort tous avant moi ! A part ceux résistant comme de jeunes pucelles, y a-t-il de vrais guerriers qui vont oser relever le défi ? »

Malgré des propos que certains qualifieront d'obscène, ayant un visage rayonnant, et le ton de la rigolade, tous les soldats ou hommes d'armes présents sur la grand place voulurent participer à ce jeu typiquement masculin que nous les hommes adulons tant.

Plusieurs personnes se levèrent, pour répondre à l'invitation, et les premiers…furent évidemment les nains.

« NOUS !! Il ne sera pas dit qu'un homme boit mieux qu'un nain, ou qu'on laisse quelqu'un le prétendre !! Tant que nous tiendrons debout, nous contredirons cela en buvant ! »

Le suivant fut Minsc.

« Minsc est un vrai guerrier ! Vrai de vrai ! »

Il retira le haut de sa tunique, se mettant torse nu pour le bonheur des dames, montrant ses énormes muscles.

« Minsc est un vrai guerrier ! Un homme fort ! Et il va battre Valten, ainsi a parlé Bouh ! D'ailleurs il boira aussi ! Mais lui un peu, il est trop jeune pour ces jeux.»

Personne sur la place n'avait comprit la partie de la phrase avec Bouh, mais tout le monde comprit la participation au jeu du rôdeur.

Les mercenaires de la compagnie Talon, accompagnant le marchand se regardèrent. Le capitaine murmura quelque chose à son patron, demandant la permission pour lui et ses hommes de relever le défi…et le marchand du accepter, car il se releva, hurlant à ses hommes

« Compagnie Talon, en garde! Un homme nous défie, nous laisserons nous faire ? »

« NON, SERGENT ! » répondit le groupe d'humains en armure ocre.

Le groupe de participant devenant déjà raisonnable, Valten se mit à penser que la soirée allait devenir amusante.

L'officier qui avait accompagné Anomen sourit et se leva à son tour.

« A moi la garde ! Un défi à relever !! »

Les soldats, content que leur capitaine leur permis ce petit débordement au comportement règlementaire habituel, se joignirent également à la fête.

Des serviteurs, impatients de voir la joute se livrer sur la place publique, se dépêchèrent d'apporter quelques tonneaux de bière pour abreuver les concurrents.

Anomen regarda Valten avec des yeux amusés.

« Encore un comportement de débauche, je suppose que c'est là que l'on reconnaît la différence entre les gens qui ont du savoir-vivre, et ceux qui n'en ont pas… »

Valten, qui tiqua sur la remarque, réfléchit quelques instants à quelle réplique lancer à son ami. Lorsqu'un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et que la réponse vint enfin :

« M'en fous, c'est pas un mec qui baise moins bien que moi qui va me faire la morale »

Là, c'est Anomen qui se sentit blessé dans son amour propre du « Paladin – Valeureux – Intouchable – Qui – n – a – Peur – De – Rien »

Imœm n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, mais vu la réaction de son amant, Anomen, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait malheureusement bien comprit…Valten allait encore se moquer et humilier son ami, « juste pour rire ».

Anomen regarda Valten, comprenant que celui-ci voulait simplement rigoler, mais…à son détriment. Heureusement, hormis les quatre amis, personnes n'écoutait ce qu'il se racontait, tout le monde était occupé à organiser les tables, les choppes et les tonneaux pour un concours de boisson épique.

Anomen interrogea donc Valten curieux mais craignant de découvrir où son ami voulait en venir…

-« Je suppose que « Le Sauveur de la Cité » va s'expliquer et apporter moult preuves pour étayer sa théorie ?»

-« Mais bien sûr ! Disons qu'avant ton arrivée dans le groupe, j'ai eu une certaine aventure avec Imœm…mais à l'époque nous ignorions tout de Bhaal et de ce qui en découle. Disons que lorsqu'elle partageait ma couche… »

Anomen fut choqué que Valten ose parler ainsi de sa compagne, se refusant à imaginer la situation décrite par Valten, avec Imœm, SON Imœm, à lui, sa protégée qui en plus est la demi sœur de Valten, mais il écouta néanmoins la suite.

« Lorsqu'elle partageait ma couche…elle était tellement bruyante et criait tellement fort sa joie que même Bouh n'en dormait pas! »

C'est là que Minsc, qui n'avait pas comprit que ce genre de sujet, où plutôt que cette façon d'aborder la chose était quelque chose de choquant pour âme sensible, ajouta un commentaire, qui, sans le faire exprès, appuya les dire de Valten :

-« C'est vrai !! Minsc se rappelle !!

Bouh ne savait pas pourquoi Imœm criait, il s'inquiétait ! Mais Minsc lui a expliqué que c'étaient des jeux d'adultes, qu'il comprendrait quand il rencontrerait une hamster de guerre digne de lui.»

Cette phrase fut dite avec un ton sérieux, Minsc caressant en même temps la tête de son hamster.

Ce qui fit naître d'une part une grimace sur la figure d'Anomen, grimace reflétant le dégout de l'image qu'Anomen avait malgré lui faite dans sa tête : Valten et de SON Imœm en train de pratiquer le coït,

d'une autre part une rougeur énorme sur la tête d'Imœm, qui décidément aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher plus tôt,

et enfin un éclat de rire de la part de Valten, qui ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter

-« Aaah si en plus Minsc le dit, cela ne peut être QUE la vérité ! », toujours en ayant ce fou rire agaçant.

« De plus, depuis que tu es avec elle, il ne me semble pas qu'elle ait manifesté une joie si évidente durant la nuit…alors soit tu es d'une pudeur incroyable, ou plutôt tu as un bâton dans le cul et t'es un vrai coincé, soit tu n'es vraiment pas doué, Ahahahahaha »

Valten ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire.

Imœm ne savait plus où se mettre…

Anomen ne savait pas comment réagir : il se retourna vers Imœm, prêt à lui poser la question pour vérifier la véracité de ces propos, mais la rougeur au niveau du visage de celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Se sentant coincé, il ne su quoi répondre à Valten. Décidément, ce dernier gagnait un peu trop souvent les joutes verbales du groupe.

« Alors, on fait moins le malin, môssieur le paladin, hein ? Bon, tu joues avec nous ? »

La question, posée entre deux fou-rire, reçu une réponse évidente.

« Non, je vais me coucher…j'en ai assez entendu pour la journée, et je ne veux pas être la victime qui devra te raccompagner jusqu'à ton lit. »

Imœm se leva, fit un bisou sur la joue de Minsc, comme tous les soirs, mais fusilla son demi frère du regard. Celui-ci s'approcha, comme si de rien n'était, lui souhaita bonne nuit, et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Désolé, c'était juste pour rire. Bonne nuit petite sœur »

Imœm rejoint son amant, et le couple disparu en direction de la taverne des nains, dont ils avaient reçu une clé.

Imœm eut une dernière pensée cette soirée là pour Valten

_Ah si seulement Nalia avait été là, il aurait moins fait le malin…et il aurait tenu sa langue._

Quand à Valten, il retourna à l'occupation qu'il venait de délaisser, le concours de boisson.

Les tables avaient été mises en rond, de manière à ce que les concurrents puissent se voir. Chaque participant avait déjà devant lui une vingtaine de chope de bière pleine, et la partie allait se faire en une seule manche.

Pas de pause, pas d'arrêt. On commence à boire, on ne s'arrête pas, et si on s'écroule on a perdu.

Le départ fut donné, et les chopes commencèrent à se vider.

Les nains lancèrent des insultes ouvertes aux elfes qui à force de manger de la salade ont des limaces pleins le cerveau, aux elfes qui risquaient le coma éthylique s'ils buvaient plus de trois bières d'affilées la même année, ou encore que vomir sur eux même risquaient de tâcher la superbe réputation de gens snob et coincés qu'ils se donnaient tant de mal à préserver.

Evidemment, ils leurs fut répondu que la chevelure des nains et de leurs barbes étaient tous les deux tellement emmêlés et longues que ceux-ci devaient confondre pellicule et morpions, que lorsque les nains auraient appris le sens du mot protocole leur race serait éteinte, ou que la présence de tant de liquide au même endroit à proximité de créatures si petites était un risque dangereux de noyade.

Mais à ce dernier argument, les nains répondirent que si c'était noyé dans la bière, ça ne les dérangeait pas trop.

Beaucoup parlèrent, beaucoup s'injurièrent joyeusement, et en même temps, ils perdirent le compte du nombre de bière. Plusieurs gardes elfiques étaient déjà ivre morts, certains mercenaires aussi, ainsi que le plus jeune des trois nains, qui se fit injurier par ses frères comme une honte pour la famille de tomber ivre avant des elfes.

Le temps avança, le niveau de bière restant baissa,

Comme le nombre de participant qui étaient encore conscient.

Bientôt, enfin, après une bonne heure quand même, ils ne furent plus qu'une dizaine. Deux elfes, deux nains, et cinq humains, dont Minsc et Valten.

Minsc se mit à chanter, car il est coutume chez les barbares du nord de festoyer en chantant. Evidemment, les paroles n'étaient pas pour plaire à tout le monde, mais Minsc n'en comprenait sûrement pas le sens exact ; pour lui, chanter en buvant, c'était marrant !

Evidemment, le talent vocal artistique du rôdeur était inversement proportionnel à son talent de combattant…mais nul besoin de chanter comme un Obispo ou comme une Celine Dion pour des chansons paillardes.

Insultant tour à tour les elfes, les nains, encore les elfes, les pucelles, parlant de baise, de combat, de mort, d'encore et encore de sexe, tous les participants ne demandaient qu'une chose : enfin non, deux : Que Minsc se taise et qu'il perde !

Lorsque les sifflements se firent de plus en plus nombreux en direction de Minsc, celui-ci comprit qu'on l'invitait à continuer à chanter ! Il fit donc une grande frappe dans le dos à son voisin de droite, un elfe, en disant

« Ah Minsc trouve que cette fête est une vraie réussite ! Buvons encore ! »

Et il se remit à chanter. Mais sous la claque amicale de Minsc, l'elfe déjà étourdit par l'alcool fut projeté en avant, perdit l'équilibre et s'assomma sur la table, sous les rires des nains.

L'un des deux elfes répandit le contenu de son estomac devant lui, et ne fut plus en état de continuer. Peu après, un mercenaire de la compagnie Talon sombra inconscient, renversant sur lui plusieurs les chopes qui étaient sur la table. Il bascula en avant, s'étalant à moitié sur la table. Son voisin de gauche, toujours debout mais vacillant, voulu l'aider à se relever…mais il tomba avec son compagnon d'arme sous le poids de son ami.

Un des nains n'arriva plus à rester debout, il dut s'asseoir, ou plutôt, il tomba sur son séant, et ne pu se relever, ce qui provoqua le rire de son compagnon. Le dernier mercenaire de la compagnie talon abandonna quelques verres plus tard, pris de nausée, et le dernier elfe commença à chanter et à dire n'importe quoi, il fut ramené chez lui.

Restait en lice le dernier tavernier nain, Valten et Minsc.

Minsc beugla quelque chose que Valten ne comprit pas. Valten se sentait déjà bien ivre, et il commençait à peiner pour rester debout. Son compagnon d'arme était vraiment d'une constitution incroyable.

Valten n'était pas pris de nausée, il n'était jamais malade, mais sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal, et Minsc chantait de plus en plus faut, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Quelques instants plus tard, le dernier des nains abandonna, mais resta présent pour voir qui gagnerait ce dernier duel. Les serviteurs restants, ou autres perdants qui avaient abandonné mais était restés présents , et conscient, criaient de touts leurs forces pour encourager les deux derniers participants en lice.

Valten n'arrivait plus depuis longtemps à compter le nombre de choppes qu'il avait bue, il s'était arrêté de compter à une vingtaine. En tout cas, Minsc n'essayait même pas de conter, se contentant de vider tout liquide que l'on amenait devant lui.

Valten savait que Minsc avait une capacité terrible, pouvoir se concentrer exclusivement sur une et une seule tâche. Frapper, tuer, courir : dans le cas présent, boire. Il comprit : il allait perdre.

En tant que mauvais perdant, Valten proposa de terminer ce défi avec un autre alcool !

Minsc ne vit pas le piège et accepta.

Après la bière, le vin à la curieuse manie de donner à coups sûr une bonne gueule de bois au réveil.

Mais Valten n'en sortait pas entièrement perdant, il faudrait à Minsc toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée pour récupérer et terminer de cuver.

Quand à Valten, une heure plus tard, il se réveillerait complètement sobre.

Sa constitution et sa régénération démoniaque avaient de nombreux points forts.

Valten sombra dans l'inconscience six verres de vin plus tard, et Minsc en but encore quelques uns après pour faire bonne mesure. Pour finir, Minsc se coucha sous la table et y termina sa nuit.

Une heure passa, et Valten se réveilla. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper la brume qu'il avait devant ses yeux, et voir de manière plus claire. Il regarda autour de lui.

_Mince ! Personne n'a pensé à ramener ces gens chez eux ! Ils sont tous affalés partout et n'importe comment ! Hahaha ils sont trop beaux à voir. Rah, je ne vais quand même pas les laisser comme ça…_

A ce moment, Valten aperçu un pot de beurre liquide, et son pinceau. C'est un ustensile de cuisine servant à tartiner les viandes avant de les piquer au dessus du feu, comme cela on obtient une viande bien dorée et moins sèche.

Valten pris le pinceau et le pot, et commença à « maquiller » les personnes occupées à cuver. Deux enfants passants par là, le virent et se mirent à rigoler, et à poser des questions.

-« Monsieur, vous faites quoi ? »

-« Heuuu et bien en fait voyez vous je leur fais une blague ! Quand ils vont se réveiller, ils seront tous maquillés et cela sera très drôle ! »

-« Et on peut faire ça ? »

-« Non, je fais une grosse bêtise, mais c'est drôle ! »

Les enfants sourirent : c'est toujours chouette de faire des bêtises.

« Mais attention les enfants, il ne faut surtout pas dire qui les a maquillés ainsi ! Vous voulez essayer ? »

-« Ouiiii »

-« Tenez, et n'oubliez pas le grand monsieur, là, couché sous la table.»

Valten donna le pinceau et le pot de beurre aux deux garnements qui rigolèrent en maquillant un nain.

-« Merci monsieur ! »

-« De rien, et amusez vous bien ! Et surtout ne vous faites pas attraper ! Si vous dites que c'est moi qui vous ai donné cette idée gare à vous ! Et maquillez bien tout le monde il ne faut oublier personne, ce sera encore plus drôle. »

-« Promis, on dira rien !! Au revoir monsieur »

Et les enfants commencèrent à tartiner de beurre liquide le gros nez d'un nain affalé sur sa chaise. Le beurre coula dans la moustache et le nain se retrouva sous jolie une couche de couleur jaune. Ensuite, ils s'attaquèrent à un elfe qui dormait sur la table, puis commencèrent un deuxième garde de la ville, remplissant également ses cheveux du liquide.

Valten regarda encore un peu Minsc, qui cuvait toujours sous la table, puis parti en direction de la maison du noble Dilmara Dâeghun, pour y passer le reste de la nuit. Il n'était pas si tard, mais le jeu de boisson fatigue très vite.

_Bon, une bonne chose de faite, au moins demain matin on rigolera bien en voyant tous ces gens tartiné de beurre. Aha et en plus ce sont les enfants qui se feront engueuler. La nuit __a__ été bonne. Minsc saura que c'est moi, mais il ne m'en voudra pas, j'ai perdu le duel. Par Bhaal, Minsc boit mieux que moi…il est trop solide, cet homme du nord. Les barbares sont vraiment incroyables. Héhé, et j'me demande comment ces abrutis d'elfes vont réagir face au beurre. Bah, tant pis, ce n'est pas interdit de rigoler un peu._

Valten passa devant le palais d'Ildar. Il y vit à de nombreuses fenêtres la lumière allumée.

_Tiens, ils sont encore occupés à discuter de la reconstruction de la cité. Mouais, c'est vrai qu'y a du boulot : les golems ont fait d'énormes ravages, ainsi que les sorts lancés de tous les côtés. Bon, je vais rentrer, draguer un peu et puis j'irai dormir._

_Dormir deux nuits d'affilées, voila mon record depuis cinq ans. Et trop de repos n'a jamais tué personnes… _

_Allez, rentrons…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon, je voulais essayer d'écrire un passage érotique...alors je l'ai fait, en essayant de ne pas le rendre chiant (comme trop souvent le cas). Mais l'histoire va bien vite redevenir une histore d'aventure, promis.**

**Chapitre sept : **

**un peu de pornographie…âmes sensibles ou chastes s'abstenir de lire pendant un ou deux chapitres…**

**Chasse à la pucelle, première partie **

Il y avait encore un léger bourdonnement dans la tête de Valten mais il disparu quand celui-ci arriva au manoir de Dilmara. Valten entra, et commença à marcher dans la maison pour visiter les lieux, le propriétaire étant encore occupé à parler politique chez le seigneur de la cité.

Comme il n'y a pas de porte à proprement parler, il est dur de savoir quand vous entrez dans les appartements privés de quelqu'un, et quand vous êtes dans des pièces « publiques ».

La retenue et la façon de vivre des elfes font qu'ils ne vont jamais dans ces pièces, ne dérangeant jamais les personnes dans leurs quartiers privés. Evidemment, Valten n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et s'en moquait comme de sa première conquête. Non, plutôt comme de sa première paire de chaussettes, c'est toujours amusant de raconter glorieusement comment s'est passé notre première fois…

Soudain, Valten tomba nez à nez avec Lëandri, qui était assise sur son lit et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher.

Elle rougit, surprise dans son intimité et espace vital personnel. Même son père ne songeait pas à aller dans les chambres de ses filles !

Seules Lëandri et Elana se déplaçaient dans les deux chambres, étant jumelles, elles étaient assez proches et complices pour se permettre un tel comportement, c'était même naturel entre elles.

Mais Valten était de loin un autre cas.

« Oh, dame Lëandri, pardonnez moi, j'ignorais où je me trouvais…je veux dire, je suis habitué aux portes…j'ignorais que je pénétrais dans votre chambre. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

-« Et bien…non, même si je ne suis pas habituée à recevoir du monde dans ma chambre. »

-« Je tenais absolument à vous dire que votre danse avait été magnifique. Vous étiez toutes les deux vraiment splendides. Je n'avais jamais vue une telle grâce.»

Lëandri rougit, et remercia Valten.

Celui-ci, s'approcha, et discuta avec elle de tout et de rien. Elle portait de nouveau la tenue estivale elfique, fendue sur toute la longueur, et attachée aux hanches et aux épaules.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit, et Valten s'approcha, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas à l'aise de tant de proximité, mais…avec son admiration sans limite pour ce héros, n'osa rien lui dire.

A force de l'appeler Sire Valten, ce dernier dit à la jeune demoiselle

-« S'il vous plaît, vous me feriez un énorme plaisir en m'appelant juste Valten. Arrêtez, je ne mérite pas tant de protocole vous savez…sinon je vous demanderai de m'appeler Seigneur Démon » dit il avec le sourire.

Lëandri souri, et commença à se détendre. Elle appela dorénavant le semi démon par son prénom.

Valten s'intéressa à sa vie de tous les jours, et elle commença à se confier à lui.

« Dites moi, Lëandri, j'aurais une question…particulière à vous poser sur les coutumes et mœurs elfiques…je ne cherche en rien à me moquer ou vous ridiculiser, c'est par acquis de conscience et curiosité. »

-« Je vous en prie, Valten, posez votre questions, je vous répondrai de mieux que je peux. »

-« Et bien, hum…comment poser cette question sans paraître brusque…voila, j'ai trouvé. Voyez vous, j'ai remarquez qu'il n'y avait jamais de contact physique entre elfes, attendez, je m'explique. Voyez vous, lorsque je dis bonjour, au revoir, je serre des mains, j'embrasse, alors que les elfes se saluent. Quand Minsc me montre sa satisfaction, il arrive qu'il me donne une frappe dans le dos, ou que l'on se frappe nos mains mutuellement… Si l'on danse avec quelqu'un, nous le ou la prenons dans nos bras…est-ce déplacé pour vous ? Je veux dire, est-ce que nous paraissons rustre, ou comme de vulgaire paysan sans manières aucunes, parce que nous avons des contacts physiques ? »

-« Ah, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Et bien…non, vous ne nous paraissez pas comme rustre. Sauf si en revanche vous arriverez derrière un noble, come mon père, et que vous lui frappiez dans le dos comme le fait votre ami. Vous n'êtes pas assez proche avec mon père pour vous permettre un tel geste, par contre, avec votre ami, nul ne peut considérer ce geste comme déplacé car nous ignorons les liens qui vous unissent. Mais il est vrai que la société elfique est plus…réservée, je vais dire. »

Valten sourit, se disant que c'était une bonne manière de dire que beaucoup d'elfes ont un bâton dans le cul.

Lëandri sourit à son tour, en voyant la réaction de son interlocuteur au sens qu'il interpréta de « réservé »

« Je vois que vous avez aussi un avis sur la réserve du peuple elfique », dit elle en souriant. « Donc, pour faire simple, les gestes que vous avez entre vous ne sont pas déplacés, mais le faire avec des inconnus elfes peut l'être. »

-« Ah, d'accord, je vois. Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

C'est dommage, d'un côté, parce qu'il existe des sensations uniques que l'on ne peut ressentir que grâce à cela…mais bien sûr, il faut des cadres et des moments précis propices à ce genre de situations. »

Inutile de préciser que la discussion allait précisément dans le sens que Valten désirait.

-« J'avoue que là je suis perdue, Valten, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Il existe des sensations uniques que l'on peut ressentir uniquement par le contact peau contre peau avec d'autres personnes ? »

-« Disons que oui, d'une certaine manière, mais c'est comme un art. Certains peuvent faire naître des sensations énormes, et d'autre rien du tout. Si vous permettez, je puis vous le démontrer maintenant. Sauf si cela ne convient point ou que vous trouvez cela malsain. »

-« Non, je n'ai pas dit que c'était malsain, je veux dire que pour nous nous limitons nos contacts en fonction de la personne et de nos rela- »

-« Oui, donc, permettez moi de vous coupez, me faites vous assez confiance pour que je vous montre ce que je veux dire ? »

Lëandri souri :

« Valten, vous m'avez sauvé la vie : évidemment que je vous fais confiance. Êtes-vous donc un artiste doué dans l'art du « touché » ? »

Valten se permit de penser

_Ouais ma belle, je pelote, doigte et je baise comme un dieu, mais bon…tu n'auras surement pas comprit ça…_

-« Une grande partie du talent de l'artiste réside dans les émotions qui habitent la personne avec qui il pratique cet art. En d'autres mots, ce sont vos sentiments à mon égard qui vont grandement définir ce que vous ressentirez…maintenant fermez les yeux…et tendez moi vos mains… »

Doucement, Lëandri lui tendit les mains.

Valten avait gagné, et il le savait. Elle était sienne.

Mais elle, elle l'ignorait encore. La nuit allait être longue et magnifique.

Valten prit doucement les mains de la jeune demoiselle dans les siennes, et les posa sur ses propres genoux, forçant la demoiselle à se pencher un peu, et cela lui permit de se rapprocher d'avantage.

Il se mit doucement à caresser ses phalanges. Lëandri sourit, mais ne dit rien. Valten usa et abusa de douceur et de délicatesse. Il promena ses doigts sur les protubérances osseuses et dans les creux des mains de la demoiselle, qui était d'ailleurs une demoiselle en détresse sans le savoir, puis glissa ses doits sur les paumes des mains de Lëandri.

Si point de sensations énormes ne peuvent naître d'une telle caresse, pour quelqu'un n'étant pas habitué à être câliné, cela peut quand même faire beaucoup.

Surtout que fermer les yeux de la victime était une technique sournoise visant à augmenter sa réceptivité au niveau du touché. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que des amoureux ferment si souvent les yeux en s'embrassant…cela augmente le plaisir du baiser. Gardez vous les yeux ouverts, ou vous les fermez en embrassant votre moitié ?

Lëandri sourit légèrement au contact des doigts de Valten.

-« Alors, Lëandri, est-ce tellement désagréable ? »

-« Du tout, je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Mais…c'est étrange… »

-« Oui, surtout que vous n'avez encore rien ressenti de vraiment…sensationnel : mais je demande votre permission pour aller au cran suivant…car je ne ferai rien sans votre accord. »

-« Ben sur, je vous en prie, continuez, je suis impatiente de voir ce qu'il va arriver…»

Valten ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il remonta doucement ses mains, en caressant les poignets, puis les avants bras, les coudes, et remonta jusqu'au épaules. Il redescendit, doucement, usant uniquement le bout de ses propres doigts, puis un doigt complet ou la paume de sa main.

Lëandri se mordit la langue, appréciant à leur juste valeur les caresses données par Valten.

Valten lui chuchota à l'oreille

-« Ne bougez pas… »

Valten se leva, et alla s'asseoir derrière Lëandri, qui sourit en le sentant être juste derrière elle.

« Lëandri, c'est la deuxième fois que vous êtes dans mes bras…et c'est toujours aussi agréable. Je suppose que le fait que je sois derrière vous fait monter un peu le taux d'anxiété qu'il y a en vous…mais c'est volontaire. Cela fait partie des sensations que vous allez ressentir. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle rougit. Elle sentait le torse musclé de Valten dans son dos, tout contre elle, mais sans le toucher Elle se laissa elle même tomber en arrière contre lui. Valten jouait toujours avec les bras de Lëandri.

Lëandri frissonnait au rythme des allées et venues des mains de Valten. Ses mains dansaient sur les bras de Lëandri dessinant une fresque précise, faisant naitre une sensation de bien être chez Lëandri.

Il lui re-chuchota à l'oreille

« Il n'y a pas que les mains qui savent faire des miracles…j'ai votre permission pour essayer autre chose ? »

Lëandri, Valten dans son dos et elle les yeux fermée, était dans cette situation difficile :  
Vous savez pertinemment que vous vous retrouvez sur une pente savonneuse, où il y a une limite à ne pas dépasser, mais que vous voulez dangereusement approcher…

Elle voulait aller un peu plus loin dans ces sensations, ne sachant pas du tout où elle allait.

C'est donc cette innocence, cette naïveté qu'il y avait encore en elle qui la perdit : oui, elle connaissait le sexe, mais de nom, ou d'idée seulement.

Le vivre, c'est autre chose, n'est ce pas ? Et donc elle accepta que Valten aille plus loin. Ou plutôt « un cran » plus loin, comme lui-même disait.

Valten mit ses mains dans celles de Lëandri, croisant ses doigts dans les siens. Il commença à faire de petits baisers sur l'épaule droite de Lëandri, puis descendit un peu sur son bras. Il fit de même avec l'épaule gauche, après avoir traversé la nuque de la donzelle.

Lëandri serra les mains de Valten, il comprit ce geste comme un encouragement. Elle appréciait vraiment ces petits bisous !

Il retira ses mains de celles de l'elfe, et parcouru de nouveaux ses bras en les caressant, tout en parcourant toujours les épaules de petits baisers.

Valten lui dit dans l'oreille

« Ne sursautez pas trop… »

Elle comprit une demi-seconde plus tard.

Valten enfonça un doigt de chacune de ses mains entre les hanches et les côtes de sa victime. Elle sursauta en poussant un petit « AH ! » et ouvrit les yeux, pour trouver derrière elle un Valten en plein fou rire.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher », dit il, essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

Elle lui sourit aussi :

« Généralement, ce sont les enfants qui pratiquent ce jeu, lui dit elle avec un sourire. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je vous trouvais enfantine, mais parce que c'est un jeu qu'il est agréable de faire, et ce quelque soit l'âge. La preuve, vous en avez rigolé aussi. Mais j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec cela, je continue ce que je faisais avant. Et ne trichez plus, gardez vos yeux fermés cette fois…

Et ne vous vengez pas, je perds souvent à ce jeu »

Evidemment, dit comme cela, cela ne pouvait que donner à Lëandri l'envie de chatouiller à son tour son compagnon de jeu. Ce qui était exactement le but recherché par celui-ci.

Lëandri ferma les yeux, encore souriante.

« Bien, je me vengerai plus tard. »

Valten reprit les caresses sur les bras et les hanches de Lëandri, et refit ses baisers sur ses épaules. Il remonta le long du coup de Lëandri avec sa bouche, et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille. Puis il posa un léger baiser sur la joue, et redescendit dans le cou, sur les épaules, et remonta une dernière fois.

Mais il remonta plus haut, allant plus loin sur les joues de l'elfe, et c'est naturellement qu'elle ouvrit sa bouche pour embrasser Valten profondément.

Valten l'enserra de ses bras, la tourna pour la mettre face à lui. Elle tomba naturellement dans ses bras, et passa ses mais derrière la nuque de Valten. Celui-ci laissa une main dans le dos de l'elfe, et l'autre sur sa hanche.

Lëandri était complètement absorbée par ce langoureux baiser, qu'elle avait espéré depuis un moment mais sans le savoir. Surprise de réagir comme cela par rapport à Valten, elle sentit soudain la main sur sa hanche remonter légèrement, puis glisser sur son ventre. La main passa dans la fente de sa tunique pour glisser sur sa peau, et elle se cambra à la sensation de cette caresse sur son ventre. Valten l'embrassa ainsi pendant un instant. Valten tourna l'elfe, pour la coucher en travers du lit, qui était quand même large pour trois personnes. Elle se sentit déposée sur son matelas, et continua d'embrasser passionnément Valten, respirant le même air que lui. Soudain, Valten quitta sa bouche, ses lèvres descendirent sur le menton de l'elfe, puis vers son cou. Lëandri mit sa tête en arrière pour lui permettre un accès plus facile, et Valten descendit encore. Il arriva sur son torse, puis dans son décolleté. Habilement, Valten dégrafa les deux attaches d'or qui maintenaient la robe en place, et descendit avec sa bouche sur les seins de l'elfe, tout en abaissant progressivement le tissu.

Elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Se mordit la lèvre inférieure une deuxième fois, sachant qu'elle commettait une faute vis-à-vis de l'étique elfique. Pouvait-elle faire ceci avec Valten ? Quelles seraient les conséquences ?

Elle respirait déjà difficilement, son cœur s'emballait, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle perdait la tête.

Au moment où elle envisageait de réfléchir sérieusement à la question, Valten embrassa son téton, la faisant gémir et émettre un petit cri, mélange intime de plaisir et de surprise.

Elle perdit complètement pied, et ne pensa plus. Elle voulait ressentir. Valten embrassait son ventre, ses seins, ses mains serrées dans les siennes ou caressant son corps.

Quand Valten revint l'embrasser, et qu'elle voulu mettre ses mains dans le dos du corps musclé de la personne lui apprenant les délices de l'art du touché, elle rencontra sa peau…et la chaleur de son corps. Elle sentit alors son torse sur sa poitrine, lui procurant une douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son propre corps.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au dessus de lui, et qu'ils étaient maintenant dans le sens du lit. Et soudain, elle sentit une main se rapprochant de son intimité. Elle arrêta la main, tenant le poignet dans sa petite main, et la main n'insista pas. Le décor bascula, et elle revit le plafond avant de rencontrer de nouveau le visage de Valten, et de l'embrasser. Là, elle se rendit compte, aux sensations de ses jambes, qu'elle était entièrement nue, et Valten aussi.

Comment c'était arrivé ? Elle l'ignorait, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle se rappela un instant la distance et les nobles de la cour essayant de la séduire avec un habile compliment glissé dans une phrase très complexe, ou le jeu des places à table, où chaque prétendant se battait pour avoir une chance de lui parler, à elle et sa sœur, pour se rapprocher d'elle. Ces démonstrations de fortunes, de vanité, de savoir vivre…et elle pensa à Valten. Force, puissance, désirs, passion, douceur, délicatesse, elle était folle de lui.

Elle le connaissait depuis moins de quarante huit heures, et il était déjà dans son lit !

Et pire, elle n'essayait même pas de le repousser.

A ce moment, Valten lui caressant les jambes, remonta le long de sa cuisse, et parcouru ses fesses d'une main, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir, et la tirant à ses pensées. Elle ne pensait de nouveau plus. Soudain, la main de Valten s'approcha de son intimité, mais elle était dans une position où elle ne savait pas l'empêcher de l'atteindre. S'attendant à avoir mal, par réflexe instinctif, elle fut contente de voir qu'il ne fit que caresser doucement son bas ventre, juste au dessus de son intimité. Puis, il commença à descendre tout doucement. Elle sentit ses caresses, ses doigts atteindre et parcourir l'intérieur de ses lèvres, et elle se cabra encore plus.

Quand à Valten, la poésie du moment ne l'atteignait guère, mais bien le plaisir physique qu'il éprouvait en profitant de sa nouvelle conquête !

_Han, c'est ça…ne me repousse plus, laisse toi faire…hhhhhhh elle se cambre ! bon signe !_

_Mmmhhhhhhh bonne en danse, bonne au lit…comme quoi c'est vrai. Ces cuisses vont me rendre fou… attendre…encore attendre…_

Valten sentit les bras de Lëandri se presser dans son dos, instinctivement, elle l'attirait en lui. Mais lui voulait faire durer le plaisir, il voulait qu'elle perde la tête ! Sa main quitta son intimité, pour re-parcourir ses cuisses, qu'il appréciait à leur juste valeur, et pour tenir en main sa superbe paire de fesses. Il mit une de ses propres jambes entres celles de Lëandri, pour caresser de son genou son sexe.

Lëandri se cabra et fit un mouvement de bassin au même rythme que le genou de Valten.

Elle était prête. Valten fit durer ce petit plaisir des yeux, qu'est de voir une fille prendre son pied, puis il se rapprocha d'elle. Il re-parcouru la cuisse de Lëandri, mais cette fois ci de l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de son bas-ventre, re-caressa les lèvres, qui devenaient humide à l'intérieur, et introduisit un doigt. L'étonnement du visage de Lëandri et la grande inspiration qu'elle prit au même moment confirmèrent le mouvement de Valten, qui commença à jouer avec son doigt à l'intérieur de l'elfe.

Quelques minutes après, ou des heures ? Lëandri ne le sut jamais, mais Valten retira son doigt, ce qui permit à l'elfe de reprendre un peu sa respiration. Valten l'embrassa encore, et pencha son bassin contre le sien. Lëandri sut où elle en était arrivée. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, pas maintenant. Elle était prête, du moins elle le pensait. Avec lui, ici, maintenant, elle désirait lui faire l'amour. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de son propre prénom, mais la personne qu'elle avait maintenant devant les yeux était à ses yeux son amant de toujours, son compagnon, son mari, son rêve, son fantasme.

Elle mit ses mains dans le dos de Valten, et pressa son bassin en direction du sien. Elle eut mal, quelques secondes.

Il l'embrassa, puis elle cessa d'exister pendant l'heure qui suivit.

Elle sut juste qu'elle avait atteint le lieu, l'endroit ou le moment qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter.

Elle ressentit tellement de chose, qu'elle en perdit la raison.

Qui elle était, où se trouvait elle, avec qui ? Et c'était bien ? Mal ? Elle pouvait ? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle s'en moquait. Seul contait l'instant présent.

Valten avait atteint son but.

_Ca y est ! Je rentre! Lëandri, tu deviens et tu resteras mienne à présent. J'espère que tu ne regretteras jamais ce moment_

Il l'avait vu jouir, rien qu'avec son doigt. Maintenant, elle allait connaître le summum du plaisir sur terre.

Il la pénétra, doucement, et attendit quelques secondes que la douleur se dissipe. Il commença son va et vient, doucement, attendant de voir la réaction de sa partenaire. Lorsqu'il sentit que le corps sous lui réagissait en harmonie avec le sien, il accéléra, changea les rythmes, pour la déstabiliser. Il se colla contre elle, l'embrassa, ses mains parcoururent le corps de Lëandri, la faisant gémir, la faisant trembler. Valten usa, et redoubla de douceur. Lorsqu'il ne put se retenir, il amena Lëandri sur le chemin du plaisir, et jouit en elle.

Il retomba à côté d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'y blotti, respirant rapidement, et elle se colla contre son torse. Elle, elle entendit le cœur de Valten, qui battait à une vitesse folle, et lui, il la senti s'apaiser, se calmer et bientôt s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, dans ses bras.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon, j'ai aimé écrire le premier chapitre, alors j'en ai fait un deuxième, dans le même style.**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Chasse à la pucelle, partie 2 : l'autre pucelle. **

**Que les enfants aillent au chapitre suivant (et en disant ça, aucun ne le fera...).**

Il resta un moment, regardant la créature d'une beauté indescriptible qui dormait dans ses bras. Il lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres, et s'écarta d'elle. Pour ne pas qu'elle perde la sensation de chaleur du corps Valten qui s'éloignait d'elle, Valten muta sa main droite en forme de démon, et fit un léger halo de chaleur qu'il étala sur le corps endormi. Valten s'éloigna, et elle se retourna, se retrouvant presque sur le bord du lit, laissant énormément de place à côté d'elle.

Valten la regarda quelques instant, debout dans la pièce non-éclairée, et se dit qu'un si grand lit pour une seule elfe, c'était du gaspillage de place. Mais bon…

Valten commença à chercher ses affaires, pour regagner sa chambre. Au moment où il allait ramasser ses vêtements, il vit Elana qui passait dans le couloir

_Décidément, ils devraient vraiment poser des portes parfois…je lui dis quoi, moi ?_

Elana, qui ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait vraiment marcha dans le couloir, quand elle aperçu du mouvement dans l'ombre de la pièce. Marchand avec une lampe à huile, elle s'approcha…pour découvrir un Valten nu dans la chambre de sa sœur. Choquée, la lanterne lui échappa des mains. Mais elle n'atteignit jamais le sol, une seconde plus tard, Valten était juste devant elle, la lanterne à la main.

-« Faites attentions, une lampe à huile qui tombe et c'est ce joli manoir en bois qui prend feu… »

-« Oh, désolée, je… » _Mais pourquoi je m'excuse, il est nu la nuit dans la chambre de ma sœur ! _« Mais que faites vous ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Et qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur ? »

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, elle fit le tour du lit, et alla voir l'état de sa sœur, pour la trouver paisiblement endormie, et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle paraissait si calme…

-« Elana, ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferais jamais de mal à votre sœur… »

Elana se retourna, mais garda une distance de « sécurité » entre le mec à poil au milieu du couloir, et elle, dans la chambre.

-« Il me semble que je vous croise un peu trop souvent nu dans cette demeure. Je pensais que vous auriez plus d'éducation que cela ! »

Dit-elle en parcourant le dit corps nu des yeux.

« Certes, ma dame, il est vrai que je n'ai point abusé de bonne manière récemment, sachez que le fait que vous me trouvez ici nu comme un premier né est un heureux heuuu pardon, un malheureux concours de circonstance ! Mais je remarque que la chasteté dont vos yeux devraient faire preuve en ce moment vous fait cruellement défaut, et que de me voir nu n'a point l'air de vous déranger outre mesure ! Dois-je en conclure que vous êtes habitués à voir des hommes nus ?»

Elana se mit à rougir, mais se reprit vite.

-« Non, sire, mais il me semble que votre cas est un cas particulier et bien à part. De plus, je remarque que votre façon de parler change énormément en fonction des circonstances…vu ce que j'ai entendu en quittant la place de la ville. »

Touché. Valten était démasqué.

-« Soit, vous avez raison. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler avec ce foutu protocole à la con dont les nobliaux sont si friands : si j'ai un truc à dire je le dis, mais la politesse me pousse parfois à ces extrémités que sont ces bonnes manières exagérées, dont le seul but est de paraître le plus snob possible et le plus pompeux de l'assemblée.

Mais vous parliez de la place, il y a un instant : sachez que je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre prestation, je l'ai grandement appréciée. »

-« Vous voulez dire que comme tous les hommes présent ce soir, vous avez passé votre temps à nous reluquer et à fantasmer…

Mais merci, j'accepte le compliment.

Qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur ? »

-« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai fait que lui expliquer certaines coutumes humaines, par rapports à vos mœurs elfiques. »

-« Ces mêmes coutumes humaines qui font que sur la place de la ville il y a une vingtaine d'hommes ivres tartinés de beurre ? »

-« Ah, mais le beurre, c'est pas moi ! »

-« J'ai interrogé les deux enfants qui avaient du beurre sur leurs vêtements ! Ils m'ont tout avoué ! Je suppose que c'est ce que vous appelez l'éducation… »

-« C'est marrant que pour une elfe à peine adulte, vous savez déjà ce qu'est l'éducation… »

Là, la remarque toucha au but : Elana se mit à croire à tort que Valten la considérait comme une enfant !

-« Sire Valten, je vous rappelle que si je devais me comparer à une humaine j'aurais atteint mes dix-huit ans ! Il me semble que c'est la majorité légale sur toute la côte des épées, et que dans certains états la majorité se situe vers les dix-sept ans ! »

-« Bon, et comme vous savez que je supporte pas le protocole, si vous m'appeliez Valten, et arrêtiez de me donner de « sire » à chaque phrase ? Par Bhaal, c'est vraiment chiant !

Je ne vous demanderai pas de me tutoyer, je ne veux pas non plus paraître vulgaire. Alors je m'excuse, je ne voulais point vous traiter de gamine, je me suis juste amusé avec des enfants, vous devriez le faire aussi, faire des bêtises c'est marrant à tous les âges…hé ho, regardez moi dans les yeux quand je parle ! »

-« Oh, je…pardon. Mais votre tenue, ou plutôt l'absence de votre tenue sur vous me perturbe ! »

Elana rougissait de nouveau, Valten avait surpris son regard.

-« Bon, la réponse est oui ».

Dit soudainement Valten.

-« Pardon ? »

-« La question que vous mourrez d'envie de me poser depuis que je vous ai sauvée. Vous mourrez de vous lover à nouveaux dans mes bras, je le sais, et je dis que vous pouvez ! »

-« Mais je...mais pas du tout ! Et puis je vous rappelle, sire Va- hem, pardon, Valten, puisque vous désirez supprimer le protocole, qu'être nu devant quelqu'un est censé vous apporter une gêne, une honte un sentiment d'humiliation, et que vous êtes sensés partir rouge de honte pour vous couvrir ! Quand à savoir ce que je désire ou pas, il me semble que je suis mieux placée que vous pour le savoir. »

-« Ah bon ? Vous prétendez que j'ai tort ? »

-« Je ne prétend pas, j'affirme »

-« Soit, je vous comprends. Bien, donc vous serez d'accord aussi pour me dire que le regard oui, là, juste ce regard là, que vous venez de remonter, n'a fait que regarder mes yeux, et que vous n'êtes en aucun cas attirée par ce superbe corps ? »

Prise sur le fait…si elle mentait, cela se saurait, elle n'était pas crédible, elle le savait. Mais néanmoins, elle ne put abonder dans le sens de son interlocuteur.

-« Absolument, je regardais le sol ».

« Dame Elana, pardon, ici, j'abuse du protocole car je vous charrie quelque peu, il me semble que vous omettiez de dire une part importante de vérité ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, vous ne m'avez vu que de face, que pensez vous de ce formidable fessier ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Valten se retourna, exhiba ses fesses et pris une pose clichée, un bras tendu vers le ciel, l'autre plié, bandant son biceps. Evidemment, il se targua de son plus beau sourire.

Lana ne put s'empêcher de rire, vu le ridicule de la situation, et évidemment, regarda les fesses de son interlocuteur.

-« Valten, vous êtes vraiment ridicule, et s'il vous plait quittez ce couloir, vous allez effrayer tous les gens du manoir »

Valten s'approcha, re-rentra dans la chambre de Lëandri. Il regarda Lëandri qui dormait, et ne put s'empêcher de dire

-« Elle est belle quand elle dort. »

Elana le regarda bizarrement

-« Vous, vous avez du lui faire certaines choses qui vont vous attirer des ennuis ! »

-« Mais non, ne vous en faites pas, et puis les ennuis ça me connaît »

Dit il en faisant un clin d'œil. Le silence se fit, pendant une minute…Valten regarda Elana dans les yeux, et lui dit

-« Elana, je vous demande de ne pas crier, vous risqueriez de réveiller votre sœur. »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, et…souffla la lanterne qu'il tenait toujours en main.

-« Bravo, c'est intelli-hummmff » voulu-t-elle dire.

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, Valten l'avais déjà prise dans ses bras, et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Elle résista, bien sur…au moins…une centaine de millième de secondes…autant dire elle y pensa…mais y pensa seulement. Valten voyait parfaitement dans le noir, mais seulement sous sa forme de démon… Il relâcha son étreinte sur Elana.

« Elana, je veux encore vous die que j'ai apprécié énormément votre danse de ce soir, qu'il est vrai que me je suis comporté comme un rustre après le départ des nobles et qu'il est entièrement vrai que je me suis comporté comme un gamin avec le beurre. Mais je jure que si c'était à refaire, je le referais… » Et Valten ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, avec un petit rire

« Et que je vous prendrais volontiers comme complice pour le coup du beurre »

« Quoi qu'il s'est passé avec votre sœur, sachez que vous n'êtes PAS pour moi une copie, vous êtes unique, au même titre qu'elle. Sachez encore que ce que je prévois de faire risque d'entraîner des tas d'ennui, mais que je meurs d'envie de le faire quand même, et j'espère que vous aussi. Et oui, je risque d'énormément faire du tort au protocole auquel vous êtes habitué, mais je jure que vous ne le regretterez pas ! Les règles de bonnes conduites ou protocole, je m'en moque tant que je ne nuis à personne.»

Elana voulu dire quelque chose, mais n'en eu pas le temps, la langue de Valten se retrouvait déjà dans sa bouche. Elle se surprit à répondre à son baiser. Oui, il avait raison : oui, elle mourrait d'envie de se retrouver dans ses bras. Et en plus il était nu. La pièce n'aurait pas été dans le noir, elle n'aurait jamais osé s'approcher de lui.

Les mains de Valten étaient déjà dans son dos, et sous leurs caresses, Elana se cambra, se collant au corps de Valten, approfondissant son baiser : mais en sentant sa nudité totale et sa raideur au niveau du bassin, elle se recula.

-« Valten, je ne vois que trop bien où vous désirer en arriver, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vous suivre sur cette voie. »

-« Allez-vous toujours oser me dire que malgré la position où vous êtes, vous ne me trouvez pas du tout attirant ? »

-« Diantre, non, et vous le savez pertinemment. Mais il n'est pas coutume chez les elfes de se donner au premier venu. »

-« Décidément, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier beaucoup de coutumes elfiques. Elana, rassurez moi, pour vous je ne suis pas comme un premier venu ? »

-« Mais non, c'est une expression ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie au péril de la vôtre, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante, mais je ne désire pas vous donner mon corps en guise de reconnaissance !»

-« Elana, je ne désire pas ton corps en « reconnaissance ». Tu m'attires énormément, et tu me plais. Je désire être avec toi, même si je ne t'avais pas sauvé la vie, et je désire que tu éprouves la même chose. Je refuse que tu le fasses par reconnaissance, mais de ton propre désir, parce que je t'attire. Parce que tu éprouves certaines choses pour moi. Mais sûrement pas par reconnaissance ! Et pour répondre à ce foutu protocole elfique, laisse moi cinq minutes de temps libre, et après si tu le désires je te laisse. Mais laisse-moi au moins cinq minutes pour te prouver que tu désire cette situation autant que moi. »

Valten passait au tutoiement. Décidément…

Elana réfléchit.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce, même si les elfes voient la nuit, ils ont besoin de la lumière des étoiles pour se diriger : ils ne voient pas dans le noir le plus complet, comme la chambre de Lëandri.

Valten devait se trouver un mètre devant elle, et complètement nu. Mais Valten venait sûrement de faire l'amour à sa sœur. Et ça…ça n'allait pas.

Elle refusait d'être la maîtresse de quelqu'un, ou l'amante. Elle n'était pas un objet !! Néanmoins, Valten ne voulait pas d'elle en reconnaissance, donc, elle pouvait supposer que c'était elle qu'il désirait et non juste une nuit avec elle.

De plus, il demandait cinq minutes, et si elle sentait qu'elle ne désirait pas passer plus de temps avec lui, elle lui disait et il partirait, c'est ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais c'était aussi un semi démon…non, il n'était pas mauvais : malgré ses origines il lui avait sauvé la vie, et si elle ne voulait pas s'offrir à lui par reconnaissance, elle pouvait au moins lui faire confiance…c'était la moindre des choses.

Cinq minutes…qu'est ce qu'elle risquait en cinq minutes ?

Mais qu'est ce que la ville et les autres penseraient d'elle ?

Et devait-elle faire sa vie en fonction des autres, où comme Valten, ce héro, vivre selon sa propre conscience ?

Elle savait exactement où Valten voulait en venir…et c'était sa première fois. Mais que voulait-elle comme première fois ? Un noble choisi par son père, qu'elle devrait épouser, pour enrichir la famille ? Valten au moins ne s'intéressait pas du tout à sa fortune.

Mais, MAIS !! Il venait de coucher avec sa sœur !

Tant de questions se posaient, et des contradictions luttaient dans sa tête, et Valten attendait patiemment qu'elle donne une réponse.

_Mais merde, à quoi elle pense…surtout, ne pas perturber ses pensées… attendre qu'elle donne une réponse…si jamais elle accepte, j'aurai accompli le plus grand fait en matière de drague et séduction de toute la côte des épées!! Je suis un Dieu !! Papa, tu étais le dieu du meurtre, je serai le dieu du meurtre ET de la séduction !! Ou je mourrai en essayant __!_

Elana donna enfin sa réponse.

-« Valten…je…je n'apprécie pas le fait qu'après ma sœur vous désiriez, enfin, tu désire, autant parler comme toi, que tu désire coucher avec moi. Je n'accepte pas non plus le fait que je te connais à peine depuis deux jours et que je me retrouve en ta compagnie la nuit dans la chambre de ma sœur et que tu es déjà complètement nu, même si je reconnais être attirée par toi également.

Mais…je ne suis plus aussi sûre de vouloir suivre toutes les règles que l'on m'impose, je n'accepte pas le fait de devoir vivre ma première fois avec un noble que mon père aura choisi pour moi, et je n'accepte pas le fait d'être jugé par les autres parce que je passe du temps avec un homme. Je ne sais pas si je veux passer ou non cette nuit avec toi. J'ignore ce que je veux vraiment, ou ce que je suis prête à faire, acceptant les conséquences. »

Valten sourit, dans le noir. Il avait gagné !! Qui parlait d'une nuit ?

-« Alors que penses tu de ma proposition ? Tu me donnes cinq minutes, et si tu as encore des doutes, tu retourne dans ta chambre, et moi la mienne ? Je ne te demande que cinq minutes, et durant ces cinq minutes, tu resteras intacte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'irai pas jusque là avant ton accord. Je ne ferai rien qui ne puisse être irréparable. Et si tu as encore des doutes après, je ne t'embêterai plus jamais. Sauf bien sûr si tu reviens vers moi. »

Elana se sentit piégée. Cinq minutes…que pouvait-il se passer en cinq minutes…mais que devait elle répondre ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre pour la nuit…mais cinq malheureuses minutes…

-« D'accord, va pour cinq minutes…je te crois quand tu dis que si je désire tout stopper après cinq minutes tu t'en iras. J'espère pouvoir te faire confiance. »

-« Elana…je ne te mentirai jamais. Bon, j'y vois rien, n'ai pas peur de mes yeux. »

Valten fit muter ses yeux sous leur forme démoniaques.

Elana distingua deux yeux couleurs de flamme. Oui, des yeux de démon, mais ô combien attirant !

Une demi-seconde plus tard, Valten était de nouveau contre Elana, et sa robe glissa à terre. Elle voulu protester, mais n'y arriva pas complètement.

-« Mais ca va pas la tê-hmmmmmmmmmmm !!!! »

Elle termina sa phrase une langue dans sa bouche, mais la termina quand même, mordant même dans la langue de Valten, pour le principe et pour montrer son désaccord.

-« Voila, nous sommes à égalité maintenant…j'en avais marre d'être toujours nu devant toi alors que tu gardais tes vêtements… »

Elle sourit.

-« Est-ce ma faute si tu te balade nu comme un vers tout le temps ? Et cette manie de m'interrompre quand je parle est vraiment frustr- hmmmmmmmmmmm !!! »

-« chuuut…les filles parlent trop, je l'ai toujours dit… »

Dit Valten après ce nouveau baiser, avec une bonne dose d'humour.

Elle se sentit portée, et déposée sur le lit de sa sœur. Heureusement qu'il était grand, ce lit …et que Lëandri dormait à poings fermés !

Valten couvrit son corps de baiser, la caressant avec fougue dans tous les sens, attisant des flammes de plaisir en parcourant la peau d'Elana de ses mains. Elana se sentit fondre dans ses bras et se laissa complètement aller. Mais était-il possible pour elle de faire autrement ?

Et comptait-elle vraiment les minutes ?

Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée, elle s'était laissé faire : elle s'attendait à un petit câlin coquin, deux ou trois caresses fugaces…elle se retrouvait déjà nue dans ses bras, et sous la couverture…mais qui était-il ?

Pourquoi, comment…il chamboulait tout chez elle, que pouvait-elle faire à part subir ?

Il avait dit « ne rien faire d'irréparable ». Oui, mais pour elle, être dans cette situation était déjà quelque chose d'irréparable ! Même si elle en avait envie…ses pensées ne seraient plus jamais aussi naïve et chastes qu'avant, déjà que Lëandri lui reprochait déjà souvent son manque de pudeur…mais bon, Lëandri qui ne disait pas grand-chose était quand même passé à l'acte !

Elana ne réfléchit pas plus, et de toue façon elle n'y arrivait pas. La sensation de sentir Valten contre elle, tout contre elle, de sentir son torse, son ventre, ses jambes entre les siennes…

Puis une main vint s'immiscer entre ses jambes, remonta l'intérieur de ses cuisses et pénétra son temple. Elle n'essaya même pas de la retenir…mais dieu que c'était bon…

_Par Ehlonna…oui…encore…Sindreï tema nastro faï (« que ce moment ne finisse jamais », en elfe)._

_Valten, continue…oui…_

Elana poussa un gémissement vraiment sonore, faisant sourire Valten à pleine dent, qui l'embrassa, et elle répondit amoureusement à son baiser. Valten continua encore quelques minutes…puis il se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit et la redressa sur lui.

Il murmura doucement, en l'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'elle penchait sa tête en arrière

-« Je suppose que comme cela fait déjà quinze minutes que tu n'as rien dit, je peux allez jusqu'au bout… »

Elle répondit dans un gémissement un long « oui », mais si faible, comme si elle était déjà ailleurs. Valten la souleva un peu, plaça son sexe verticalement sous le sien, et l'abaissa doucement.

Elana trembla de tout son corps en sentant le sexe de Valten la pénétrer. Si elle eu mal ? Elle ne le montra pas. Elle descendit tout doucement, sa tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son amant

Elle se redressa, l'embrassa, et se laissa pénétrer complètement.

Valten garda la position quelques temps, pour qu'Elana s'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation, mais elle avait déjà perdu la notion de réalité, et ne voulait que continuer à ressentir cet ultime plaisir.

Il la prit par la hanche, et commença un mouvement de va et vient, la soulevant et l'abaissant lentement. Très vite, il accompagna ce geste d'un mouvement léger du bassin, et Elana fit de même quelques secondes après.

Valten accéléra, et Elana se mit à gémir. Valten l'aida à profiter au maximum de ce moment. Mais lui se retint encore.

Elana cria de plaisir, rebascula sa tête en arrière et Valten accéléra pour donner un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Elana découvrit cette nuit là le septième ciel, en même temps qu'elle atteignit l'orgasme.

Après un certain moment, Elana revint sur terre. Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré sa respiration, elle embrassa Valten sur la bouche. Toujours assise jambes écartée et empalée sur Valten. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, qui avaient encore cet aspect de feu.

-« Merci pour ce moment. Je…je n'imaginais pas… »

-« Tu ne regrette rien, j'espère ? »

-« Non…la magie de ce moment unique restera pour toujours dans mon esprit… »

-« Unique ? Ah, mais non ! J'attends que tu aies récupéré et puis on passe à la vitesse supérieure !! » Dit Valten en souriant.

Elle lui sourit aussi.

-« Est-ce cette paire de si beaux yeux qui te donne cet air suffisant ? Ou c'est tout le temps comme ça chez toi ? »

Elle l'embrassa, il répondit à son baiser.

Une fois qu'elle s'écarta, il ajouta

-« Mais non, pas tout le temps, quand je désire quelque chose je sais me montrer tout sucre tout miel…prête pour le second round ? »

…un silence…

-« J'ai le choix ? »

-« Héhé…je ne pense pas, mais tu peux toujours refuser ou porter plainte...Oui tu as le choix ma belle. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne refuseras pas. »

Valten n'attendit pas qu'elle formule une réponse, il l'embrassa encore, ses mains prirent chacune un sein et commencèrent à en exciter le bout. Il se dégagea d'elle, la soulevant un peu, et la coucha sur le lit. Il commença à la caresser sur l'entièreté de son corps, et la tourna sur le ventre. Tout en la couvrant de baiser, il lui releva le bassin, la forçant à placer ses genoux sous elles, et à redresser ses jambes. D'une pression de la main au milieu du dos d'Elana, il la força doucement à se cambrer…puis il arriva par derrière.

Il introduisit son sexe dans celui d'Elana doucement, mais très vite accéléra. Il posa ses mains sur le bassin de celle-ci, pour accélérer encore.

Elana se retint de hurler…c'était si bon, si fort, si puissant…et pourtant si bestial à la fois.

Elana ressentait des émotions encore plus fortes que ce qu'elle avait ressentit quelques instants auparavant. Était-il possible de perdre la tête à ce point ? Ses mains s'accrochèrent à l'oreiller, de peur de se perdre.

L'oreiller…se focaliser dessus pour rester consciente…avoir ce repère pour ne pas perdre la tête…Elana n'en pouvait plus…c'était une torture de plaisir…la peur que tout s'arrête, de retomber en un état normal…de quitter cette situation de plaisir extrême. La luxure était elle si bonne ?

Soudain, Valten attrapa les bras de l'elfe, et sans ménagement, les tira vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre dans ses mains celles d'Elana.

Elana ne reposait sur rien. Ses épaules n'étaient plus appuyées sur le matelas. Elle était cambrée le plus possible, pour faciliter l'accès en son temple intime à Valten, et Valten tenait ses mains l'empêchant de tomber en avant. Lorsque Valten jouit, Elana avait déjà atteint l'orgasme pour la seconde fois.

Lorsque Valten lâcha ses mains, elle tomba à plat ventre, profitant de cet état de plaisir intense, profitant de chaque contraction, chaque vague de chaleur qui se déplaçait dans son corps. Valten, le cœur en feu après ces efforts, se coucha à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y lova immédiatement profitant encore de sa chaleur et écoutant le rythme effréné de son cœur. Ce corps puissant qui venait de s'occuper d'elle. Jamais plus elle n'accepterait qu'un autre la touche comme il venait de le faire. Elle lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seulement.

Elana redescendit pour la deuxième fois sur terre.

La chute fut brutale, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était…dans la chambre de sa sœur, nue, dans le même lit que Valten ET que sa sœur…une rougeur monta à ses joue, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais, fatiguée, elle n'avait pas le courage de partir de là.

Valten l'avait il utilisée comme un simple objet de plaisir ?

Allait-il partir, la laisser à son sort ?

Comment Dilmara allait il réagir au dépucelage de ses filles ?

Elle ne voulait pas se poser ces questions, mais elles se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ses peurs s'envolèrent quand les bras de Valten resserrèrent leurs prises sur elle.

-« Elana, ça va ? Tu es revenue parmi nous ? »

-« Malheureusement, oui… »

-« Heuuuu je dois interpréter cela comment ? Es-tu triste ?... ou fâchée ? »

-« Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais…tu…tu étais forcé d'être si…bestial et brutal, le « second round » hein ? »

-« Je ne sais pas…pourquoi, ça ne t'as pas plu ? »

-« mais bien sur que si…mais …enfin…tu ne fais rien comme on pourrait s'y attendre ! Tu brusques tout, tu retournes et perturbes tout dans n'importe quel sens…et dans ce cas si c'était moi, la « chose » retournée ! Je ne sais pas…je…j'ignore à quoi je m'attendais…mais…mais sûrement pas à ça ! »

-« haha, je retiens pour la prochaine fois… je serai plus gentil…Mais donc tu avoues que tu aime avoir un amant bestial…héhé »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il pensait déjà à la prochaine fois…ce n'était donc pas un simple coup de tête, ce n'était pas une aventure d'une nuit…il y aurait une suite. Quoi comme « suite », elle ne le savait pas, mais ne voulait pas encore en parler. Savoir qu'il y aurait une suite à leur aventure lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Une suite ? Pour elle, lui, et sa sœur ? Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? La nuit allait être encore longue.

Elana se blottit contre lui et s'endormi à son tour.

Valten sourit. Il se tourna légèrement pour être sur son dos, attrapa de sa main libre Lëandri qui dormait à coté de lui, l'approcha de lui, et s'endormi à son tour, avec une jolie elfe sur chacune de ses épaule se servant de lui comme oreiller.

Il avait déjà dormi dans des conditions bien pires…mais jamais de meilleures !

**Et voila, alors, vous en pensez quoi? ça se laisse lire, ou c'est vraiment barbant?**

**ce serait bien une ou deux reviews constructive sur mon style d'écriture...(et pas seulement pour ces deux chapitre, hein ^^)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je pense intégrer dans l'histoireun autre personnage, une elfe noir (drow) pour apporter dans le groupe d'aventurier une tension en plus niveau perversité et choc de culture, mais y a déjà un triangle amoureux Valten-Nalia-Jaheira de prévu...alors mettre ça en plus risque de faire beaucoup...je verrai bien. Mais une aigicheuse dans le groupe pour apporter plus d'ennui au semi démon me plairait bien...j'hesite.**

**Chapitre neuf : Ce n'est pas qu'un au revoir. **

Valten se réveilla assez tôt.

Il s'attendait à se réveiller dehors, sous une tente, par un matin froid et désagréable, et en sentant la douceur du matelas, il se rappela enfin où il était.

Au moment où il voulu bouger, il sentit les deux jumelles dormir sur lui. Elana était dos à lui, mais blottie contre lui, alors que Lëandri avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Valten, et celui-ci pouvait sentir sa respiration et son souffle sur sa peau. Soudain, Elana se tourna, dans son sommeil, et se retrouva dans la même position que sa sœur, mais inversée. Valten rit intérieurement de cette symétrie parfaite…

Valten glissa une main sur le dos de chacune des jumelles, et commença à les caresser. Puis ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches, et sur leur ventre, montèrent jusqu'aux seins, et il commença à en titiller les bouts. Il donna un baiser sur le front d'Elana, puis fit de même sur celui de Lëandri. Il avait réussi à les réveiller.

Elles ne dirent pas un mot, se regardant dans les yeux, conscientes de n'avoir pu résister à l'attrait irrésistible de leur amant.

Jalouse ? non, elles étaient sœur jumelles, se comprenaient, et si elles aimaient aveuglément Valten, elles savaient que celui-ci n'avait en aucun pas parlé de fidélité…

Le semi démon glissa chacune de ses mains vers le sexe d'une des jumelles, et les caressa. Il pénétra dedans doucement, et guetta leurs réaction

_Le moment de vérité…soit elles en profitent, acceptent le fait que j'ai couché avec les deux sœurs, soit elles deviennent folles de rage et tentent de m'arracher les yeux…_

Valten les regarda…Lëandri ferma ses yeux, profitant du plaisir et des sensations qui naissaient en son bas ventre, et Elana regarda Valten dans les yeux… pour voir pourquoi il faisait cela.

En réaction, ce dernier se contenta de l'embrasser, en fermant ses yeux.

Soit, elle était donc la maîtresse de Valten, au même titre que sa sœur… mais pas plus.

Et elle l'acceptait. Au fond, il ne lui avait rien promis, ni grande romance, ni mariage, juste un plaisir charnel certain, respect et reconnaissance d'elle-même…que demander d'autre ? Alors que sa vie aurait été toute tracée par son père dans le cas contraire…

Elana ferma les yeux à son tour, et profita de la montée de chaleur que lui procuraient les caresses de son amant. Le temps s'écoula très vite, et peu après, les jumelles oublièrent qu'elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre.

Quelques minutes seulement après s'être réveillé, Valten sortit donc de son lit, laissant les filles récupérer d'un matin pas comme les autres. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se perdit, croisa une servante du domaine, qui rougis le voyant nu, et qui lui indiqua la direction qu'il devait prendre.

Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur son lit, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore utilisé, et s'habilla. Il se vêtit des habits les plus sombres qu'on lui avait apporté, des vêtements simples, mais esthétiques, et fonctionnels. En enfilant ses bottes en écailles de dragons, il y replaça ses dagues, en rangea une sur son torse et cingla son épée à sa taille.

_« Alors, je suppose que l'on a passé une nuit agréable ? Je peux encore sentir ton désir tellement il était grand, et ta satisfaction est palpable jusqu'ici…raconte, comment elles étaient ? »_

-« Une fois de plus tu pose tout haut des questions embarrassantes, dans le seul but de m'apporter des ennuis…mais…je reconnais que j'ai passé une nuit exceptionnelle… »

_-« Et bien tu ne désire sûrement pas savoir qu'un serviteur a parlé de toi en tant que semi-démon…ta conversation a été entendue quand tu parlais à Dilmara, et tu sais sûrement que ces même serviteurs sauront ce que tu as fait aux jumelles en changeant les draps… ce que j'admire avec toi, c'est que tu n'as même pas fini de te sortir de tes emmerdes que tu plonges déjà dans les suivantes…» _

-« …bah, nous verrons ces problèmes quand le moment viendra..pour le moment, je vais aller voir où en sont mes amis. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

_-« Oh, et encore un détail insignifiant…quelqu'un est venu fouiller tes affaires cette nuit…évidement, il est resté bouche bée un moment en admirant ma beauté et le tranchant de ma lame … mais il cherchait manifestement quelque chose…et c'était un humain. Vu sa manière de rester invisible et de marcher, sans aucun doute un assassin. Y avait longtemps que tu n'avais plus été traqué…au moins depuis une semaine. J'avais peur de m'ennuyer… »_

« Bon, silence maintenant, je t'ai assez entendu pour le moment et quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre. On va chercher Jaheira. »

Si Lilarcor avait le don d'énerver son interlocuteur, Valten semblait immunisé. Mais Lilarcor apportait un soutient non négligeable dans la recherche d'information, ou comme espion. Qui pouvait se douter qu'une épée pouvait parler, entendre, réfléchir? La laisser dans une pièce c'était comme avoir une oreille, un espion invisible et indétectable écoutant tout pour vous. Valten ignorait d'ailleurs jusqu'où allait la portée des sens de son épée…mais pour l'instant, il en était content. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs pas changer de lame pour l'instant, la sienne lui étant particulièrement agréable pour insulter un interlocuteur à sa place.

Valten regarda ses affaires. Il remarqua que son écu, qu'il avait lâché lors de son entrée dans la ville, se trouvait dans sa chambre. Enfin, ce n'était pas « son » écu. Il appartenait à Khalid. Mais depuis sa mort, Jaheira se battait avec le cimeterre de son défunt mari, et Valten avait récupéré le bouclier. Point par cupidité, mais tout simplement parce que Khalid y tenait beaucoup, héritage ou autre, Valten l'ignorait…mais conserver le bouclier avait été un moyen de garder une part de son ami avec lui. Il prit le bouclier, et quitta la villa de son hôte.

En chemin, il constata que la reconstruction de la ville avait déjà commencée. Des ouvriers, des habitant travaillaient déjà sur les façades, ou jetaient les débris au milieu de la rue, alors que des équipes passaient pour emporter le tout ailleurs. La vie reprenait déjà son cours.

Valten s'approcha d'un garde, par pure coïncidence, c'était un des deux soldats qui était venu le chercher pour le mener au seigneur de la ville. Le militaire voyant le semi-démon s'approcher de lui, salua, et s'attendit à se faire crier dessus des ordres. Il fut surpris de la réaction de Valten.

Valten le salua, à la façon des elfes, un poing serré sur le cœur, baissant légèrement la tête.

« Excusez moi, où se situe l'Eldratulas le plus grand de votre cité ? je cherche mon amie… »

Sa voix était faible. Depuis deux jours, il s'était amusé, comporté n'importe comment, mais maintenant était le moment venu de penser à ses amis. La joie de cette nuit était oubliée pour l'instant. Valten ne pensait qu'à Khalid et Jaheira. Le garde remarqua évidemment le trouble de Valten, et s'empressa de lui indiquer la direction.

« Monseigneur, sortez de la ville par la porte sud, et suivez le sentier pendant environ deux cent mètres. Arrivé au croisement, prenez à droite. Vous arriverez à un lac. Votre amie se trouve là, nos éclaireur ont rapporté sa position. Si vous le désirez je peux vous y condui- »

-« Non merci, cela ne sera pas nécessaire… »

Et Valten suivit le chemin indiqué par le garde. Il passa devant l'auberge des nains, et se dit que Imœm et Anomen devaient sûrement encore dormir à cette heure. Mais Minsc était debout, devant la porte. Il n'était plus ivre du tout, ne manifestait aucune gêne due à l'alcool de la veille, et n'avait plus de trace de beurre sur lui. Valten remarqua que Minsc avait aussi revêtit ses vêtements les plus sombres.

« Bouh a dit à Minsc que c'était le moment d'aller voir Jaheira. Mais peut être Valten préfère y aller seul. Bouh dit aussi que c'est important de Lui dire au revoir, en même temps que pour Dyahnéir . Et Minsc pense comme ça aussi. »

-« Oui, Minsc, tu as raison, l'heure est venue pour nous de dire au revoir à nos amis perdu, et de continuer notre route. »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Une fois arrivés au lac, Minsc repéra l'Eldratulas le premier. Jaheira était agenouillée devant, et pleurait en silence. Non, elle ne pleurait plus.

Comme le veut la tradition elfique, lorsqu'un elfe meurt, soit on l'enterre dans sa patrie au pied d'un Eldratulas, soit, si il n'en a point, ou s'il en est trop éloignée, on brule le corps, et on disperse ses cendres par un fort vent d'est. De cette manière, les elfes restent à la nature, et symboliquement, ils sont dans chaque arbre, chaque plante, et vivent à nouveaux.

Jaheira avait planté le cimeterre de Khalid dans la terre, et Valten déposa au pied de l'épée l'écu en écaille de dragon de bronze. Il prit Jaheira dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre lui.

Quand à Minsc, il partit prendre une jeune pousse, et la planta devant le bouclier.

Pour les rôdeurs, la mort d'un combattant n'est pas une perte, s'il est mort pour une noble cause. Et sur sa tombe, on plante un jeune arbrisseau, pour que le défunt puisse servir la forêt dans la mort comme il l'a fait dans la vie.

Pour Dyahnéir, point de tombe. Elle était une barbare, comme Minsc, une femme du nord, et une combattante. Pour ce peuple, les morts sont soit laissé sur place, soit placé dans un bateau, avec leurs armes, et celui-ci est envoyé en mer. Chaque guerrier du clan va alors tirer une flèche enflammée sur le navire, rendant ainsi un dernier hommage au défunt.

Minsc avait déjà rendu hommage à son épouse. Maintenant, c'était au tour de son ami.

« Adieu, ami. Tu manqueras à Bouh, et à Minsc aussi. Minsc et Bouh ne t'oublieront pas. Prends soin de Dyahnéir, si jamais tu la croise là où tu es. »

Jaheira avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle serra dans sa main le vêtement de Valten, et enfuit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Valten regarda son amie, puis la tombe improvisée de Khalid.

« Le premier à nous quitter fut Jan. Il était idiot, il était fourbe, sournois, il ne pensait qu'à lui et c'était un cleptomane. Il ne respectait rien ni personne, pourtant il est mort en m'aidant à traquer Sarevok, et c'était un ami.

Khalid, est mort aussi, parce qu'il voyageait à mes côtés, pare qu'il me protégeait. Ainsi que Dyahnéir. Malgré ses pouvoirs d'envouteuse, elle nous a quitté. Quoi que je fasse, partout où je vais, j'apporte souffrance, mort et désolation. Mes proches sont les premiers à en souffrir…et je le supporte de moins en moins.

Je manque de force pour vous protéger, et plus j'acquiert de force, plus les envieux, plus les jaloux, plus mes ennemis deviennent forts aussi.

Je crains pour vos vies, que je mets en périls par ma simple existence. Et je ne peux plus vous garantir la sécurité en voyageant avec moi.

Je reconnais que j'y pense rarement, je pense plus à l'aventure, aux combats glorieux que nous menons, mais j'en oublie trop souvent le prix qui a déjà été payé. Je sais que cette vie de recherche de puissance me convient, mais je me demande parfois si j'ai le droit de vous emmener partout avec moi. Adieu Khalid, tu bégayais, tu étais nul en jeu de mot et tu avais le don de m'énerver rapidement. Pourtant, ton contrôle de toi et ton analyse nous font cruellement défaut, et ta présence rassurante encore plus. Tu me manques …et tu me manqueras encore longtemps. . »

Le trio ne dit plus rien pendant une bonne minute…puis soudain, Minsc prit la parole.

« Bouh dit que Valten a tort. Et Minsc pense ça aussi. C'est vrai que des méchant en ont après la force de Valten, et c'est vrai aussi que des amis sont morts. Mais Bouh dit que y a pas que mort et peine derrière Valten. Minsc a aidé plein de gens ! Et Valten aussi ! Minsc a sauvé des vies, défendu les faibles ! Valten et Minsc ont tué plein de méchants ! heu Jaheira aussi, hein...pas seulement Valten et Minsc…et…Et ça, c'était bien ! Et Bouh dit qu'il faut que des gens le fassent. C'est pour ça que Minsc est devenu rôdeur, et que Bouh le suit ! Bouh dit que la peine ressentie par Valten doit être atténuée par la joie et le bonheur que Valten a répandu partout où il allait, et que il y aura toujours des méchant même si Valten n'a plus ses pouvoirs. Mais ça Minsc a pas tout compris… »

Jaheira s'était redressée.

« Il a raison. Tu n'as plus le droit de vouloir nous éloigner de toi, même pour nous protéger. Nous avons tous perdu beaucoup, en t'accompagnant, et les liens qui nous unissent, les choix et les choses que nous avons accomplies ensembles sont tout ce qu'il nous reste. Si on se sépare, nous perdons tout. Sans les pouvoirs de ton père, tu serais quand même devenu un formidable guerrier, et tu serais de toute façon parti à l'aventure. Tu aurais quand même vécu ta vie une épée à la main, allant d'une bataille à une autre. Et c'est le genre de vie que nous avons choisis aussi. Nous avons tellement accomplis…tu accomplis ta destinée…ou plutôt, tu la choisis chaque jours.

Et…Khalid aussi…, il…il a vécu comme il l'a voulu. Son heure était venue. Cela nous parait peut être…beaucoup…vraiment trop tôt…mais…il n'a pas de regrets, j'en suis sûre. »

Valten sourit légèrement.

-« Vous avez raison, mais la peine que je ressens…et je sais Jaheira qu'elle doit être plus grande encore pour toi, la peine que j'ai en moi me fait mal…après la mort de mon père, je n'avais plus rien…mais vraiment, plus rien…vous êtes apparut comme une bouée de sauvetage, et si je n'ai pas trop mal tourné, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. Et je ne désire pas perdre le peu de proches qu'il me reste. »

Valten regarda Jaheira dans les yeux, en terminant sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours. Le sang séché qu'elle avait sur la figure datait sûrement de la blessure qu'un démon lui avait fait pendant le combat contre Irenicus. Elle avait encore sur elle son armure, ses armes…elle avait prié et pleuré pendant deux jours sans s'arrêter…elle devait prendre du repos.

Valten s'adressa à Minsc.

« Minsc, va à l'auberge, et préviens les deux amoureux que l'on rentre bientôt. Préviens les aussi que l'on va rester ici une semaine. Et une fois que l'on aura reprit des forces et effectués certaines choses, nous partirons. Va ; on vous rejoint bientôt. »

-« Bien, Minsc va faire comme a dit Valten. »

Minsc partit sans un regard en arrière.

Valten regarda Jaheira :

« Bon, à nous deux, je vais te laver et bander ton corps…tu aurais du faire cela avant…regarde toi, tu tiens à peine debout ! Et tu aurais du attendre que nous puissions veiller sur toi pendant que tu priais deux jours ! Dans un tel état de faiblesse, comment te serais tu défendue ? »

Elle sourit…

« Valten, tu parle à une archi-druide, et nous sommes en pleine forêt…et je te signale que je m'en suis toujours sortie seule avant de te rencontrer…je ne risquais rien ici… »

Valten soupira…de toute façon, Jaheira pouvait être aussi têtue que Nalia quand elle le voulait…il ne la raisonnerait pas…

Valten retira sa chemise de soie, et la déchira en morceau sous le regard étonné de son amie.

Valten la pris par les épaules, et la conduisit vers le lac.

Valten sentait que Jaheira était très faible. Elle se laissait guider, sans émettre de protestation…en temps normal, Jaheira ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres ou qu'on la prenne pour faible. Elle était forte, puissante, le revendiquait indirectement mais tout le temps, de par son attitude. Se laisser trainer par Valten aurait du l'énerver, et pas qu'un peu. Valten eu peur…et si sous son armure elle était blessée ?

Inquiet, Valten assis Jaheira par terre.

« Allez, hop, retire moi cette armure et ces vêtements, que je vois si tu n'es pas blessée et que je te lave… »

La nudité n'était pas un problème au sein du groupe, et ce pour plusieurs raison. Evidemment, ce n'était pas un problème tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de malveillance ou de voyeurisme entre eux, mais aussi pour d'autres raison. Quoi que, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, selon les mercenaires du moment.

Tout d'abord, Valten se baladait souvent nu et n'importe où…s'il pouvait se le permettre avec son physique de rêve, il y avait longtemps que le groupe n'y prêtait plus attention.

Minsc ,rodeur, et Jaheira, druidesse, pour eux, la nudité est naturel, ils n'y éprouvent aucune gêne. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Khalid qui devenait rouge de honte ou de jalousie à chaque fois que sa femme était nue devant quelqu'un.

Mais il y a encore une toute autre raison à la normalité de la nudité : les hôpitaux n'existent pas, ou presque. Le groupe doit se soigner par lui-même, Anomen étant paladin, il sert de guérisseur principal au groupe, et si Jaheira n'a rien à envier au paladin en matière de soins, le rodeur du groupe est quand même plus habile pour provoquer des blessures que pour les soigner, il peut quand même appliquer efficacement les premiers soins. Avec leur vie d'aventure, les blessures sont fréquentes, ils se sont tous retrouvés convalescent à un moment donné, donc nu pour être examinés.

Jaheira, retira donc son armure. Valten commença à mouiller dans le lac les bouts de tissus, et commença à frotter délicatement le visage de Jaheira. Celle-ci se laissa faire, et s'assit même dans l'eau, à proximité de la rive.

Après une rapide inspection, Valten ne remarqua pas de blessures graves sur Jaheira. Elle avait de multiples contusions, et quelques légères coupures, mais son armure avait absorbée la majorité des coups. Néanmoins, elle avait au moins une côte fêlée , Valten le remarqua lorsqu'en passant une mains sur son corps, il vi le visage de la druide se crisper. Elle avait une blessure à la tempe, mais ce n'était pas grave. Une bonne nuit de repos, pour régénérer ses sorts, et Jaheira pourrait se soigner en quelques instants.

Quand à Jaheira…elle était amoureuse de Valten, et ce depuis un an. Ce n'était pas venu comme ça…ça avait été une lente évolution, qui avait commencée depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Au début, ce jeune garçon, ce gamin, comme elle l'appelait, était gauche, maladroit…il avait peur de sa propre ombre, et était habitué à la vie de château…la rudesse de la vie de nomade lui avait fait un de ces choc…Jaheira passait son temps à lui apprendre les rudiments de la survie, et à se moquer de sa maladresse. Mais pas une fois…Jamais…il ne s'était plaint de quelque chose.

Il avait tout enduré, serrant les dents, et évoluant. Elle avait commencé par veiller sur lui, comme promesse faite à Gorion, le père adoptif de Valten, pour rembourser une dette.

Très vite, elle s'était attachée à lui, d'abord avec un rôle de grande sœur, puis d'amie, ensuite de confidente. Puis…Khalid les avait quitté. A ce moment, Valten fut son soutien, la corde qui la rattachait à la vie, qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Cette druidesse avait du affronter tellement de chose…il ne lui restait que Valten…où qu'elle puisse regarder, tous ses liens avaient été rompu. Les ménestrels l'avaient trahie, voulant eux aussi le pouvoir de Valten.

Les druides étaient loin…ils n'avaient pas répondu à ses appels depuis l'incident avec la druidesse Faldorn.

Jaheira était devenue archi-druide, reconnue comme exemple et comme une autorité parmi la communauté druidique, mais elle n'avait plus eu ensuite l'occasion de les contacter, et ils avaient avoué aussi être intéressé par le pouvoirs du semi démon, bien que ne désirant pas sa mort, mais l'exploiter pour leur propres intérêts. Pour éviter la dépendance aux pouvoirs de Valten, ils avaient demandés à Jaheira de partir avec le démon quelques temps, que la forces des druides, malmenés par un mystérieux pouvoir des ombres des marais du sud, puisse se refaire. Jaheira était ensuite tombée amoureuse de son protégé. Elle avait envie de lui, elle désirait être plus proche de lui…mais il y avait Nalia.

Valten aimait Nalia…d'une certaine manière, et Jaheira enviait Nalia pour cette raison. Si au début, elle était contre l'enrôlement de Nalia dans le groupe, ce n'était pas par jalousie, mais par sens pratique. Elle avait eu peur que comme Aérie, une ancienne alliée, Nalia ne supporte point la vie de nomade. Mais la puissance magique de Nalia fut vite appréciée de la druidesse, et elles devinrent amies. Malgré son jeune âge, Jaheira trouvait que Nalia ne manquait pas de sagesse, chose qui faisait cruellement défaut à Valten, même si il avait prouvé qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Valten ne lui avait jamais fait de déclaration d'amour…mais ils couchaient ensemble…et si cela ne dérangeait pas Jaheira outre mesure, elle voulait également être aussi proche de Valten.

Mais le sens du mot amour, est différent pour chaque personne. Nalia voulait Valten pour elle, et elle seule. Jaheira s'était rendue compte que Valten avait le besoin de séduire tout ce qui passe devant lui…et si elle désirait qu'il se contente d'elle, qu'il lui reste fidèle, fidélité n'était pour Jaheira pas incompatible avec plusieurs maîtresse…mais seulement jusqu'à certaines limites. Cela l'étonnait elle-même, elle n'aurait jamais supporté que Khalid regarde ailleurs, mais elle se doutait que Valten ne pourrait s'en empêcher.

Et maintenant, elle était là, dans les bras de Valten, et il s'occupait d'elle, rien que d'elle. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pu se reposer…cinq ans de courses effrénées… cinq ans sans pouvoir souffler…

Jaheira senti la main de Valten glisser sur son corps, comme une caresse, alors qu'il vérifiait si elle n'avait pas d'autres os cassés. Elle apprécia le moment, sans le montrer a Valten.

Valten était rassuré, si Jaheira se comportait comme ça et si elle se laissait faire, ce n'était pas du à une blessure, juste la fatigue. Il continua de la laver avec les linges, et la fraicheur de l'eau redonna quelques couleurs au visage de la druidesse.

Ses blessures furent vite pansées, et Valten porta l'armure de Jaheira. Celle-ci se rhabilla donc uniquement avec ses vêtements, mais ils étaient sales, des taches de sang les imprégnaient encore.

Valten sortit de l'eau, et alla ramasser le paquet qu'il avait pris avec lui, en sortant de la ville. Il le tendit à Jaheira, qui y trouva dedans une tenue légère elfique.

Valten étant rassuré de la santé de son amie, il put reprendre son espièglerie habituelle.

« Je t'ai apporté une superbe tenue traditionnelle de ton peuple, elle est superbement fendue sur le côté, j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier. En tout cas, je suis sûr que mes yeux l'apprécieront… »

Jaheira sourit. Ce pervers avait encore une fois réussi à satisfaire ses envies lubriques. Jaheira sortit la tenue de la toile qui la protégeait, tout en sortant de l'eau. Et effectivement, cette tenue était superbe, d'un blanc immaculé, elle allait très bien avec la peau nacrée de Jaheira. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de tenue que mettait n'importe quelle elfe, celle-ci était vraiment jolie, la soie avait été décorée de manière subtile mais somptueuse, et cette robe devait valoir une fortune.

« Valten, où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« heu, je ne sais plus… »

-« Valten…cette tenue doit appartenir à quelqu'un d'important, c'est un vêtement que les elfes portent pour séduire ou recevoir des gens important, voire intime. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir pensé a moi pour me changer, mais c'est impossible que tu mette la main dessus sauf si… »

-« Hein, quoi ? n'y fais pas attention, c'est pas important… »

-« Sauf si tu l'as prise dans une garde robe d'une elfe…une garde robe avec les affaires privées, une garde robe située dans la chambre d'une jeune elfe… » Finit par dire Jaheira, le sourire au lèvre… « Alors, dis moi, où as-tu passés la nuit ? Pas à l'auberge, j'en suis certaine… »

-« Heu, c'est vraiment important ? je veux dire, ca gênera personne que tu portes cette robe ? La propriétaire était d'accord de me la donner…ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai pas volée… »

-« Tu es conscient que selon ce que tu as fait cette nuit, on risque encore de devoir partir en se sauvant, en évitant les tueurs que le père ou le mari aura lancé à nos trousse pour venger son honneur, et qu'il te faudra ensuite survivre en expliquant le tout à Nalia ? »

-« Attends, tu y vas un peu fort, comment peux tu savoir ce que j'ai fais cette nuit ? »

-« Parce que le parfum d'Yslumbine qui émane de toi est un parfum elfique…féminin…et que soit tu as du te frotter assez fort sur une elfe pour avoir son odeur sur toi, soit tu es entré dans une parfumerie, et cette dernière possibilité n'est pas envisageable…. »

-« Et, c'est vraiment important ? » termina Valten, avec un sourire d'excuse sur le visage

« Pas forcément…si évidemment tu as demandé la main de l'elfe en mariage à sn père, qu'il a accepté, et que tu es déjà marié…sinon, on risque l'incident diplomatique…C'était qui, je l'ai déjà croisée ? »

-« hum, heu, »

« ca doit vouloir dire oui…..J'y suis, une des deux jumelles ! Le chevalier servant sauveur de la dame est allé demander une récompense ?»

-« Bon, ça sert à rien de te le cacher, j'ai passé la nuit avec les jumelles…on peut y aller maintenant ? »

Jaheira venait de terminer d'enfiler la robe, et était satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisit sur Valten…

Mais elle était jalouse, Valten avait encore passé la nuit avec une autre. Elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour Nalia, mais les égarement de Valten avaient dépassé une limite, et il avait été irrespectueux envers Nalia ainsi qu'aux sentiments inavoués de Jaheira.

Elle réalisa enfin que Valten avait utilisé un pluriel. LES jumelles…

Les yeux ronds d'étonnement, Jaheira resta quelques secondes sans voix.

« Attends,… QUOI ? LES jumelles ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ? Sais tu ce que cela signifie, pour elles ? »

« Woho, attends, pas la peine de t'énerver…j'avais pas pensé à Nalia, je suis désolé, j'irai m'excuser auprès d'elle…n'empêche, ca te va bien, une robe fendue sur les côtés, il devait pas s'ennuyer, Khalid, il cachait bien son jeu, en plus, je trouve qu-PLOUF !!!

Valten sortit sa tête de l'eau, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il ne s'attendait pas à être poussé dans l'eau par Jaheira. Une racine lui attrapa le pied et le re-tira au fond, alors qu'il venait de reprendre sa respiration. Il sortit une dague de sa botte, et coupa la racine d'un mouvement souple, puis remonta a la surface.

« Arrête, stop, ok, j'arrête de te charrier avec ça….dit il en levant les bras, signe d'abandon.

Il nageait sur place, gardant les bras levé.

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te noyer pour de bon ? Je reste absente deux jours seulement, tu trompe Nalia qui est inconsciente, tu bafoue les règle de conduite d'une cité qui t'héberge et tu insultes une famille en salissant leurs filles… »

« Heu, LA raison évidente, tu tiens trop à moi que pour me noyer ? »

Dit il, en levant un sourcil, avec un petit sourire.

Jaheira capitula…autant apprendre à un troll sourd à faire de la musique de chambre.

« Valten, tu as peut être détruit la vie des jumelles par ton inconscience…il y a des règles de vie en société, et il faut les respecter par respect pour les autres. Sincèrement, tu me déçois… »

« Désolé, j'avais pas réfléchi aussi loin…mais si j'ai commis des torts je compte bien réparer mes erreurs… »

Jaheira poussa un long soupir…Valten avait pourtant été éduquer par un noble, très connu, et très respecté pour son sens des civilités…comment Valten pouvait être aussi rustre ? Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent…Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, toute la pression qui reposait sur les épaules du groupe avait été enlevée…il fallait peut être qu'il se réhabitue à vivre normalement…

Valten, toujours dans l'eau, se dirigeait vers le bord. Et essaya de changer de sujet de conversation, toujours avec humour, humour mal vu pour l'instant pas Jaheira.

« Sinon, elle te va superbement bien, cette robe, t'en penses quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jaheira se retourna, et marcha vers le sentier qui menait à la ville. Elle fit un mouvement de sa main, et une racine revint saisir Valten par la cheville, pour le retirer au fond de l'eau.

Il ne se débâtit même pas, se contentant de recouper le végétal de son arme.

Valten sortit de l'eau, ramassa l'armure et les affaires de Jaheira, et rattrapa celle-ci sur le sentier.

« Valten…ce que tu as fait est grave…attends toi à des complications… »

Il ne répondit rien…un silence vaut parfois mieux qu'une stupidité mal placée.

Valten se pencha, cueillit une fleur, et la plaça dans les cheveux de son amie, juste près de l'oreille.

Jaheira rougit, ce qui fit rire Valten. Oui, ils n'étaient plus en guerre, ils n'avaient plus personne à sauver dans l'immédiat, pas d'âmes à récupérer…ils pouvaient enfin se détendre.

Mais Valten était loin de se douter de ô combien cette fleur faisait plaisir à Jaheira. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs déjà pardonner à Valten ses bourdes des deux jours passés, et était de nouveau prête à l'aider quelque soient les ennuis dans lesquels il aurait réussit à sombrer.

Avant de quitter l'Arbre des yeux, Valten se retourna une dernière fois.

_Adieu, mes amis, vous devez vous douter que l'on ne se reverra sûrement jamais…même mort, j'irai croupir en enfer pour une éternité…et vous devez certainement avoir rejoint le panthéon de vos dieux respectifs_. _Vous me manquez…et j'ai encore tellement besoin de votre présence…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Voila, la suite s'est fait attendre, mais j'ai quand même publié quatre chapitre d'un coup dernièrement. D'ailleurs je n'ai plus que deux chapitres d'avance et ceux-ci vont se faire attendre, la personne censée me relire à disparue, j'attends donc sa réapparition._

_Comme d'habitude, merci à Atem-Gantz et à MyEstimeuse, mes seuls lecteurs connus. _

_Chapitre un peu « long » et rébarbatif, mais fallait bien mettre cette partie de l'histoire quelque part._

**Chapitre dix : Bhaal, le démon devenu Dieu**

Une fois rentré en ville, les deux amis se rendirent à l'auberge. Minsc, Anomen et Imœm se trouvaient dans la grande salle, occupé à déjeuner. Valten déposa les affaires de Jaheira sur une table voisine, salua les nains, et alla s'assoir avec ses amis. Imœm regarda Jaheira, et lui sourit.

« Elle te va superbement bien cette robe ! Elle met ta taille fine en valeur, et fais ressortir tes formes. Mais j'avoue que cela fait bizarre de te voir sans armure. » Dit la magicienne.

Le compliment était sincère, sans sous-entendu. Même le sourire radieux d'Imœm montrait sa joie de revoir une amie absente depuis deux jours.

Valten ne put d'empêcher de rajouter

« Je lui ai dit aussi, mais moi elle m'a noyé pour avoir dit la même chose… »

Imœm sourit à son frère, et ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer

« Si elle t'as coulé elle avait sûrement une bonne raison, et tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour un mort… »

Jaheira se restaura, et Valten s'adressa à sa sœur, reprenant son sérieux.

« Imœm…j'ai un truc à te dire…je…j'ai parlé à notre père… »

Evidemment, il fallait éviter de prononcer dans une salle d'auberge pleine à l'heure du repas le nom de Bhaal. Mais cette simple phrase jeta un froid sur les cinq amis du groupe.

« Bouh n'est pas certain que c'est une bonne nouvelle… »

Personne ne fit de commentaire, tous pensaient pareil. Mais Valten continua.

« Il existe un autre moyen que la mort d'éviter la course à la divinité. Je veux dire, il est possible que tu ne sois plus mêlée à tout ça. »

« Ah bon ? Je pensais, ajouta Anomen, que le seul moyen de sortir ce cette spirale de pouvoir était de mourir, pour donner sa part de pouvoir à un autre ? »

« Tout à fait, ajouta Imœm, cela a été confirmé par plusieurs personnes…mais de quoi as-tu discuté avec notre cher père, qui nous apporte tant d'ennuis ? »

_« __Moi je pourrais le dire, si vous voulez...__ »_

Tous furent étonné d'entendre Lilarcor parler de ça.

« Pardon ? demanda Valten, tu as tout entendu ? »

Valten avait déposé son épée sur la table, tous pouvaient l'entendre, sans avoir à tendre l'oreille.

_« Ah, on voit que tu ne sais pas tout de moi, fils de Bhaal, sache ceci…je puis te suivre partout, dans toutes les dimensions où tu vas, sauf si un jour tu décidais de te débarrasser de moi. En d'autres termes, tant que je serai ton épée, tu ne seras jamais désarmé. Je peux aussi te dire ceci : Seul un enfant de Bhaal me portant bénéficierait de ces avantages…personne d'autre. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je refuse de te le dire. Tu n'as pas à tout savoir de moi…et je trouve avoir été assez généreux pour te le dire, alors que tu n'avais même pas remarqué ma présence…sur ce, continue ce que tu avais à dire, je suis certain que leur tête va changer en entendant la nouvelle. » _

L'épée ne dit plus rien. Valten était sûr que dans son fourreau, cette satanée lame se riait de lui.

Valten regarda Imœm, et continua. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'interroger l'épée, elle ne répondrait que si elle en avait envie, et Valten n'avait aucun moyen de pression sur elle.

« Bref, il voulait me forcer à te tuer…et j'ai obtenu de lui le moyen de t'écarter de cette course au pouvoir. Il est possible de te prendre l'essence démoniaque, sans t'ôter la vie, mais il y a un prix à payer pour celui qui désire te prendre ton essence ».

-« Valten, si tu veux me dire qu'au sacrifice de ta vie, je peux m'écarter de cette vie de combats, de fuites et de morts, je refuse. Il n'est pas question que tu te sacrifies pour moi ! »

-« Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je pensais que l'idée que l'un de nous se sacrifie avait été bannie ? » vint ajouter Jaheira.

« Je ne parle pas de sacrifice…je serai par contre privé de tous mes pouvoirs pendant une semaine. C'est ce que mon père m'a dit. Il existe deux conditions pour que ce rituel fonctionne, l'enfant donneur ne doit avoir tué aucun de ses frères, et doit être d'accord de perde sa part démoniaque, et son ascension possible à la divinité. »

Imœm était sous le choc…que faire ? Comment réagir ?

« Ecoute, Valten, c'est un peu soudain…je ne sais pas quoi répondre…enfin, si, évidemment, j'ai hâte de me sortir de cette éternelle chasse à l'homme, mais tu risque d'être très affaibli ! »

-« Ne pense pas à moi, petite sœur, et réfléchis bien avant de prendre une décision…il est possible pour toi de sortir de cette spirale infernale. Mais ce n'est pas pour toute suite. On a encore le temps avant de prendre une décision.

Je vais aller voir Nalia, Anomen, peux tu venir avec moi, et la guérir si elle n'est pas complètement remise sur pied ? »

Anomen, répondit par l'affirmative, il s'était reposé, et avait eu le temps de recharger ses sorts.

Le groupe au complet partit donc vers l'infirmerie, mais Valten oublia son épée sur la table.

Une fois arrivé à destination, les cinq amis se rendirent au chevet de Nalia.

Celle-ci était réveillée mais encore un peu faible. Le semi démon s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de sa compagne, et le reste entoura le lit.

« Bonjour noble damoiselle, enfin réveillée ? »

Nalia sourit et ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de son amant.

« Bonjour Valten, et bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien ? »

Anomen s'approcha d'elle, ferma les yeux, et passa une main au dessus du corps de la blessée _en marmonnant une incantation._

« Nous allons bien, Dame Nalia, mais vous par contre avez encore une côte fêlée et une commotion cérébrale. Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici cinq minutes vus serez complètement rétablie »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Anomen croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et récita un nouveau sort. Une vive lumière blanche inonda la pièce, et Nalia, qui était encore un peu dans les vapes, se sentit immédiatement en pleine forme.

« Merci, noble paladin, une fois de plus, je vous suis redevable. »

« Du tout, ma dame, le plaisir était pour moi. »

Anomen et Nalia étaient des nobles, et Valten avait eu beau insisté, ils avaient gardé un certain protocole entre eux, se reconnaissant leur statut l'un l'autre. Et cette distinction n'était point ironique ou méchante, c'était avant tout du respect et de la reconnaissance de l'autre. Même si ce protocole entre eux énervait énormément Valten.

Il les avait une fois menacé d'exiger que s'ils continuaient à se parler entre eux de cette manière, ils devraient lui donner le titre de « son éminence malveillante » mais rien n'y fit, ils continuèrent de se parler comme deux personne de rang le font entre elles.

Et Jaheira appela pendant deux jours à Valten le titre de « mon petit diablotin » pour qu'il arrête d'ennuyer les deux nobles du groupe.

Anomen alla se balader dans l'infirmerie, et aida les prêtre à soigner les blessés.

Nalia se leva, et s'habilla. A peine levée, elle regarda Jaheira et Imœm, leur demandant

« Alors, pendant mon absence, quelles conneries à réussi à faire notre semi démon ? »

En faisant un mouvement de tête vers Valten, qui d'ailleurs li répondit

« Moi aussi ma belle je suis vraiment heureux de te voir en pleine forme… »

Pendant ce temps, à l'auberge, un des nain remarqua l'épée sur la table. Immédiatement, il la reconnu, et l'apporta dans la chambre du rôdeur, un ami du semi démon.

Cinq minutes après, la femme de ménage, une enfant qui travaillait pour gagner un peu d'argent passa dans les chambres, et changea la literie. C'est alors que Lilarcor trouva le moyen d'emmerder son propriétaire.

_« Si Dame Nalia apprenait où son amant avait passé la nuit, elle serait prête à récompenser assez grassement la gentille personne qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle. »_

Ne cherchant pas d'où venait cette voix, la petite fille courut demander à son patron si le grand humain en armure noire avait dormi à l'auberge. Quand elle apprit que non, qu'il était partit avec un noble, elle commença son enquête…

Dans la chambre de Minsc, une épée rigolait déjà de la salle situation dans laquelle elle avait réussi à mettre son propriétaire…pas de doute, cela allait la distraire !

Au même moment, le groupe revint à l'auberge, à l'exception du paladin, qui continua d'apporter son aide à l'infirmerie. En chemin, Valten annonça à Imœm et à Nalia où se situait la sépulture de Khalid et de Dyahnéir. Il leur expliqua aussi qu'il comptait se rendre directement dans la bibliothèque de la ville, pour faire des fouilles dans le passé de son père. Le groupe attendit que Nalia aille se rafraîchir et se changer, puis se rendit directement dans la bibliothèque des magiciens de la ville.

A l'entrée, les gardes arrêtèrent les cinq individus, leur précisant que l'accès au bâtiment était réservé aux magiciens locaux.

Valten commença à hausser le ton.

« Ecoute moi, chien de garde, Je suis Valten, sauveur de la ville, ami et hôte du seigneur Dâeghun, et il m'a en personne autorisé à aller et venir à ma convenance en ce lieu ! Alors soit tu doute de ma parole, et me fait perdre mon temps précieux, soit tu me laisse passer. Mais sache que si tu choisis la première option et que tu constate avec effarement que j'avais raison, l'homme qui à tué Irenicus se chargera de toi… »

L'elfe se fondit en excuses, prétextant ne pas avoir reconnu Valten sans son armure, et n'osa pas l'empêcher d'entrer. Il faut dire, peu de personnes auraient pu prétendre avoir l'autorisation en personne du maitre de la cité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Valten alla directement voir la personne qui s'occupait du lieu.

Un elfe se tenait dans le fond, assis à un bureau derrière une grosse pile de livres.

Voyant que l'elfe devait être un parfait aristocrate aimant le protocole, Valten s'adressa à lui en langue elfique.

« Bonjour, connétable, je cherche tout livre ayant un rapport avec mon père. Livre d'histoire, de magie, de divinité, de mythologie ou autre, même parmi les livres appartenant à des collections privées ou étant en général interdit de lecture pour le commun des visiteurs de cet établissement. Et je les veux rapidement. J'ai également besoin d'une grande table, et de calme. Je désire que vous fermez l'établissement pendant mes recherches, et que vous m'aidiez, j'aurai peut être besoin de votre expérience du lieu. »

Imœm sourit, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu se perdre dans les rangs d'une bibliothèque, et cela lui avait manqué.

Minsc s'assit par terre, dans un coin de la pièce, et commença à jouer avec Bouh. Il ne comprenait rien aux livres, et ne comprenait pas qu'on veuille parcourir ces tas de papier.

Jaheira souris aussi, se demandant comment le bibliothécaire allait réagir par rapport aux exigences de Valten, et quand à Nalia, elle commença à repérer le type de classement des livres.

Le bibliothécaire sorti de son petit bureau, et regarda Valten dans les yeux. Il n'était pas sorti récemment de son bureau, et avait à peine entendu parler de l'invasion des drows.

Il jugea Valten d'un seul regard, comme un juge la couverture d'un livre, et ne posa qu'une seule question.

« Bien, monseigneur, on va faire cela. Qui est votre père ? »

Et Valten de répondre, avec un sourire aux lèvres

« Mon père est l'ancien dieu du meurtre, Bhaal, tué par l'assemblée des dieux. Et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. »

Le bibliothécaire ne dit pas un mot de plus, comme si économiser sa salive était aussi important pour lui qu'un nain économise son or.

Il alla dégager une large table, y plaça cinq sièges, et posa encore une question.

« Monseigneur désire remonter jusqu'à quand ? »

Valten réfléchit. Pour ce qu'il désirait apprendre, jusqu'à quand devait-il remonter ?

« Si possible, à partir de l'ascension de mon père de simple démon au seigneur des enfers, et du plan infernal. »

Le bibliothécaire partit verrouiller la porte d'entrée, et commença à déposer des livres qu'il retirait des rayons sur la table.

Il partit dans une pièce reculée, descendit des étages, et après un bon dix minutes, remonta avec une dizaine de vieux livres poussiéreux, qu'il déposa sur la table. Il refit ce long trajet quatre fois, et fatigué, s'assit quelque peu.

« Monseigneur, si vous désirez affiner votre recherche, je vous guiderai du mieux que je peux. Ceci sont les livres les plus anciens que nous avons. Vous comprenez que l'ascension de Bhaal, s'est passé à une autre époque que la nôtre, et il n'existe pas d'autres traces écrite. Pour ce qui est de son règne, par contre, les livres ne manquent pas. Si vous désirez quelque chose appelez moi, je serai dans mon bureau. »

L'elfe partit dans son bureau, prit au passage quelques livres, et commença à les consulter. Valten était sûr que cet homme essayait de l'aider en cherchant de son côté.

Valten regarda ses trois amies.

« Nalia, la magie c'est ton rayon, j'ai besoin que tu me trouve tout rituel, ou sortilège de puissance utilisé par feu mon père. N'oublie rien, note les références.

Imœm, la mythologie est ta grande passion. Je dois retracer toute l'histoire de notre cher père. Comment il a obtenu son pouvoir, ce qu'il a fait avant, pendant et même après sa divinité. Et aussi ce qui lui est arrivé.

Jaheira…fouille un peu partout, trouve des choses intéressantes sur Bhaal, qui te paraissent louches ou dignes d'intérêt, il y a tellement à savoir, que chercher en vrac peut aussi apporter quelque chose. Et on a du pain sur la planche... »

Puis, Valten se plongea dans la lecture des vieux ouvrages qui étaient déjà déposé sur la table. En ouvrant la première des couvertures en cuir, un nuage de poussière dorées s'envola, faisant découvrir à Valten un livre inestimable, contenant un savoir presque perdu.

Valten lut encore, et encore, les trois filles déposant des livres ouverts avec des marques pages à de nombreux endroits. Valten était tellement absorbé par la lecture qu'il ne remarqua même pas Minsc passé en courant à côté de lui, poursuivant Bouh qui avait piqué un rouleau de parchemin.

Et Valten put enfin, cinq ans après avoir fait la connaissance du nom de son vrai père, en savoir plus sur lui. En fait, seuls les elfes avaient une bibliothèque assez ancienne pour contenir un savoir sur cette époque, et la bibliothèque d'Ultwé, capitale de tous les hauts elfes, devait contenir un savoir encore plus grand. Mais là, Valten n'aurait jamais accès. Il devait se contenter de se qu'il pourrait trouver ici. Et pour trouver, il trouva

Bhaal avait été un « simple » Balors, un démon puissant, mais pas surpuissant, et il avait gagné son pouvoir en combattant, sans relâche. Il s'était battu, nuit et jours, et avait formé sa propre armée de démon. Toujours en première ligne, risquant sa vie et son anéantissement, sa soif de pouvoir le portait toujours plus loin. Il avait fini par renverser les places des anciens démons. Durant cette période, trois démons se partagèrent les enfer. Diablo, ou Satan, seigneur de l'épouvante et des ténèbres, Méphisto, ou Méphistophélès selon les livres, Seigneur de la souffrance et de la malveillance, et enfin, Bhaal, seigneur du meurtre, de la haine et de la vengeance. Ces trois démons se firent un pacte : se battre entre eux sans interruption, sans trêve, pour l'éternité, sans chercher à se renverser. C'est à cette époque que les démons des enfer acquièrent leurs puissance. Tous les démons furent enrôlés, et le plan infernal devint un immense champs de bataille, où seuls les plus forts purent survivre. Tous les démons y gagnèrent énormément en puissance. (Il existe plusieurs « plan » d'existence : le plan céleste, le plan infernal, le plan des Mortels, le plan du feu, le plan Abyssal, l'au-delà… Chaque plan est différent des autres, et il est extrêmement dur de changer de plan, même si cela reste possible. Ex : les morts vont dans l'au-delà, pas ailleurs. Mais il est possible pour un mortel, par des moyen magiques, de se rendre dans l'au-delà pour communiquer avec les morts. Le « plan » le plus ouvert, c'est le plan des Mortels, il n'est pas du tout contrôlé. Il existe en fait une infinité de plans différents, et il n'est pas rare que les voyageurs inter -planaires n'arrivent pas à rentrer chez eux, et restent bloqué dans un plan d'existence qui n'est pas le leur. Selon cette même théorie, notre monde moderne serait un de ces plan, mais l'absence de magie ne nous permettrait pas de voyager entre ces plans.)

Mais un jour, Bhaal trahis ce pacte, et ne lança pas toute son armée dans la bataille. Il lança son armée contre le panthéon des dieux, plutôt que contre les autres démons. D'abord amusé par cette trahison, et continuant de se battre entre eux, les deux autres démons majeurs envoyèrent aussi quelques troupes contre les dieux, pour se distraire, mais continuèrent la lutte intestine.

Mais Bhaal visait plus haut. Il visait la divinité. Et celle de l'ancien dieu du meurtre. Il voulait sa place, il voulait son panthéon dans son plan divin personnel, qu'il pourrait remodeler comme bon lui semble. Alors il attaqua le dieu, seul. Chaque démon pensa que ce fut une idée stupide, suicidaire, mais contre toute attente, Bhaal vainquit l'ancien dieu. Comment un tel prodige eut lieu ? Nul ne peut y répondre, on sait seulement que dans tous les coins de la Cité sainte, le bruit du combat résonnait. Et Bhaal gagna ainsi sa place parmi les dieux.

Les deux démons majeurs restant devinrent fou de colère, et continuèrent leur guerre entre eux. Bhaal était un dieu et il acquit un pouvoir encore plus grand qu'il ne possédait déjà. Il eu une deuxième armée, une armée de paladin céleste. Il eu accès à plusieurs plans, plusieurs niveaux d'existences, et très vite il entra en conflit avec le dieu de la guerre. Ce conflit mineur fut peu rapporté, toutefois, de nouveau en combattant lui-même en première ligne, Bhaal acquit pouvoir et prestige, et agrandit son armée. Puis, l'assemblée des dieux estima qu'un démon ne pouvait être un dieu, et que Bhaal causait trop de conflit.

Sur le plan Mortel, (celui de Valten) le nombre de guerre augmentait, et surtout le nombre de meurtre. Le pouvoir de Bhaal dépassa celui de nombreux dieux, et ceux-ci prirent peur.

Chaque meurtre augmentait le pouvoir spirituel de Bhaal, et en ces temps de trouble, cette époque sombre, la puissance de Bhaal dépassa encore ses limites. L'assemblée des Dieux décida d'agir, Et tous les dieux entrèrent en guerre. Ils s'allièrent tous au dieu de la guerre, et La Grande Guerre des Divinités éclata.

Ce conflit dura plus de six milles ans. Durant la première partie du conflit, Bhaal combattait lui-même à la tête de ses paladins. Mais étant dépassé par le nombre d'ennemis, Bhaal appela son ancienne armée de démon, et ceux-ci répondirent à son appel. Un nouveau leader l'avait remplacé, son ancien bras droit, et celui-ci avait continué la lutte contre les autres démons. L'armée démoniaque de Bhaal avait encore gagnée en puissance, et affronta l'assemblée des Dieux. Ce fut la deuxième partie du conflit. Valten trouva trace de nombreuses citations de ce « commandant » des armées démoniaques de Bhaal. Un démon hybride, unique, créé par Bhaal lui-même…

Enfin, durant la troisième partie, Bhaal se retira du conflit, mais pas ses armées Il ne pouvait gagner contre tous les dieux réunis contre lui, sa fin était inéluctable.

Pendant quatre mille ans, La guerre se poursuivit, les armées s'affrontant. Les deux autres démons majeurs apportèrent même par moment leur aide à Bhaal, mais malgré les recherche, Valten ne put déterminer quel fut le coût de cette aide.

Bhaal commença donc ses travaux, ses expériences. Il découvrit le moyen de survivre : il inventa un rituel qui lui permis de passer son essence dans ses enfants. Lorsque Bhaal eut fini son rituel et disparu, ses armées arrêtèrent le combat. Les démons retournèrent sur leur plan, et les paladins céleste de Bhaal arrêtèrent la lutte. Nul ne put remplacer l'ancien dieu du meurtre, car il n'avait pas été détruit.

Mais l'assemblée des dieux sanctionna tous les démons, pour se venger de Bhaal. Si un démon quittait le plan infernal, sa puissance serait grandement diminuée et ses pouvoirs presque complètement limités. Pour éviter d'autres invasion à grande échelle. Les dieux se détournèrent du plan infernal, ils n'avaient pas la puissance pour y faire régner l'ordre.

Et l'essence de Bhaal attendait de se reformer, pour reprendre sa place dans la Cité sainte, le Parthénon, là ou se situe le Panthéon divin.

Après avoir tout appris de la mythologie, du moins tout ce qui était susceptible de l'intéresser, Valten envoya Imœm aider Nalia dans les recherches magiques, et demanda à Jaheira de se focaliser sur le commandant des armées démoniaque de Bhaal.

« Valten ! » Nalia l'appela.

« Regarde, ici, il est décrit le rituel de passation d'essence, et là celui de pouvoir. Bhaal à inventer un rituel impliquant les deux, c'est pour cela qu'il à mis si longtemps ! D'après ce livre, plus la puissance est importante, plus le temps sera long. Mais surtout, j'ignore pourquoi, mais Bhaal, en divisant son essence, ne cherchait pas à se réincarner ! »

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

« J'avais des doutes à ce sujet, alors j'ai demandé à Imœm de m'éclairer. C'est à cause du sort de réincarnation. »

-« Je ne comprends pas », ajouta Valten.

Imœm lui expliqua :

« Ce rituel est vraiment très complexe, diviser son essence en autant de partie, préparer ce système de lutte à mort pour acquérir et réassembler son pouvoir total…si Bhaal désirait se réincarner, il lui aurait suffit de lancer un sort de réincarnation aléatoire, avec comme paramètres inconnus le temps et la cible. Aucun dieu n'aurait pu prédire le moment ni le lieu de son retour, et Bhaal serait revenu tranquillement quand il le désirait ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Même moi, je pourrais le faire après cinq ans de travail acharné ! Bon, d'accord, pas exactement, mais pour quelqu'un de la puissance de ton père, c'est comme si je lançais une boule de feu ! Il lui aurait fallu vingt seconde dans le pire des cas pour lancer le sort, en l'inventant s'il n'existait pas ! »

« Donc ? » s'impatienta Valten

« Et bien, poursuivit Nalia, en gros, il a cherché à se distraire…Il a passé plus de quatre mille ans à mettre au point et à lancer ce sortilège, non pas dans le but de reprendre le pouvoir, mais de se délecter de meurtre et de souffrance, tout en se riant des Dieux. Il lègue sa place à son enfant le plus méritant, le plus puissant, tout en se régalant du spectacle. Mon père m'a toujours dit de ne jamais chercher à comprendre un démon…et je vois enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. On ne saura pas les motivations de Bhaal, on peut seulement constater ce qu'il a fait. »

« Donc, en résumer, au lieu de jeter un simple sort qui lui assurait la vie sauve et un avenir, il a passé quatre milles ans à créer un plan tordu pour mettre un maximum de gens dans la merde, tout en se moquant ouvertement de tous les dieux qui pensaient le vaincre … »

« Oui, termina Imœm, et aussi son essence ! De cette manière, rien ni personne ne pouvait prendre la place du dieu du meurtre…sauf son héritier légitime désigné par le rituel. Il n'y a donc actuellement aucun autre dieu du meurtre. Il a vraiment bien préparé son coup. Sans vouloir trop m'avancer, il est impossible, même pour un autre dieu, de faire pareil. Il a engagé ses armées pour créer une diversion qui a duré six milles ans… et au final on peut dire qu'il a gagné : son hériter aura encore plus de puissance que lui !»

Valten était perdu. Mais pourquoi son abruti de père avait fait ça ? Un test ? Un jeu ? Un défi personnel, pour créer le sort le plus puissant du monde ? Chercher une nouvelle forme d'immortalité ?

Jaheira tira Valten de ses doutes.

« J'ai regardé dans pas mal de livres, mais Bizarrement, aucun des Dieux ayant participé à la Grande Guerre des Divinités n'est nommé, à part Bhaal. Le dieux de la guerre de l'époque, je l'ai trouvé, mais c'est le seul. Et impossible de trouver le nom du Dieu du meurtre précédant Bhaal. Le nom du premier commandant de Bhaal, son bras droit, je ne l'ai pas trouvé non plus. Là ou leur noms devrait être indiqué, il n'y a rien…un trou…pas de trace de gommage ou de tentative pour les effacer…je ne comprends pas. C'est comme si leur noms n'avaient pas encore été trouver.»

Valten se pencha, et regarda les endroits que lui indiquait Jaheira. Lui non plus, n'y voyait pas d'explication. Il referma les livres, et les déposa sur la table.

Imœm bailla, Nalia s'étira. Un ronflement au fond de la pièce attira son attention. Minsc dormait, couché entre deux rayons, et Bouh était lové dans son cou.

Valten remarqua que le soleil se couchait déjà. Ils avaient passé la journée le nez plongé dans des livres, et ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Le bibliothécaire sortit de son bureau.

« J'ai la réponse à certaines de vos questions »


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolé pour le retard, et désolé pour la qualité de ce chapitre, il n'a pas été relu ni revu, ma réviseuse personnelle ne donne plus signe de vie. J'espère quand même arriver au bout de cette histoire. Et vos commentaires aideront, car je n'ai plus que vous pour commenter la suite.**

**Chapitre Onze : Xarn**

L'elfe déposa un livre étrange sur la table. Il l'ouvrit à une page et commença à lire.

« Une fois Bhaal disparu, ses légion se retirèrent de la zone de conflit. Les démons retournèrent chez eux, les paladins restèrent dans le sanctuaire de leur maître. Lorsque l'Assemblée des dieux arriva au sanctuaire de Bhaal, aucun paladin de ce dernier ne combattit. Ils étaient alignés, au garde à vous, et quand de rage le dieux de la guerre décapita un des hommes au premier rang, aucun ne bougea d'un cil. Les dieux pénétrèrent dans les appartement de Bhaal. Il y avait deux lettres sur le secrétaire de la pièce. Une de Bhaal, expliquant aux Dieux qu'il était parti…que jamais ils ne pourraient l'atteindre, mais que lui non plus ne pourrait plus les nuire directement. Que son successeur arriverait un jour, qu'une période de prospérité allait arriver mais qu'elle serait suivie par une période de décadence encore plus sombre que celle qui venait de se terminer. Bhaal donnait son trône à son héritier. Personne ne pourrait empêcher son ascension à la divinité, et que les Dieux ne pourraient plus jamais se croire intouchable.

L'autre lettre était écrite de la main du Premier démon de Bhaal, son hybride, sa création personnelle. Elle n'était ni longue, ni écrite avec style. Simplement ces quelques phrases :

« Maitre, il a été fait comme vous l'avez demandé. La lame, le sceau, le symbole, la monture et le serviteur ont été dispersé, ainsi que les deux autres composants. J'ai juré allégeance à votre sang, et continuerai de vous servir jusqu'à la mort ou la damnation. Votre armée restera en attente de votre successeur. Je reste votre éternel serviteur. Signé : La Main du Dieu Du Meurtre. »

Les dieux fou de rage d'avoir perdu une guerre, d'être remis en question par un seul d'entre eux, perdirent irrévocablement ce jour là une grande partie de leur crédibilité. Pouvaient-ils encore se prétendre les maîtres du monde ? La malédiction d'anonymat fut lancé : Le dieu de la guerre se rendant compte de sa nouvelle vulnérabilité, proféra ce châtiment sur toute entité ayant participé à la guerre : Dieux, démons, paladin. Pour punir les dieux de leur lenteur à le rejoindre, pour punir les démons connus ayant osé attaquer le panthéon, pour punir les paladins qui ne prouvèrent pas leur utilités : Tous les noms furent oubliés, effacés, devenu imprononçable. La plupart des dieux perdirent leur divinité peu après, et furent remplacés. Mais La Main du Dieu du Meurtre ne put être condamnée, seul le sang divin connaîtrait son véritable nom. »

Le bibliothécaire ferma le livre.

« Ce livre est écrit en une langue connue encore aujourd'hui par une centaine de personne en ce monde. Dans cette ville, vous avez le privilège de pouvoir en trouver deux. L'ancien langage divin ne peut plus être enseigné. Vous savez maintenant pourquoi les noms ont disparu, et je confirme que de nombreux dieux sont assez récent, enfin, c'est relatif, par rapport aux autres dieux et à l'âge qu'ils avaient. »

Imœm s'interrogeait

« Comment pouvez vous connaître ce langage ? Je connaissais son existence, mais les traces écrites sont extrêmement rare, et personne de ma connaissance n'a jamais comprit un seul de ces mots. »

Le bibliothécaire sourit.

« Parce qu'un jour, un serment a été prononcé, et des secrets oubliés. Et ce savoir, ce passé, est condamné à disparaître avec nos morts. Je ne peut vous en dire plus, et ce, même si cela me comblerait de joie de partager mes connaissances. »

Il tira la langue. Un symbole étrange était tatoué dessus. Pas de doute, un sort d'une puissance oubliée lui liait littéralement la parole.

Valten poussa un long soupir.

« Bon, merci beaucoup pour ces information. Je pense que sans vous, on n'en serait pas là. J'ai ma petite idée sur ce fameux Lieutenant, je vous remercie. »

L'elfe ne dit rien de plus, et commença à ranger les livres. Il en donna u à Valten : un petit livre, noir, sans reliure du tout, mais jaunit aux pages par les années.

« Un livre devrait vous intéresser. Il se trouve dans la grande crypte de Padhiver. La ville a -été bâtie sur une ancienne cité elfique, elle-même recouvrant les ruines d'une cité antique dont la race nous est inconnue. Mais le mausolée de la ville donne sur les ruines elfiques, et dans ces ruines paraît-il se trouve un sanctuaire. Le jour où vous aurez la clef, vous pourrez y récupérer le livre. Je ne puis de nouveau rien dire de plus. Ce petit livre devrait vous indiquer comment obtenir la clé. »

Le groupe sortit de la bâtisse, et se dirigea vers l'auberge.

Imœm interpella son frère.

« Si seul le sang liait le premier démon de Bhaal à son maître, il devrait aujourd'hui encore obéir au sang, non ? Dans ce cas, il nous obéirait. Ce serait pratique de l'invoquer. »

« Bien sûr, dit Jaheira, tu vas gentiment crier en ville « démon inconnu serviteur de mon père, je t'invoque » s'il te plaît réfléchit, Imœm, nul ne peut rien invoquer sans connaître le nom de ce qu'il invoque ! »

« Bien, dit Nalia, l'elfe a parlé du nom et du sang… mais du sang divin, hors, Bhaal est un démon. Sa divinité est divisée. Comment dans ce cas atteindre la divinité ? »

« Hummmmmm » répondit Valten. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Pardon ? » demanda Jaheira

« Comment réunir la divinité d'un dieu divisé ? Sachant que le sang est censé nous montrer son nom ? Le sang divin en plus ! Il n'existe pas, la divinité est divisée…où alors seul le dernier des enfant de Bhaal une fois devenu dieu pourra l'invoquer, ce foutu serviteur. Sinon je ne vois pas….à quoi ça rime. Et la lettre parlait d'un sceau, d'une monture, d'une babiole, d'une lame, et du serviteur. Pourquoi faut-il les rassembler ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas, et ce bibliothécaire avait l'air louche ! Trop poli, trop savant…et cette histoire de sang me parait importante en plus. »

« Minsc pense que si le sang est divisé, il suffit de le rassembler. Mais, alors il faudra que les enfants de Bhaal soient blessé sinon il n'y aura pas de sang… »

« Mais oui !! Bon sans, je suis idiot ! Suivez-moi ! »

Valten se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de la forêt.

Une fois hors de la ville, le groupe s'arrêta dans une petite clairière. La forêt était étonnamment silencieuse, pas de bruit du vent dans les arbres, aucun bruissement de feuillage, aucun hululement dans la nuit noire.

Valten sortit une grande dague de sa botte. Contrairement à ses dagues de jet, celle-ci était plus longue, plus large, et la lame légèrement courbée. La poignée était décorée d'un cœur entouré d'une branche de ronce, ses épines enfoncée dans celui-ci. La garde était décoré d'un « V » au milieu d'un cercle. Une particularité étonnante, le métal noir était complètement mat. Aucun reflet ne laissait penser à du métal, seul son poids permettait de deviner l'acier d'Outreterre utilisé pour sa confection.

Avec sa dague, Valten dessina un pentagramme sur le sol, et au centre, dessina une énorme larme, symbole de Bhaal. La sang qui s'écoule de la blessure, et la larme du proche qui pleure le parent perdu. Un symbole fort noir, bien adapté au dieu du meurtre, en somme.

« Minsc, as-tu une arme sur toi ? »

« Non, Bouh ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait besoin d'avoir des armes en ville, mais si Valten veut, Minsc peut aller les chercher à l'auberge. »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. Utilise ceci, et prends en soin » dit le semi démon en tendant sa dague à Minsc.

Minsc sourit de toutes ses dents, et répondit « Minsc sait pourquoi Valten aime cette dague, Bouh lui a raconté, alors il en prendra grand soin »

Jaheira se contenta de regarder au ciel, en poussant un grand soupir et Nalia se demanda ce qu'elle signifiait, car elle l'avait rarement vu. Valten la gardant cachée sous son armure

Valten regarda Imœm, et lui dit « J'ai besoin que tu t'entaille un doigt, et que l'on mélange notre sang. »

Immédiatement, Imœm sortit un petit couteau du sac en cuir qui l'accompagnait toujours. (Et oui, les magiciennes ont jadis inventé le sac à main : un contenant où l'on dépose un nombre incalculable de choses inutiles pouvant peut-être un jour s'avérer plus ou moins utile si et seulement si les circonstances le permettent…qui à osé dire jamais ?) Et s'entailla la main. Elle sortit également un petit pot en cuivre, pour y faire couler son sang.

Jaheira s'assit par terre, et attendit. Minc faisait adroitement passer la dague entre ses doigts, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive pas à distinguer la pointe de la lame.

Valten changea sa main droite de forme, et s'ouvrit la main gauche. Il fit également couler son dans le récipient que tenait sa sœur. Le sang des deux semi-démons se mélangèrent…et rien ne se passa.

Avec sa main droite redevenue celle d'un humain, il répandit une partie du mélange sur une pierre lisse se trouvant non loin.

Il regarda sa sœur, si celle-ci avait une autre idée…mais de nouveau, la tache de sang resta une simple tâche de sang.

« Bon, dit Jaheira, je me rappelle d'un semi-démon prétendant avoir une idée sur comment invoquer le démon, et on se retrouve au milieu de la nuit à se promener dans les bois…hormis perdre son temps, que faisons nous ? »

« Tu n'es pas constructive…réfléchit plutôt, la solution est à portée de main, j'en suis sûr…il y a un élément qui m'échappe, c'est tout. »

« Et ben si il n'y en avait qu'un… » Poursuivit Nalia.

« Mes jolies demoiselles, essayez de ne pas perturber ma concentration, et si vous avez une idée lumineuse, pour une fois changer, cela m'aiderait grandement… »

Nalia ne dit rien, Jaheira sembla observer la nature environnante…et le semi démon tournait en rond.

Imœm versa un peu du contenu du bol dans le pentagramme au sol. Mais rien ne se passa non plus.

Nalia réfléchit tout haut. « Pour toute invocation lié à la magie arcanique, le symbole utilisé pour le rituel est l'étoile d'Arcanius à six branche, Sept si on parle de magie divine. Pour les rituels démoniaques…cinq, donc au niveau du sol, je ne vois pas d'erreur. Ou alors il ne faut pas de symbole, les invocateurs les plus puissants peuvent s'en passer. Reste donc la formule qu'on a entendue à la bibliothèque : on l'a peut être mal interprétée… »

Valten changea complètement de forme, et devint un démon.

Comme à chaque fois, une envie de meurtre le prit, il voulait tuer, tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, mais tout de suite. Son regard se posa sur Nalia. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit _« une humaine, faible, victime parfaite…_ _»_

De nouveau, Valten lutta contre lui–même. _Ne pas la tuer, je l'aime…s_on regard se posa donc sur la personne suivante, Jaheira : _Non, je l'aime aussi…Tu ne décideras pas de mes actes ! Je suis Valten, Fils de Bhaal, et JE contrôle ma destinée, mes instincts me servent, pas l'inverse !!_

Valten reprit le contrôle total de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais osé dire à ses amis ce côté sombre enfuis de lui-même, ni combien il ressentait le besoin de tuer, de répandre le chaos autour de lui.

Mais il devait essayer quelque chose.

Il creusa une profonde entaille ans son bras, et remplis le gobelet de sang. Au moment ou il voulu redevenir humain, il regarda la tâche de sang sur la pierre…ce n'était pas une tâche. Des symboles étaient apparut. Mais c'était écrit en infernal, la langue des démons. Seuls les yeux de démons peuvent le lire.

Il traduisit donc les caractères en langage commun :

Xarn.

Le semi-démon éclata de rire, et un rire caverneux, faisant froid dans le dos retentit dans la clairière. La solution était effectivement à portée de main.

Il reprit sa forme humaine.

Valten regarda fièrement ses amis.

« Minsc, tiens toi prêt à affronter la créature de mon père, Jaheira, recule derrière un arbre, et prépare toi à l'immobiliser si moi et Minsc on n'arrive pas à le retenir. Imœm, mets toi derrière moi, inutile de te cacher du démon, il saura qui tu es en un seul regard. Nalia…recule toi derrière Jaheira, cache toi, et prépare un sort de bannissement si on n'arrive pas à obtenir une solution à l'amiable. Combien de temps as-tu besoin pour bannir ce genre de démon ? »

Nalia réfléchit. « Vu sa puissance…au moins une bonne minute, voire deux, à partir du moment où je commencerai à incanter mon sort. »

Valten se plaça devant le cercle. Il devait invoquer un démon lié à son sang…il versa donc le contenu du petit bol dans le pentagramme sur le sol.

Il se concentra, rassembla sa puissance infernale en lui, et d'un coup, sans formule, sans signes magiques, il appela le Démon.

« Xarn, manifeste toi, ton maître t'appelle !! »

Il s'appelait Xarn. Son nom était inconnu de beaucoup. Seul son Créateur le connaissait, et l'appelait ainsi. Il avait grandit lentement, comme tout démon.

Sa tête de reptile était terminée par une corne sur le bout de son museau, et deux autres pointes d'os se situaient entre ses petites oreilles, de simples fentes sur les côtés de sa tête. Ses innombrables dents trônaient dans sa gueule. A la place de ses doigts, des griffes, amovibles, pliable dans un seul sens, et tellement solide et tranchante. Ses longs bras musculeux étaient rigides, ses jambes puissantes lui permettaient de se mouvoir vraiment vite. Ses sauts étaient tellement impressionnants qu'il avait gagné de nombreuses victoires grâce à eux seul.

Sa peau d'écaille couleur sang complétaient le tableau. Il n'était pas beau, mais disposait d'un esthétique certain : il symbolisait la destruction et la puissance à l'état pur.

Son créateur avait été généreux : Il pouvait se dématérialiser et se rematérialiser à volonté, ainsi que modifier sa taille.

Il avait été élevé sur les champs de bataille, d'abord contre les autres armées de l'enfer, il s'était forgé un nom. Reaper. Celui qui laisse ses victimes tranchées à mort, décapités, éventrée, égorgées. Il s'était toujours battu à mains nue. Son créateur attendait tellement de lui, il ne pouvait être dépendant d'une chose aussi simple qu'une arme. Une fois sa réputation forgée, il combattit à la droite de Bhaal, couvrant ses arrières, ou l'inverse. Il lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuse fois, et l'inverse était arrivé bien plus souvent. Bhaal avait veillé sur lui comme un vrai père. Il lui avait tout enseigné. Comment se battre, comment juger quelqu'un, comment apprendre quelque chose, que faire en cas de doute, comment raisonner, comment analyser une situation, toujours garder la tête froide, mais avoir le sang chaud…il lui devait tout. Il était son premier lieutenant, son bras droit, son arme. Lorsque Bhaal déclara la guerre aux Dieu, Xarn était encore là. Il avait vu les paladins Divins, soit disant invulnérable, reculer effrayer par l'approche de l'armée des démons, ou périr sous ses coups. Quand son père devint un dieu, Xarn refusa de régner à sa place en enfer. De nombreux démons étaient persuadés que Xarn se rebellerait contre Bhaal, mais jamais la créature ne trahit son créateur

Sa loyauté était au dessus de tout.

Puis la grande guerre commença. Le dieu du meurtre était ravi, il avait réussit à faire régner le chaos sur terre, dans l'au-delà, en enfer et même sur le plan divin. Jamais il n'avait été aussi puissant. Et il annonça, au sommet de sa puissance, qu'il allait disparaître, que son enfant prendrait sa place. Qu'un héritier pourrait mieux faire ce qu'il avait commencé, faire régner le meurtre comme chose absolue, partout. Et que sa disparition était synonyme d'un bain de sang, de meurtres, de trahisons, de guerres futures, de décadences, d'une période sombre sans précédents. Que les dieux s'inclineraient devant lui.

Bhaal s'exila, et Xarn prit la tête de ses armées. Il combattit les dieux.

Xarn pouvait se targuer d'avoir occis de ses propres mains pas moins de Six divinités. Et pas les plus faibles, loin de là. Les dieux eux-mêmes avaient peur de voir sa silhouette sur les champs de bataille. Même le dieu de la guerre avait du se replier face à lui et cria de se venger de lui, de lui arracher la tête. Mais il ne réussit jamais. Lors que la malédiction divine fut lancée sur les démons, Xarn sut que sa puissance hors du plan infernal ne serait plus jamais pareille à avant. Mais sur le plan de son Créateur, il restait capable d'affronter n'importe qui. Il avait eu la chance de se battre une fois contre Diablo. Il garda de ce combat une énorme cicatrice lui barrant le visage. Ce fut le premier combat qu'il perdit, et le seul.

Il était Xarn, Créature de Bhaal, et resterait maître de cette partie de l'enfer jusqu'à ce que l'Héritier l'appellerait. Nul autre ne connaîtrait son nom. Nul autre ne lui donnerait d'ordre. Et il saurait quand les enfants de son Maître seraient moins de dix.

Il fut donc surpris de sentir une douleur atroce au ventre, et de se sentir absorber dans un plan qui n'était pas le sien. Ce n'était pas normal, il n'était pas encore temps.

Quiconque l'ayant invoqué en risquant de perturber les projets de son maître allait le payer de sa vie.

Parole de démon.

Valten avait mal dans tout son corps. Invoquer une créature d'une telle puissance demandait une force psychique qu'il n'avait peut être pas encore. Allait-il mourir ou perdre la raison en essayant ?

Il fit appel à toute sa volonté, toute sa rage, toutes ses tripes, pour arriver à invoquer son futur serviteur. Soudain, une créature reptilienne apparut dans le cercle. Elle avait une taille assez impressionnante, une demi-tête de plus que Minsc. Soit plus de deux mètres.

La première chose qu'un démon regarde quand il est invoqué, c'est si les protections contre le Mal sur les invocateur les protègent de leurs serviteurs complètement, ou s'il est possible de s'enfuir, sans servir celui qui vous appelle. Evidemment, tout mage assez puissant pour invoquer une créature d'un autre plan en sait assez que pour se protéger de la créature qu'il appelle, et la forcer à lui obéir. Sauf rare exceptions, ou une mauvaise prononciation d'une partie du sortilège… Xarn fut donc étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait pas un seul sort de protection, pas un seul artefact magique de puissance pour l'invoquer. Seul un petit pentagramme mal dessiné au sol avait servi pour l'invocation…autant dire que le symbole au sol ne servait presque à rien dans ce cas ci. Au pire il aidait à réguler la puissance du lanceur de sort. Le démon n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il sauta vers l'homme en habit de riches toutes griffes dehors.

Valten vit le démon arriver. Il changea sa main droite sous sa forme démoniaque, et para. Le choc fut rude, le sol trembla sous l'impact et Valten dut reculer d'un pas pour ne pas être renversé en arrière. Puis, instinctivement, il envoya son poing dans la gueule du démon.

Xarn s'attendait à empaler l'humain d'un coup, puis d'enchainer sur la femelle tapie derrière lui. L'humain para, ce qui étonna quelque peu Xarn. Mais surtout, il avait assez de force pour repousser une attaque, et ne pas tomber en arrière. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. L'humain voulu lui porter un coup de poing. Futile, inutile, et même dérisoire, Xarn sut qu'il ne ressentirait même pas l'impact. Mais sur le poing de l'humain, une chose attira son regard. Une bague. Avec le symbole de son Créateur. L'humain portait le sceau de Bhaal. La surprise de Xarn l'empêcha de bloquer ou de parer le coup de poing. Et l'impact fut plus lourd que prévu. Pas de doute, ce n'était pas un simple humain. Mais il ne pouvait être L'Héritier ! Il restait encore tellement d'enfants de Bhaal en vie…Le démon vacilla sous le choc, s'attendant à ce que son adversaire prenne le dessus, et profite de l'avantage. Xarn avait négligé le fait qu'un démon voit à puissance énormément diminuée lorsqu'il quitte le plan infernal.

Valten frappa le monstre de toute la force de sa main gauche. Le monstre encaissa assez bien le coup, il ne tomba pas à la renverse. Il vacilla, mais se redressa immédiatement. Le monstre avait fixé la bague. Valten remit sa main droite dans sa forme originale, et retira son anneau. Il tendit la bague au démon.

« Je suis Valten fils de Bhaal, et voici ma sœur Imœm. Ce que tu vois est Le Sceau de Bhaal. Je t'ordonne de m'obéir et d'honorer ton serment: tu as juré sur ce sang que tu le servirais jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. »

Le démon fut surpris. Deux enfants de Bhaal restant côte à côte, sans essayer de se tuer. Pourtant ils ne renient pas leur origine. Curieux. Anormal, aussi.

Le démon rit aux visages des semi-démons en face de lui.

_« Tu affirme ta paternité, et la revendique, alors que tu épargne ta sœur…mais sache que je suis sensé obéir à l'unique héritier, et je suis sensé apparaître lorsque celui-ci se sera élu dans son sanctuaire divin. Pas avant. J'ignore comment tu m'as invoqué, mais ce n'étais pas prévu. »_

« Sache que je ne suis pas sensé suivre aveuglément les prévisions de mon père. Je suivrai ma propre destiné en fonction de mes choix, pas des siens. Quand à savoir comment je t'ai invoqué…disons que je suis bien entouré, et que mon génie et mes amis ont permis ta venue.

Renieras-tu ton serment ? Ne me feras tu point allégeance ? Souilleras-tu le nom de mon père de cette Manière ? »

Le Démon était coincé. Il aurait du obéir au dernier enfant de Bhaal. Mais cet humain interprétait la lettre de Bhaal autrement. « Il devait obéir à celui qui l'invoquerait » : que ce soit le dernier enfant en vie, ou non. L'humain jouait de l'imprécision de la lettre de Bhaal…alors que le père était certain d'avoir tout prévu, un de ses fils avait profité d'un léger moment d'inattention, et l'exploitait à son avantage. Hors, le démon ne pouvait lever la main sur le sang de son maître.

« Je t'obéirai, Maître. Mais sache, que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur un de tes frères ou une de tes sœurs. Ce combat, tu devras le mener sans moi. »

Valten sourit. Il avait réussit à changer la donne. Les prévisions de son père étaient erronées. Le serviteur était entré en jeu trop tôt. Et ce paramètre pouvait compromettre beaucoup de choses. Il imposerait SES règles dorénavant, et ne suivrait plus les choix fait par son père. Maintenant, il fallait tirer parti de cet avantage, et gagner la course à la divinité.

Loin de là, au même moment, dans la nuit noire, une assemblée siégeais autour d'une table ronde. Au centre de cette table, un crane, entouré de larmes. Chaque membre était cagoulé, cachait son visage, pourtant, tous se connaissaient. Les discussions allaient bon train. Le ton montait facilement, et chaque invité, sauf un, disposait de deux garde du corps derrière lui.

Soudain, l'un d'eux dit

« -Et qu'en est-il de celui de château-suif ? »

Une autre voix autour de la table répondit « Depuis sa disparition dans l'Underworld, il n'est pas réapparu. Je tiens à préciser que nous n'avons encore aucune source d'information fiable en ce lieu, et que cela pourrait nous surprendre. »

-« Autre chose ? »

-« Deux, en fait. Tout d'abord, nous savons de source sûre qu'il existe six enfants de chaque race, sauf douze humains, douze elfes, douze drows, douze nains, douze orques et douze gnomes. Et nous savons également que de ces enfants, il ne reste aucun gnome, trois orques, sept humains, et un nains. Le dernier étant à cette table. Pour les elfes et humains, il faut compter aussi avec des semi-elfes. Et nous ignorons la localisation de certains d'entre eux.

Ensuit, je tiens à préciser que le facteur de puissance réunie autour de cette table dépasse maintenant les quatre cent, sur un total de six cent soixante six. Nous approchons tout doucement du but.»

-« Je tiens à préciser que l'un d'entre nous autour de cette table devient potentiellement trop dangereux, et que-»

Un grognement sonore se fit entendre, et une voix courroucée prit la parole :

« Il suffit ! Tous connaissons les règles et savons ce qu'il nous en coûterait de les transgresser ! Mais chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut seul, et si l'un d'entre nous découvre un enfant sans l'aide de l'assemblée, il est libre d'en faire sa proie ! Encore un mot de plus de votre immonde bouche à mon égard et je considérerai que vous manquerez à votre serment de ne pas nuire à l'un d'entre nous ».

La voix précédente se tut.

Une autre repris la parole.

« N'oubliez pas, le futur dieux est parmi nous. Nous auront le plaisir de nous entre-tuer plus tard. Pour l'instant, notre serment nous lie. Nous nous reverrons dans un mois.»

L'assemblée se dispersa dans le noir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je sais, ca fait trop longtemps que j'aurais DU publier la suite...je n'ai aucune excuse, sinon que je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour le moment!  
(et le nombre de reviews n aide pas ^^)  
Voici donc la suite: j'ai galéré pour écrire le chapitre treize...et je n'ai meme pas fini le quatorze. Y aura donc plus rien pendant un moment ^^**

**profitez de ce chapitre!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre douze : Un nain prévu.**

En pleine nuit, dans la forêt, Valten continuait d'interroger son nouveau serviteur. Il lui fit jurer de protéger chaque membre du groupe, de n'apparaitre qu'en cas d'appel de son maître et de veiller d'abord à la sécurité des amis de Valten avant ce dernier. Valten n'apprit rien d'intéressant sur ses frères et sœurs : ni nom, ni lieu…le démon restait impartial sur le sujet.

Il ne divulguerait aucune information en sa possession. Cependant, en cas de conflit, il combattrait les alliés de l'ennemi de son nouveau maître, si ceux-ci avaient un père différent.

« Une chose m'étonne, maître, c'est la manière dont vous tournez chaque phrase dites ou lue à votre avantage, sans changer les mots, rien qu'en interprétant le sens. Il doit être difficile de négocier ou de vous faire changer d'avis sur quelque chose. »

Nalia prit la parole.

« Il ya encore une chose dont nous devons nous inquiéter. Enfin, je suppose : Bhaal a parlé d'une période sombre, période de conflit. Or, cela va faire un certain temps que nous avions disparu dans l'Underworld… il nous faut nous renseigner de ce qui se passe au nord, et je ne parle pas seulement de mon domaine. Nous avons passé environ sept mois en Underworld, avons quitté mon château il y a bientôt deux ans, les druides parlaient d'un grand mal qui sévissait dans les Grands Marais du nord est , nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de la ville d'Athlaka ou de Baldur, et nous ignorons complètement la situation qui se déroule à l'est. Il est temps de se renseigner, via des sources sûres. »

Jaheira intervint :

« Pour ce qui est des druides, je n'en ai entendu aucun depuis notre retour en surface. Je veux dire, rien, pas un signe dans les arbres, pas un animal qui en parle, c'est comme s'ils n'étaient plus là. Cela me paraît louche, quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis la guerre des royaumes, lorsque les cercles druidiques s'étaient complètement isolés du monde. »

Nalia réfléchit :

« Le plus évident seraient de demander à des voyageurs s'ils savent quelque chose d'où ils viennent, mais des gueux ne seront sûrement pas capable de nous renseigner sur la politique ou les mouvements militaires des terres du nord et de l'est. Peut être que les ordres religieux et militaire non liés politiquement pourraient nous aider. Anomen a sûrement des relations que nous pouvons exploiter. »

«Imœm, demanda Jaheira, pense-tu que le domaine de ChâteauSuif appartienne à Valten ? Et si oui, est-il possible de se renseigner sur place ? Les scribes locaux savent sûrement beaucoup de chose également. »

« Le domaine appartient dans son intégralité à Valten, bien qu'il n'y ai plus jamais mis les pieds depuis son départ. Quand à aller sur place…ce n'est pas à côté de la porte. »

« Ah, pensa tout haut Valten, cela me rappelle que je dois aussi réaménager ChâteauSuif en seconde place forte. Avec deux endroits comme points de départs, je pense pouvoir rapidement étendre mon influence sur deux régions. L'Alliance Seigneuriale et Le royaume de la côte peuvent m'appartenir rapidement. »

Jaheira et Nalia s'inquiétaient de plus en plus. Non seulement Valten parlait souvent de se forger un empire, mais il commençait aussi à clarifier ses pensées, à prononcer certaines phrases de plus en plus sensées, d'idées lui permettant d'étendre sa domination sur de plus en plus de régions. Chose perturbante, le tout paraissait de plus en plus réalisable. S'il passait à l'acte, il risquait d'il y avoir une nouvelle zone de conflit sur la côte des épées

« Bon, Xarn, dit Valten, j'ai besoin que tu aille au nord, enquêter sur ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Je veux apprendre toute évolution politique, militaire ou tout conflit apparu dans la zone depuis cinq ans. Je ne te demande pas d'enquêter sur mes frères et sœurs, mais si tu apprends quelque chose à leur sujet, j'exige de le savoir. Introduit toi dans les donjons, apparais devant Rois et Reines ou demande leur carrément audience. Passe avant par le château de Nalia, tu y recevra un tabard, si tu montre ma bague. Porte-le, et tu pourras apparaître en public. N'hésite pas à dire que tu es mon vassal, je commence à être connu dans le nord, ajouta Valten avec un sourire mauvais.

Utilise ta discrétion et ton apparence à bon escient. La guilde du commerce, Padhiver, le royaume d'Amn, la porte de Baldur, l'alliance sylvestre du royaume de Can'terall, Luskan, voici plusieurs puissance politique ou commerciale dont j'ai besoin de savoir avec qui elles ont fait alliance, avec qui elles sont en guerre. Pense aussi à traverser les montagnes du nord, il y a au dessus un empire Ogre et j'ai besoin de savoir s'il à bougé. Espionne aussi les Voleurs de l'Ombre, les différents ordres militaires ou religieux, puis reviens me faire ton rapport. Normalement, beaucoup de choses auront changées à ton retour. Quoi qu'il arrive, soit de retour avant trois mois. Maintenant va, et ne te retourne pas. »

Nalia, Imœm et Jaheira n'en revenaient pas : Valten avait pensés à la plupart des grandes puissances en quelques instant. Lui qui ne parlait jamais politique, qui ne se moquait pas des suzerains, il montrait d'un coup qu'il en connaissait long sur le sujet au point de savoir qui craindre et qui espionner. Ne pas en parler ne signifiait donc pas qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas.

Dans un groupe de personne, l'imprudent parle et le sage écoute.

« Bien maître, il sera fait selon votre désir. »

Le démon fit demi-tour, et passa devant Imœm.

« Tiens, dit il, une enfant de Bhaal enceinte…je ne pense pas que Bhaal avait prévu cela. Décidément, vous perturbez beaucoup les plans de mon ancien maître. »

Le démon s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Imœm avait encore la bouche grande ouverte, ainsi que Nalia et Valten.

Soudain, Valten dit

« Hé, je vais être tonton ! Comment tu vas l'appeler ?»

Et Minsc ajouta

« Bouh est content, il aura un compagnon pour jouer. »

Imœm n'en revenait pas. Elle était enceinte. Elle allait être maman. Elle qui avait quitté sa jeunesse précipitamment, avait vécue sur les routes depuis cinq ans. Elle allait être maman. Elle tomba à genoux, des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle allait être maman !

Nalia la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre elle. Des larmes lui montèrent également aux yeux, et elle murmura à son amie « C'est magnifique ! Félicitation ! »

La nouvelle était pour le moins inattendue. Un enfant allait naître dans le groupe d'aventuriers. Comment gérer cela ? La seule à garder son calme, Jaheira, mit fin aux émotions.

« Rentrons à l'auberges, dormons, et demain il sera temps d'en reparler, et de prendre des décisions. Il est déjà assez tard et nous avons eu une longue journée. »

Leur mission était simple :éliminer une cible. Mais plusieurs paramètres devaient être respectés : il fallait créer la confusion et le chaos, personne ne devait deviner qu'elle était la cible. Ils était six : tous assassins depuis longtemps, et une des meilleures équipe de surcroît. Mais la cible avait déjà été victime de tentative d'assassinat, et avait toujours survécu. Pas les assassins. Eux étaient meilleurs, eux réussiraient.

Le groupe, un peu sonné due à la nouvelle, rentra vers l'auberge. Avant d'aller se coucher, Valten se permis de dire à sa sœur « Tiens, au fait, tu sais qui est le père ? » ce qui fit naître un léger sourire sur le visage de la magicienne, mais elle ne lui répondit évidemment pas. Elle embrassa son frère, puis alla rejoindre son amant dans sa chambre qui dormait déjà.

La nuit se termina, et aucune des filles du groupe n'arriva à dormir. La première, future maman, essayait de réaliser qu'elle était effectivement enceinte. Depuis deux mois sans menstruation, elle pensait à un léger retard, mais non, c'était autre chose. Et il fallait encore avertir le père, chose délicate.

La seconde demoiselle, beaucoup plus pragmatique, essayait d'imaginer les conséquences d'un nourrisson dans le groupe. Pas question de le trimballer sur les routes, cela ne convenait pas à l'éducation d'un enfant. Il serait constamment en danger, et deviendrait un point faible évident pour le groupe. Il fallait prendre des décisions qui changeraient radicalement leur vie à tous les six.

Quand à la troisième, elle était simplement excitée quand à la venue du bébé, et était simplement contente pour la nouvelle maman.

Evidemment, les pensées des hommes fut totalement contradictoire.

Le futur père ignorait tout, et fatigué d'avoir passé la journée à aider les victimes du conflit, il dormait du sommeil du juste.

Le second ne voyait aucun impact sur sa vie future. Un enfant ? Ben oui, ben il faudrait lui apprendre à se battre et à monter à cheval, c'est tout. Et à boire, quand il serait grand. Mais Bouh pourrait fort bien s'en occuper, il adore les enfants.

Quand au troisième, sa première réaction fut « bah heureusement ce n'est pas le mien, ce ne sera pas moi qui devrai changer les couches ». Quand à la deuxième pensée, elle lui disait justement de ne pas penser. Ce n'était pas son enfant, ce n'était pas à lui de se casser la tête pour trouver des réponses aux questions des futurs parents. Donc, pas besoin de se creuser les méninges pour rien. Il dormit donc également à poing fermé. Et depuis qu'il avait récupéré son âme, il trouvait que dormir lui avait manqué, ainsi que feignasser une matinée complète. Il voulu donc rattraper son retard en flemmardise.

Et la nuit se passa sans incidents.

Jaheira fut comme d'habitude tôt debout, et descendit dans la grande salle de l'auberge. Imœm se leva peu de temps après, et descendit aussitôt. En bougeant, elle réveilla Anomen, qui se leva tout doucement, profitant quelques instants des rayons de soleils qui s'infiltraient par la fenêtre et lui caressaient le visage.

Nalia se leva en entendant Imœm sortir de la chambre voisine. Après avoir sérieusement secoué son amant pour qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle lui intima de se lever.

« Valten, qu'attends tu ? Lève-toi ! »

-« gn-fne-inute »

-« Non, tout de suite, on doit tous descendre pour parler ! »

-« hn, arrive…. »

-« pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas besoin de dormir tu reste longtemps dans ton lit ! »

Valten se retourna…et ne bougea plus.

-« dépêche toi, je te rappelle que ce matin, on à une discussion vraiment importante à avoir tous ensemble »

-« gnn ? Quoi, trouver un nom au bébé ? »

Nalia leva les yeux aux ciel. Parler avec un semi-démon à moitié endormi était aussi productif que de couper des légumes en petits morceaux avec une hache à deux main en dansant une gigue sur un air de trompette. Elle se retourna, pris un peu d'eau de la baignoire de la chambre dans une cruche et renversa le contenu sur la tête de Valten.

-« Hééééé mais ca va pas ? »

« Bon, comme tu es réveillé, je te rappelle que ta sœur attend un heureux évènement, et que nous devons en discuter sérieusement ensemble ! »

Valten commença à se lever, en râlant.

« gné, gné, heureux événement, tu parles, un petit gobelin rose qui va courir dans tous les sens, nous casser les oreilles en pleurant et gémissant, faisant un bruit infernal et de la crasse partout, génial…, et y en a pour appeler ça un heureux événement… »

Nalia refusa de s'énerver…cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses, et elle voulait garder son calme pour pouvoir parler l'esprit clair. Bien qu'au même moment, elle avait furieusement envie de noyer son amant et ses idées sur les enfants.

Nalia sortit de la chambre, sans relever la remarque complètement idiote de Valten.

Ce dernier se leva, plongea la tête dans la baignoire pour se rafraichir les idées, et s'habilla en vitesse pour ne pas se faire incendier par Nalia et Jaheira.

_Pff un semi-démon-futur-dieu qui à peur de deux filles…et bah il doit bien rire mon père…_

Valten sortit enfin de sa chambre, et croisa Anomen dans le couloir. Il ne put s'empêcher de charrier son ami.

« Anomen, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, tu veux que je commence par laquelle ? »

Le paladin était premier dans l'escalier, il ne put donc pas voir le sourire de vainqueur qu'arborait déjà Valten dans son dos. Et à peine réveillé, il ne vit évidemment pas venir le piège.

« Eh bien commence par la mauvaise, on verra la bonne ensuite. »

-« Imœm est enceinte »

« Quoi ? que…c'est une blague ? »

« -Bien sûr que non, je ne rigolerais pas avec ça ! »

Le paladin était…sous le choc. Avant que l'idée qu'Imœm était enceinte, qu'elle allait avoir un enfant monte jusqu'à son cerveau, qu'il analyse la phrase et qu'il la comprenne, il lui fallu au moins quinze secondes. Et il sortit la seule phrase qu'attendait Valten.

« Et la bonne, c'est quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas le père, t'as donc aucun souci à te faire sur le sujet…. » Termina le démon en souriant.

Anomen couru vers la table où les trois filles parlaient entre elles. Valten le suivit, marchant tranquillement, et le regarda s'engueuler avec Imœm.

« Imœm ! J'aimerais des explications !»

Jaheira pensa qu'au moins, Imœm n'aurait plus à se torturer le cerveau pour trouver comment annoncer la nouvelle à son amant : Valten l'avait fait.

« Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je vais tout t'expliqu-…»

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? A moi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien ? Tu as si peu de considération pour moi ? Et je peux savoir depuis combien de temps ? »

Imœm était presque en larme. Elle aurait dut lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles depuis trois mois.

-« T-… Trois mois »

-« Quoi ? Trois moi ? Et je peux savoir avec qui ? »

Jaheira fut la première à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Anomen était particulièrement furieux, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Oui, devenir père devait le perturber, mais pas à ce point. Et Valten se délectait de la scène de ménage le sourire au lèvres, comme devant une pièce de théâtre.

« Stop !»

Hurla Jaheira. Evidemment, toute l'auberge les regardait, et Anomen n'avait pas compris qu'il était encore tombé dans le piège de son ami.

« Anomen, que reproche tu à Imœm, exactement ? »

« Mais de m'avoir trompée depuis trois mois, évidemment ! »

Valten éclata de rire, Anomen vit Jaheira regarder au ciel, d'un air las, vraiment très las, et Imœm avoir des yeux rond d'incompréhension. Il comprit, il s'était encore fait avoir.

Fâché, rouge de rage contre lui-même pour être aussi naïf, il voulu se retourner pour crier sur son meilleur ami, mais en voyant celui-ci se tordre le ventre de douleur, et les larmes aux yeux tellement il rigolait, se découragea. Pourquoi cet homme pouvait-il tout se permettre et tout se faire pardonner ensuite ? Il pria Tyr pour qu'un jour justice soit faite.

Ils avaient profité de la nuit pour s'infiltrer, et ils avaient réussit. La cible avait disparu il y a longtemps, introuvable, mais était apparue miraculeusement dans une cité elfique voisine. Le destin. Tant pis, sa mort avait sonné. Il y avait un regroupement assez important de personne en un lieu. Endroit idéal pour frapper, la cible y serait surement, et il serait facile de créer la confusion dans la file de manants…

Une fois Anomen au courant de sa future paternité, qu'il se soit excusé auprès d'Imœm de son comportement et que Valten reprenne enfin sa respiration et se redresse de sous la table, la discussion put réellement commencer.

« Haaahaha tu aurais vu ta tête, huhu, j'en reviens pas, tu as foncé comme un paladin enragé… »

« C'est cela, rajoute en une couche…je suppose que je n'ai pas été assez humilié, pour avoir été coupable d'avoir confiance aveugle en ce que mon meilleur ami me dit ! »

« hooo, arrête, huhuhu, tu es pardonné pour tes péchés, mon enfant. Hihihahahaaaa tu aurais vu ta tête…hahahahaaaaaa ».

Valten continuait à rire, et Anomen rougissait de plus en plus, honteux de sa bêtise. Il devait se venger, son honneur ne pouvait laisser passer cela sans réagir. Anomen rumina, mais ne répondit pas aux provocations du semi-démon

Jaheira quand à elle n'hésita pas à engueuler Valten.

« Je suppose que tu trouve cela génial, faire du jour d'une nouvelle aussi importante et marquante dans l'esprit de jeunes parents le fait qu'ils se sont engueulé pour rien, que l'une à eu la peur de sa vie en voyant son mari arriver rouge de rage, et d'avoir donné au mari la plus grande colère qu'il n'a jamais eu ? Mais bravo, une fois de plus ton amitié nous est précieuse. »

« heuuu »

« Mais je t'en prie, maintenant, nous voulons discuter entre amis d'un sujet sérieux, et si tu n'as pas ton pareil dans beaucoup de domaine, je ne pense pas qu'en éducation tu sois maître en la matière. Redeviens sérieux et arrête de te moquer d'eux, ou laisse nous discuter sans toi. »

« Bon, ca va arrête, ne te met pas en colère, j'ai dit une phrase pour rire, et c'était marrant, quoique vous en pensiez. Mais je ne voulais pas créer cette ambiance plombée, et oui je suis disponible pour discuter sérieusement du futur chiard qui va arriver dans le groupe. »

C'est à ce moment que Minsc arriva. Il couru dans l'escalier, sauta la rambarde d'une acrobatie vraiment réussie, une main sur la rampe servant de pivot pour son corps, son épée dans son autre main, et poussa cri destiné à faire peur à la ou les personnes hostiles.

« Anomen a crié, si Anomen à besoin du bras de Minsc, il n'a qu'à demander ! »

Il y eu un long silence…

« Heu, Non merci mon amis, je ne vois juste point comment venir à bout de la stupidité de l'un d'entre nous. »

« Ah…Minsc n'a pas tout comprit, mais Bouh à dit de ranger son arme, qu'il ne faut taper personne, que ça ne sert à rien. »

Et Nalia de regarder Valten avec des «gros yeux » et de terminer par

« Tu n'imagine pas combien Bouh à raison, ca ne servirait vraiment à rien…mais qu'est ce que cela soulagerait, parfois ! »

« Bon, trancha Valten, et si on en revenait au futur morpion ? »

Il se prit une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Nalia.

« Sois plus respectueux avec ton filleul ! »

C'est Anomen qui reprit la parole.

« Je…je tiens à dire que je suis fier de devenir père. Mais qu'Imœm et moi allons devoir nous marier bientôt, je ne veux pas de bâtards comme enfants. »

Imœm regarda son amant dans les yeux, en lui souriant :

« J'aurais imaginé de ta part une demande plus chevaleresque… »

« Je m'excuse, j'ai parlé en tant que futur père, non pas comme il sied à un amant, encore moins adoubé. »

Il se leva, puis mit un genoux à terre, prenant dans ses mains la main droite d'Imœm.

« Dame Imœm, vous êtes ma moitié, vous êtes le sens de ma vie. Sans vous je ne suis rien, avec vous je deviens tout. Et c'est à vos côtés que je désire passer le reste du temps que les dieux m'ont accordé pour vivre Voulez vous m'épouser ? »

Imœm avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, c'était beaucoup d'émotion en une journée ! Nalia avait les deux mains devant sa bouche d'excitation, en attente de la réponse. Quand à Valten…bah il attendait qu'elle dise oui, pour que la conversation puisse continuer, et ne pas s'arrêter à des « détails ». Et ironiquement, il se mit à penser

_Là, Nalia va dire un « oooooh comme c' est mignon » et je pourrai placer un « ouais, super la décoration mi-elfique mi-nanesque de la taverne, ca se marie bien ensemble »… pffff c'est long…_

Jaheira était simplement heureuse pour Imœm.

Lorsqu'Imœm répondit la syllabe tant attendue, toute la grande salle de l'auberge applaudit. Forcément, après une telle engueulade, et avoir fait autant de bruit, tout le monde les regardait.

C'est là qu'un des taverniers cria « Allez, tournée offerte par la maison pour les futur mariés ! »

Imœm, en larme, se lova dans les bras d'Anomen, et attendit que le rougissement involontaire de son visage se dissipe.

Une fois ce moment d'émotion passé, Nalia fut la première à féliciter les futurs parents. Jaheira suivit de près, et enfin Minsc donna ses vœux de bonheur et ceux de Bouh. Valten…était évidemment parti chercher les bières offertes par le nain…

Il félicita néanmoins ses amis en trinquant pour eux.

« Donc, poursuivit Valten, on parlait d'enfant, quand la discussion à évoluée à mariage. L'événement pourra bien sûr se faire à mon château, et on organisera une fête gigantesque. Mais c'était vraiment le but recherché de la discussion ? On devait parler de quoi au juste ?»

« Idiot ! intervint Nalia. Comment peux tu être assez intelligent pou déjouer des complots qui mettent en périls des royaumes entier et être si inhumain, si idiot et tellement à côtés de situations comme celle-ci ? »

« Heuuuu on doit lui trouver un nom, c'est ça ? »

« Non, poursuivit Jaheira, ce que cela veut dire, c'est que nos vie vont changer. Pas question d'emmener une femme enceinte ou un nourrisson sur les routes. Ce serait trop dangereux et pour la mère, et pour l'enfant et pour nous ! »

Imœm sourit à Jaheira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris ma décision, Valt et moi allons accomplir le rituel d'absorption de pouvoir. Je renonce à la divinité. »

« Heu, tu es sûre ? » s'inquiéta Valten

« Je veux dire…ce n'est pas rien comme décision. Tu risque de perdre certains de tes pouvoirs. Une partie de toi-même en quelque sorte. »

-« Je ne pense pas, je n'utilise aucun pouvoir reçu par mon père, à l'inverse de toi. Je ne dispose toujours que du peu de pouvoir reçu à la naissance. Je ne m'en suis jamais servie non plus. Ils ne m'ont apportés que des problèmes, je ne suis pas triste d'y renoncer. Et je ne désire pas te tuer non plus !

Et ce n'est pas rien comme décision, mais être maman, ce n'est pas rien non plus, tu sais. »

« Haha, j'avoue que cela me dépasse. Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'être père. Et si cela arrive…ben j'aviserai à ce moment là.»

« Autre chose, ajouta Anomen, Je pense que l'on devra quitter le groupe. Nous ne pourrons pas voyager comme ceci avec un enfant. Et, je ne désire pas me séparer d'Imœm. »

« Ah… » Fit Valten, d'un coup beaucoup moins enjoué.

« Comprends nous, Valt, nous allons devenir une famille. La vie d'aventure ne s'arrête pas, mais va changer quand même. »

« Oui, vous avez raison, nul ne peut vivre éternellement sur les routes…enfin pas grand monde. Mais je vous comprends. On pourra reparler de séparation plus tard, non ? On fait quoi, maintenant ? On pourrait rentrer au château… »

« Pourquoi pas, intervint Nalia. Il y a un bout de temps que tu envoie des directives par courriers, et je voudrait voir comment a évolué le domaine. On ferait bien de passer par là. A-t-on encore des choses à terminer dans le coin ?»

« Hum, moi pas, je suis prêt à partir n'importe quand. »

« Je propose de faire le rituel d'absorption ici, tant que nous sommes dans une ville plus ou moins à l'abri des dangers potentiels qui nous guettent au dehors. On peut le faire avant midi ? » Proposa Imœm.

« Ce n'est pas trop rapide ? demanda Jaheira. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps de réflexions. »

« Oui, je suis sûre de mon choix. Et au moins, je sais que ces pouvoirs vous seront encore utile. »

Le groupe se leva donc, pour retourner au lieux ou Xarn avait été invoqué la veille.

En chemin, les amis firent part à Anomen de l'invocation du serviteur, et de son allégeance à Valten. Anomen n'appréciait pas trop les démons, mais si celui-ci obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de Valten…pourquoi pas. Le mal et le bien ne sont pas des choses tangibles séparées par une limite nette et précise, ce qu'il avait apprit de Valten. Ils sont intimement liés, complémentaire, même, et les deux nécessaire. L'un pouvait servir l'autre, et la forme ou l'ascendance de quelqu'un ne déterminait pas la personne. Valten en était la preuve vivante !

Soudain, Anomen regarda Valten du même regard fier et arrogant dont se parait souvent le semi-démon.

« Vois-tu, cher amis, je te concède volontiers qu'il est peut être possible que tu sois légèrement meilleur que moi au lit. Mais peu m'importe, je suis certain que malgré tes super pouvoirs de démons, je te suis supérieur. »

« Hein ? » répondit Valten.

« Je vais développer pour que ton esprit chétif comprenne »

« C'est cela, développe … » répondit Valten.

Valten sourit : Anomen voulait se venger, il fallait donc qu'il fasse attention et se prépare à répliquer une pique bien méchante. Evidemment, en marchand, les trois amies écoutèrent la joute verbale, espérant que pour une fois le semi-démon se fasse rabattre le caquet.

« Il me semble que tu as eu un nombre impressionnant de conquête. Bien plus que moi, je pense. »

« Mais il vous semble bien, très cher, vous avez sans nul doute parfaitement raison », dit Valten en souriant. « Preuve de ma beauté et de mon charisme indiscutable !»

« Alors il est indéniable que je vous suis supérieur, cher ami. Moi, au moins, je ne suis point impuissant ! Je suis capable de procréer, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans ce groupe. Vous pouvez peut être procurer un plaisir physique immense à une dame, et la rendre heureuse une nuit, moi je lui donne un bonheur de chaque instant, un bonheur qui grandit, qui vit, je peux en faire des mères. Vous les comblez une nuit, je les comble à vie. Admettez, nous ne sommes pas de la même catégorie… »

Imœm rigola de tout son saoul. Pour une fois, Valten ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Ouais, ben je serai le futur dieu du meurtre et de la luxure, pas de la paternité…Faut pas être trop gourmand non plus ! » répondit Valten.

« C'est vrai, et de toute façons, vous n'avez pas les compétences pour devenir ce dieu là, termina Anomen. »

_Espèce de sale paladin de merde…j'aurai ma revanche. Attends quand tu devras changer les couches…je me vengerai._

Nalia marchait main dans la main avec Valten, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le regarda en souriant, car le voir fulminer intérieurement était un moment rare qu'il fallait savoir apprécier. Jaheira marchait devant, mais même dans son dos, Valten devinait le sourire amusé qu'elle arborait, contente que pour une fois le semi démon ne puisse répondre.

« Mon cher Valten, termina la druidesse, ce coup ci, tes superbes capacités au lit ne te sauveront pas…et tu te morfonds intérieurement en criant vengeance. Tu n'imagine pas comment nous savourons ce silence. »

De nouveau, les trois filles et le paladin rigolèrent, et Valten boudait.

« gné, gné, gnéééé »

_J'm'en fou, j me vengerai quand même !_

Et le groupe arriva au pentagramme déjà tracé au sol.

* * *

**Le nombre de reviews influence la rapidité de publication de la suite! ca motive!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oui, je sais, aucune excuses: je n'ai pas écrit depuis presque un an... et j'avoue que je sais pas pourquoi... juste pas l'envie de me remette derrière mon clavier pour écrire...j'espère que l'envie me reviendra! (et surtout le fait de prendre le temps de le faire)**

******bref, enjoy!**  


**Chapitre treize : conséquences.**

Les six aventuriers arrivèrent sur le lieu du pentagramme. Le chant des oiseaux et la légère brise matinale qui passait entre les arbres rendaient ce début de journée prometteur. Jaheira s'exila quelque peu du groupe, et médita à une trentaine de mètres d'eux, bientôt imitée par le rodeur. Nalia et Anomen restèrent pour s'assurer que le rituel se passerait sans encombre.

Imœm se plaça donc au centre du symbole avec son frère.

« Et maintenant, demanda la semi-démon, j'ai juste à accepter le fait que tu absorbe mes pouvoirs ? »

-« Je suppose. Cela ne devrait pas demander de rituel plus compliqué. Au pire, je m'ouvre le doit pour avoir un contact plus direct, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. Normalement nos pouvoirs reçu de Lui devraient suffirent. Tu es prête ? »

-« Pas vraiment, mais je veux en terminer avec ça. Allons y »

Valten plaça sa main entre les seins de sa demi-sœur, et tous deux fermèrent leurs yeux. Nalia se concentra sur un sentiment d'acceptation et de don de soi, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle fit appel aux pouvoir ancré en elle, et les laissa aller, sans chercher à les contenir.

L'air se mit à tourbillonner de plus en plus fort autour du pentagramme tracé au sol.

Anomen et Nalia reculèrent, conscient que la situation était critique. Jaheira fut interrompue en pleine méditation, ainsi que Minsc, et tous deux vinrent voir ce qui se passait.

Valten se concentra, il essaya de se faire une image mentale des pouvoirs d'Imœm, et d'en imaginer le côté infernal. N'y arrivant pas, il fit appel à ses propres pouvoirs, cherchant des pouvoirs semblable et essayant d'absorber ce qu'il trouvait de pouvoir ayant une signature magique qu'il trouvait similaire. Soudain, il sentit qu'il touchait près du but. L'essence de Bhaal ne devait pas être loin. Lorsqu'il pensa avoir trouvé comment faire, il se sentit…Transporté ailleurs. Il ouvrit les yeux…lui et Imœm étaient…en un autre lieu. Au sol se situait toujours un pentagramme, mais il avait triplé de diamètre. Une sorte de nuage épais noir entourait les deux semi-démons, et derrière on distinguait un ciel rouge. Mais il n'y avait pas de sol, lui et Imœm ne reposaient sur rien.

C'est alors que tout naturellement, Bhaal fit son apparition, et entra dans le pentagramme.

Le seigneur de la cité était présent. Mais ni la cible, ni ses compagnons. Un choix devait être fait : attendre et espérer qu'elle arrive, ou la chercher. Le chef choisit d'écouter la foule. On parlait d'un compagnon de la cible. Ce compagnon allait arriver. Il suffirait de l'attendre…

Le choix fut fait, l'embuscade se prépara.

« Bien, je vois donc que l'un de mes fils renie les principes du Dieu du meurtre et qu'une de mes filles rejette les pouvoirs que je lui ai donné. Vous n'espériez tout de même pas faire cela sans sanction ? »

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'Imœm voyait son père. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais ce serait aussi la dernière. La magicienne ne savait pas trop comment réagir par rapport à lui, et était fortement intimidée. Quand à Valten, il salua son père, sans lui montrer une once de surprise ou de panique, un simple hochement de tête, marque ultime de respect qu'il apportait à son père.

« Salutation, père, je me disais bien que vous finiriez par vous manifester. Vous qui ne supportez pas que l'on chamboule vos plans… »

Bhaal ne regarda même pas Valten, mais se contenta de fixer Imœm. Soudain, la surprise se lit sur son visage.

« Incroyable, tu es enceinte. Alors ça, j'avoue ne l'avoir jamais prévu. Hm…je suppose que l'instinct maternel y est donc pour beaucoup dans ta volonté d'abandonner tes pouvoirs. Je te comprends. Je vais être magnanime avec toi, tu ne souffrira pas. Je comprends ta motivation, et moi, Bhaal, je l'approuve. Voici même un présent. Ton enfant pourra un jour s'il le désire revendiquer mon trône. Si un jour il tue de ses mains un de ses oncles ou une de ses tantes…il lui prendra ses pouvoirs et pourra entrer dans la course mortelle à la divinité. Il aura le choix. »

Bhaal fit un geste, et une sorte d'aura blanche émana d'Imœm pour se concentrer en son bassin. Imœm n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas osée. Elle espérait silencieusement revenir à la réalité, et quitter cet endroit maudit. La présence de son père la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Quand à toi, ma fille, navré, tu perds aussi ton potentiel divin, car il est transmit à ton enfant. Mais je ne pense pas que cela te dérange. Puisse tu élever correctement mon petit fils, et en faire un être puissant, craint et respecté. Adieu, ma fille. »

Bhaal se tourna enfin vers Valten.

« Tu désire donc prendre ses pouvoirs sans la tuer…Très bien, vas y, absorbe les. »

Au même moment, une seconde aura, noire cette fois, s'échappa de nouveau d'Imœm, et Valten tendit sa main. Il n'eut pas à se concentrer, exprimant mentalement son désir d'absorber ces pouvoirs, ils rentrèrent dans son bras et se dissipèrent dans tout son corps.

Valten s'attendait à une quelconque douleur…mais rien ne vint, tout se passa sans encombre.

« Merci pour elle, père. »

Bhaal était furieux.

« AAAaaah et tu oses me remercier ? tu renie le principe du meurtre lié à ta divinité en l'épargnant, tu me force à voir deux de mes enfant qui se détournent de moi ou me renie et ensuite tu ose me remercier ? »

« Assez père, je ne t'ai point renié, j'ai juste contrarié tes plans et c'est ce qui te fais enrager. Je ne serai pas un de tes pions qui suivrai le chemin que tu m'a tracé. Je suis seul à décider de ma vie, sache le. Et si je peux trouver un moyen de me faciliter la tâche, ou de faire quelque chose qui m'est bénéfique, même si tu ne l'approuve pas ou que cela te contrarie toi et tes foutus plans machiavéliques, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde ! Je suis ton fils, pas ton instrument ni ton pion. Considère moi comme un élément que tu ne peux contrôler à ta guise, que tu ne peux qu'essayer de manipuler, mais qui pour autant n'a pas quitté l'échiquier que tu as créé. »

Bhaal ne cachait pas sa colère. Une colère contenue, sourde, prête à éclater n'importe quand. Imœm ne disait toujours rien, n'osant pas attirer sur elle la colère de son père.

« Soit, fils, Il n'empêche que tu recevras ton châtiment. Pendant une heure, tu te tordra de douleurs, et pendant une semaine aucun des pouvoirs que je t'ai offert tu ne pourras utiliser. Pendant cette semaine, tu pourras, au prix d'un effort surhumain, utiliser une fois tes pouvoirs…mais tu connaîtra la même douleur qu'au moment ou tu reverras ton monde.

Et quand tu verras ce que cela implique, plus jamais tu transgresseras les règles que j'ai établies ! Tu constateras combien tu es faible et misérable sans MES puvoirs que JE 'ai accordé ! Et si tu recommence, ce châtiment sera multiplié par le nombre de tes frères que tu auras occis. As-tu une dernière chose à dire avant de retourner dans ton monde ? »

« Oui, père, peut être que toutes tes prévisions macabres de guerre, destruction et chaos n'auront jamais lieu.

Je suis au courant pour les sept artéfact à réunir, et que si j'y arrive, j'absorberai immédiatement le pouvoir du reste de tes enfants. Et j'ai déjà le sceau et le serviteur. »

Bhaal se mit à rire, se moquant de son fils.

« Tu as peut être le sceau, fils, mais le serviteur n'apparaitra qu'au moment ou un seul d'entre vous seulement sera encore en vie, et ce n'est pas encore le cas. Et tu ne sais même pas qui ni ce que c'est. Mais au moins tu m'auras distrait une fois de plus. Néanmoins, connaître l'existence des sept reliques est déjà un joli exploit, je te l'accorde. Je me demande comment tu as fait. Tu épate ton père malgré tout. Je peux même dire que j'en suis…fier ! Mais tu ne contrarieras pas mes plans macabres, comme tu dis. Il t'es impossible de réunir tous ces artefacts sans que des litres de sang n'abreuvent la terre !»

Le pentagramme commençait à rétrécir, et Bhaal à se dissiper. Ses jambes n'étaient déjà plus visible. Le nuage de fumée disparaissait aussi, le retour à la réalité serait donc pour bientôt.

Valten voyait le regard amusé et supérieur de son père. Il ajouta, avant que Bhaal ait totalement disparu,

« Il s'appelle Xarn, et lui, au moins, me sert mieux que toi. »

Valten put voir le regard de Bhaal devenir rond d'étonnement disparaître d'un coup. Et oui, cela non plus, il ne l'avait pas prévu, c'est donc avec le sourire satisfait de l'homme ayant réussit un sale coup que Valten rejoignit la réalité. Souriant, il voulu tout raconter à Nalia. Mais il n'y arriva pas.

Il se tourna pour lui parler, et d'un coup se retrouva à terre occupé à se tordre de douleur.

Valten fut pris de spasme importants, et de convulsions totale. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps. Il ne voulait pas crier, pour ne pas alerter les environs de sa présence ou satisfaire son père, mais quand son corps se mit à muter sous sa forme démoniaque de façon incontrôlée, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler à la mort. Chaque partie de son corps changea plusieurs fois de forme, passant d'humain à démon, et ce de façon répétitive, partielle et non contrôlée. Il se mit à saigner des yeux, à avoir les paumes de ses mains ouvertes et la chair à vif. Imœm, Minsc Nalia et Jaheira tentaient de le tenir plus ou moins immobile pour éviter qu'il n'avale sa langue, et Anomen utilisait tous ses sorts de guérison pour soulager un maximum son ami, mais les convulsions ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient impuissants à l'aider, ses amis attendirent près de lui que passe la crise. Ils ne supportaient pas les cris de leur amis, mais l'abandonner leur était plus dur encore, ils attendirent donc, et la crise passa.

A force d'hurler de douleur, deux gardes sylvestres arrivèrent et voulurent aider le malheureux qui était maltraité par cinq personnes, mais quand ils comprirent qui c'était et qu'ils essayaient de l'aider, ils empêchèrent provisoirement d'autres personnes d'accéder à la forêt.

Bhaal l'avait prédit, cela dura une heure.

Valten avait eu les côtes de sa cage thoracique éclatées au moins cents fois, ses bras s'étaient brisés, comme ses jambes, et son visage était en sang. Son corps n'avait pas supporté autant de transformation en si peu de temps, et la crise avait failli le tuer. Une fois celle-ci finie, Jaheira utilisa sa magie pour soigner Valten. Ce dernier aurait dût rester alité plusieurs jours pour récupérer, mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser les autres lui dicter sa conduite, donc par pur esprit de contradiction envers son père, il alla se laver dans le lac voisin, profitant du bienfait de l'eau froide sur ses chairs encore meurtries, et se dirigea vers la ville avec ses amis.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, même si je reconnais que cela m'a un peu secoué. J'ai juste un reste de migraine, mais ca devrait vite passer. Tout va bien pour Imœm aussi, à ce que je vois », fini-t-il par dire, soulagé.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Pourquoi l'as-tu provoqué et mis au courant de tes avancées au niveau des Reliques du Meurtre ? il pourrait en informer tes rivaux. Tu ne le crains donc pas ?»

Valten y réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Le craindre ? je l'ignore. Il a été un dieu…mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'existe plus. Et puis c'est mon père…je suppose que quelque part j'ai envie de lui prouver de quoi je suis capable, tout en le provoquant. Je ne supporte pas son air supérieur, surtout… »

Jaheira éclata de rire, un rire cristallin, pur, frais, le genre de rire qui vous fait oublier vos malheur, le genre de rire que seul une fille parfaite arrive à faire, et qui a sur vous un effet…inestimable.

Valten oublia ses douleurs passées en entendant ce rire, il y prêta toute son attention…et répondit

« Alors, jolie druidesse, pourquoi ce rire à mon sujet ? »

Elle répondit simplement

« Parce que la personne avec l'ego le plus grand que je connaisse avoue qu'il ne supporte pas les personnes dotées d'un air supérieur…et il le dit avec un naturel incroyable ! Il doit vraiment avoir du mal à se supporter lui-même… »

Dit-elle en souriant à Valten.

Celui-ci en rit aussi. C'était tellement vrai.

« Bon, dit Valten, Messieurs mesdemoiselles, les jours de repos sont finis, on fait nos affaires et on retourne voir comment se porte mon domaine, ensuite on conquiert le monde !»

« MON domaine, espèce de rustre. » termina Nalia, surtout par habitude, et pour le principe.

Valten attrapa Nalia dans ses bras et marcha vers l'auberge en la portant. Celle-ci se laissa faire, pour une fois que Valten montrait une marque de tendresse, sans pensées perverses derrière…elle allait en profiter.

Derrière eux, Jaheira les regardait. Envieuse, certainement, elle aurait aimé être à la place de Nalia. Mais les Dieux en avaient décidés autrement. Et elle était du genre à placer ses désirs personnels après ses amis. Elle remarqua également que Valten boitait. Légèrement, de façon presque imperceptible… il avait donc bien plus mal qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais elle n'allait pas lui faire de remarque…il devait savoir mieux qu'elle ses limites.

Arrivés à l'auberge, un garde les attendait.

« Sire Valten, vous êtes convoqués chez le seigneur Ildar immédiatement, une affaire de la plus haute importance. »

_Bon_, pensa Valten, _comme d'habitude, on n'a jamais la paix…_

« Bien, je propose que l'on se divise en deux, vous faites vos affaires et préparez nos sacs , je termine cela et puis on s'en va. »

« Bien, dit Imœm, je vais faire nos sacs, vas avec lui au cas où il aurait encore mal et surveille le », dit Imœm à son fiancé.

Nalia accompagna Imœm, ainsi que Minsc, qui devait retrouver Bouh dans l'auberge car celui-ci était parti chiper à manger dans la réserve de fromage pendant que les six amis s'étaient rendus dans la forêt.

Valten se rendit donc au palais, où une foule s'y étaient rassemblée.

La salle d'audience du seigneur Ildar était pleine, et on y entendait quelqu'un crier. Valten reconnu la voix de Dilmara, bien qu'il n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait.

_Tiens, le pauvre bougre à des ennuis. J'espère pour lui que ce n'est pas si grave._

La foule voyant Valten arriver, s'écarta pour le laisser passer, lui et ses deux compagnons. Soudain, le silence fut total, le trio avança au milieu de la foule, et arriva en face d'Ildar, haut seigneur elfique et devant lui se trouvait un Sire Dilmara de très mauvaise humeur.

Les compagnons de la cible étaient arrivés. Pas Elle. Mais elle arriverait sûrement bientôt. Six tueurs. Trois pur la cible et trois pour créer la panique. Puis semer la confusion dans la foule et se retirer du combat. C'était faisable. Presque trop facile. Presque seulement.

Valten salua la foule, qui bizarrement ne manifestait plus autant d'enthousiasme pour le héros sauveur du peuple que la veille.

_Ah, ça doit être à cause des peintures au beurre…_

« Bonjour seigneur Ildar, je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Sire Dilmara, c'est un plaisir… »

Et là, Dilmara répondit, de manière fortement agressive

« Eh bien je suis loin de pouvoir dire que ce plaisir est partagé ! »

A ce moment, Jaheira remarqua que la pièce avait été aménagée pour les litige et la justice du seigneur Ildar. C'était un tribunal, et dans le rang de l'accusation, se trouvait le capitaine Dilmara. De l'autre côté, la place des accusés était vide, on les attendait. Jaheira remarqua ensuite les deux jumelles assises au premier rang du côté e l'accusation, prête à témoigner. Leur mine déconfite montrait qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout heureuses de se trouver là.

_Tiens tiens, pensa Jaheira, voici enfin arriver la suite logique à la conduite de Valten…et bien heureusement que Nalia n'est pas là…cela lui évitera de se faire arracher les yeux immédiatement._

Jaheira, comprenant donc parfaitement ce qui arrivait, s'assit aux banc des accusés, et invita Anomen à faire de même. Elle voulait voir comment Valten allait se tirer du pétrin où il s'était mis, et elle se mit à réfléchir à comment elle allait pouvoir le sortir de là.

Valten n'avait pas remarqué les jumelles dans la salle, il ignorait encore pourquoi son « ami » était furieux contre lui.

Le seigneur Ildar prit enfin la parole

« Bien, l'accusé est là, nous pouvons commencé. Sire Valten, Vous avez été convoqué à ce tribunal avec par le Seigneur Dilmara pour avoir violenter ses filles. »

Valten attendit un moment avant de répondre…pour finir, il s'assit, à côté de Jaheira, et répondit

« Bon, je suppose que ceci va prendre du temps…Pour ce qui est d'avoir déshonorer sa maison, je l'ignore, idem pour son nom. Quand à son honneur…peut être, tout dépend où le capitaine place celui ci. »

Ildar regarda Valten droit dans les yeux, et comme la dernière fois, le semi-démon soutint son regard sans broncher, ne chercha pas à éviter que le juge lise ses souvenir direct. Malheureusement, la lecture des souvenirs commence à l'instant présent et remonte le temps, plus un souvenir est lointain, plus il est dur d'accès, et la personne qui tente de lire dans votre esprit va 'vivre' littéralement ce que le sujet à vécu. Ildar commença à pénétrer l'esprit de Valten, et remonta le temps, pour ainsi dire. Mais lorsqu'il entraperçu la douleur que Valten avait ressenti quelque instants plus tôt, il sortit immédiatement de l'esprit de ce dernier. Il n'avait pu voir l'étendue complète de cette souffrance, mais il en avait ressentit plus qu'assez.

C'est donc très poliment et le front en sueur qu'il demanda à Valten

« Sire Valten, êtes vous…en état, d'assister à ce procès ou désirez vous le reporter. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous rétablir complètement avant que nous reprenions la séance. »

Il y eu un murmure dans la salle, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi Ildar disait cela.

_Décidément,_ pensa Valten, _cet homme est juste et droit. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop lui prendre la tête avec cette connerie de procès. Et tant pis pour le vieux Dilmara_.

« Non merci, mais je vous remercie de cette marque de gentillesse. Je ne désire pas faire perdre un temps précieux à qui que ce soit, et je pense avoir récupéré assez d'énergie pour participer à ce procès. »

« Bien, termina Ildar, dans ce cas nous écoutons l'accusation ».

Nalia n'avait pas beaucoup à ranger. La plupart de leurs effets, ils les portaient sur eux, où ils les envoyait par magie au château. Nalia dut donc juste préparer l'armure, placer l'épée à côté, qui d'ailleurs s'impatientait de pouvoir retrouver plus d'action, et rangea ses vêtements de rechanges dans son sac. Comme d'habitude, Minsc prendrait les tentes de toiles, Anomen les ustensiles de cuisines, deux petite casseroles, une cuillère en bois et une louche, et le superflus reçu fut séparer entre Nalia, Imœm et Jaheira. Valten ne portait en général que ses affaires, mais il s'occupait aussi souvent d'aller chasser le diner ou de monter la garde. Et il avait horreur de porter un sac.

Une fois cela fait Nalia alla voir si Minsc avait terminé, ainsi qu'Imœm. Les tentes n'ayant pas été dépliées, Minsc s'occupait de la réserve de graines de Bouh, et Imœm venait de finir de plier et ranger l'ensemble des vêtements dits 'civil' du groupe. Il fallait juste que le trio partit au château revienne, se change et le groupe pourrait repartir sur les routes, direction le domaine de Nalia.

« Je suis prête, et Valten n'a plus qu'à se changer. Pour vous c'est bon aussi ? »

« Minsc a fini, Bouh est prêt aussi », poursuivi le rôdeur.

« Mes affaires sont prêtes, et l'armure d'Anomen n'attend plus que lui. On les attend ou on les rejoints ? »

« Je propose que nous les rejoignons, cela ne sert à rien d'attendre ici, et je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je te comprends. Allez Minsc, viens, on rejoint Valten. » dit Imœm en descendant l'escalier menant à la salle principale de l'auberge.

Une fois près de la porte, une petite fille agrippa la manche de Nalia.

« Madame, excusez moi, j'ai entendu que vous seriez intéressée d'apprendre quelque chose, mais il vous en coutera une pièce d'argent. »

Nalia, amusée par cette enfant, qui murmurait comme si elle parlait d'un énorme complot, lui tendit la pièce d'argent voulue, permettant d'acheter un énorme paquet de friandise et dit aussi en murmurant, pour jouer la complice :

« D'accord, mais alors il faut me le raconter avec pleins de détails ! »

La jeune serveuse elfe pris diligemment la pièce, souris brièvement puis reprit son air grave, et raconta de manière très méticuleuse :

« Hier, c'est moi qui ai changé vos draps. Pendant que je travaillais, une voix qui faisait peur m'a dit que vous seriez intéressée de savoir que Monsieur Valten n'a pas dormi à l'auberge. Puis, j'ai pris peur et je me suis enfuie de la chambre. Je sais que Monsieur Valten à suivi Le Capitaine Dilmara. Voila, c'est ce que je devais vous dire. »

La gamine partit, laissant Nalia à ses réflexions. Qui irait dire à une fillette plutôt qu'a elle une information sur Valten ? pourquoi passer par un intermédiaire ? Et était ce intentionnellement qu'on l'ait dit à la jeune serveuse ou l'avait-elle entendu par hasard ? Et surtout, pourquoi voudrait-elle savoir que Valten n'avait pas dormi à l'auberge mais chez un noble local ?

Laissant tomber pour le moment, elle se rendit à son aise au palais.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'il profita de ma confiance et de son statut d'invité d'honneur en ma demeure pour se faufiler dans le lit de mes filles et abuser d'elles ! »

Dilmara terminait d'aboyer sa haine contre Valten. Valten l'écoutait discrètement, sans vraiment faire attention. Il devait partir, il ne pouvait rester ici éternellement, et de plus il s'ennuyait.

« Sire Valten, qu'avez-vous à répondre ? » essaya de tempérer le Seigneur de la cité.

« Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que j'étais bien invité chez le seigneur Dilmara, et je dois avouer que jamais hôte ne m'a si bien accueilli ! » commença Valten, le sourire au lèvre.

La phrase était lourde de sous-entendu.

La foule entière étouffa un pouffement de rire, même Elana se permit de sourire, alors que lord Ildar se rendait compte que Valten allait user de sa superbe pour ridiculiser Dilmara et s'en sortir indemne avec le pardon du public.

« Et il ose m'insulter, en plus ! » continuait le père des jumelles.

Dilmara essaya de tempérer la situation « Capitaine, calmez vous, je vous en prie, quand à vous, sire Valten, essayer de prendre ceci au sérieux, et si vous pouviez éviter de provoquer l'accusation… »

Valten sourit.

« Bien votre honneur, je vais faire vite, alors. Voyez vous, je ne vais rien avouer, rien réfuter. Dans cette affaire, il y a une chose qui me chiffonne. J'entend, même trop fort et trop souvent à mon gout le seigneur Dilmara, qui aurait perdu honneur, maison, renommée, etcetera, etcetera…Mais, je jure, sur mon honneur et mon sang, même ma vie, je n'ai pas violer le seigneur Dilmara ! je ne l'ai pas touché ! »

Une fois de plus, il y eut un sourire général, quelques personnes se permettant même de rigoler ouvertement. Le capitaine de la garde ne savait pas s'il devait demander un duel pour laver son honneur, duel qu'il perdrait d'office, ou se cacher de honte.

« Alors, s'il y a une chose que je voudrait, c'est écouter mesdemoiselles Lëandri et Elana. Je pense que si nous pouvions entendre leurs versions de l'histoire, le procès avancera considérablement plus vite ! »

Dilmara se reprit. Il était noble, capitaine, riche, puissant et ses hommes le craignaient et le respectaient. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Sire Valten, ici, dans cette cité, un père parle pour ses enfants. Vous êtes tenus de respecter les personnes et leurs modes de vies ».

Valten, qui souriait depuis le début du procès arrêta de sourire. Il eut soudain un visage sombre, un visage très expressif de colère, pourtant gardant son calme.

« Je me nomme Valten, Fils de Bhaal et de ma main cette cité a été sauvée. Je ne l'ai pas sauvé pour que par après, sous couvert d'un mot tel que famille, un homme dispose de ses enfants comme de ses esclaves et décide de leur vie. Ce ne sont pas des objets ! »

Il y eut un blanc dans la salle, un moment ou le regard de Valten fit le tour des roturiers présents derrière lui. Tout le monde était mal à l'aise. Il remettait certaines pratiques courantes en question, il critiquait les meurs d'une classe sociale, il exigeait des changements que beaucoup désiraient, mis à part les puissants, mais il était aussi l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de chacun d'entre eux. Valten regarda Dilmara, et reprit.

« J'espère sincèrement, seigneur Dilmara, que vos propos sont uniquement les paroles d'un père cherchant à protéger ses enfants ! Néanmoins, de filles elles sont devenues femmes, et vous devrez finir par l'accepter ! Si vos paroles ont pour but la protection de vos filles, je vous comprends, et je suis vraiment navré pour la peine et la colère que vous devez ressentir, mais vous devez acceptez qu'elles fassent leurs choix et vivent leur vie..

Si ce au contraire ce ne serait que pour protéger votre fortune, vos terres ou vos projets, alors je n'éprouverai que du mépris pour vous et vous perdrez ma sympathie. »

Dilmara ne savait quoi penser : C'était lui qui accusait cet humain de viol, lui qui avait lancé le procès pour un humiliation publique…et voila que c'était lui qui était accusé et lui que la foule jugeait ! Valten était un homme vraiment dangereux. Comment diable cette situation avait pu arriver ?

Valten regarda les jumelles dans les yeux, avec un regard doux et attentionné.

«Dame Elana, Dame Lëandri, je vous demande de vous exprimez. Voulez vous bien donner votre version des faits ? Qu'elle qu'elle soit, je la confirmerai. Je ne désire pas faire durer ce procès éternellement, ni vous nuire.»

Ildar attendit que l'effet des paroles de Valten sur la foule se dissipe.

« L'accusé n'a pas tort sur plusieurs points : Bien que toujours sous la tutelle du seigneur Dilmara, damoiselle Lëandri et sa sœur la damoiselle Elana sont maintenant majeure et donc responsable d'elles-mêmes devant la justice. De plus, cette affaire les regardent plus qu'elle ne regarde leur père, et il revient donc aux victime de s'exprimer, soit par elles-mêmes, soit en demandant devant la cour que leur père s'exprime pour elles. Mesdemoiselles, la cour attend votre choix. »

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent. Lëandri prit la parole la première.

Et c'est au même moment que Nalia, Imœm et Minsc entrèrent dans la salle. Le trio resta au fond, ne sachant pas pourquoi il y avait cette foule rassemblée, ni ce qui se passait au devant de la scène, si ce n'est que Valten était au centre de l'attention..comme d'habitude.

« Moi, Lëandri fille de Dâeghun Dilmara n'ai jamais été violée. Je peux aussi affirmer qu'il en va de même pour ma sœur, nous ne sommes point à l'origine de ce procès et demandons à ce qu'il prenne fin maintenant.»

Dilmara regarda le sol. Ce semi-démon avait réussi à lui faire perdre une fortune et il bouillonnait de rage, mais Valten avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il se remette lui même en question. Jusqu'où avait-il le droit d'influencer la vie de ses filles sans leur accord ? Était-il un mauvais père ?

C'est évidemment à ce moment que Valten s'approcha des jumelles et les embrassa, puis regarda le seigneur Ildar en disant

« Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que j'avais besoin de recourir au viol pour partager un moment magique avec elles ? »

Ildar ne répondit pas a là remarque du semi démon : il ne voulait pas mettre son général plus en colère ou l'indisposer d'avantage.

« La cour décide que ce procès est terminé. Puisque crime il n'y a point, il n'y aura donc aucune sanction contre Sire Valten qui est libre de partir. »

Nalia qui n'avait assister qu'a la fin de cette discussion réalisa enfin que c'était un procès dont Valten était accusé. De viol, apparemment. Puis elle reconnu les jumelles. Et tiqua sur le nom Dilmara.

Nalia avait l'esprit vif. Pour une magicienne, c'est même une qualité vitale et elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir survécu à de nombreux problèmes et de nombreuses rencontres à grâce à son intelligence et sa rapidité d'esprits.

Son cerveau fi automatiquement les différents liens.

Elle venait d'apprendre d'une fillette que Valten n'avait pas passé la nuit à l'auberge, mais chez le seigneur Dilmara.

Ce dernier l'accusait d'avoir violer ses filles.

Elles niaient, mais Valten prétendait ne pas avoir besoin de recourir au viol.

Et il avait passé un moment magique avec elles.

Elle avait vu Valten embrasser les jumelles

Et elle se rappela comment il les regardait au moment ou il leur sauvait la vie.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il l'avait trompée avec les deux jumelles pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle explosa, folle de rage, et se mit à hurler.

« COMMENT CA AUCUNE SANCTION ? ESPECE D'ORDURE ! T'ES QU'UN SALAUD ET UN MOINS QUE RIEN ! TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI ?ET T'ESPERE T'EN SORTIR EN VIE ? »

Cible repérée. Passez à l'attaque.


	17. Chapter 17

**Et oui, je me suis remis à écrire ! Enfin, un peu : le ch 15 est déjà fini. Mais je remarque que le traitement de texte du site rend assez mal les différentes polices d'écritures. Ceux qui le désirent peuvent avoir un doc word si vous placez un e mail dans votre review. Voici la suite**

**Chapitre 14 : jugé coupable.**

Tout se passa très vite. Valten, au son de la voix de Nalia, comprit qu'il était dans une TRES mauvaise situation. Au moment de regarder vers elle, il vit un garde s'effondrer, une dague plantée dans la nuque. Il repéra un mouvement et leva la tête. Six personnes venaient d'apparaître aux fenêtres du bâtiment, à l'étage. Ils étaient passés par le toit. Trois d'entre eux regardaient une direction précise. Il suivit la direction de leur regard : ils regardaient Nalia, et sortaient des couteaux de lancé. Des trois autres, l'un lança un couteau vers les jumelles que Valten intercepta en l'attrapant habilement par le manche, à moins de trente centimètre du bustier de Lëandri.

Elle était furieuse, et c'était encore un piètre mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, comme à chaque fois où elle s'énervait et ne se contrôlait plus, elle incanta un sort pour lui lancer à la tête, sort de plus en plus puissant en fonction de sa colère…

Dans sa colère noire, elle ne pensa pas qu'il n'avait momentanément plus rien d'un démon. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi fragile qu'un humain. Il n'avait jamais été fragile, comment se douter ?

Les javelots de glaces apparurent entre ses mains naturellement, et elle les envoya vers lui.

Valten ne regardait plus Nalia. Il ne voyait que les trois assassins sortir leurs dagues pour les lancer vers sa magicienne. Il intima aux jumelles d'une légère pression de la main sur leur épaule de s'abaisser, sans quitter des yeux le trio de meurtrier encore sur le toit, et couru vers Nalia. Il vit les couteaux partir dans la direction de la magicienne, et réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas les intercepter à temps.

Alors il accéléra. Il fit un effort surhumain pour déployer encore une fois ses pouvoirs de démon, pour arriver à se déplacer un peu plus vite. Il dévia le premier couteau en frappant au vol sur le manche.

Puis il sentit une douleur violente à son ventre. Deux javelots de glaces le transperçaient de part en part. Il n'analysa pas, n'essaya pas de comprendre d'où provenaient ces pics de glace. Il chercha des yeux les derniers couteaux, et plongea vers Nalia.

Nalia vit Valten se retourner au moment ou elle lança son sort, et le vit courir vers elle. Il n'évita pas son sort. Pourtant, cela aurait dû lui être facile : Il aurait pu, avec sa force, les briser avec sa main de démon, ou faire un simple pas de côté. Deux de des javelots le transpercèrent, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Elle vit le couteau qu'il dévia au moment ou ce dernier tomba au sol. Levant la tête, elle vit les autres couteaux arriver…et su qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de les éviter. Valten apparu soudain à nouveau dans son champs de vision…et intercepta les deux armes avec son propre corps.

Minsc réagit aussi vite que ses réflexes le lui permettaient. Il ramassa la lance d'un garde mort, et la lança vers un des assassins apparus quelques instants plus tôt. Il sortit ses épées, en lança une à Anomen et se rua au combat.

La douleur que Valten ressentit à son épaule et à sa main droite lui apprit qu'il avait réussi à intercepter les deux armes.

Il força Nalia à se coucher au sol, et fit basculer deux bancs sur elle pour qu'elle soit à l'abri de futurs projectiles.

Il se retourna, se préparant à retourner au combat, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il réalisa qu'il voyait trouble, la seule chose qu'il distingua fut une grande silhouette, sûrement Minsc, lancer quelque chose vers le haut. Il sentit son corps convulser et lui faire affreusement mal. Il comprit : il avait usé de ses pouvoirs de démons…les convulsions allaient reprendre… un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux, et la dernière chose qu'il sentit en tombant au sol fut la sensation de tomber dans une flaque d'eau. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait renversé de l'eau ? Ah…Non…pas de l'eau… c'était son propre sang…

« NALIAA ! » ce fut le premier mot que Valten cria lorsqu'il reprit conscience. D'un bond, il se redressa et voulu se lever. Puis il remarqua que Nalia était à coté de lui, et qu'il était dans un lit, à l'infirmerie. Elle lui souriait, et elle avait l'air heureuse de le voir en vie. Valten la pris dans ses bras, la força à tomber sur lui, sur le lit et l'embrassa.

« Par Bhaal j'ai eu si peur ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Je vais bien, pas de panique. Tu nous as vraiment fais peur ! Cela fait une semaine que tu es inconscient. »

« Hein ? Une semaine ! Ah, désolé…j'avais oublié que je ne devais pas employer ma magie. Mince…j'ai encore du être dans un bel état… »

A ce moment, Jaheira, ainsi que Lëandri et Elana entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Nalia ne se retourna pas et répondit à Valten

« Tu n'imagine même pas…quatre assassins ont été tués, mais deux se sont enfui. Ce n'est qu'après que Jaheira et Anomen aient vu dans quel état tu étais et qu'ils ont accouru pour s'occuper de toi. Il a fallu faire sortir la foule rapidement, pour lui éviter ce spectacle, et les prêtres de la ville ont du te veiller tous ensemble pour essayer de te sauver. »

« Je ne comprends pas, que m'est-il arrivé exactement ? »

« Pour faire simple, reprit Jaheira, tu as été empoisonné deux fois par les dagues que tu avais dans le corps : et une seule dose était déjà mortelle. Tu avais deux trous béant dans le torse, et en plus ton corps a recommencé à changer de nature de façon incontrôlable. Moi et Anomen avons tout fait pour t'aider, mais après dix minutes nous étions épuisés. Ta crise a duré deux heures. Si tu es en vie, cela tien du miracle et de l'acharnement des prêtres de la cité. Ils ont tous donné leur maximum...et tu as eu beaucoup de chance. »

« Et ben … »

A ce moment, Lëandri et Elana s'assirent près du lit.

« Loué soit la déesse, tu vas bien ! Nous avons eu si peur ! » Commença Lëandri

« Je savais que tu survivrais, tu ne pouvais pas nous quitter si tôt » continua Elana.

« Merci, dit Valten »

Puis il regarda Nalia, qui le fusilla du regard

« Heuuu je peux t'expliquer… »

« Ah oui ? répondit celle-ci en colère, je suis inconsciente moins de DEUX jours, et tu arrive à me tromper DEUX FOIS ? Et tu aurais une soi-disant explication ?»

Valten sentit la gifle arriver, et par réflexe il voulut l'éviter, fermant les yeux, et tournant la tête pour en atténuer le choc.

Mais le lit bougea. Le bois s'enroula discrètement autour de ses chevilles et de son bassin, et il ne put éviter la claque monumentale qu'il reçu.

A peine la gifle donnée, le lit reprit sa forme initiale sans que personne n'ait rien remarqué.

Valten regarda Jaheira avec des yeux ronds et elle dit seulement « On obtient que ce que l'on mérite… »

« Mais… »Commença Valten

Elana intervint à ce moment là

« Même si je comprends votre douleur, votre colère, et que nous soyons également en tort, il est malvenu de molester quelqu'un en convalescence ! De plus, il vous a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne ! »

« Je sais, répondit la magicienne, et c'est pour ces deux raison qu'il est encore en vie,e t que je ne lui ai pas arraché les yeux ni coupé sa langue ! »

« Ce qui est fait est fait, dit elle en pointant son doigt sous les yeux de Valten, et je ne peux défaire le passé : mais une chose est sûre : la prochaine fois que tu me trompes avec une nouvelle rencontre, tu le paye de ta vie. Je ne te pardonnerai plus, c'est clair ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'entre toi et Jaheira il y avait quelque chose, et même si au début ça me faisait peur, je m'y étais préparée, car je me suis rendue compte que c'était normal quelque part vu les liens qui vous unissent et j'avais même fini par l'accepter, me doutant que ça pourrait arriver ou que c'était déjà arrivé… mais CA ! »

Jaheira sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, et détourna le regard, pour ne pas à avoir à croiser celui de Nalia…ni celui de Valten !

« Désolé » répondit le semi démon en déposant un baiser chaste sur son front.

Valten se recoucha sur le lit, l'esprit plus tranquille : Nalia était toujours dans ses bras ! Elle aurait encore été vraiment en colère elle aurait bougé depuis longtemps ! Et surtout… il serait mort !

« Bon, dit le semi démon souriant, je suis content qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé : c'était toi qu'ils visaient, j'y mettrais ma main au feu ! J'ai failli te perdre deux fois en trois jours…ça commence à faire beaucoup ! »

Nalia sentit le rose lui monter au joue, et fuyale regard de Valten. Elle se détestait, quelque part : avoir été trahie par lui, puis un regard, un sourire, son nom sur ses lèvres, et elle était dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de ses bras… quel qu'en soit le prix. Elle retint ses larmes, simplement contente qu'il soit toujours en vie pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se lova contre lui, et Valten demanda

« Personne d'autre n'a été blessé ? »

« Si, répondit Jaheira, plusieurs gardes et plusieurs personnes assistant au procès ont été tuées, mais personne que nous connaissions. »

« Pfff … dommage pour eux…Bon ! Je ne vais pas rester dans ce lit plus longtemps. Je rassemble mes affaires et on se tire d'ici ! On risque de devenir amorphe à force de rester dans un lit ! Tiens, où sont Minsc et Anomen ? Et ma sœur ? »

« Ils devraient bientôt rentrer, ils ont aidé la milice à pister les deux fugitifs, et ont passé un certains temps en dehors de la ville. »

Valten se leva de son lit, mais fut pris de vertige. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré ses attributs démoniaques, et il avait faim. Il se rassit, et attendit que le voile noir devant ses yeux se dissipe. Il sentit son ventre remuer, et remarqua l'énorme bandage qui lui recouvrait la poitrine. Il arriva à se relever, et chercha ses affaires.

« J'ai l'impression qu'un régiment entier de cavalerie m'est passé dessus au galop… »

Nalia sortit de la pièce, et en revint avec les vêtements de Valten. Ses autres affaires lui furent apportées : il mit du temps à s'habiller, ayant toujours une douleur dans la poitrine, mais il sentait que ses pouvoirs étaient revenu, et cette sensation désagréable disparu peu à peu. Il rangea ses armes, et se prépara à voyager, malgré son état de faiblesse.

Le trio qui était parti à la poursuite des assassins survivants rentra peu de temps après à l'auberge, bredouille. La piste se perdait dans la forêt, ils avaient perdu le moyen de savoir la raison de cette tentative d'assassinat.

Valten demanda à voir les corps des personnes décédées au cours de l'affrontement lors du procès. Ils furent amenés dans une salle funéraire, ou les douze victimes et les quatre tueurs étaient allongés. Valten examina les corps des meurtriers. Le premier était méconnaissable, de sa tête il ne restait qu'un amas de chair et d'os brisé, du corps une bouillie maintenue en place par ce qui restait de peau au niveau de la nuque et de ses vêtements servant de sac. Minsc avait frappé l'homme avec un banc, Valten n'en tira pas grand-chose. Les trois corps restant, plus ou moins en bon état, ne révélèrent pas grand-chose. Sauf le dernier, sur lequel le semi-démon remarqua une bague. Il l'ôta du doigt de la victime, et la lança à Nalia.

« Ce sceau te dit quelque chose ? »

-« Oui, » répondit-elle, « je reconnais la marque. Elle est assez célèbre d'ailleurs : quatre dagues et un œil. La cité de Luskan, cet homme était un assassin de La Guilde, organisation peuplée de criminels, voleur et meurtrier aux ordres des 4 mages dirigeants la ville. D'ailleurs, regarde, il a les cicatrices rituelles sur ses paumes, comme membre de la fraternité. »

Valten regarda les mains des autres tueurs elles n'avaient ni bague, ni marque sur les paumes. Aucun tatouage, pas de marque reconnaissable. Puis, Valten et ses amis fouillèrent les corps. Ils y trouvèrent trois lettres, dont le contenu n'était pas très explicite.

Sur la première, la description de la cible : nom, prénom, rang, compagnon connu, tout détaillait assez bien Nalia. La seconde, une lettre beaucoup moins explicite demandant toujours la mort de cette dernière, sans fournir de détail, la seule information étant que Nalia devenait trop puissante et trop influente, qu'elle devenait un danger. Et enfin, l'autre lettre était une réponse, confirmant qu'il fallait aider au mieux les personnes citées dans une autre lettre, et se placer sous leurs ordres.

« Et ben …je ne comprends pas tout. Pourquoi ils t en veulent ? Tu deviens puissante et influente ? »

Jaheira regarda les plaies que portaient les elfes décédés lors de l'attaque, puis alla inspecter les armes et armures des tueurs.

« Valten, viens voir. Regarde ces armes : elles sont empoisonnées, je reconnais ce poison, il est concocté en grande partie avec des feuilles de safrota, une plante qui pousse dans la région de Luskan. La Guilde l'emploie régulièrement. Tous ses tueurs utilisent ce poison : mortel et rapide, même à petite dose. »

« Minsc n'a jamais été à Luskan. Pourquoi eux en vouloir à la gentille Nalia ? »

« Je l'ignore, Minsc, je l'ignore…mais nous trouverons pourquoi ! »

« Tiens…Valten, Nalia, regardez leurs vêtement, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez » demanda Jaheira.

Anomen répondit en premier.

« Ces vêtement paraissent identique, mais ils ne le sont pas. Pas du tout ! Et les armes non plus. Ces trois là sont des guerriers. Qui voyagent léger, certes, mais sont armés d'épée courte, d'armure de cuir cloutée. Et elles ont été repeintes en noir, récemment, et de façon assez grossière mais efficace. Lui… ne dispose que de dagues. De différentes tailles,

Dagues de jets ou de combat, même dague de poignet…mais rien d'autre. De plus, le poison est bien mieux réparti sur ses armes que sur les armes des trois autres. Lui…était un assassin de métier. Habitué à se cacher, et à porter un coup unique pour tuer. Eux, ce sont des mercenaires.»

« Ce n'est pas tout » ajouta Jaheira, « si on regarde leur musculature, et les marques sur leurs corps, il y a énormément de différence : la carrure : ceux-là ont une forte carrure, des muscles pectoraux très développés. De plus ils ont ces marques, juste au dessus du bassin, on les trouve uniquement sur des personnes portant des armures lourdes régulièrement. Et surtout, leurs mains : elles sont grandes, et les cals sont caractéristiques des gens d'épées : vous avez les mêmes, dit Jaheira en regardant tour à tour Minsc et Anomen. Lui, est tout en muscle, mais très sec : aucune graisse ou presque sur son corps, des vêtements souples, travaillés, aucun doute, ils ne pratiquaient pas le même métier ! »

Valten ne répondit pas, il était occupé à lire et relire les lettres, essayant d'en tirer une conclusion, plus d'information…

« L'écriture de ces lettres n'est pas la même, on y voit clairement une différence de calligraphie. Ici, une écriture soignée, distinguée, mais qui écrit vite, alors que celle-ci parait beaucoup plus brutale. Bon, je suppose qu'il y a au moins deux personnes qui en veulent à Nalia…mais pour quelle raison ? »

« Ça me parait évident, ajouta Jaheira, cela doit avoir un lien avec les travaux que tu entreprends à son château ! »

« Comment ça, des travaux ? demanda Nalia. Tu voulais juste modifier un peu la décoration, je pensais ? Il se passe quoi, au juste ? Quelqu'un m'explique ? »

« Et bien il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui en sait plus…demande lui directement… » Énonça Jaheira en pointant le semi-démon du doigt.

« Et bien, je confirme que j'ai bien demandé quelques menu travaux au château, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous attireraient des ennuis si vite…désolé Nalia, j'espère que cela n'arrive pas à cause de moi…je me doutais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre…mais pas si vite ! Bon, écoutez, nous avons traîné assez longtemps ici, et rester ou attendre ne ferait qu'apporter plus d'ennuis à la ville. Je propose de passer chez Dâeghun et Ildar prévenir qu'on s'en va, et de mettre les voiles. »

« Attends, ça ne me va pas, à moi, cette réponse ! Quelques menus travaux… Quels travaux peuvent entraîner une tentative d'assassinat ? Tu pourrais être plus précis ? » S'égosilla Nalia

« Je voudrais bien, mais ça va être difficile…je ne suis pas sur place ! Et je ne peux te détailler tous les détails comme ça. On passera par le château et tu pourras constater toi-même les petites nouveautés…mais je ne puis t'en faire une description précise de mémoire…désolé. »

Nalia n'était pas convaincue, et sa curiosité non satisfaite. Mais Valten avait déjà changé de sujet et parlait avec Minsc de son hamster…et elle ne put lui exprimer son mécontentement, il avait quitté la pièce et se dirigeais vers le château du seigneur Ildar.

Une fois arrivé dans la demeure du seigneur de la cité, l'hôte les accueillit immédiatement, et compris en voyant la tenue des aventuriers qu'ils se préparaient à quitter a cité.

Il en était soulagé, si la ville leur devait la vie, il ne désirait pas plus de trouble dans sa cité.

« Je vous souhaite donc un bon voyage, sachez que vous serez tous toujours les bienvenus ici. Si je puis faire encore quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. »

« Deux petite choses, j'aurais voulu remettre cette lettre à la demeure Dilmara, mais je n'en aurai pas le temps. Si vous pouviez la leur faire remettre cela m'arrangerait. Ensuite,… »

« SEIGNEUR ILDAR ! »

Un garde arriva en courant.

« Monseigneur, un nain demande audience d'urgence auprès de Sire Valten, et prétend que cela ne pourrait attendre. Il dit qu'il s'agit d'une question d'honneur.»

« Bien, faites le entrer. »

Le nain n'était pas n'importe qui il était escorté de pas moins d'une trentaine de garde, tous encastré dans des armures naines massives, parées de dorure et de joyaux. Ils étaient armés de grandes haches, ou de gros bouclier avec une version plus courte de la même hache. Leur casque argenté faisait encore ressortir leur statut de façon ostentatoire. Leur chef s'avança vers Valten et retira son heaume.

Valten le reconnu immédiatement : c'était le grand architecte de la cité de Kral Valar, la plus grande cité naine présente sur la côte des épées, ville-nation indépendante vivant de son savoir faire et des ressources illimitées que lui apporte sa montagne. Gromtar Marteau-Vaillant s'était déplacé en personne pour parler à Valten d'un problème grave.

« Maître Gromtar, c'est un honneur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Le Grand Architecte Marteau-Vaillant regarda un garde et lui demanda « Fiston, va a la taverne du coin et rapporte moi de la bière de Bivar, s'il te plaît, et ne traîne pas en route, avec tout ce que je dois raconter, je ne veux pas mourir desséché en parlant ! »

Le garde regarda son supérieur, qui d'un signe de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'il devait céder aux caprices du nain.

« Puissant Seigneur Valten, je dois vous présenter mes excuses. J'ai failli à ma promesse, votre confiance en moi fut déplacée et non méritée. AH, et pardon si j'ai interrompu une discussion ! Seigneur Ildar, mes respects, tout ça… » Dit le nain en faisant un signe de tête au chef de la cité, et un vague geste de la main pour englober le « tout ça ». Le seigneur Ildar le salua également.

Valten était d'un coup très inquiet pour son château.

« Je vous écoute, maître nain, que se passe-t-il donc ? Vous m'intriguez !»

« Bien, bien, bien….commençons par le commencement…les travaux, tous les travaux de votre château sont fini. Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plaît, » dit il en voyant Valten ouvrir grand les yeux et prenant une inspiration pour dire quelque chose, paniquant en regardant Nalia « Nous avons eu de l'aide de la part du beau-père de ma cousine, donc le transport de pierre fut accéléré et on a fini six mois plus tôt que prévu. Et avec le financement accéléré des travaux, on a découvert et exploité des filons d'ébonites tout neufs !»

La bière demandée arriva, ainsi que les taverniers, venant faire accueil au nouvel arrivant. L'Architecte continua son récit, s'abreuvant régulièrement en reprenant son souffle.

« Donc, lors des aménagements au niveau de la crypte, j'avais placé mon propre beau frère avec ses hommes à la surveillance de votre salle au trésor, car si il était facile de conserver pierre et tombe, le transport du magot fut plus long que prévu : on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant d'or à transporter ! Bon, y a eu pas mal d'ouvrier qui ont été tenté de se servir, mais aucun n'a déshonorer son nom en volant votre or. Sauf mon beau frère. Lui et ses soldats ont succombé à la tentation. Mais il faut les comprendre, rester si longtemps de garde autour de ce monticule, forcément ça vous met des idées dans la tête…Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de boire en service, bah ça n'a pas aidé, hein !… En plus quand on voyait les petits portails qui déversaient de l'or… qu'on savait pas d'où que ça venait…Bah ils ont fini par perdre la tête…se comporter comme ça…On avait fini le château entièrement, les jardins et le rempart principal, les travaux de la caserne touchaient à leur fin et on terminait de régler les habitations correctement. Tout allait pour le mieux, et le vla pas qu'il s'est mis en tête que pour son travail à super haute responsabilité il n'était pas assez payé ! Que sa solde et le contrat passé ne prévoyait pas de garder un tel trésor, et tout et tout… bref, lui et ses hommes ont monté tout un chariot remplit de tonneaux d'or : ils ont vidé la bière qui était dedans eux même, pour les remplir de butin, et se sont sauvés avec, en volant une mule pour tirer l'charrête. C'est un déshonneur et une honte pour nous tous. Il s'est comporté comme le dernier des Duergars. »

Le nain poussa un grand soupir.

« Ah, et Maître Forge-Grise dit que d'ici trois mois votre commande principale arrivera au château. »

« Puis-je savoir il y a combien de temps que c'est arrivé ? »

« Et bien il y a seulement cinq jours : j'ai de suite décidé de venir ici à marche forcée vous annoncer ça, car j'étais en direction du sud pour aller voir un cousin quand j'ai appris la triste nouvelle, par corbeau. Et comme mon cousin m'a appris par corbeau également que vous logiez dans son auberge, je savais où vous trouver ! ».

Cela n'enchanta pas Valten de savoir qu'il avait été localisé à peine sortit de l'outre-terre. D'accord, il n'avait pas chercher à être discret… mais des assassins, des voleurs et des nains sachant où il se trouve, ça commençait à bien faire. Mais il ne pouvait plus remédier à ça, il n'allait donc pas commencer à se plaindre pour rien.

« Maître Gromtar, bien que fort mécontent d'entendre de ces nouvelles, je ne puis vous en tenir responsable. Je vais personnellement partir à la recherche de votre beau-frère, et retrouver mon or : même si, toute proportion gardée, il ne m'en a pas volé une grande partie, je ne puis laisser ce crime impunis, vous comprenez sûrement pourquoi. »

« Oui messire, de toute façon, il n'est plus mon beau-frère, il n'est que l'ombre de ce qu'il a été. Libre à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez, et à moi d'affronter ma femme en lui apprenant la nouvelle. Pour ce désagrément, les défenses montées sur vos remparts n'ont pas été facturées, ni la pose d'ébonite dans vos appartements. Considérez cela comme un geste commercial et d'excuse de ma part. »

« Merci, Maître Gromtar, j'apprécie vraiment ce geste. Que prévoit la justice naine pour vol et déshonneur familial ? Il a fait du tort à vous autant qu'à moi, il est normal que donniez votre avis pour la sanction qui s'impose»

« hum… il y a déjà eu des précédents. En tant que guerrier, il aurait été dépossédé de son droit de porter une arme pour déshonneur à sa famille, ou de partir en première ligne contre les Gobelins jusqu'à ce que sa mort lave son honneur. Pour vol, il n'y a que le bannissement. Il n'est plus reconnu comme membre de notre société, mais comme un paria. Navré, nous ne tuons pas les nôtres, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages.»

« Il en sera ainsi, il sera dépossédé de tout, et lui et ses hommes s'en sortiront en vie, s'ils se rendent. Il se peut qu'ils meurent au combat contre nous, mais nous ne les exécuterons pas une fois désarmés. »

« Vous avez toute ma gratitude Monseigneur Valten. Dites moi, j'ai…comment dire…Je suis bien placé pour pouvoir deviner quels sont vos projets… et je tiens à savoir ce qu'il en sera de ma cité. Je ne tiens pas à être le déclencheur de la perte de ma propre ville, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et les différentes constructions que vous réclamez en ces différents lieux… m'éclairent nettement quand à savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans la région incessamment sous peu. J'ai une question : sommes nous concerné, ma cité et moi ? »

Ildar ne dit rien, mais écoutait attentivement l'échange entre le nain et le semi démon. Nalia avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, mais n'osa pas prendre la parole.

« Oui ou non, à vous de choisir. Je sais comment fonctionne votre cité, et je ne vous imposerai aucun choix : Libre à vous de devenir mes vassaux ou de rester une cité libre, voire un mélange des deux que vous choisirez vous-même : je suis ouvert à la négociation et au compromis : cherchez ce qui vous arrange, les avantages que vous pouvez en tirer, et ce que cela vous coûterait. Il existe tellement de cultures différentes…la cohabitation parfaite existe peut être, mais je n'en connais pas le secret. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Ce futur va arriver, et que cela aura un impact et des changements pour vous. Vous pouvez participer autrement que via la construction, ou vous en tenir à cet aspect et rester de simples spectateur pour la suite : je ne compte pas me déclarer votre ennemis, je compte encore énormément avoir recours à vos services, et je suis honoré de vous compter parmi mes amis, je le serais encore plus si vous décidiez de devenir membre de l'empire. Pour le reste, ce sera à vous et à votre conseil de décider. (Les cités naines sont toutes dirigée par un roi, qui préside un conseil : le conseil décide de la voie que suivra la cité naine, et le roi est chargé de tout mettre en œuvre pour suivre les directives du conseil. Le conseil est fait de 6 membres : le roi, le Maître Architecte, le Maître Forgeron, le Maître Tunnelier, le Commandeur et le Maître Brasseur : cela représente tous les aspects de la vie en société naine : la mine, la forge, la construction, le combat et la boisson)

« Bien, je ferai parvenir le message au conseil : nous en débattrons et vous aurez une réponse. Il se peut que vous y soyez convoqué, pour répondre à une série de questions. Êtes vous disposés à nous rendre visite, le cas échéant ? »

« Ben sûr, maître Gromtar, et ce sera avec joie que je le ferai. Je vous remercie encore de votre venue pour m'avoir averti personnellement du vol de mon or, je vais partir immédiatement à sa recherche.  
Seigneur Ildar, commença Valten, je… Et bien…Tout d'abord, merci : pour votre hospitalité, votre patience, votre intégrité et pour m'avoir donné accès à votre bibliothèque. Il me reste une dernière chose à demander. »

« Que désirez vous ? »

« Vous rappelez vous m'avoir promis de m'accorder une chose, et ce, quelle qu'elle soit ? »

« …Oui…en effet… »

« Bien. Je ne puis moralement exiger de vous de vous soumettre à moi, et de devenir mes sujets, votre peuple et vous. Un jour proche, néanmoins, je me présenterai, ou serai présenté comme empereur. J'attends de vous que vous reconnaissiez ce jour là mon statut et ma légitimité, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances. J'attends également de vous la même chose que Maître Gromtar : avoir une discussion sérieuse avec vos ministres, ou conseillers quand à devenir mes alliés politique ou mes vassaux. Le choix reste vôtre : j'attends simplement de vous de débattre calmement et correctement du sujet. »

_Nous y voila_ pensa le Seigneur Ildar. Il s'y était attendu, à cette phrase. Dès le premier jour où il avait posé le regard sur Valten, il savait qu'il apporterait changements et bouleversements à sa cité. Un conquérant ? Il l'était certainement. Un politicien ? Sans aucun doute, vu comment il avait déjà acquit la sympathie de toute la ville. Mais un bon dirigeant ? Il respirait la puissance et l'ambition…quoi de plus normal, son existence était tournée malgré lui dans cette direction…

« Bien. Je vous donne ma parole, seigneur Valten, que le jour où l'on parlera de vous avec le titre d'Empereur, je reconnaîtrai votre statut. Le jour où vous forgerez un empire, je reconnaîtrai sa légitimité. Quand à savoir si ma cité se joindra à votre empire, je vous promets également que le sujet sera abordé. Et j'aurai la même demande que Maître Gromtar Marteau-Vaillant, nous voudrons vous parler avant de prendre une décision. »

« Merci, seigneur Ildar. Sur ce, Messieurs, je me dois de vous laisser et de vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée, j'ai un chariot d'or à récupérer. »

Valten enfila son large manteau noir par-dessus son armure, releva sa capuche et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ses amis le suivirent, sans dire un mot avant que la porte ne se referme. Une fois la porte fermée, Gromtar Marteau-Vaillant s'adressa à Ildar.

« Par les enclumes de diamants…ce bougre aura son empire, et je jure que je ferai tout ce qui est mon possible pour faire rentrer ma cité dedans : c'est un visionnaire, et la côte des épées a bien besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour la secouer un bon coup et y mettre de l'ordre ! »

« Votre confiance en lui m'étonne… vous savez QUI il est vraiment ? »

« Ah on n'apprend pas à un vieux nain à jauger une marchandise de valeur ! Et cet homme en a à revendre ! Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est, et ce depuis la crise de la mine de Nashkel…j'y ai perdu quantité d'or dans cette affaire ! Et nous savons tous deux pourquoi il a besoin nos cité dans son empire. Je parle de raisons politiques ET stratégiques. Il est fin. J'ai vu ses plans, Oreille pointue, et ils sont vraiment grandiose. Risqués, sans aucun doute, complètements fous, certains diront… mais vous savez comme moi que la frontière qui sépare génie de folie est plus mince que la culotte d'une catin ! »

« Il m'a également semblé qu'il avait beaucoup de valeur. Néanmoins, il est imprévisible, et son empire pourrait n'être qu'éphémère, et sombrer aussi vite qu'il aura vu le jour, surtout si lui devait tomber. Et nous risquons tous d'y perdre beaucoup. Je ne tiens pas à verser le sang de mon peuple pour lui. »

« Ah, il est plus fin que vous ! Même ça, il l'a prévu. S'il tombe…et j'espère que le bougre ne tombera pas… mais s'il venait à tomber, son empire survivrait. J'y mettrais ma barbe à couper ! Et je suis celui chargé de le construire, son empire… vous pensez bien, ça sera fait en solide ! Quand à savoir si nous verserons le sang pour un combat qui n'est pas le nôtre… nous le versons déjà, mon amis, nous le versons déjà…et il essaye justement de nous épargner un maximum, même si il ne le dira jamais tout haut. Une preuve ? un conquérant commencera par agrandir son armée, a préparer des armes de sièges pour s emparer de ses voisins par la force. Lui il essaye de favoriser la survie de son armée, et son bien être. On a vraiment besoin de lui ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, moi et mes gars, on a soif, on va faire un tour à la taverne. »

Le nain salua, et sortit à son tour, laissant le seigneur de la cité elfique perdu dans ses réflexions. Risques à prendre, marge de sécurité, garanties, conséquences et possibilités multiples, coût engendré, réactions des différents nobles… _Diantre ! Me voila déjà occupé à réfléchir à un problème qui ne se pose pas encore ! _Se fustigea l'elfe ! Il refusa de penser plus longtemps à ce problème, un autre plus important devait occuper ses pensée : la reconstruction de sa cité. Il occulta donc le problème « Valten » et se repencha sur des soucis plus urgents.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je sais, je suis e n retard, super retard, même ! (c est comme en retard, mis avec une cape ^^). Bref, la suite arrivera, je le jure. Laissez moi le temps !**

**Chapitre 15 : Un trop lourd secret**

Une fois sortis du château elfique, le groupe se dirigea en marchant vers la sortie de la ville. Le soleil couchant éclairant encore un peu le début de soirée, une douce lumière orange éclairait l'entrée du château. Après avoir marché environ vingt mètres, Nalia s'arrêta devant Valten, le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui dit « Bon, tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi aucun de vous n'a eu l'air de s'étonner durant cette discussion ? Quelle est cette histoire d'empire ? J'aimerais être au courant ! Vous me cachez quoi ? »

Valten s'arrêta, et réfléchis quelques instants. Puis il prit la parole, d'une voix plutôt sérieuse, ce qui dérouta Nalia.

« Tu veux la version courte, pour savoir de quoi on parlait, ou la version longue, savoir chacun de mes actes et chacune de mes pensées ? »

Nalia se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si elle s'était permise d'entrer dans la tête de Valten sans sa permission, dans son intimité, si elle s'était prise pour sa supérieure qui avait le droit de tout savoir…hors, ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à son domaine. Elle avala sa salive, et dit à Valten sur un ton qu'elle voulait impérieux, quoiqu'un peu hésitante

« Ni l'une, ni l'autre, je veux savoir exactement ce que tu as fait à mon domaine, pourquoi le plus grand architecte de la côte des épées parle de bâtir un empire dans mon château, et ce qu'il se passe sur mes terres. Que tu veuille te faire un empire peu m'importe, cela ne me regarde pas. Moi je veux que tu me parle de MES terres ! »

Il y eu un silence gênant pendant une dizaine de seconde.

Puis Valten dit :

« Pour faire simple, j'ai fait transformer ton château en une immense forteresse imprenable. J'ai ensuite demandé des travaux dans toutes les terres de l'alliance seigneuriale, car je compte m'en emparer d'ici la fin de l'année. Voire d'ici deux ans maximum. Ton domaine va devenir Empire. J'ai demandé à ce que les sépultures de tes ancêtres restent intactes, car je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup. J'ai également demandé une place pour ton père auprès de ta mère, sachant que tu apprécierais l'intention. Je me doute que tu es en colère car je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, mais je voulais te montrer le résultat final plutôt que te faire angoisser durant les travaux. Oui, ils étaient tous au courant, et je leur avait fais comprendre de façon implicite à ne pas t'en parler. Une autre question ?»

Au cours de sa réponse, le ton de Valten avait beaucoup changé. D'abord sévère et sérieux, plus attentionné ensuite, il attendait maintenant la réaction de Nalia, ne sachant justement pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Depuis quand savez vous cela ? » demanda Nalia aux quatre autres personnes du groupe.

« Nous savions juste que Valten faisait quelques travaux, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'avais deviné de quoi il en retournait que depuis cette semaine. Je ne savait pas si je devait t'en parler ou non, ca vous regardait vous deux. Désolé si tu prends cela comme une trahison. Tu le sais, nous obéissons aux ordres de Valten aveuglément. » finit par dire Jaheira.

« Heu, Bouh dit que Valten en avait parlé, mais Minsc ne se rappelait plus, désolé. » Ajouta le rôdeur.

Nalia ne dit rien, se détourna de Valten et recommença à marcher. Le groupe suivit le mouvement. Elle ne voulait plus rien dire, car elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se sentait trahie, mais en même temps, elle aussi, obéissait aveuglément à Valten, et les autres pouvaient vraiment penser que Valten voulait juste lui faire une surprise. De plus, elle était frustrée et fâchée de ne pas avoir été consulté quand aux aménagements de son château. Mais…aurait-elle accepté ces modifications ? La préservation de la crypte la rassurait…mais…était-ce vraiment le plus important ? Nalia n'avait pas vécu dans son château depuis plusieurs années, et du temps de sa jeunesse, les seuls souvenirs agréables qu'elle en avait étaient les moments passé avec son défunt père sur les routes, ou au marché. Depuis l'arrivée de sa belle-mère, elle n'avait que peu de bon souvenir de sa vie au château. Pendant qu'elle digérait la nouvelle, le groupe fini par atteindre la porte de la ville. Sous le portique, les jumelles et le seigneur Dilmara attendaient. Nalia ralentit le pas, et laissa passer Valten devant.

« Seigneur Dilmara, Elana, Lëandri. » salua Valten en s'approchant d'eux.

« Seigneur Valten », répondit le père des jumelles. « J'ignore la façon dont il convient de me comporter en votre présence : vous avez sauvé une seconde fois mes deux filles lors du procès, en risquant de perdre votre propre vie, ce qui ne change rien pourtant au déshonneur et à l'humiliation publique que vous m'avez fait. Je me dois de vous remercier, mais je garde rancune à votre encontre je n'ai pas pardonné, mais je sais que je vous suis néanmoins redevable. »

Valten s'arrêta, retira sa capuche.

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous répondre. Je ne visais pas à vous blesser ou à vous humilier : je n'ai fait que satisfaire mes désirs égoïstes sur le moment sans penser aux conséquences. Pour ce que ça vaut : je m'excuse sincèrement pour la peine que je vous ai infligé. Mesdemoiselles, il va de soi vous êtes les bienvenues en mon château : vous pouvez venir y vivre quand vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes chez moi comme chez vous. Vous êtes également libre de choisir de venir ou pas, je ne vous impose rien, sinon que j'espère vous revoir autant que faire se peut. »

Elana répondit la première : «Je viendrai, Valten, merci. J'ai choisi volontairement de devenir ta maîtresse, et si Dame Nalia le permet, je viendrai en votre domaine. »

Nalia leva les yeux au ciel « OUI je le permet…cela servirait à quoi que je dise non ? Valten vous rejoindrait ici ! »

Valten sourit, et Lëandri décida de faire comme sa jumelle.

« Écoutez messire, dans un futur très proche, j'aurai peut être besoin de vous : je compte lever une armée, et il existe peu de généraux vraiment compétent. Votre expérience pourrait m'être vraiment très utile. Lorsque ce jour viendra, vous aurez la possibilité de devenir général d'un empire plutôt que d'une cité état. Ce sera à vous de décider quoi faire. Je me dois de vous laisser, j'ai donné une lettre au seigneur Ildar à votre intention, avec plus de précision. Je me dois de reprendre la route. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Il ne laissa pas vraiment le père répondre, il embrassa les jumelles, remit sa capuche et s'enfonça dans la noirceur de la forêt. Ses amis derrière lui, ils eurent tôt fait de disparaître du champ de vision des guetteurs de la cité elfique.

A une semaine de marche de là, une dague était retirée du cou d'un cadavre. Le sang ne coulait pas des plaies, au nombre de quatre, qu'avait la victime : la maîtrise du meurtrier évitait les artères principales, et les armes utilisées étaient aiguisées minutieusement. L'assassin retira les trois stylets enfoncés dans le bras, la jambe et le cœur de la victime. Ces trois lames finement décorées s'insérèrent dans le bracelet gauche, et les décorations correspondaient parfaitement au motif qui y figurait : un démon noir combattant une araignée. Le bracelet, de la longueur de l'avant bras du meurtrier, comportait en tout une quinzaine de stylets identiques, mais ils étaient indétectable à l'œil nu. L'autre bracelet était un anneau noir avec dessus une icône en relief en forme d'araignée, cadeau offert par un proche, désirant jouer sur l'ironie et lui assurer une certaine protection même en son absence. L'assassin déroula un parchemin, lut la liste de noms qui étaient écrits dessus, et barra le nom du chasseur qu'elle venait de tuer. Tous les noms étaient maintenant barrés. C'était le dernier. Néanmoins, celui-ci avait parlé : l'aubergiste de la taverne de l'oisillon d'or était au courant. Tant pis pour lui…

La drow roula le parchemin, et actionna son bracelet droit, en touchant l'icône en forme d'araignée à un endroit précis. L'icône bougea, lentement, tomba au sol et grossit. Quatre secondes plus tard, une énorme araignée-Sabre d'un mètre de haut se trouvait devant elle. Elle lui remit les deux parchemins, que l'araignée avala.

« Donne ceci à ma mère, et reviens. Elle comprendra. » L'elfe sortit une carte de son sac, repéra la dite auberge, et évalua la distance. Trois jours de marche. Deux à marche forcée…mais elle n'était pas pressée : la dernière cible ne bougerait pas ! Derrière son dos, l'araignée géante s'éloignait.

« Ne traîne pas en chemin, Kittix ! »

L'araignée fit claquer ses mandibules en guise de réponse, et disparut bientôt. L'elfe rangea sa carte, remis sa capuche ombrant les traits de son visage et se mit en route. Un dernier meurtre, et elle en aurait enfin fini avec ses obligations « familiales ».

« On s'arrête bientôt pour la nuit ? » demanda Nalia, visiblement fatiguée. Après deux jours de marche, et une courte nuit, la magicienne était à bout. Sans compter le fait qu'elle n'avait quasi pas parlé à Valten depuis vingt-quatre heures, que le temps s'était rafraîchit à cause de l'altitude, et qu'elle grelottait. Anomen et Imoem fermaient la marche, comme d'habitude. Nalia restait auprès de Jaheira, quand à Valten et Minsc, ils étaient quelque part devant, en éclaireur. Jaheira pouvait les suivre sans problème plusieurs centaines de mètre derrière eux.

La druidesse regarda son amie, puis Imoem et son fiancé. La seconde magicienne paraissait fatiguée aussi. Jaheira mit ses mains devant sa bouche, et souffla dedans. Un cri d'oiseau parfaitement imité s'entendit dans toute la vallée, malgré le fait qu'elle soit une énorme forêt. Un second cri, plus loin, retentit : un autre oiseau. Nalia n'y comprenait rien, mais elle savait que Minsc et Jaheira pouvaient communiquer comme ça, avec un langage assez développé : ils appelaient ça le langage de la nature.

« Ils nous attendent un peu plus loin » termina Jaheira. Les quatre amis avancèrent, et découvrirent une petite clairière bordant un ruisseau, devant lequel brûlait déjà un feu. Minsc préparait des pierres plates, qu'il alignait autour du feu que Valten avait visiblement préparé. Mais lui était invisible pour l'instant. Nalia s'assit près du feu, et réchauffa ses mains, alors que la druidesse partit en quête d'herbes pour le repas. Elle revint en même temps que Valten, qui avait attrapé un trio de lièvres sauvages. Imoem prépara la nourriture, et une fois repus, Valten annonça

« Cette nuit, dormez autant que vous le pouvez : demain il faudra traverser le col de Falarie, et je voudrais le faire en une journée : c'est possible : éprouvant, mais possible. Et demain à cette heure nous devrions être arrivé de l'autre côté. Au moins, on aura quitté ces températures glaciales ! »

« Le col est praticable ? » demanda Nalia

« Bouh dit que oui, car les plantes ici n'ont aucune trace de gel » répondit Minsc. Personne ne mit en doute les paroles du rôdeur.

Une fois les deux tentes montées, Valten annoça qu'il monterait la garde toute la nuit. Il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et n'avait pas besoin de dormir. En fait, il aurait préféré marcher toute la nuit, mais il savait que les magiciennes n'auraient pas tenu le coup. Jaheira dormi avec Nalia, et Minsc à la belle étoile, comme d'habitude. Le froid n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Une fois tout le monde couché, Valten réduisit les flammes du feu, et fini même par les éteindre, pour habituer ses yeux le plus vite possible aux ténèbres. Il entendit Nalia grelotter sous sa tente, et l'appela.

« Nalia ? Viens ici, s'il te plaît »

Elle entendit qu'il l'appelait, car elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle enchaînait les cauchemars où il la trompait, l'abandonnait ou la vendait elle et son domaine. Pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal directement. Elle supposât qu'il désirait parler de son silence, de la rassurer, ou autre, et elle se leva pour le rejoindre, prête à lui dire ses quatre vérités si il lui faisait le moindre reproche, où la moindre remarque !

Elle s'approcha, enroulée dans sa couverture, et le vit assis, appuyé contre un arbre. Il n'aurait pas parlé, elle ne l'aurait pas vu : juste hors de portée de la légère lueur des dernières braises. Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'arrêta à cinquante centimètre de lui, debout, prête à entendre les remarques qu'il avait à lui dire.

Au lieu de cela, il lui sourit, l'attrapa dans ses bras, et la plaça entre ses jambes, contre lui.

« Reste près de moi, tu grelottes et grince des dents tellement fort que même Bouh n'arrive pas à dormir ! Je vais te tenir chaud. »

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était vrai, elle avait froid, néanmoins elle lui en voulait encore. Mais instinctivement, elle se blottit contre lui, pour s'accaparer le plus de chaleur possible. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien, comme ça. Elle était avec Lui. Dans Ses bras. Et en fin de compte, c'était le plus important. Et Il l'avait appelé, elle n'avait rien demandé.  
Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Valten constata que Nalia dormait : et avec le sourire.

Le réveil, bien que fort matinal, fut assez agréable pour Nalia. Elle émergea doucement, sentant les caresses de Valten sur son dos. Et il la réveilla avec un timing parfait : qu'elle puisse profiter un peu de lui et de ses bras, tout en ayant dormi assez pour être en forme pour la journée. Et après un long baiser langoureux, Nalia se leva. Elle remarqua néanmoins le furtif regard empli d'envie de la druidesse, même si cette dernière ne faisait jamais de commentaire. Et là, Nalia comprit. Une évidence que même Valten n'avait pas vue. Cela ne l'étonna pas, pire encore, elle le comprenait, et l'acceptait. Ça, par contre, l'étonna : sa réaction, et, bien que cela n'entama pas sa bonne humeur matinale, elle y pensa toute la journée. Le groupe franchit ainsi le col de Falarie, avec une Nalia en plein questionnement intérieur.

Elle arriva au village vers midi, et se rendit à son aise à l'auberge. Elle entra, commanda à boire, et s'installa dans un coin de la salle principale, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Elle savoura sa boisson, commanda même à manger, et écouta les conversations et ragots qui passaient par là. A première vue, c'était une route commerciale assez bien fréquentée, surtout si on analysait les voyageurs qui s'étaient arrêté dans l'auberge. Elle observa un moment sa cible. Assez enveloppé, du genre à ne pas rire, mais toujours courtois si on parle d'or devant lui. Elle se demanda ce qu'il ferait de différent s'il savait son heure venue… elle attendit.

L'assemblée s'était réunie plus tôt que prévu. Ils étaient de nouveau assis autour de la table. Et quelle table. Le crâne d'ambre de la table était toujours aussi impressionnant. Mais un siège était vide. Le Nain du groupe pris la parole. « Puis je-savoir pourquoi cette réunion a eu lieu ? Le délai d'un mois n'a pas été respecté !»

« Tout a fait, dit un autre…une explication, peut être ? »

Une autre voie, caverneuse, prit la parole « Cette réunion m'arrange plutôt… j'ai plusieurs questions à poser ! Et j'attends des réponses. »

« Par quoi commençons nous ? Le but de la réunion ? »

« Pourquoi pas….qui est à l'origine de la convocation ? »

« Moi… » Répondit quelqu'un d'autre. « Je vous ai convoqué pour plusieurs raisons mais elles concernent toutes la même personne. L'enfant de ChâteauSuif. Il est réapparu, et j'ai appris des choses…intéressantes à son sujet. Et d'autre, indirectement liée. Je ne vous en aurait pas parlé si l'information n'avait pas transité par un malheureux informateur de l'assemblée… j'ignore qui a placé cet homme dans mon propre service de renseignement, mais il a bien agit ! Me voila forcé de vous faire part de mes découvertes puisque l'assemblée m'y a aidée… a mon insu. Sans ce serment, je ne vous aurais rien dit. Bref, pour faire court, L'enfant de Gorion est ressorti de l'Underworld…à plus de huit cent kilomètres de là où il avait disparu. Depuis, j'ai perdu sa trace. Il a néanmoins rattrapé et éliminé Irenicus. Ceux ne sachant pas de qui je parle, je ne leur détaillerai rien. L'enfant de ChâteauSuif est devenu… vraiment plus puissant. Le nombre de personnes ici présent autour de la table qui auraient pu faire face à Irenicus sont au nombre de trois. J'insiste sur le « faire face » plutôt que de le « vaincre ». Et elles ont, en théorie, beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ce dénommé « Valten ». Et je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit… »

« Et bien dites nous ! » Enchaîna son voisin de droite.

« Irenicus avait rassemblé une véritable armée : Valten l'a annihilée ! il a traversé une armée de Drow, de créature magique et de mort-vivant…sans oublier un dragon ! »

« RAAAAAAAAAAAHG ! J'exige précision ! Quel dragon ? Sa couleur, son age ?! »

« Vous n'exigez rien du tout ! Vous demandez, et je réponds si j'en ai envie ! »

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, humain, sinon… »

« Et sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Ou plutôt, essayer ? Et qui y gagnerait, a votre avis ? »

La voix caverneuse se tut un instant. Et répondit « Un jour, quand ce soi disant serment le permettra… cet affront se fera payer… »

« Je vais vous répondre, pas par crainte, mais par pure politesse : le dragon était de couleur noir. Et d'après les témoins…il l'a vaincu tout seul. J'ai bien dit, tout seul. Quand au dragon, sa tête et ses meilleures écailles ont été emportées… »

« RRRRRRRrrrrrrr… »

« Il s'affiche ouvertement comme démon, et s'est transformé en public. Pire, les gens qu'il a croisés, en particulier cette ville d'elfe, l'ont accepté comme tel. Pour ma part, ce n'est pas le plus alarmant : l'un d'entre nous, de par sa cupidité, sa bêtise ou son ignorance, renforce aujourd'hui la puissance de l'enfant de ChâteauSuif. Je parle de la puissance militaire, pas de celle de notre père. »

« Pardon ? Qui ? » Réclama le nain. « Qu'on le tue pour trahison ! »

« Mais vous, votre altesse… »

Il y eu un silence gênant…puis le nain explosa

« Pardon ? »

« Demandez à votre Grand Architecte ce qu'il bâti…et vous verrez. Je n'en dis pas plus à ce sujet. Vous êtes le roi de Kral Valar, et vous ne savez mémé pas ce qu'il s'y passe ! »

Une autre voix demanda « Et qu'en est il du siège vide ? »

« Il restera vide », continua l'autre. « Il servira d'exemple. J'avais seul découvert que les six halfelins s'étaient réunis, pour discuter de leurs pouvoirs. Je les avais trouvé tous les six, et il a voulu me voler mes proies. Le serment considère cela comme nuire à autrui : il m'avait espionné, et a essayé de me doubler : il est mort, foudroyé. Et j'ai son pouvoir, ainsi que celui des halfelins. Nous avons tous prêté un serment magique : ne le transgressez pas.»

« AHAHAhahaha » résonna une voix qui s'était tue pour l'instant. « Vos intrigues vont finir par me forcer à vous prendre au sérieux ! Bien joué en tout cas…votre pouvoir augmente, vous nous débarrassez d'un imbécile… vous êtes vraiment bénéfique à cette assemblée. Je propose que l'on surveille de près celui de ChâteauSuif, et que l'on organise son exécution, avant qu'il ne devienne plus dangereux. Que ceux qui sont contre lèvent la main. »

Personne ne bougea.

« Bien. La réunion est terminée. A dans trois semaines, pour la mise à mort. »

L'assemblée se dispersa, une fois de plus.

Elle était plutôt patiente, et aventurière. N'empêche, là, tout de suite, elle en avait marre des « raccourcis ». Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour voyager à cheval sur une jolie route très fréquentée… mais non. Elle avait mal aux pieds… en fait, elle ne les sentait plus depuis une bonne demi heure. Bien évidemment, elle était également gelée…elle ne demandait qu'une chose : un bon bain chaud, et un lit de plume bien moelleux. Et pas à être dans le froid, occupée à descendre une montagne par un sentier raide, pas stable et avec le vide sur sa gauche. Bien sûr, Minsc ignorait le froid, Jaheira était changée en panthère, et avec sa fourrure ne sentait pas le froid, il y avait seulement Anomen et Imoem qui étaient aussi mal en point qu'elle. Mais elle ne les voyait pas, ils étaient derrière elle. Elle suivit la panthère, en espérant voir bientôt la vallée promise par Valten pour le soir même. Ils avaient marché toute la journée, sans s'arrêter, et Valten était encore quelque part devant, avec le rôdeur. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Elle fut surprise de voir que le sentier débouchait directement sur un petit chemin de forêt. D'accord, ce n'était pas la grand route espérée, mais c'était déjà mieux. Une fois passé les premiers arbres, la panthère redevint femme, et Jaheira annonça que Valten et Minsc étaient un peu plus loin. Dès que le groupe eut rejoint les deux éclaireur, ils apprirent qu'il y avait un village à moins de trente minute de marche, si ils gardaient le rythme. Le choix fut posé au groupe.

« Vous décidez : on s'arrête ici, ou on pousse un peu pour atteindre un endroit au sec. A vous de voir » annonça le guerrier entouré de sa cape noire.

Minsc et Jaheira s'en moquaient. Valten aussi, à première vue. Le paladin demanda pour avancer jusque là, pour que la future mère dorme dans un endroit décent. Nalia n'était pas dupe : sous son air de chevalier servant, lui aussi voulait dormir au sec… ou alors, il était vraiment juste inquiet pour Imoem… Nalia n'était pas sûre, et trop fatiguée que pour chercher à savoir.

« Bon, dit Valten sans relever la remarque du paladin, allons y alors. Suivez moi, ce n'est pas si loin que ça. »

Et comme de fait, environ vingt minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva dans un village. Il était de taille modeste, situé sur une route commerciale assez importante. La taverne-relais qui trônait au milieu était clairement ce qui avait permis la création et la prospérité de ce hameau. Les six amis arrivèrent devant la porte de l'édifice, et virent la pancarte qui pendait au dessus de la porte : l'auberge de L'Oisillon doré…pas très original, le nom, se dit Nalia, impatiente de dormir dans des draps propres.

Valten poussa la porte, et entra le premier.

Son plat était terminé, et il fallait avouer que la nourriture avait été plutôt bonne. Elle se rinça la bouche en finissant son vin, qui lui par contre aurait pu être meilleur. Elle s'affala un peu plus contre le mur, observant sa proie un peu plus longtemps. Et observa également les autres clients. Deux marchands, peut-être trois. Un homme a l'allure plutôt louche, habillé de vieux haillons, composés de nombreuses couches de tissus. Les escortes armées des marchands. Une patrouille de soldat, et des pèlerins en voyage. Rien de bien alarmant, elle pourrait finir le travail et partir sans grand risque. C'en était d'ailleurs trop facile. La question était : dormir ici au sec, ou finir le boulot en soirée et être sur la route le reste de la nuit ? Pendant que l'elfe noire était en pleine réflexion, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Quand Valten entra dans l'auberge, il fut ravi de la voir à moitié pleine : cela signifiait qu'elle était assez importante, bien tenue et qu'ils pourraient y loger confortablement. Elle était entièrement construite en bois ou presque, avec le mur de la cheminée en pierre. Un énorme feu brûlait dans ladite cheminée Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, ou l'aubergiste servait une boisson quelconque à un client. Minsc à coté de lui, il s'accouda au comptoir, attendant que le gérant aie finit et s'occupe de lui.

« Bonsoir messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Salutations, tavernier, nous désirons à manger et de quoi dormir pour six »

« De quoi dormir pour cinq, dit Jaheira. Je dormirai dehors. »

« Bien, bien, trois chambres sont prêtes à l'étage, vous pouvez monter quand vous voulez. Le repas de ce soir est de la volaille aux herbes. Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, on va venir vous servir. »

Ces voix ! Aucun doute possible ! Elle en était certaine ! C'était Lui ! Un sourire radieux éclaira d'un coup son visage. Après deux ans, où elle se languissait de lui, et qu'elle pensait devoir parcourir tous les royaumes et régions Faêrun pour le retrouver, Il apparaissait devant elle ! Elle pensa à se montrer devant Lui quand l'homme en haillon se leva, et se dirigea vers le bar.

Valten se retourna, regardant dans la salle où il pouvait trouver une table pour six. Il nota une silhouette dans l'ombre de la pièce, mais son attention fut captivée par un homme, habillé en loques, se dirigeant vers lui avec un sourire mauvais. Minsc s'arrêta à coté de lui, et regarda aussi l'homme se rapprocher.

« Bonsoir, frère, je m'excuse, mais tu vas devoir mourir pour moi ! » Après cette seule phrase, il se transforma en démon et sauta sur Valten.

Valten changea uniquement sa main droite sous sa forme démoniaque pour parer l'énorme griffe de son demi-frère. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps de sortir Lilarcor. L'impact fut moins rude que prévu : Valten recula à peine sous le choc, et bloqua le bras du démon qui paru surpris de la force de Valten sous sa forme humaine. Minsc réagit immédiatement, poussant un cri de rage, il asséna un violent uppercut juste sous le menton du démon, ce qui le sonna une demi-seconde. Valten lâcha le bras du démon, pivota sur lui-même et profitant de son élan donna un coup de pied retourné à son demi-frère au même moment que Minsc qui enchaîna avec un violent coup de pied à l'horizontale qui propulsa en arrière la créature. Dans son élan, Valten remit sa main sous forme humaine, retira sa longue dague noire de son armure et la lança vers le démon. Sous le choc des deux coups de pieds donnés simultanément, le démon vola jusqu'à s'écraser contre le mur du fond où il s'assomma à moitié. La dague, sous la force du jet, traversa sa gorge et se planta dans la poutre contre laquelle le démon venait de se cogner. Son sang se mit à couler abondamment par l'artère tranchée, et, dans calme total qui régnait dans l'auberge, le seul son que l'on entendait était le gargouillement du semi démon, revenu de force sous sa forme humaine, se noyant dans son propre sang. La scène avait duré en tout moins de cinq secondes… et le râle final de demi-frère de Valten fut prolongé d'un "blanc": un instant où chaque personne de la salle regardait Valten, attendant la suite des événements. La patrouille de soldats de l'Amn était prête à sortir les armes, ainsi que les gardes des marchands présents dans l'auberge. La situation était prête à dégénérer. Pour désamorcer la crise qui allait, et qui venait de se produire, Valten leva les mains au ciel, paumes ouvertes, et dit, en regardant le tavernier et gardant son sérieux

« Et bien, y en a de drôles d'oiseaux, dans votre auberge ! Je ne désire pas causer plus d'ennuis, et je payerai pour les dégâts », dit il en montrant la chaise cassée qu'avait traversé son agresseur. « Et je m'excuse messieurs d'avoir troublé votre repas ! » finit il en se retournant vers la table qu'occupaient les gardes.

Pour finir, ils ne dînèrent pas vraiment à table. Après plus de seize heures de marche, et malgré l'habitude, la majorité du groupe ne pensait qu'à dormir.

Jaheira ressorti aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée après avoir mangé, et se dirigea vers la forêt, préférant passer la nuit à méditer plutôt qu'à dormir dans un lieu si étranger à la nature. Minsc engloutit son repas en un instant, et se rendit à l'étage pour dormir le plus vite possible : Il avait bien vu que ses amis étaient fatigués, et ne voulait pas manquer de sommeil : Valten pourrait vouloir repartir tôt le lendemain. Anomen et Imoem, tous deux épuisés, touchèrent à peine à leur assiette, et rejoignirent les bras de Morphée dans leur chambre. Nalia et Valten mangèrent tranquillement à deux, discutant de la journée et des projets du lendemain. Nalia aborda enfin le sujet de son domaine. Et, oui, il y avait de la rancœur, mais au final, elle comprenait le choix de Valten. En fin de compte, c'était juste une question de survie… et le seul moyen d'utiliser les gens pour sa protection, de façon plus ou moins éthique, c'était bien de combiner leur protection et la sienne. Oui, devenir un dirigeant : soit empereur, soit roi, permettait d'obtenir par la persuasion ce que d'autres avaient par la force. Valten se leva, et lui annonça qu'il allait rejoindre Jaheira dehors : Cela désola Nalia, qui espérait dormir avec Valten, mais elle ne le montra pas : surtout ne pas lui montrer combien il était important pour elle ! Il se leva, monta dans sa chambre retirer son armure, s'enveloppa uniquement de sa cape et sortit de l'auberge rejoindre la druidesse.

Elle ne s'était pas montrée : c'était bien plus marrant de lui faire la surprise. Et quelle surprise ! Elle analysa un peu les membres du groupe de Valten : elle en reconnaissait certains. Et d'autres manquaient. Où était Khalid ? Il devait être là ! Jaheira ne se déplaçait jamais sans lui. Imoem était toujours là, et elle avait un nouvel amant. Bizarre, elle qui couchait si souvent avec Valten avant… elle avait peu changée, néanmoins. Toujours aussi innocente, fraîche et souriante. Son nouvel amant était…coincé. Bon, il n'était pas laid. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Valten. Il ne raillonnait pas comme son ancien amant. Pourquoi l'avoir choisit ? Et Valten n'avait pas l'air jaloux. Minsc était toujours là. Le rôdeur paraissait encore plus fort qu'avant, et toujours aussi gentil. Mais sa compagne, Dyahnéir n'était pas là. Où était cette sorcière, elle qui critiquait toujours tout le monde aussi ouvertement ? Et Que Minsc soit là sans elle…il y avait certaines questions qu'elle devrait leur poser… Quand à la dernière… une humaine. Magicienne, probablement…et assez jeune. Riche aussi, vu les vêtements. L'elfe ne s'attarda pas sur elle. Elle écouta les conversations. Chambre quatre, sept et onze. Valten avait la clé onze sur lui. Ils mangèrent, puis se séparèrent. Et Valten fini par sortir. La drow se leva, approcha du cadavre empalé au niveau de la gorge dans le mur, et en retira la dague. Elle la frotta sur les vêtements du mort et la rangea. Puis elle sortit une autre dague, identique à la première. La seule différence était qu'à la place du magnifique rubis qu'ornait le pommeau de la dague de Valten, la sienne avait une émeraude parfaite. Elle l'enfonça dans la poutre juste au dessus du mort. Puis, elle monta, chambre onze. La serrure ne lui résista pas plus d'une seconde. Elle se déshabilla, et se mit dans le lit, juste après avoir piégé le sol à l'entrée de la chambre et la fenêtre, au cas où. Vieux reflèxe.

Nalia terminait de boire son potage quand Valten redescendit et sortit rejoindre Jaheira, après lui avoir laissé la clef de la chambre sur la table. Au final, elle n'avait plus si faim. Elle morda encore un coup dans son pain, but une rasade d'eau pour se rincer la bouche, et après s'être étirée, se leva pour aller se coucher. Elle aurait bien voulu profiter des bras de Valten…mais il n'était pas fatigué. En fait, elle se doutait que depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses « pouvoirs » comme il le disait lui-même, il dormirait bien moins souvent avec elle. Elle arriva à l'escalier, et monta vers la chambre. Chambre onze. Quand elle voulu insérer la clé, la serrure n'était pas verrouillée. Ce n'était pas anormal, la chambre était vide, après tout ! Sur le palier, en ouvrant la porte, elle constata le tas de vêtement noir par terre. La chambre n'aurait pas du être occupée… Et là elle la vit : une elfe noire blottie sous les couvertures. Nalia s'apprêta à crier sur la personne occupant son lit, et avança dans la chambre.

Elle fut surprise par la rapidité de l'elfe. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la Drow s'était redressée, à moitié nue, avait sortit un stylet de son bracelet gauche, et le lançait sur elle… Nalia sut qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter, et se vit avec une pointe en métal en travers de la gorge… mais le stylet s'enfonça dans le plancher juste devant son pied, désamorçant le piège qui lui aurait arraché la jambe jusqu'au niveau du genou si elle avait posé le pied au sol.

« Dites donc, vous ! Que venez vous faire dans la chambre de Valten, je peux savoir ? » Lui dit agressivement l'elfe noir.

-« Ceci est ma chambre ! Dit Nalia avec colère, et en avançant prudemment dans la pièce, et vous, je peux savoir qui vous -». Nalia s'interrompit, le tas de vêtement avait bougé ! Ses mains se chargèrent d'énergie arcanique, et une aura violette entoura ses mains.

« Oh, du calme ! Dit la Drow, Ce n'est que Bouh qui mange mes graines ! »

Et comme de fait, la tête du petit hamster sortit du tas de vêtement, les joues pleines, s'avança vers le lit et se mit à grimper sur le bois. Il alla se lover contre l'elfe, et se mit à grignoter son butin. Lorsque l'elfe le caressa, le hamster ne broncha pas.

Nalia était… bouche bée. Que Bouh la connaisse prouvait que ce n'était pas une ennemie, lui qui avait un instinct infaillible. Mais elle se méfiait d'elle quand même : elle restait une Drow !

Nalia observa quelques secondes l'elfe noir sans rien dire. Elle était nue sous les couvertures, ayant juste un fin morceau de tissu attaché à une ficelle qui lui entourait la taille. La ficelle et le tissus étaient en soie, et richement décoré. Le tissus cachait juste son intimité, pendant entre ses jambes. Nalia devait reconnaître qu'elle était magnifique. Une peau non noire, à tendance grise, avec des reflets bleutés selon la lumière. Des formes parfaites, fine, musclée mais sans excès. Que faisait-elle dans cette tenue dans le lit de Valten ?

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, et ce que vous faites dans le lit de Valten ? »

-« Je m'appelle Viconia. Et vous, Mademoiselle Nalia, puis je savoir qui vous êtes par rapport à Valten puisque vous venez dormir dans Sa chambre ? »

-« Je…» commença Nalia…et là…elle ne sut quoi répondre.

La drow eut un fou rire. Le même rire que Jaheira quand elle ne peut se retenir. Un rire clair, déroutant, franc et cristallin. Nalia vit la dentition parfaite de l'elfe, qui n'essayait même pas de cacher son amusement. Pour finir, elle arrêta de se moquer de la magicienne, la regarda, et lui dit, le sourire aux lèvres

« Vous l'aimez, ça se voit sur votre visage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on peut dormir ensemble cette nuit, il est sûrement partit auprès de Jaheira dans la forêt, veillant sur elle comme d'habitude. Il ne rentrera pas de la nuit. »

Nalia ne sut que répondre. Décidément, elle appréciait de moins en moins la drow, qui en savait beaucoup trop.

« Et vous ? demanda Nalia. Puis je savoir qui vous êtes par rapport à Valten, et ce qui vous donne le droit de dormir dans son lit ? »

-« Moi ? répondit la drow en se recouchant, tout en plaçant Bouh dans le creux de son ventre. Vous désirez vraiment savoir ? »

-« Oui ! » dit Nalia

La drow lui sourit. Un sourire victorieux, narquois sur le visage.

-« Je suis son épouse. »

Et elle se re-blotti sous la couverture.

11


	19. Chapter 19

**Et voila, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre (ni aucun mot) d'avance... pas le temps, manque d'inspiration, bref... la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera ! Enjoy :**

**Chapitre 16 : Viconia**

Viconia se détourna de la magicienne, et se lova dans le lit. Un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres, elle essaya de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, se demandant comment la jeune magicienne allait réagir. Mais elle n'y réussit pas ! L'excitation était trop forte ! Elle était près de Lui, dans Son lit, et ne voulait pas attendre pour Le voir ! Elle se retourna de nombreuses fois dans son lit, et se mit à jouer avec Bouh pour tuer le temps.

La magicienne sortit de la chambre furieuse…Sa première réaction fut de vouloir sortir de l'auberge, trouver Valten, et lui tirer les vers du nez. Hors, elle prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Elle était intelligente, vive d'esprit, elle voulait cette fois ci réfléchir avant d'agir. Tout d'abord, elle savait que Valten était avec Jaheira, et qu'elle était en pleine méditation : si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, c'était perturber ces moments là : elle avait une fois observer avec sa magie la transe de Jaheira, et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait…désarçonné Jaheira était partout, dans chaque chose vivante autour d'elle ! Comme si Jaheira était Dame Nature, ou l'inverse. Cela l'avait tellement perturbée que depuis elle ne dérangeait jamais plus la druidesse pendant qu'elle se recueillait ainsi. Et puis… qui était cette inconnue ? Manifestement, elle connaissait Minsc : même le hamster se comportait avec elle de façon amicale, et l'expérience avait appris à Nalia à ne pas douter des jugements du rongeur. Ensuite, cette Drow attendait clairement d'elle qu'elle aille chercher Valten pour elle : Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse le jeu d'une inconnue ! De plus, elle était vraiment fatiguée…et désirait dormir. Malgré qu'elle mourrait d'envie de trouver Valten et de l'entendre s'expliquer, elle alla dans la chambre de Minsc, et s'allongea dans le second lit de la pièce. C'est ainsi que, malgré sa frustration, sa colère, ses questions et son envie d'être dans les bras de son démon préféré, elle s'endormit, assommée par sa longue journée de marche. Demain…elle aurait ses réponses.

Demain.

A peine sortit de l'auberge, Valten eu l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important… ne voyant pas quoi de prime abord, il arrêta d'y réfléchir, et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il n'avait jamais besoin de chercher longtemps Jaheira : il lui suffisait de marcher un peu et à chaque fois son instinct le dirigeait vers elle… ou alors elle le guidait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. En fin de compte, peu lui importait, du moment qu'il puisse veiller sur elle.

Après cinq minutes de marche, il la trouva, assise en tailleur au milieu d'une petite clairière, en face d'un arbre déraciné sûrement suite à une tempête. Elle avait retiré arme et armure, qui pendaient à un arbrisseau en forme de râtelier qu'elle avait probablement fait pousser elle-même. Valten n'avait rien besoin de dire : il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit derrière elle, lui offrant son dos pour qu'elle s'appuie dessus. Une fois assis, il profita du silence de la clairière, et laissa le fil du temps s'écouler, profitant simplement de la présence de la druidesse. Il ne sentit pas vraiment son poids quand elle s'appuya sur lui : il sentit juste sa proximité, et son affection à travers ce geste pourtant si simple.

Elle le sentit approcher bien avant de l'entendre ou de le voir par ses propres sens. Elle était devenue la clairière, et d'ici une heure elle serait la foret : du moins une partie. Elle était dans chaque plante, chaque animal, et « sentait » littéralement à travers eux. Jaheira aurait pu reconnaître cette présence entre mille. De la fierté, de l'arrogance, de la joie mêlée à de la tristesse, et cette peur, tellement présente…mais pas pour lui. Une peur de la solitude, peur de perdre ses proches…un mépris si grand de sa propre vie, et une telle volonté de protéger ceux qui lui sont cher… Elle se demanda un instant ce que l'Histoire retiendrait de lui : Il était un paradoxe. Et l'histoire a horreur des paradoxes. Il ne dit rien en s'approchant : il ne disait jamais rien quand il la rejoignait. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, et le sentit s'asseoir juste dans son dos. C'était une invitation, elle le savait. Pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. C'était un instant qu'ils partageaient à deux. Pas de combat, pas de dialogues superflus, pas de fanfaronnade : juste leur présence mutuelle pour l'autre. Alors elle s'appuya contre lui, se lova dans sa cape, profitant de sa douceur et de sa chaleur. Elle se régala en contemplant son visage, à travers le regard d'un pinçon perché sur la branche d'un chêne. Lui ne la voyait pas, lui tournant le dos. Elle le vit regarder les étoiles…elle se demanda à quoi il pensait. Elle se laissa aller, rejoignant l'esprit de la foret, en apprenant plus sur lui. Plus la nuit avançait, plus elle en apprenait…et soudain, elle comprit le silence des druides. Loin au nord…très loin, au delà du royaume D'Amn, au delà de la porte de Baldur, près de la ville de Padhiver, un mal sombre, ancien et redoutable avait été réveillé. Il avait essayé de corrompre les marais : les druides locaux avaient appelés à l'aide, et en urgence, pour une raison capitale : de très nombreux druides avaient répondu à cet appel, et ils avaient tous combattu la corruption. Malheureusement, plusieurs centaines d'entre eux avaient péri dans ce combat, mais les marais avaient été sauvés, et des armées décimées. A un prix terrible…mais telle était leur voie mourir en servant Dame Nature. Ils avaient reçu d'Elle force, pouvoirs, sagesse et connaissance. Ils devaient néanmoins être prêt à lui donner leur vie. La majorité des cercles druidiques de la Côte des Epées étaient en sous effectif, tous occupés à former les nouveaux druides aspirants. Après avoir eu ces réponses, signalé son retour, elle recentra son esprit dans la clairière, écoutant le vent dans le feuillage environnant et soufflant une légère brise dans les cheveux de Valten.

La nuit passa, sans que Valten ou Jaheira ne fasse un mouvement, de peur de rompre ce moment, pour prolonger l'instant de complicité qu'ils ne partageaient pas assez souvent. Et c'est une Jaheira rassurée par les nouvelles druidiques et contente de la présence de Valten qui vit l'aube se lever au loin.

Même Bouh avait fini par s'endormir…alors qu'elle avait au mieux somnoler une heure ou deux. Elle attendait les premiers signes de l'aube, pour aller Le rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas revue la magicienne de la veille. Bah, ce problème se règlerait de lui-même, et dans le pire des cas, il lui suffirait de lui planter un dard ou un stylet dans l'œil pour s'en débarrasser… Puis par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle vit les premières lueurs de l'aube pointer à l'horizon. Elle sauta d'un bond hors du lit, de nouveau surexcitée, et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle cingla son corset de cuir noir, chaussa ses hautes bottes et enfila par-dessus sa cape, qu'Il lui avait offerte. Confectionnée spécialement pour elle, une longue cape noire, avec une larme rouge sombre qui trônait au milieu. Et il l'avait fait enchantée, par un des meilleurs enchanteur de la côte des épées, avant de lui offrir, avec Kittix.

Elle regarda son bracelet droit, et vit la statuette d'araignée de retour à sa place. Kittix était de nouveau avec elle. Kittix était une étrange créature, en fait. Elle avait fait des recherches, pendant ses heures perdues à la bibliothèque noire du temple de Lloth, dans sa ville natale. A la base, Kittix était une simple araignée Sabre, d'une taille plus que raisonnable, pour ne pas dire énorme, qui vivait dans un temple de Lloth il y a très longtemps. La prêtresse fut assassinée par sa rivale, ce qui au final est le destin de toute prêtresse. Cette dernière prit sa place à la tête du temple, mais celle-ci était tellement lâche, opportuniste et imbue d'elle-même que le jour où des envahisseurs de la surface arrivèrent devant le temple, elle s'enfuit, laissant le lieu sacré à la merci de ces pillards. Kittix et sa progéniture, presque une centaine d'araignées, défendirent le temple contre l'ennemi, pour Lloth, la Mère des araignées et des Drows. Les arachnides tinrent bon presque une semaine entière contre une armée, et à l'aube du sixième jour, il ne restait que Kittix en vie, qui défendait seule l'autel sacré du temple. Malheureusement, blessée à mort, elle ne faisait que gagner du temps, en espérant que des renforts arriveraient à temps pour protéger le temple…mais la prêtresse ne revint pas. Lloth elle-même fut choquée par l'incident. A la fois en colère contre la prêtresse, et reconnaissante envers Kittix, Lloth interagit personnellement et apparu dans son temple pour sauver l'araignée. Mais la blessure était mortelle, et la vie s'échappait de Kittix. Lloth fit apparaître une statue en adamantium taille réelle à l'effigie de Kittix, et elle implanta l'âme de l'araignée dans sa statue au moment de sa mort, qu'elle lui permit d'animer. Elle condamna la prêtresse à mourir dévorée vivante par les derniers rejetons de Kittix, encore sous stade ovaire, protégé dans un cocon de soie au fond du temple, et créa le Bracelet de l'Araignée, qu'elle offrit à la prêtresse suivante : rappel de la sanction en cas de lâcheté, et de récompense en cas de ferveur. Depuis, Kittix avait toujours accompagné la prêtresse de Lloth, jusqu'à ce qu'une écervelée aille dans une ville importante de la surface pour y implanter un sanctuaire soi-disant secret, qu'un groupe d'aventurier dirigé par un chef un peu trop cupide explora.

Viconia caressa furtivement le bracelet, et sortit de sa chambre après avoir retiré le piège près de la fenêtre, puis en reprenant le stylet encore dans le sol. Elle descendit les escaliers, et se retrouva dans la grande salle de l'auberge. Elle regarda sa dague, plantée dans le mur, depuis la veille. Que faire ? Attendre ici, voir la réaction de Valten à la vue de la dague, ou aller le retrouver dans la forêt ? Elle hésitait…Et pourquoi pas les deux ? Elle laissa la dague à sa place, et sortit dans la forêt, en quête du démon qui avait conquit son cœur.

Valten profitait des rayons de soleil qui lui réchauffait le visage, et il suspectait Jaheira d'écarter volontairement les branches pour qu'il puisse savourer le soleil à cent pour cent. Il se dit qu'il était temps d'aller réveiller Nalia, et de voir si ses amis étaient encore endormi. Il s'écarta doucement de la druidesse, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et se leva. Après avoir étiré ses jambes un peu endolories, il se dirigea directement vers l'auberge. Il remarqua, en quittant la clairière, que l'arbre déraciné était de nouveau en terre. La druidesse s'en était occupée.

Elle se réveilla de fort mauvaise humeur : Elle aurait voulu dormir avec Valten, et il n'était pas avec elle. Elle avait envie d'étrangler une Drow dormant dans la pièce à côté, et voulait des réponses concernant cette soi-disant épouse ! Et puis quoi encore ? Valten ? Marié, lui ? Mais elle avait l'air sûr d'elle…Il lui aurait caché ça ? Il avait le don, dernièrement, de la mettre hors d'elle… d'abord les jumelles Elana et Lëandri, maintenant apprendre qu'il était marié… SI jamais c'était vrai, elle aiderait la Drow à lui arracher les yeux, quand elle apprendrait qu'ils avaient une vie de couple depuis deux ans maintenant !

Viconia s'éloigna de l'auberge, distraite, pensant à Valten et à comment elle pourrait l'embêter. Non pas qu'elle voulait se comporter comme une gamine, mais bon, après deux ans, elle pouvait bien s'amuser un peu ! Sortant de ses pensées, elle remarqua qu'elle tournait en rond, ne s'éloignant pas ou peu du village. Elle décida donc de piquer droit dans la forêt, laissant son instinct trouver où se situait la femme qu'elle appréciait le plus au monde. Viconia remarqua des traces de pas, sur une partie du sol plus meuble que les autres. Elle suivit la direction de ces traces en s'enfonçant vers la forêt, et trouva la druidesse assise en tailleur au milieu des bois. Elle s'avança vers Jaheira, toute souriante.

Jaheira était toujours en transe, voyant et ressentant à travers la forêt, quand elle senti une nouvelle présence. Joie, bonheur, souffrance, secrets, excitation sexuelle et une énorme quantité d'espièglerie… une présence connue …Viconia ! Jaheira était vraiment heureuse ! La voir ici était vraiment une aubaine ! Elle la senti se rapprocher, elle marchait, ou plutôt sautillait presque tellement elle était contente. Elle sentit Viconia s'arrêter en arrivant dans la clairière, l'observer, et lui sourire. Pour lui manifester sa présence, Jaheira manipula le vent et le feuillage, envoyant une douce brise vers la Drow, ainsi qu'une feuille lui caressant le visage. La druidesse vit la Drow fermer les yeux, savourant la caresse du vent et de la feuille sur sa joue, puis elle s'avança, s'allongea et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de la druidesse.

Jaheira laissa sa main caresser les cheveux blancs de la tueuse, et cette dernière glissa une main sous la tunique de Jaheira et lui caressa le bas du dos. Jaheira quitta doucement son état de transe, et posa enfin ses propres yeux sur l'elfe noir couchée sur sa jambe.

« Bonjour, tu vas bien ? Contente de te voir ! » De simples mots, résumant pourtant l'inquiétude et le soulagement de la druidesse de la revoir.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Jaheira était heureuse. Son amie allait bien !

Viconia, allongée sur Jaheira, profitait de sa présence.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée ! lui répondit-elle. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous croiser ici ! Tu es la première à qui je suis venue parler…je ne me suis pas encore montrée aux autres. Merci, je vais vraiment bien…je termine ici un dernier petit travail pour ma mère et j'en ai fini avec elle ! Je vais revenir voyager avec vous, si vous voulez toujours de moi ! Et toi, raconte, comment tu vas ? »

Jaheira aurait machinalement répondu à n'importe qui "Ça va" mais pas à elle. Ce n'était pas une réponse appropriée. La seule réponse qu'elle pouvait donner était

« Ca va mieux, maintenant. »

L'elfe noir analysa la réponse. Elle en espérait une autre, évidemment. La seule raison de cette réponse ne pouvait être que liée à l'absent.

« Il y a longtemps ? » demanda Viconia.

-« Deux ans maintenant. C'était peu après ton départ. Dyahnéir aussi.»

-« Je suis désolé. J'aurais du rester…» fut la seule réponse de Viconia. Pourquoi en dire plus ? Toutes deux s'étaient comprises, plus de mots auraient été superflus, et leur présence, leur étreinte leur suffisaient.

-« Idiote, tu n'aurais rien pu faire… tu as peut être simplement évité une mort atroce. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligée de raconter… » Commença l'assassin.

-« Mais tu voudrais savoir, pourtant. Pour te convaincre que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. C'était un piège magique, nous sommes tous tombé inconscient immédiatement. Mais ils ont été vengés. Ne t'en inquiète plus. »

-« Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu n'en as pas parlé, dans tes lettres. » Dit la drow, serrant plus fort la druidesse dans ses bras.

-« Je ne pouvais pas le faire, c'était au dessus de mes forces. »

Elles restèrent comme ça, enlacées en silence pendant cinq ou six minutes. Ce fut Viconia qui prit la parole.

« Valten a lâché Imœm pour la petite nouvelle ? »

La druidesse sourit : au moins, Viconia était restée elle-même.

-« Tu veux les détails, je suppose ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Surtout s'ils sont salaces et croustillants ! »

Jaheira leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Bon, je vais te faire un résumé, que tu n'harasses pas tout le monde avec tes questions. Il s'avère qu'Imœm est en fait la demi sœur de Valten. Oui, du même père, dit Jaheira en voyant les yeux ronds de Viconia. On l'a apprit juste après la perte de Khalid. Tu pense bien, cela a un peu refroidit les ardeurs de Valten, et complètement celles d'Imœm. Quand à la petite nouvelle…c'est Nalia De Arnise, duchesse, on l'a secourue peu après. Valten est devenu son protecteur, son tuteur et amant. Il gérait, et il gère encore, le domaine de Nalia. »

-« Ah… » Se contenta de dire Viconia. « C'est une deuxième Aérie ? »

Jaheira eu un éclat de rire

-« Non, pas du tout ! Bon, j'avais peur de ça aussi, au début, mais elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec l'autre cruche. Crois moi, elle n'hésiterait pas à te rôtir vivante si elle apprenait qui tu étais !»

-« Ah ? Je trouve que le premier contact s'est plutôt bien passé… » Se permit Viconia avec un sourire carnassier

Jaheira leva les yeux au ciel, et eu un soupir las.

« Bon, dis moi tout, tu lui as dit quoi ? »

-« Mais que j'étais l'épouse de Valten, bien entendu ! Que voulais tu que je dise d'autre ? Et ne te fâche pas, j'ai été gentille, je lui ai évité de perdre un pied dans un de mes pièges. Tu vois ? Je m'améliore ! Et ne crains rien pour moi, elle n'as aucune chance de me tuer…elle sera morte bien avant ! »

-« Je l'apprécie…vraiment ! Ce n'est pas une Aérie, j'ai dit ! Alors si tu pouvais éviter de la tuer…Et Valten tient aussi à elle. Sérieusement, Vic, tu t'es comportée comme… comme… comme Lui ! »

Viconia ne répondit rien, réfléchissant quelques secondes aux paroles et intonations de Jaheira. Puis elle se releva, regardant son amie droit dans les yeux

« Tu es amoureuse de Lui ! »

Jaheira rougit, ne trouvant pas ses mots pour répondre de façon cohérente à Viconia.

-« Ecoute, je… »

-« Il sait ? »

-« Non, bien sûr ! »

-« Mais t'es si idiote que ça ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? Lui aussi, Il t'a toujours regardé ! Et tu le sais, en plus ! Mais t es aussi douée que la Aérie dont tu me parlais dans tes lettres en matière d'amour, ma parole ! »

-« Hé, je ne te permets pas, ça n'a rien à voir ! Il y avait Nalia, et toi… »

-« On dirait cette Aérie qui cherche une excuse… et comme si ça m'aurait dérangé !»

-« Bon, tu vas arrêter, avec cette comparaison futile, incorrecte et irréfléchie ? »

Viconia lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu sais que je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison ! Si tu prétends le contraire, tu auras autant de mauvaise foi que Lui ! »

-« Je n'ai pas autant de mauvaise foi que Valten ! Et tu… »

-« Et je ? » compléta Viconia, toujours souriante.

-« Et tu m'énerve ! » Fini la druidesse, en spoupirant.

-« Depuis longtemps ? »

-« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. Je m'en suis rendue compte peu avant que l'on élimine Irenicus. Et… je devais aussi finir mon deuil. Je me demande ce que Khalid en penserait… »

-« Hey, arrête de te torturer, l'engagement c'était "jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare", non ? Et il estimait énormément Valten. Il était même jaloux de lui pour tout, sauf pour toi. Il ne serait pas fâché, bien au contraire, il voudrait que vous veilliez l'un sur l'autre. Bon, pas forcément que vous couchiez ensemble, mais ça ne le regarde plus ! » Compléta la drow en rigolant.

-« Ne te moque pas de Khalid, s'il te plaît. Et ne parle pas de notre engagement ! Ça ne regardait que moi et Khalid.»

-« AH ! Tu as parlé au passé ! »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Tu as dit "Ça ne regardait" et lieu de "Ça regarde", donc, au fond de toi, tu as déjà fais un choix ! Tu attends donc que Valten fasse le premier pas ?»

Jaheira fusilla la drow du regard.

« Changeons de sujet avant que tu ne reprenne ton masque d'impassibilité habituel, que je profite de ta joie de me revoir plus longtemps ! C'est qui, l'espèce de paladin ? »

-« Tu ne lui diras rien ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, je ne le connais même pas ce paladin ! »

-« Vic, je parlais de Valten ! »

-« Raconte moi ! Qui c'est ? Vous l'avez rencontrer comment ?»

-« Tu fais la sourde ? Bon, on l'a rencontré en même temps que Nalia, il cherchait à prouver sa valeur au combat, donc il nous a aidé à libérer le château de Nalia. Tu me promets de te taire ?

-« Je ne fais jamais de promesse à une amie que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir !»

-« S'il te plaît ? »

-« …Je vais essayer…Et non je ne promets rien de plus ! AAhh sérieusement, tu m'énerves aussi, sur ce coup là ! La puissante et forte Jaheira qui n'ose pas parler de ses sentiments ! Bon…j'accepte si c'est la seule chose dont je ne dois jamais parler à Valten ! Ça te va ?»

-« Parfaitement, je suis d'accord, dit Jaheira sans réfléchir, soulagée. Merci »

-« Autre chose d'important que je dois savoir ?»

-« Essayes d'être indulgente, patiente et clémente avec Nalia. Même si elle est très mature pour son âge, Valten est son premier amour, et il l'a trompé il y a moins de deux semaines deux fois en une seule nuit. Elle va être un peu à cran et très en colère. »

-« Attends, tu veux dire qu'il ne l'a jamais trompée avant ? Waouh, je suis impressionnée, elle doit avoir du caractère ! »

-« Oui, elle a du caractère. Et Valten avait perdu son âme : on a parcouru toute la côte des épées pour la récupérer, allant jusqu'en enfer, au sens propre du terme… il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps non plus de courir après toutes les filles qu'on croisait… »

-« Bon, je ne montrerai pas les dents tout de suite…je ferai un effort. Tant qu'elle ne s'en prendra pas à Valten. C'est comment, l'enfer ? »

-« Oh, ça ressemble beaucoup à l'outre terre, en fait …avec en plus des tyrranœils des démons et des diables, mais les drows et les flagelleurs mentaux en moins »

-« Ah, ça doit être pas mal pour partir en vacance, rigola la tueuse. Bon, on rentre ? Valten doit avoir trouvé cette Nalia, et j'ai envie de rigoler un peu ! »

-« Vic….tu n'as pas changée. En n'importe quelle autre circonstance, tu sais que tu m'énerverais au plus au point ! »

-« Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment ! »

-« …je suis vraiment contente que tu sois de retour. »

-« Merci, moi aussi je suis contente d'être là ! Tu m'avais manquée… vivement le moment ou je pourrai passer une nuit entière avec toi et Valten ! »

-« Vic ! » fulmina Jaheira

-« Tu adorerais ça ! Et ce ne serait pas la première fois que toi et moi…»

-« Tais toi ! »Termina la druidesse

Viconia se releva d'un bond, et aida la druidesse à se lever. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, la drow savait qu'après être restée une nuit sans bouger, Jaheira avait ses muscles endoloris. Elle affronta le regard de Jaheira en souriant, sachant que la druidesse n'était pas vraiment en colère contre elle. Jaheira attrapa son armure, l'enfila avec l'aide de son amie, et les deux elfes repartirent en direction de l'auberge.

Quand Valten arriva dans la grande salle, Minsc, Imoem et Anomen étaient déjà levé. Cela ne l'étonna guère, Minsc dormait peu, mais d'un sommeil très profond. Imoem avait toujours été une lève tôt, déjà enfant, alors qu'elle jouait dans la bibliothèque ou volait les sucreries de l'auberge, et le paladin se levait toujours aux aurores depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Cœur Radieux. Il les salua, discuta un peu avec eux sur leur projets pour le bébé, et s'étonna de savoir qu'ils ne savaient pas encore comment l'appeler. D'après le jeune couple, c'était une décision importante, et ils prenaient leur temps. Minsc ne disait pas grand-chose, demandant seulement si il pourrait apprendre au petit à se battre, ce à quoi le paladin avait répondu oui. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, à chaque fois que le groupe rencontrait un enfant, c'était Minsc et Imoem qui s'occupaient de lui. Il avait un don pour ça, le géant chauve. Valten supposait que Bouh l'aidait beaucoup. Après avoir dégusté un fruit juteux et sucré, Valten se leva pour aller réveiller Nalia. Il retira sa dague du mur, la rangea machinalement, et monta. Il fut content de savoir que le cadavre avait été emmené la veille au cimetière : ça éviterait que Nalia se réveille avec une odeur de cadavre et que cela n'entame sa bonne humeur. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte.

Jaheira et Viconia arrivèrent à l'auberge, et la druidesse entra la première. Jaheira alla directement s'asseoir avec ses amis, alors que Viconia se dirigea directement vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, évitant de s'attarder à table. Seul le paladin la suivi du regard, alors que Minsc donnait des idées de prénoms qui faisaient rire la future maman. Après avoir salué la druidesse, Minsc se baissa sous la table, attrapa son compagnon animal, et le tendit au dessus de la table, tout souriant.

« Bouh dit que Viconia est ici ! Minsc est content, il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu la jolie Viconia. Et elle a donné à manger des graines rares et bonnes à Bouh ! » Termina-t-il.

Imoem failli avaler de travers, et regarda Jaheira.

-« Jaheira ? On fait comment si elle voit Valten ? »

-« Elle l'a déjà vu », répondit la druidesse. « Je lui ai parlé ce matin »

-« Et…pour Nalia ? »

Elle monta à l'étage directement. Chambre onze. La porte était entre-ouverte, et elle se glissa sans bruit dans la pièce. Il était là. Il venait de déposer son épée sur un meuble, et se dirigea vers le lit pour réveiller Nalia. Il s'approcha, et vit que le lit, malgré la bosse de la couverture, était vide. Et là, il vit le pommeau de sa dague. Il était vert. Il aurait du être rouge. Elle prit son élan, et sauta vers lui. Il se retourna, ayant des questions plein la tête, quand il vit une forme noire bondir vers lui. Rapide, très rapide, même. Il n'eut pas le temps de repousser ce qui lui sautait dessus.

Elle avait mal dormi. Trop de cauchemar, trop froid, et ce foutu rôdeur avait ronflé si fort qu'elle avait pensé à lui jeter un sceau d'eau froide pour le réveiller. Elle voulait voir Valten. Et vite ! Il avait intérêt à répondre à ses questions, et à y répondre correctement ! Cette Viconia était décidément la reine des intrigues…et elle avait peur de voir le dénouement à cette histoire. Nalia se leva, et profitant que le rôdeur était déjà levé et avait quitté la chambre, se lava en vitesse. Une fois habillée, elle décida de rejoindre la grande salle pour se restaurer un peu. Elle avait faim, ayant peu mangé la veille, mais au moins elle n'avait pas mal aux jambes.

Au moment ou la porte de la chambre de Valten se refermait sur Viconia, une autre porte s'ouvrit. Nalia en sortit, et descendit vers la grande salle. Elle chercha ses amis du regard, et reconnu sans aucune difficulté le géant chauve montrant à toute la table son hamster. Si au moins Bouh pouvait parler ! Elle lui aurait posé de nombreuses questions, à ce rongeur ! Elle se dirigea vers eux, et entendit deux phrases en arrivant dans le dos d'Imoem.

-« Elle l'a déjà vu », dit Jaheira. « Je lui ai parlé ce matin »

-« Et…pour Nalia ? » demanda Imoem

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » répondit la concernée.

Imoem se retourna, et vit Nalia. Il y eu un silence gênant, que Nalia interrompit en demandant

« Quelqu'un a vu Valten ? J'aurais deux trois mots à lui dire… »

Il y eu un regard entre la druidesse et la future mère que Nalia interpréta comme de l'inquiétude, voire de la panique. Minsc répondit le premier

« Valten est remonté en haut pour te réveiller gentiment » dit Minsc avec le sourire. Nalia pensa que Minsc se moquait d'elle… mais non, il ne se moquait jamais de personne, sauf concernant un combat ou un jeu de boisson stupide. Et là, Anomen prit la parole.

« On m'explique, s'il vous plaît ? Je ne comprends rien à vos regards étranges et à vos discussions. C'est qui, Viconia ? L'elfe noire qui est montée à l'étage après Valten ? Qui est – elle ?»

Nalia regarda le paladin, puis, l'air blasé et le soupir de Jaheira, et enfin le visage paniqué d'Imoem.

« Minsc est content, il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas vue la gentille et jolie elfe ! Elle a même donné des bonnes graines à Bouh ! » dit-il à Nalia, lui montrant son rongeur.

« Merci, je le savais déjà. Bouh me l'avait dit. » répondit elle.

Minsc paru satisfait de cette réponse. Cela lui paraissait normal que Bouh parle à Nalia, puisqu'il lui parlait bien, à lui.

Nalia se retourna, se redirigeant vers les escalier, et vers SA chambre.

« Attends ! » dis Imoem

Nalia s'arrêta, se retourna, et regarda Imoem droit dans les yeux.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Nalia

La demi-sœur de Valten, envoya à Jaheira un regard empli de détresse, attendant de l'aide de sa part. La druidesse répondit

« Laisse les gérer ça, Imoem… ça les concerne eux, pas nous. »

Nalia monta les escaliers.

Il sentit les jambes, fines, musclée et douce, entourer son bassin. Il sentit aussi les bras lui encadrer la nuque. Il voulu reculer, pour garder son équilibre, mais son pied heurta le lit, et il tomba assis dessus. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'on tente de lui briser sa nuque, deux lèvres, douces et agréable, l'embrassèrent. Il connaissait ces lèvres, et bon dieu elles lui avaient manquées. Il répondit à ce baiser avec une joie non dissimulée, et il sentit bientôt les mains de l'elfe parcourir son dos, ses ongles lui griffant la peau. Il plaça ses propres mains sur ses fesses, et, lorsqu'il eut les poumons en feu, s'autorisa à reculer sa tête pour respirer. Elle garda son front contre le sien, conserva les yeux fermés. Elle enfoui sa tête dans son cou et inspira fort, respirant l'odeur de son semi-démon favori. Une odeur qui lui avait tellement manquée ! Puis, après un autre long baiser, et un coup de langue sur sa gorge, elle rouvrit les yeux, et fixa les siens. Il ne disait rien, il souriait bêtement, n'en revenant pas, tellement heureux et content de la revoir. Cela fit un bien fou à Viconia.

« Tu as changé… » Lui dit elle. « Plus musclé, ça c'est sûr… un peu plus grand également. »

Il lui caressa le visage, lentement, et lui murmura à l'oreille « Et tu es encore plus jolie que dans mes souvenirs » Elle rit, l'embrassa encore une fois, titilla de sa langue les lèvres de son amant, et blottit son visage dans son cou.

Elle écarta ensuite son visage, et regarda intensément les yeux de Valten. Elle le sentit se raidir, d'un coup, et ses yeux s'agrandir. Elle put contempler ses yeux plus intensément…ce regard de braise qui lui avait tant manquer, qui lui avaient tant de foi réchauffé le cœur. Ce regard qui la faisait frémir d'envie, qui faisait naître chez elle toujours plus de fantasmes, ces mêmes yeux qui, il y avait longtemps, avaient illuminés les ténèbres et lui avaient sauvé la vie.

« Tu as toujours d'aussi beaux yeux… » Lui dit elle

Et une voix qu'elle avait entendue la veille, courroucée et située dans son dos lui répondit

-« Il les tiens de son père ! »

Au moins, elle savait pourquoi Valten s'était raidit comme ça !


End file.
